Au Delà de ta Mémoire
by natoth78
Summary: Nouvelle histoire, débutant à la fin de la troisième saison. Le début va forcement ressembler à Si Peu de Temps, mais va rapidement changer de trajectoire. Ici Clarke va être dans l'obligation d'endosser le rôle de Commander et bien entendu cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. Lexa sera là bien sur, mais pas tout de suite, je ne vous en dirais pas plus...
1. Nouveau Départ

Clarke venait d'abaisser le levier et de celer le destin de toute la population terrestre.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, Clarke, dit Becca.

\- En êtes vous certaine ? Car moi, je ne le suis pas ! J'ai eu l'impression de choisir entre la peste ou le choléra ! A t-elle menti ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Si elle a dit la vérité, je vous aiderai à sauver le maximum de population, si elle a menti et bien, il vous reste tout un monde à reconstruire...

\- Sans leader, les grounders vont être ingérables, la coalition va voler en éclat !

\- Alors deviens leur leader !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, tu en es tout à fait capable !

\- Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas l'une des leurs ! Ils ne m'accepteront pas !

\- Tu es Vanheda ! La plupart voudront un leader et ne seront pas regardant, une autre partie te craint et t'acceptera, restera la dernière partie, ceux qui ne te font pas confiance, à toi de la gagner !

Clarke regarda Becca.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, qu'on a déjà mit tellement de responsabilités sur tes épaules si jeunes, mais le monde a besoin de toi.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Becca...

\- Je sais que la mort de Lexa t'a anéanti, mais en sa mémoire, fais en sorte de poursuivre son œuvre, perdurer son héritage.

\- Sans elle, je...

\- Je sais, grâce à la puce, j'ai ressenti, l'amour que vous aviez l'une pour l'autre mais aussi la douleur de sa perte. Je ne te dis pas que cela sera facile, mais s'il y a une chance de sauver l'humanité, c'est toi qui en sera l'instigatrice !

\- Et si c'est en vain ?

\- Les centrales ?

\- Oui, les centrales, si elles sont en train de fondre...

\- Il y a un endroit, dans le désert de l'ancien Nevada, une base, qui pourra accueillir, bon nombre d'entre vous...

\- Mais pas tous le monde, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, pas tout le monde, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir repeupler après...

\- Donc, nous avons échangé une boite de conserve dans l'espace, pour un terrier sur Terre !

\- Si Alie n'a pas menti, j'en ai bien peur...

\- Comment savoir ?

\- Il faut récupérer les drones de Alie et les envoyer en direction des centrales.

\- Et où sont ces drones ?

\- Sur l'île.

\- Quelle île ?

\- L'île du phare !

\- Vous me dîtes ça, comme si c'était une évidence ! Où ce trouve cette île et ce phare ?

\- Ici, dit Becca en montrant une île à l'est de New York, sur une carte.

\- Ok, et comment on se rend là-bas ? Il faut un bateau !

\- Oui, il te faudra demander au Boat People. Et vois avec Murphy, il s'y est déjà rendu.

\- Murphy ?

\- Oui ! Autre chose, pour endosser le rôle de Commander, il te faudra devenir une Nightblood...

\- Quoi ? Mais, ça ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Si tu peux, comment crois tu que j'ai fait moi ! Tu as déjà amorcé le processus, en te transfusant le sang de Ontari, mais pour que cela devienne définitif, il faut continuer.

\- En quoi faisant ?

\- Sur l'île, tu trouveras mon labo, avec tout un stock de sang de synthèse. Il te faudra te l'injecter pendant plusieurs semaines. Ensuite tu pourras te mettre la puce...

\- Celle de Lexa ?

\- Celle des Hedas, Clarke. Elle n'appartient pas à Lexa...

\- Non ! Je peux faire beaucoup de chose, mais pas ça..., non pas ça...

\- Il le faudra bien, Clarke ! Si tu veux être crédible, tu n'as pas le choix ! Lors de la cérémonie de ton intronisation, il te faudra citer le nom de tous les Hedas qui t'ont précédé... peux tu le faire sans la puce ?

\- Donnez moi la liste des noms, je vais la mémoriser !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu ne t'en souviendras pas suffisamment en sortant de la réalité virtuelle... sache que tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur... si tu te trompes, tu meurs ! Ils te tueront.

\- Fait chier !

\- Je t'en pris Clarke, lorsque tu auras la puce, je pourrai t'aider plus efficacement !

\- Et Lexa ?

\- Quoi Lexa ?

\- Où est elle actuellement ?

\- Je ne sais... pas vraiment..., dit Becca gênée.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

\- Et bien, je n'arrive pas à la localiser...

\- Elle est... morte ? Demanda Clarke la gorge nouée.

\- Non, on ne meure pas ici, sauf si on est déconnecté, comme Alie.

\- Et alors quoi ? Que lui est il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a affronté beaucoup d'individus en même temps, peut être, il y a t-il eu un bug...

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est perdue ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu, ça, il faut que je la cherche et cela va me prendre un peu de temps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Mais..., vous pouvez la trouver, n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai grand espoir..., dit Becca peu convaincu.

\- Autrement dit, je l'ai peut être perdu pour de bon, c'est ça ?

\- Il faut garder espoir, Clarke...

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

\- Es tu prête à retourner parmi les tiens ?

\- Pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Pas vraiment ! Mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors, allons y !

\- Très bien, lorsque tu ré-ouvriras les yeux, tu seras de retour dans la réalité. Tu retireras la puce et tu la garderas précieusement. Va au phare, trouve les drones, envoie les, injecte toi le sang. Ensuite en fonction de ce que «diront» les machines, nous reconstruirons et ferons de toi le nouveau commander ou nous chercherons un endroit pour nous protéger. Bonne chance Clarke !

Clarke ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle était dans la salle du trône, il y avait, sa mère, Bellamy, Murphy et les autres. Tous semblaient hagard. Ils étaient libre, délivrés de l'emprise d'Alie, mais ils étaient désemparés.

Abby attrapa la puce qui sortait de la nuque de sa fille, lui mit dans la paume de la main et lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est fini, chérie...

\- Non, maman. Malheureusement, cela ne fait que commencer, dit Clarke en laissant couler la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

A ce moment, Octavia, enfonça son arme dans le ventre de Pike. La stupéfaction ou la satisfaction ou peut être les deux, empêchèrent quiconque d'intervenir. Elle quitta la pièce en rengainant son épée.

Bellamy fit pourtant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Laisse la, Bell ! On a des choses plus importante à régler ! Dit Clarke fermement.

Clarke n'approuvait pas le geste d'Octavia, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de son amie, tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter !

Bellamy obéit, et tous se rapprochèrent de Clarke.

\- Clarke, que se passe t-il ? Demanda Abby.

\- Nous nous sommes débarrassés du fléau que représentait Alie, mais une autre menace vient vers nous et elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse, destructrice...

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Griffin ! Dit soudain Murphy agacé.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ! J'ai sauvé tes fesses, Murphy ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait !

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai ! Tu nous éloignes d'une menace pour nous coller une autre, pire encore !

\- Tu n'y étais pas Murphy ! Tu n'y étais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a du prendre une décision en quelques secondes ! Choisir entre une éternité de servitude avec Alie et une mort lente par irradiations ! Qu'aurais tu choisi ? Hein ? Qu'aurais tu fait ?

Clarke criait à présent, elle s'était rapprochée de Murphy, elle se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Une mort par irradiations ? Tu nous expliques, Clarke..., dit Abby.

Clarke tourna la tête vers sa mère.

\- Lorsque j'étais dans la réalité virtuelle, et que j'allais éteindre Alie, celle-ci m'a annoncé que les centrales à travers le monde, avaient commencé à fondre, que bientôt la Terre serait à nouveau un cimetière inhabitable...

\- Oh, mon dieu ! S'écria Abby.

\- Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! S'écria à son tour Bellamy.

\- Et c'est sur ? Demanda Abby.

\- Je n'en sais rien maman ! J'avais la main sur le levier, Alie, ne voulait pas mourir, elle a pu me dire cela, pour me faire hésiter, j'en sais rien ! Je veux croire que c'est faux mais je n'en sais rien ! Il faut aller vérifier.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Il faut réactiver Becca.

\- Qui est Becca ? Demanda Marcus.

\- Réactiver ?

\- Becca est la scientifique qui a crée Alie. Comme sa création et parce qu'elle fut la première Commander, sa conscience, sa mémoire est dans le système.

\- C'est elle qui a crée cette folle et tu veux prendre le risque de la réactiver ! Dit Marcus.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Elle a accès aux drones, qui nous permettrons de vérifier l'état des centrales de façon rapide.

\- Ok.

\- Il y a autre chose..., commença Clarke.

\- Quoi encore ? Dit Murphy.

\- Ta gueule Murphy ! Rien qui ne concerne ta petite personne !

\- Cela concerne qui alors ? C'est toi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Abby soudain inquiète.

\- Oui, maman... Becca veux que je devienne le nouveau Commander.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas une grounder, ni une Nightblood, ils ne t'accepteront jamais ! Remarqua Bellamy.

\- Je suis Vanheda ! Et grâce à la transfusion, je suis déjà presque une Nightblood...

\- Quoi ? Dit Abby.

\- Becca m'a indiqué où trouver du sang synthétique, pour terminer ma «transformation»...

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Clarke !

\- C'est comme cela qu'elle a procédé et il ne lui ai rien arrivé !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Clarke !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Luna est la seule Nightblood encore en vie et elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter ce rôle ! De plus les grounders ont besoin d'un leader, sinon, la coalition va voler en éclat !

\- Et il faut que ce soit toi, hein Griffin ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout décider ! Il est normal que tu t'autoproclames chef !

Clarke se retourna vers Murphy et lui décocha un direct dans la mâchoire. Sous l'impact, Murphy, se retrouva par terre.

Alors que John se frottait la joue, Clarke se pencha vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi ce rôle, Murphy, VOUS l'avez fait pour moi ! C'est toujours vers MOI, que vous vous tournez lorsqu'une merde vous arrive ! C'est MOI, qui doit prendre les décisions, que vous refusez de prendre ! Ensuite vous me blâmez pour ce qui arrive ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque ! Si cela ne te convient pas Murphy, casse toi ! Personne ne te retiendra ! Personne !

Abby vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

\- Calme toi ma chérie, tout le monde sait que tu fais de ton mieux...

\- Non, maman, tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez, et cela sera toujours ainsi ! Je suis fatiguée !

Clarke s'éloigna un peu, en faisant quelques pas.

\- Il doit y avoir beaucoup de blessés, peux tu t'en occuper maman ?

\- Oui, bien entendu Chérie !

\- Je vais partir, pour trouver ses drones... Murphy si ce n'est pas trop te demander, j'ai besoin que tu m'indiques où se trouve le phare de Becca...

\- Le phare de Becca ?

\- Oui, là où tu t'es rendu avec Jaha, lorsque vous cherchiez la ville de lumière...

\- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux, dit soudain Jaha, qui était resté jusqu'à présent en retrait.

Clarke se tourna vers l'homme avec un regard agressif.

\- Vous, vous avez gagné un séjour direct en prison, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Dit calmement Clarke.

\- Mais Clarke..., commença Jaha.

\- Taisez vous ! Kane ? Pouvez vous m'enfermer cet individu, s'il vous plaît ? Je crois qu'il a fait assez de mal...

Markus accompagné d'un autre homme attrapa Jaha fermement.

Clarke se retourna vers Murphy qui s'était relevé.

\- Alors peux tu m'indiquer l'emplacement de ce phare, oui ou non ?

\- Le chemin est long et dangereux, nous avons du traverser un champs de mines !

\- Je ne passerai par la mer pas par la terre...

\- Ce n'est pas plus sur par là !

\- Je me débrouillerai... Contente toi de me m'indiquer l'endroit sur une carte !

\- Comme tu veux Griffin !

Clarke sortie une carte.

\- C'est là, dit Murphy en pointant son doigt sur la carte.

\- Parfait. De mon coté, je vais chercher ces satanés machines et voir si notre situation n'est pas désespérée. En attendant occupez vous des grounders, pendant qu'ils pansent leurs plaies, ils ne cherchent pas de chef !

Clarke quitta la pièce laissant ses compagnons. Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Indra. La grounder semblait très éprouvée.

\- Allez voir ma mère, pour vous faire soigner...

\- Vous..., vous nous avez... libéré...

\- Oui, Indra, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment sauvés !

\- Peut être ne le serons nous jamais...

\- J'espère bien que si !

Clarke s'apprêtait à quitter Indra, puis elle se retourna vers elle.

\- Indra, qui s'occupe de brûler les corps ?

\- Eh bien, personne en particulier... Pourquoi demandez vous... oh ! C'est pour Lexa...

\- Oui..., dit Clarke dans un souffle.

\- Je vais me renseigner...

\- Non, allez vous soigner !

\- J'irai après.. Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

\- Je voudrai récupérer ses cendres...

\- Je m'occupe de ça !

\- Merci Indra !

\- Merci de nous avoir libéré !

Clarke se dirigea dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, sa gorge se serra. Sur son lit, une large trace de sang noir recouvrait une bonne partie du drap.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était immense et semblait insurmontable. Pourtant aussi difficile que cela soit, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait continuer à avancer, sans elle.

Elle attrapa rapidement des vêtements, les mit dans un sac et quitta la tour, seule, en silence.

Elle avait presque atteint les écuries, lorsqu'elle entendit Indra, l'appeler.

La femme arriva en courant.

\- Que se passe t-il Indra ?

\- C'est le corps ?

\- Quoi le corps ?

\- Le corps de Lexa n'a pas été brûlé...

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Et bien, toute l'agitation... personne ne s'en est occuper...

Le cœur de Clarke se serra, lorsqu'elle imagina le corps de Lexa, laissé à l'abandon. Pendant un instant, elle voulut repartir dans la direction opposée, pour s'occuper, elle même du corps de son amante, mais elle se retint.

\- Pouvez vous vous en occuper, Indra ? Demanda Clarke tristement.

\- Non, je ne peux pas et c'est bien le problème !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sont corps a disparu !

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, ce que je viens de vous dire ! Le corps était dans la salle, il n'y est plus !

\- Un corps ne disparaît pas comme ça ! Indra, je dois partir, pouvez vous vous essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui, comptez sur moi !

Clarke monta sur son cheval, attrapa la bride d'un autre et s'en alla en galopant.


	2. Bonne Nouvelle

En chemin, elle s'arrêta à Arkadia pour récupérer Raven.

\- Tu crois pouvoir récupérer Becca ? Demanda t-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Si j'ai tout le matériel, oui, je dois pouvoir faire ça !

\- Et les drones ?

\- Pareil ! Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la cote.

Arrivées à la mer, Clarke utilisa la méthode des branches de sapin dans le feu, pour contacter les Boat People, qui arrivèrent deux heures plus tard.

\- Buvez ça, dit un des hommes qui venaient d'arriver en tendant une fiole à Raven.

\- On pourrait peut être se dispenser de cette formalité, non ?

\- Les règles sont les règles...

\- Vous savez qui je suis ! Dit fermement

\- Oui, mais cela ne change rien !

Clarke avala le breuvage et s'endormie.

Lorsqu'elle et Raven ouvrirent les yeux, elles étaient arrivées sur la plate-forme, où Luna les attendaient.

\- Que veux tu Clarke kom Skaikru ?

\- Ton aide, pour me rendre sur cette île, dit Clarke en montrant un endroit sur une carte.

\- Tu ne cherches plus un Commander ?

\- Si..., enfin non...

Luna la regarda étonnée.

\- Et pourquoi veux tu te rendre sur cette île ?

\- Je vais y chercher des réponses...

\- Très bien, Moros, t'y emmènera si tu veux.

\- Merci, Luna.

Le lendemain, Clarke et Raven, montèrent à bord d'un petit bateau, dirigé par un vieux bonhomme du nom de Moros.

\- Vous savez où se trouve cette île ? Demanda Raven au vieil homme.

\- Oui, je connais cette cote comme ma poche !

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Je dirais une petite heure si tout se passe bien ! Dit l'homme en riant.

Et effectivement, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Clarke aperçu l'île à l'horizon.

Moros jeta l'ancre et fit descendre une chaloupe. Une fois tout le monde à bord, il se mit à ramer jusqu'à la rive.

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous allons en avoir Moros...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me construire un abris et faire un feu sur la plage, quand vous aurez fini, vous saurez où me trouver, dit l'homme en souriant.

\- Entendu, à bientôt alors ! Fit Clarke en s'éloignant.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, elles trouvèrent le phare, ainsi que la porte comme l'avait indiqué Murphy.

La pièce principale était en désordre, telle que l'avait laissé John.

\- Tu sais où se trouve le labo de Becca ? Demanda Raven.

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet et Murphy n'est pas sorti de cette pièce. Mais il y a un sous sol, alors je suppose que c'est là.

\- Ah, l'horrible labo secret est toujours au sous sol ! Dit Raven en riant.

Clarke ria à son tour. Toutes les deux descendirent au sous sol et trouvèrent effectivement le labo.

Raven se dirigea de suite sur les ordinateurs pour vérifier leur état.

\- Tout à l'air en bonne état de marche..., et grâce aux panneaux solaires, j'ai du courant ! Parfait !

Tous les ordinateurs se mirent à s'allumer en même temps.

\- Je te laisse à tes ordis, je vais fouiller un peu, OK ?

\- OK, Clarke, moi je cherche Becca !

Clarke partie donc explorer le sous sol qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Elle trouva plusieurs pièces où étaient entreposé du matériel médical et des médicaments. Elle se dit qu'il serait bien de revenir plus tard et d'éventuellement répertorier ce qui s'y trouvaient, tout ceci pouvant être d'une grande utilité pour les siens.

Elle fouilla encore et tomba sur ce qui devait être le labo. Il y avait là, des appareils d'analyses et des réfrigérateurs. Clarke passa en revue les tubes et les boites que contenaient ces derniers.

\- Tu trouveras le sang de synthèse dans celui là, lui dit Becca qui venait d'apparaître et qui fit sursauter Clarke.

\- J'AI REUSSI ! Hurla Raven dans l'autre pièce.

\- MERCI ! JE M'EN ETAIS APERCU ! Lui répondit Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, de t'avoir effrayé ! S'excusa Becca.

\- Pas effrayé, mais surprise ! Donc le sang se trouve ici ?

\- Oui, dans cette armoire réfrigérée là. Le bleu. Dans des boites en métal.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et trouva les boites en question. Elle en prit une et la posa sur une paillasse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit, six flacons avec une seringue.

\- Il faudra t'en injecter, tous les jours pendant un mois.

\- Waou, c'est long et ça fait beaucoup de piqûres !

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, on dirait...

\- Ah ! Parce que vous vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aime ça ?

\- Euh, non, c'est vrai, mais d'ici une semaine tu devrais pouvoir supporter la puce sans problème et devenir le nouveau Commander !

\- Le seul fait de porter la puce, ne fera pas de moi un Commander !

\- Certes mais c'est déjà ça et je t'aiderai.

\- Comment se passe le Conclave ? Demanda Clarke en installant une fiole sur la seringue.

\- C'est une cérémonie d'intronisation. Le nouveau Commandeur reçoit la puce, puis doit citer toute la lignée des Heda.

\- Je ne la connais pas !

\- Non, bien sur, c'est pour cela que tu as besoin de moi !

\- Comment cela se passera t-il lorsque j'aurai la puce ?

\- Je ne te contrôlerai pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais tu auras accès à toutes mes données, mon savoir, mes connaissances, tu pourras me consulter quand tu en auras besoin ! Tu m'entendras comme une voix dans ta tête...

\- De quoi devenir schizophrène..., dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Oui, peut être, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé..., encore ! Répondit Becca en souriant.

\- Aurais-je les souvenirs de...

\- De Lexa ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Eh, bien, je ne sais pas..., en temps normal, je t'aurai dit oui, mais là c'est différent...

\- En quoi ?

\- La dernière fois, dans la réalité virtuelle, pour te permettre de passer le sas, Lexa a affronté un nombre incroyable d'adversaires !

\- Mais je croyais que l'on ne mourait pas là-bas !

\- Certes ! Mais sa mémoire s'est... déplacée !

\- Déplacée !

\- Oui, je ne la trouve pas, mais je ne désespère pas, je la cherche, et je la trouverai, fais moi confiance !

\- Merci, dit doucement Clarke.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée que tu ai perdu Lexa... C'était un grand leader, mais je sais combien elle t'aimait, je pouvais le sentir, et je me doute que l'amour que tu lui portais était équivalent.

\- Elle me manque...

\- A moi aussi, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon !

Clarke s'était maintenant injecté le produit.

\- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Becca.

\- Bien.

\- Il se peut qu'au début tu te sentes nauséeuses.

\- CLARKE ?

\- Je suis là Raven !

Raven rentra dans la pièce et aperçu Becca.

\- Waou ! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Alie...

\- C'est plutôt Alie, qui me ressemblait ! Elle aurait pu choisir un tout autre avatar, mais c'est celui de sa créatrice qu'elle a choisi...

\- J'ai récupéré des drones, vous pouvez les envoyer vers les centrales...

\- Parfait !

\- Je vais vous créer une «valise» comme avait Alie, nous pourrons ainsi vous ramener à Polis.

\- Entendu ! Je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper des drones, je vous tiens au courant, si j'ai du nouveau !

Becca disparue, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Raven attrapa une fiole de sang noir.

\- Alors, tu vas t'injecter ce truc..., dit Raven avec une grimace.

\- J'ai déjà commencé et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, n'est ce pas !

\- Alors tu vas devenir Commander...

\- En tout cas j'aurai la puce, après...

\- Il faut te faire accepter des grounders.

\- Oui, et cela sera le plus compliqué !

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Euh... bien..., pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

\- Clarke..., nous avons tous enduré des choses difficiles, nous avons chacun eut, notre lot de souffrance... mais toi peut être plus que n'importe qui...

\- Ca va... Je suis encore debout et j'avance !

\- Oui mais pour combien de temps... Tu as le droit de t'arrêter quelques temps...

\- Non, je n'en ai pas le droit, ni le temps ! Dit Clarke qui sentait les larmes monter.

\- Elle n'est plus là Clarke ! Tu as le droit de la pleurer !

\- Non ! Si je le fais, alors je lui dirais adieu pour de bon et je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! Dit Clarke cette fois en pleurant.

Raven vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Clarke entre deux sanglots.

\- Allez viens, on va trouver un endroit où tu pourras te reposer.

Elles montèrent à l'étage, Raven allongea Clarke sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Dix minutes plus tard, la blonde dormait.

Raven s'installa pour travailler sur le moyen de transport de Becca.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne Commander réapparue près de Raven.

\- Chutttt, fit elle en montrant Clarke en train de dormir et avant que Becca n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai envoyé les drones. Je pense que nous aurons une première réponse dans deux heures environ, chuchota Becca.

\- Parfait ! J'espère que cela sera des bonnes nouvelles !

\- Je le souhaite pour vous ! Ma valise de transport avance ?

\- Oui, moi aussi d'ici deux heures, je devrais avoir fini.

Clarke s'agita dans son sommeil.

\- Même lorsqu'elle dort, elle n'est pas sereine..., dit Becca.

\- Comment le pourrait elle ? Tant de choses pèsent sur ses épaules ! Elle a vécu tant de drames ! Parfois, je me demande comment elle fait pour continuer !

\- Elle est forte !

\- Oui mais pour combien de temps encore ? On lui a demandé de prendre tant de décisions, pour la blâmer ensuite de les avoir prises... Et à présent vous lui demandez de s'injecter cette merde dans le but de devenir Commander !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il faut maintenir l'équilibre fragile qu'a réussi à instaurer Lexa !

\- Mais pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre !

\- Oui, je sais, je sais... C'est juste que c'est mon amie, j'ai peur pour elle...

\- Elle aura besoin de notre soutien...

\- En ce qui me concerne, elle l'a déjà !

\- Je te laisse travailler, dès que j'ai une réponse, je reviens.

Becca disparue et Raven se remit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, elle avait fini et Clarke dormait toujours, le sommeil toujours agité. Elle avait murmuré à plusieurs reprise le prénom de Lexa. Raven réalisa que Clarke ne pourrait pas faire son deuil avant longtemps et qu'elle garderait cette blessure dans son cœur, probablement à jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Becca réapparue et lorsque Becca vit le sourire qu'elle affichait, elle su de suite qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Alie a menti ! Elle a menti ! J'ai déjà contrôlé deux centrales, et tout va bien !

\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle !

\- Il faut que je vérifie les autres pour être certaine, mais en effet c'est déjà bien !

\- Moi aussi , j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé, on va pouvoir vous transporter jusqu'à la capitale !

Une heure plus tard, elles repartaient vers Moros et son bateau.

Le marin avait péché et sa pêche était en train de cuire sur le feu.

\- Je vous invite mes demoiselles ?

\- Volontiers, ça sent délicieusement bon !

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, ils remontèrent tous à bord de l'embarcation et prirent le large. Au lieu de les ramener sur plate-forme des Boat People, Moros, déposa les filles directement sur la plage.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir des ennuis...

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vous ai pas déposé à la plate-forme d'abord ?

\- Eh bien oui, je croyais que Luna était très attaché aux règles de sécurités !

\- Même si vous aviez un bateau, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous ne pourriez retrouver le chemin jusqu'à nous, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est vrai !

\- Vous voyez bien ! Et puis j'ai confiance en vous !

\- Merci dans ce cas !

\- De rien ! Faites bonne route jusqu'à la capital !

L'homme regagna sa chaloupe, et rama en direction de son bateau.

Les jeunes femmes récupérèrent leur chevaux et galopèrent jusqu'à Polis.

Arrivées à destination, elles annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde et chacun fêta l'événement libérateur à sa façon.

Clarke, elle, se dirigea vers la tour et monta jusqu'à la chambre, celle de Lexa, celle où elles c'étaient aimées.

Elle alluma toutes les bougies, se déshabilla et s'assit sur le lit. La pièce entière lui rappelait son amante d'un jour. Doucement, elle s'allongea et fixa le plafond. Elle roula sur le coté, attrapa l'oreiller, sur lequel Lexa avait dormi et le serra contre elle. L'odeur de Lexa y était encore, elle se laissa enivrer par ce parfum, puis elle glissa l'oreiller entre ses jambes. Poussée par l'envie, le désir, le désespoir, elle commença à frotter son sexe contre le coussin. L'excitation vint rapidement, alors, elle s'allongea sur le coussin, les jambes écartées, et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient. L'orgasme vint enfin, mais le plaisir n'était pas là. Clarke serra l'oreiller contre elle et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir épuisé.

Le lendemain, elle chercha Indra.

\- Indra, je dois devenir le nouveau Commander et j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Le nouveau commander, mais vous n'êtes pas une Nightblood ! Vous ne pourrez pas porter la flamme !

\- Tout cela va venir, mais pour l'instant, je dois savoir, comment rendre tout ça officiel !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils ne vous accepteront pas !

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix ! Il n'y a personne d'autre !

\- Mais...

\- Indra ! Dites moi simplement comment cela se passe ! Dit Clarke agacée.

\- Très bien. Normalement, tous les NightBloods de la même génération se réunissent, se battent entres eux, celui qui reste reçoit la flamme. Il y a ensuite une cérémonie au cours de laquelle, le ou la nouvelle Heda doit évoquer la lignée des précédents. Ensuite, les clans doivent lui prêter allégeance, et là, j'ai peur...

\- Je me débrouillerai !

\- Encore une fois vous ne comprenez rien ! Les clans qui ne vous prêteront pas allégeance deviendront vos ennemis. Pour les gagner à nouveau à votre cause, il vous faudra vaincre leur chef !

\- Merde ! Ça risque d'être dangereux ! Dit Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

\- Vous n'avez aucune formation. Cela ne sera pas dangereux, pour vous, cela sera fatal, mortel !

\- Vous m'entraînerez !

\- Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Dit Indra en élevant le ton.

\- Avez vous si peu confiance en moi ! Dit Clarke vexée.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en votre peuple !

Clarke encaissa la nouvelle.

\- Et bien comme ça, c'est clair ! Souffla Clarke blessée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., essaya de se rattraper Indra.

\- Oh si !... Vous étiez le second de Lexa..., je croyais que vous aviez..., les mêmes idées...

Clarke regarda Indra. Elle croyait pouvoir compter sur la guerrière, mais elle s'était trompée, et à cet instant, elle se sentie, plus que jamais, seule au monde.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire au moins si vous avez des nouvelles du corps de Lexa ?

\- Non, je ne le peux pas...

\- Indra, par pitié...

\- Non, je veux dire, personne ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! Le corps était là puis la minute d'après, il n'y était plus ! Comme si, Lexa s'était relevée puis était partie...

\- C'est impossible, Indra, je l'ai vu rendre son dernier souffle..., dit Clarke qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Alors, je ne sais pas...

Clarke quitta Indra sans même la regarder. Elle avança le regard dans le vide, elle avait du mal à respirer. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais pénétra ses poumons, expira doucement, puis recommença.

Indra avait raison, elle n'était pas une guerrière, et elle ne tiendrait pas face à un grounder, même le moins bon d'entre eux. Elle avait envie de partir en courant, s'enfuir comme elle avait fait la dernière fois, lorsque Lexa l'avait trahie.

Et Lexa..., que s'était il passé ? Se pouvait il...? Non, Clarke chassa cette idée de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage, en imaginant des théories saugrenues.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et reprit sa marche.


	3. Sa Voie

Voilà plusieurs jours que Clarke s'injectait le liquide noir de Becca.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir, te réimplanter cette puce ? Demanda Abby légèrement inquiète.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, maman, mais si je veux pouvoir devenir le nouveau Commander, je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, Clarke...

\- Si tu as une autre solution..., je suis preneuse !

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir peur pour toi, chérie !

\- Bien sur que non maman ! Mais si nous n'arrivons pas à maintenir l'équilibre de la coalition, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! Ils vont tous nous en vouloir, pour ce qui est arrivé, et on ne pourra pas les blâmer, puisque c'est Jaha qui a mit le foutoir ! Si j'ai la puce, Becca pourra m'aider...

\- OK, dit Abby résignée.

Clarke donna la puce, à sa mère, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle releva ses cheveux et attendit.

Abby plaça la puce sur la nuque de sa fille. L'objet déploya ses tentacules, et l'implanta dans le corps de Clarke.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le docteur.

\- Oui, tout va bien, la rassura Clarke.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Très bien, rien à voir avec la dernière fois ! Becca avait raison, je suis prête ! Je vais m'allonger et voir si je peux la contacter, dit Clarke en changeant de position.

\- OK, je ne suis pas loin, si tu as besoin.

\- Parfait, merci, dit Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Elle se retrouva dans un endroit vide, tout était blanc autour d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, ravie que tu ai réussi ! Dit Becca apparaissant devant elle.

\- Ou sommes nous ?

\- Dans le programme...

\- Mais pourquoi, tout est blanc, il n'y a rien, c'est vide...

\- C'est ainsi pour chaque nouveau Commander. A toi de créer ton monde, à ton image...

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- En y pensant tout simplement ! Dit Becca en souriant.

Clarke se concentra, et bientôt elle se retrouva dans une réplique parfaite de l'Arche.

\- C'est un choix... Intéressant, dit Becca en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Et bien, c'était un endroit horrible, mais c'était chez moi !

\- C'est certain !

\- Puis-je y mettre des personnes ?

\- Oui, bien sur, je sais ce que tu veux, mais en dehors des Hedas précédents, tous ceux que tu créera ne seront que des personnages issus de ta mémoire, ils ne diront que ce que tu leur diras de dire, ils ne seront pas «intelligents»...

\- Lexa ?

\- Sa mémoire est quelque part, je la cherche et lorsque je l'aurai trouvé, alors tu pourras interagir avec elle, mais en attendant...

\- Vous savez que son corps a disparu...

\- Comment ? dit Becca en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans la réalité..., dans le chaos, le corps de Lexa n'a pas été brûlé, et lorsque enfin, j'ai demandé que quelqu'un s'en occupe, il avait disparu.

\- C'est étrange...

\- Becca..., i il une chance..., commença Clarke

\- Pour qu'elle ai survécu ?

\- Oui !

\- Clarke..., je n'en sais rien... avec les nanites..., ça n'est jamais arrivé... mais peut être..., qui sait ! Cela pourrait expliquer la disparition du corps ! Par contre, si cela s'est réellement passé, je ne sais absolument pas quelles seraient les conséquences, de l'absence de puce sur l'esprit de Lexa..., dit Becca en réfléchissant.

\- Alors, elle pourrait...

\- Clarke, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, pas maintenant...

\- Mais, c'est Lexa..., dit Clarke, une grosse larme coulant sur sa joue.

Becca la prit dans ses bras.

\- Clarke, je ressens ta douleur, c'est presque insupportable... mais, il faut que..., tu as des choses à faire avant...

\- Ce n'est pas juste... ! Cria Clarke en se débattant.

\- Je sais ! Je sais, ma belle..., dit Becca en la tenant fermement.

\- J'ai toujours fait passer les autres avant moi ! Pour une fois ! Je voudrais pouvoir être égoïste ! S'il y a une chance, pour qu'elle soit en vie..., dit Clarke en lâchant prise.

Becca attrapa le visage de Clarke entres ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si et je dis bien si, Lexa est en vie... tu sais qu'elle voudrait que tu continues là où elle s'est arrêté... que tu suives sa voie...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Clarke, elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Becca avait raison, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas Lexa. Indra le lui avait dit, elle ne survivrait probablement pas à tout ça, mais elle se devait tout de même d'essayer et croire en une hypothétique survie de Lexa, ne faisait que l'éloigner de son but.

D'un revers de bras, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- Indra m'a expliqué, le déroulement de l'intronisation.

\- Parfait, lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi, de réciter la lignée des Hedas, je serais là. Tu m'entendras comme une petite voix dans ta tête, tu auras juste à répéter, les noms que je te donnerai. En cas de besoin, je peux même me tenir à tes cotés, mais tu seras la seule à me voir.

\- Entendu. Ensuite, elle m'a prévenu que les clans pourraient refuser mon autorité.

\- Ils le pourront tout à fait. Sache toutefois, que les clans se divisent en quatre catégories. Il y a ceux ont confiance en toi, ce sont les plus pacifistes, ils t'accepteront. Ensuite il y a ceux qui ont peur de toi, ceux là seront avec toi aussi. La troisième catégorie, regroupe ceux qui ne t'accepteront pas, ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait. Et enfin, il y a les indécis, ceux là se partageront et prendront position en suivant les uns ou les autres, parmi les clans.

\- Et s'il faut que je me batte ? Je ne suis pas une guerrière !

\- Il va falloir que tu en deviennes une...

\- C'est impossible...

\- Clarke, dans tes veines coulent un sang particulier. Les nanites qui s'y trouvent te rendront, plus forte, plus endurante et plus rapide mais il va falloir les aider.

\- J'ai demandé à Indra, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'aider !

\- Trois solutions alors ! Tu lui redemandes, tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre pour t'entraîner ou tu débrouilles seule. Pendant tes rêves, je pourrai aussi t'aider, mais cela restera du virtuel... Tu sais, je suis une scientifique, et lorsque je suis arrivée, il m'a fallu aussi me défendre, j'ai appris. Tu en es tout aussi capable, il faut juste, que tu y crois...

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, sa mère se tenait à coté d'elle, la main dans la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, Clarke ?... Tu pleurais...

\- Je vais bien... Il faut que j'y aille, je t'aime, maman ! Dit Clarke en embrassant sa mère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Abby en regardant sa fille s'éloigner en courant.

Clarke retrouva Indra.

\- Indra, j'ai besoin que vous réunissiez tous les ambassadeurs et chefs de clans...

\- Pour ?

\- Le Conclave.

\- Mais..., commença Indra.

\- Indra, je suis une Nightblood, je porte la flamme... pouvez vous faire ce que je vous demande ? Dit fermement Clarke.

Indra regarda la jeune femme et fut impressionnée par son assurance.

\- Oui, je peux faire ça !

\- En combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien, le temps que tout le monde vienne..., deux semaines environ.

\- Parfait, alors faites en sorte que tous soient là dans quinze jours ! Merci Indra !

Clarke s'en alla, laissant Indra étonnée du changement chez la Skaikru, la dernière qui avait eu cette effet sur elle, était Octavia. Ce pouvait-il, que Clarke soit comme elle...

Clarke passa les deux semaines suivantes à s'entraîner. La partie combat était pour l'instant assurée par Becca aidée par les autres Hedas.

Pendant les cent ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis les bombes, il y avait eu dix Hedas. La première était Becca, bien sur. Tout au long de son «règne» qui avait duré vingt six ans, elle avait installé les bases du monde que Clarke avait découvert en arrivant. Becca avait subit les radiations à un haut niveau et sans les nanites qui se circulaient dans ses veines, elle n'aurait jamais tenu si longtemps. Heureusement, elle avait eu trois enfants, un garçon et deux filles. A la mort de la première Heda, sa fille aînée fut choisie par le conclave, le garçon n'étant pas né Nightblood, les bizarreries de la génétique.

L'autre fille de Becca était partie dans un autre clan et s'était mariée. Elle avait eu quatre fils, tous Nightblood, c'est d'ailleurs un des siens qui fut le Heda suivant, la première fille de Becca ayant «régné» dix ans à peine.

Il y eu ensuite une période de guerre et les Hedas se succédèrent à un rythme soutenu. Certains furent assassinés, d'autres moururent au combat ou de maladies, puis arriva Lexa, qui mit fin aux guerres et créa la coalition, garantissant une paix fragile, certes, mais paix tout de même.

Ainsi pendant deux semaines, dans son sommeil, Clarke s'entraîna, sans relâche.

La journée, elle courait dans la forêt au alentours, tirait, poussait, soulevait des poids, pour renforcer sa masse musculaire.

Le délais écoulé, tout le monde fut convoqué au conclave.

La réunion aurait lieu dans la salle du trône.

On avait installé des tabourets, en nombre suffisant pour tout le monde. Clarke se tenait, debout devant le trône mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à s'asseoir dedans. La raison n'était pas d'avoir l'air supérieur face à ses interlocuteurs, mais simplement, ce trône, c'était celui de Lexa et il était difficile pour elle, de s'approprier l'objet.

A ces cotés se trouvait sa mère et quelques hommes armés.

Tous les chefs de clan et ambassadeurs étaient présents. Clarke en connaissait quelques uns, pour les avoir croisé lors des réunions avec Lexa, les autres étaient de parfaits inconnus.

Elle attendit que tous soient installer pour prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que c'est un Conclave un peu particulier, mais ce sont les derniers événements, qui nous ont obligé à agir ainsi. Certains me connaissent déjà, car j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec eux, d'autres en revanche, ne me connaissent que de réputation. Mais vous savez , tous que je suis une Skaikru...

Les Ambassadeurs et les chefs se regardèrent et se mirent à chuchoter. Clarke continua cependant.

\- En revanche ce que vous ne savez peut être pas, c'est que je suis une Nightblood et que je porte la flamme...

La moitié du public se mit debout et les voix s'élevèrent bientôt.

\- Une Skaikru ne peut être une une Nightblood !

\- Elle ne peut pas porter la flamme !

\- Ce n'est pas une des nôtres !

\- HOSH ! Hurla Clarke.

Le silence se fit.

D'une main, elle attrapa un couteau qu'elle avait dans sa botte. Elle referma les doigts de son autre main sur la lame. Elle garda son poing fermé et glissa doucement l'arme. Elle leva ensuite sa main et déplia ses doigts, pour que tout le monde puisse constater que son sang était aussi noir que la nuit.

Tout en gardant cette position, elle récita alors toute la lignée des Hedas depuis Becca, jusqu'à Lexa, bien que prononcer ce dernier nom, lui fut pénible.

Roan s'avança de quelques pas en direction de Clarke.

\- Le fait que ton sang soit noir et que tu portes la flamme, ne fait pourtant pas de toi mon Heda !

\- Roan ! Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi ! Mais tu ne peux nier l'évidence... Ce sont nos lois, nos croyances et notre façon de faire, elle a remplit toutes les exigences ! Dit le chef du clan du désert.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Moi, je ne prêterai pas allégeance à cette... usurpatrice ! Dit Roan entre les dents.

\- Je sais que tu voulais que ce soit Ontari qui prenne la place, mais elle a préféré mourir ! Lui répondit Clarke.

\- C'est faux ! C'est un des tiens qui l'a tué !

\- Elle lui a demandé de le faire !

\- Le résultat est le même ! Et tu en as profité pour prendre la place !

\- Ça suffit ! Il n'y a plus de Nightblood ! Je suis la meilleur chance qu'il vous reste ! Cependant, je ne veux rien vous imposer ! Aussi vous êtes libres de partir, de quitter la coalition, avec tout ce que cela implique.

Les gens se remirent à parler.

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda timidement l'ambassadeur du clan des Cavaliers des Plaines.

Clarke prit une grande inspiration, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait lourd de conséquences, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Si vous quittez la coalition, vous perdrez la protection du groupe, ainsi que les accords économiques qui y ont cours. De plus, toutes ingérences ou toutes pénétrations sur un territoire de la coalition seront considérées comme des actes de guerre et traitées comme tel !

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Certains d'entre nous sont obligés de traverser d'autres territoires pour le commerce ou pour des raisons familiales...

\- Je le sais très bien... Écoutez, je ne veux pas dissoudre la coalition ! Lexa a tellement travaillé pour tout ça, c'est son héritage ! Réfléchissez y avant de prendre votre décision! Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, c'est bien plus que vous nous auriez accordé, si les rôles avaient été inversé. Passé ce délais, vous devrez choisir.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, Clarke s'écroula sur le trône.

\- Chérie, loin de moi l'idée, de discuter tes décisions...

\- Mais..., car je suppose qu'il y a un mais, n'est ce pas maman ?

\- Oui. Tu t'es mit dans une position compliquée...

\- C'est une question d'habitude..., dit Clarke en grimaçant.

\- Que se passera t il, si ils te refusent tous ?

\- Becca m'a affirmé...

\- Becca n'est pas là ! Ce n'est pas elle qui prend les risques ! Dit furieusement Abby.

\- Elle en a prit, il y a longtemps..., elle connaît les grounders, leur histoire, comment ils fonctionnent ! J'ai confiance en elle !

\- Ok, alors que t'a t-elle dit ? Demanda Abby en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'une partie, sera d'office avec moi...

\- Et l'autre ? Continua Abby avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater Roan, n'est pas ravi...

\- Quel ingrat ! Dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie !

\- Je sais, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il va certainement entraîner avec lui, quelques clans.

\- Combien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pas plus de deux ou trois j'espère...

\- Tu te rend bien compte, que même s'il retourne chez lui, il ne va certainement pas en rester là !

\- Je sais ! Mais je n'avais pas l'autorité, ni le pouvoir de leur imposer quoique ce soit ! Il fallait qu'ils aient l'impression de maîtriser la décision ! Si un maximum reste au sein de la coalition, il n'osera peut être rien. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, nous aviserons. Une seule chose à la fois ! Ce que je voulais avant tout, c'est préserver cette coalition !

\- L'héritage de Lexa...

Clarke regarda sa mère avec surprise.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. S'il n'y a plus de cohésion, notre groupe, se retrouvera seul face à tous, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, si nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation. Tu as vu, la façon dont Roan, nous a accusé pour le meurtre d'Ontari, il ne se passerait pas longtemps, pour que tous nous blâment pour l'histoire d'ALIE.

\- Peut il faire un... Putsch ?

\- J'imagine que oui..., mais tu l'as vu aussi, beaucoup restent encore très attaché à leurs coutumes et à leurs croyances, alors je pense que pour l'instant, il ne tentera rien...

Le lendemain, tous étaient de nouveau réunis.

\- Avez vous pris votre décision ? Demanda Clarke de façon très solennelle.

Tous secouèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Alors je vous écoute...

Neuf des douze ambassadeurs et chefs de clans posèrent un genou à terre et dirent ensemble :

\- Nous reconnaissons Clarke comme notre nouvelle Heda.

Clarke fixa les trois ambassadeurs et chefs restants. Sans surprise, il y avait Roan et il avait visiblement entraîné avec lui le clan du Désert et celui des Boat People.

\- Vous avez pris votre décision, vous allez donc en accepter les conséquences. Vos ambassadeurs devront quitter la capitale dès aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus de raison. Comme n'importe quel étranger, vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Polis, à condition de prévenir à l'avance de votre venue. Si vous changez d'avis, et si vous démontrez perspicace, alors nous pourrons étudier votre éventuel retour dans la coalition...

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver..., l'interrompit Roan avec un petit sourire.

\- Cette phrase ne t'était pas vraiment destiné..., je pensais plutôt à tes camarades que tu as embrigadé... A présent quittez les lieux et la capitale ! Rentrez chez vous !

\- Nous nous reverrons, Skaikru ! Dit Roan en tournant les talons accompagné des autres.

\- J'y compte bien ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Clarke.

Elle attendit que Roan et ses acolytes ai quitté la pièce pour l'adresser au groupe restant.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre décision et votre allégeance. Vous gardez tous vos droits et obligations envers la coalition. Je vous demanderai de me rapporter tout incidents que vous pourriez rencontrer avec le Clan du Désert, la Nation des Glace ainsi que les Boat People, afin de prendre le cas échéant, les dispositions qui s'imposeront. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le groupe quitta la pièce.

\- Trois clans sur treize, cela aurait pu être pire ! Dit Abby en souriant.

\- Oui, d'autant plus que je soupçonne Luna de ne pas supporter Roan...

\- Elle est contre toi, tout de même !

\- Certes mais son clan est non violent, Roan se fourvoie, s'il espère compter sur eux !

\- En tout cas, je te félicite Clarke ! Lexa serait fière de toi !

\- J'imagine..., dit Clarke un petit pincement au cœur.

Clarke se dirigea vers le balcon, pour respirer l'air frais.

Voilà, les dés étaient jetés ! Elle avait suivit sa voie, le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Elle était la Commander de onze clans, avait elle fait le bon choix ? A n'en pas douter, l'avenir se chargerait de répondre à sa question.

\- Clarke ? Dit une voix dans sa tête.

\- Oui, Becca !

\- A présent, il faut faire de toi une guerrière impitoyable et ton entraînement commence aujourd'hui !

\- Je croyais avoir déjà commencé !

\- Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant ! Dit Becca en riant.

\- Alors c'est parti !

\- Ça va Clarke ? Demanda Abby, inquiète de voir sa fille parler toute seule.

Clarke regarda sa mère et sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas encore folle, maman, je parle à Becca ! Il va falloir t'y habituer ! Bon, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner, je te laisse ! Je t'aime maman ! Dit Clarke en embrassant sa mère avant de quitter la pièce en courant.


	4. La Mémoire de Lexa

Et Clarke s'entraîna avec courage et acharnement. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une athlète, ni même une sportive, mais elle le devint. Dans son sommeil, elle s'entraînait avec Becca et les autres Commanders. Elle apprit les techniques de combat de chacun. Certains étaient plus à l'aise avec une arme, d'autre à mains nues. On lui enseigna l'art de l'esquive et de la feinte mais aussi du corps à corps.

Dans ce monde virtuel, elle devint rapidement une guerrière farouche. Cependant, elle savait qu'il lui fallait appliquer, dans la réalité, ce qu'elle apprenait. Indra ayant refusé de le faire, elle chercha donc un autre moyen.

Elle n'ignorait pas, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait affronter Roan et pour l'avoir vu se battre contre Lexa, elle savait que s'était un adversaire sérieux. Il lui était devenu évident qu'il lui fallait chercher des adversaires mâles, et elle en avait une quantité non négligeable parmi les soldats de Polis. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment qui leur servait de caserne.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur se levèrent en même temps.

\- J'ai besoin de dix d'entre vous pour me perfectionner au combat. Il y a t-il des volontaires ?

Après un moment, quelques bras se levèrent.

\- Bien, parfait, retrouvez moi dans l'arène d'entraînement dans l'après midi, dit Clarke à l'attention des candidats.

Clarke se dirigea vers l'arène et s'échauffa en les attendant.

Il y avait là de quoi préparer et endurcir un corps.

Autour d'un rocher qui devait bien peser cinquante kilos, Clarke passa de larges sangles. Elle fit deux boucles, dans lesquelles, elle passa ses bras, jusqu'aux épaules. Ainsi harnaché, elle tira l'énorme caillou, et fit dix tours d'arène. Elle fit la même chose en poussant le rocher. Ces deux exercices étaient en soit déjà extrêmement physique, cela ne l'arrêta pourtant pas. Elle avait demandé au forgeron de lui fabriquer un portique, afin qu'elle puisse faire des tractions.

Au bout d'un certain temps, des soldats commencèrent à arriver.

\- Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, alors je veux que vous fassiez de même, mais je ne veux pas de blessé ! C'est pourquoi nous nous battrons avec des armes en bois, dit Clarke aux soldats qui attendaient.

Chacun attrapa une arme et les combats débutèrent. D'abord un contre une, puis Clarke trouvant ça trop facile, les échanges se transformèrent en deux contre une.

La technique de combat de Clarke s'était grandement améliorée. Elle était plus rapide, plus agile et surtout plus forte.

Les semaines se suivirent, et le rythme des combats et entraînement se fit plus intensif. Clarke commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, voir d'épuisement. Les efforts physiques, le manque de sommeil et le peu de nourriture ingérée, commençait à avoir raison de son corps, à tel point que la mère de Clarke s'inquiéta.

Elle alla la trouver un soir dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Clarke était en sous vêtements. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses.

\- Clarke ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Abby en portant sa main à sa bouche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais regarde toi ! Tu es couverte de bleus !

\- Comme tu le dis ce ne sont que des bleus !

L'un deux au niveau des cotes interpella le regard du médecin. Abby s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses doigts sur l'ecchymose, Clarke se recula en faisant une grimace.

\- Ça ce n'est pas un bleu, Clarke ! Tu as des cotes de fêlées au mieux !

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que tu as les mains froides, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout !

\- Clarke, je suis ta mère et un docteur ! Alors ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, s'il te plaît !

\- Ça va aller, je te dis ! Dit Clarke en colère.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Surtout si tu continue ton entraînement !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si Roan se présente, je dois être capable de l'affronter !

\- Tu t'entraînes, jours et nuits ! Tu es tellement épuisée, que même un enfant pourrait t'affronter et te battre !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, maman !

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, regarde toi dans la glace ! Dit Abby en amenant Clarke devant un grand miroir.

Son corps était effectivement couvert de traces de coups, il était plus mince, mais musclé, plus sculpté. Son visage montrait une fatigue extrême.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes ces exercices ! Au moins pour quelques jours...

\- Maman...

\- C'est le docteur qui parle ! Je veux que tu te reposes, c'est comprit ? Dit Abby sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le loisir de discuter.

\- Entendu, dit Clarke résignée.

\- A la bonne heure ! A présent, tu manges quelque chose et tu te couches ! Bonne nuit chérie ! Dit Abby en embrassant sa fille et en quittant la pièce.

Une fois sa mère partie, Clarke se dirigea péniblement jusqu'au lit, et s'assit lentement dessus. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, et elle avait sûrement, plusieurs cotes de fêlées mais elle s'était bien gardé d'approuver sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle poussait son corps à la limite de ses capacités et de sa tolérance, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle écouterait sa mère et s'octroierait une nuit de sommeil mais demain, elle reprendrait l'entraînement et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

La nuit de repos, lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, c'est donc plein d'énergie qu'elle partie en direction de l'arène.

Indra s'entraînait justement avec quelques hommes.

\- Indra ? Je peux me joindre à vous ?

La guerrière la toisa. Elle savait qu'elle s'exerçait tous les jours, elle l'avait vu évoluer et s'enhardir. Elle fut donc intéressée par ce challenge.

\- Je vous en pris, fit Indra.

Clarke pénétra dans l'arène, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme d'Indra.

\- On se bat avec des vraies armes ?

\- Et bien, c'est un vrai combat, non ? Fit Indra.

\- Certes ! Très bien ! Dit Clarke en attrapant une épée courte.

Elles échangèrent quelques touches, histoire de se jauger. Indra fut impressionnée par les progrès de la Skaikru.

Le reste du combat se résuma à une suite d'attaques et d'esquives aussi bien de la part de Clarke, que d'Indra. Clarke ressentie bientôt les effets de la fatigue, que sa nuit de sommeil avait temporairement atténué, elle réussi cependant à désarmer la grounder, à la grande surprise de celle ci. Elle se trouvèrent face à face, Clarke tenant son épée sous la gorge d'Indra.

\- Vous êtes morte, dit Clarke fièrement.

\- Vous en êtes sure, dit Indra en souriant.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Vous avez fais de très gros progrès, mais il vous reste du chemin à faire. Vous vous battez avec des règles d'égalités, elle n'ont pas cours ici, regardez plus bas...

Clarke s'exécuta et vit que la guerrière tenait un couteau, la lame prête à s'enfoncer dans son foie, une mort assurée !

\- Je crois que c'est vous qui êtes morte, Skai..., Clarke !

Il n'y avait pas de mépris dans la phrase d'Indra, mais, plutôt du respect.

\- CLARKE GRIFFIN !

Il n'était jamais bon d'entendre sa mère l'appeler comme ça. En effet Abby arrivait comme une furie vers l'arène.

\- Je t'avais dit de te reposer ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Hurla le docteur.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et avant que celle ci ne puisse faire et ne voit quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait planté une aiguille dans le bras. A peine le produit injecté, Clarke s'écroula.

Indra regarda Abby avec surprise.

\- Pouvez vous emmener Clarke..., enfin le Commander à sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Abby au soldat qui se trouvaient là.

Sans un mot, les hommes attrapèrent Clarke, avec ménagement et l'emportèrent.

\- Abby ! Clarke ne faisait que s'entraîner..., commença Indra.

\- Je le sais ! J'ai bien comprit ! Mais elle n'a pas votre endurance, son corps ne pourra supporter plus de sollicitation, elle doit se reposer, ordre du médecin ! Dit Abby fermement en quittant Indra.

Clarke fut immédiatement plongée dans la réalité virtuelle, elle se dit qu'elle allait profiter du piège de sa mère pour s'exercer avec Becca et les Commanders. Mais avec surprise, elle découvrit qu'il n'y avait personne, sa mère avait décidément tout prévu !

\- MERCI MAMAN ! hurla Clarke pour se défouler sachant très bien que intéressée ne pourrait l'entendre.

\- Je crois que personne ne peut t'entendre..., dit une petite voix.

Clarke se retourna et essayait de deviner d'où pouvait provenir cette voix en question.

Son imagination l'avait projeté dans le décor de l'Arche. Elle avait arpenté ses couloirs pendant plus de vingt ans. Curieuse et audacieuse de nature, elle en connaissait les moindres recoins. Elle chercha donc où pouvait ce cacher, l'enfant, car c'était forcement un enfant !

\- Où te caches tu ?

\- Je suis bien cachée, tu ne me trouveras pas ! dit l'enfant avec un petit rire malicieux.

\- Tu sais je connais toutes les cachettes de cette station ! Dit Clarke en avançant toujours dans la direction de la voix.

\- Sans doute, mais celle-là, tu ne la connais pas, la, la, la !

Clarke en était certaine la voix venait du jardin agronomique.

Pour survivre, les habitants de l'arche avait consacré un partie de la surface de leur habitation, à la culture de fruits, légumes et plantes médicinales diverses. Le secteur était immense, la partie de cache cache allait durer plus longtemps que ne l'avait prévu Clarke.

La blonde se prit au jeu et chercha l'enfant pendant une bonne demi heure quand enfin, elle la trouva perchée dans un pommier.

C'était une gamine de cinq ans environ. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et une jolie petite frimousse. Des yeux verts pétillants et un sourire enjôleur.

\- Je crois que je t'ai trouvé crapule ! Dit Clarke en levant les yeux vers la gamine.

\- C'est pas drôle ! T'es trop forte ! Dit la petite en faisant la lippe.

\- Vraiment ! Et bien, moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'adversaire aussi doué que toi !

Comme l'enfant ne voulait manifestement pas descendre, et que l'arbre était suffisamment solide, Clarke décida d'y grimper. Elle s'assit sur la même branche entre le tronc et la petite.

\- Alors que fais tu là ?

\- J'aime être ici...

\- Moi aussi, lorsque j'étais sur l'Arche, c'était mon endroit préféré ! J'avais l'impression d'être sur Terre, enfin, c'est l'idée que je m'en faisais...

\- C'est quoi la Terre ?

\- C'est la grosse boule bleue là bas, dit Clarke en montrant la planète à travers la verrière.

\- Mais elle est toute petite ! On peut pas habiter là dessus !

\- Si bien sur ! C'est parce qu'elle est loin, que tu as l'impression qu'elle est petite, en réalité, elle est très grosse ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Et tu y vis ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- Je venais m'entraîner au combat, mais manifestement à part toi, il n'y a personne...

\- Oui, je t'ai déjà vu, avec la dame aux cheveux noirs...

\- Becca ? Elle est très gentille...

\- Je pourrai t'aider, dit la gamine en sautant de sa branche.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke en rejoignant la petite.

\- Oui, je vous ai observé !

Une épée apparue dans sa main, elle la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et sur les cotés avec une aisance particulièrement étonnante pour son jeune âge.

Pendant un instant, Clarke crue voir une miniature de Lexa, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, mais pas assez vite car la gamine s'en aperçu.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si. C'est juste..., que je pensais à quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu poses vraiment beaucoup de question, petite demoiselle !

\- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de parler...

\- Oh, je comprend..., c'était une grande guerrière, une amie...

\- Elle ne l'ai plus ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Ton amie !

\- Oh si ! Enfin non..., elle est morte...

\- Et ça te rend triste...

\- Oui, elle me manque..., et j'avoue, que lorsque je te regarde..., tu pourrais être sa fille !

La petite lui attrapa une main.

\- Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer...

\- Je l'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé et cela n'arrivera jamais !

De son autre main, l'enfant essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Clarke...

\- Et toi ?

La gamine la regarda avec surprise.

\- Je..., je ne sais pas..., dit elle doucement.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tout le monde a un nom !

\- Et bien, si j'en ai un, je ne m'en souviens pas..., dit la petite avec tristesse.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Dit Clarke en regardant l'enfant bizarrement.

Se pouvait il... ?

\- Te souviens tu de quelque chose de ton passé ?

\- Et bien, je me souviens te t'avoir vu t'entraîner...

\- Non, non, non, pas de ça ! Des souvenirs de toi plus petite ! De tes parents ? Là où tu vivais ?

\- Non, rien de tout cela ! Tout ce dont je me souviens, vient d'ici, de cet endroit.

Pas de doute, c'était Lexa ! Enfin ses souvenirs, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait !

Clarke prit le visage de la gamine dans ses mains.

\- Ma puce, je crois que tu es Lexa ! Dit Clarke plein d'espoir.

\- Tu crois que je suis ton amie la guerrière ?

Clarke approuva de la tête.

\- Mais ton amie, c'était pas une adulte ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois Becca ! Je vais devoir te laisser...

\- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris, j'ai peur toute seule...

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais t'emmener quelque part, où tu n'auras plus peur.

Clarke prit l'enfant par la main et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs de l'Arche.

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte.

\- C'est là où je vivais, expliqua Clarke en ouvrant la porte.

Elles rentrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers un lit sur lequel, il y avait des poupées et des livres.

\- Regarde, tout ceci est à moi..., je te le donne, tu peux jouer avec mes poupées et lire mes livres...

\- Mais si quelqu'un me trouve ?

\- Ici personne ne te trouvera, je te le promet !

\- D'accord, je reste ici..., dit la petite pas tout à fait rassurée.

\- Je reviens très vite...

Clarke quitta la pièce et se mit à chercher Becca.

Elle chercha tous les endroits possible où pouvait se trouver la première Heda, mais rien à faire, celle-ci demeurait introuvable, Abby avait du la briefer.

Clarke se concentra alors sur son réveil.

Le dernier souvenirs qu'elle avait, était sa mère lui injectant un produit provoquant son évanouissement au milieu de l'arène, or elle se réveillait dans son lit. Elle en conclue que dans sa grande bonté, sa mère l'avait fait transporter dans sa chambre.

Elle avait un mal de crane carabiné, le produit sans doute, et il faisait nuit. Se pouvait il qu'elle ai dormit toute la journée ! Elle se sentait légèrement groggy mais toutes les douleurs dues aux entraînements, avaient disparu.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, elle scruta la pièce. Manifestement, on l'avait laissé seule. Elle se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla. En silence, elle sortie de la chambre, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Raven. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Raven ! Chuchota t elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- RAVEN ! Chuchota t elle un peu plus fort.

\- Quoi ? Entendit elle de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- C'est moi, Clarke ! Il faut que je te parle, Raven.

Elle entendit Raven marmonner et se lever.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle pu découvrir une Raven, les yeux endormis et les cheveux en bataille, c'était drôle mais elle s'abstint de rire.

\- Clarke ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- Euh non..., désolée, dit Clarke en rentrant très excitée.

\- A la réflexion moi non plus..., mais on doit être au milieu de la nuit, tout de même !

Clarke regarda Raven avec une expression de désespoir.

\- Raven, il faut que je parle à Becca...

\- Becca ! Mais tu te fous de moi ! Je te rappelle que tu as la puce, tu peux donc la contacter toute seule ! Dit Raven énervée.

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! Enfin par pour l'instant !

\- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ! Tu peux être un peu plus claire, s'il te plaît, je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai le cerveau un peu dans le brouillard !

\- Je m'entraîne avec Becca toutes les nuits...

\- Toutes les nuits ?

\- Oui, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Non, non ! Vas y continu...

\- Abby a trouvé que c'était trop...

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors elle lui a demandé de disparaître sauf qu'il faut absolument que je lui parle !

\- Et donc tu veux que je transgresse les interdictions de ta mère !

\- Oui..., s'il te plaît..., dit Clarke en papillonnant des cils.

\- Ok... Mais après tu me laisses dormir ?

\- Oui !

\- A la réflexion, je crois que je te bricolerai une version portative de Becca...

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ! s'exclama Clarke enthousiaste.

\- Oui, je pourrai... Allez viens voir Becca !

Raven se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs et commença à taper.

\- Ça y est, tu l'as trouvé...? Demanda Clarke au bout d'un certain temps manifestement impatiente.

Raven leva ses mains des claviers et regarda Clarke.

\- Clarke, je t'aime bien, mais si tu me dérange tous les cinq minutes, je ne suis pas prête d'y arriver ! Crois moi, je fais au plus vite, car sitôt fini, sitôt couché, tu comprends ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- A la bonne heure !

Raven se remit à taper.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité à Clarke, Raven arrêta de faire jouer ses doigts.

\- Voilà ! Tu tapes sur «entrée» et tu pourras parler avec Becca ! Enfin sa version holographique.

Clarke fit ce que Raven lui avait indiqué et effectivement Becca apparu devant elle.

\- Rav..., Clarke ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas sensée t'entraîner !

\- Je ne veux pas m'entraîner ! Je voudrai vous parler ! Ma mère ne vous a pas empêché de me parler, si ?

\- Euh, elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet...

\- Dans ce cas parfait ! Je crois avoir trouvé la mémoire de Lexa ! Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé, d'ailleurs !

\- Vraiment ? Dit Becca étonnée.

\- Oui, il n'y avait personne dans la réalité virtuelle, grâce à vous...

\- C'étaient les ordre de ta mère !

\- Et depuis quand suivez vous les ordres de ma mère ?

\- Depuis, qu'en temps que docteur, elle m'a ouvert les yeux, et m'a fait remarquer, ce que je voyais ou ne voulait pas voir !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta santé déclinante...

\- Oui bon admettons... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tombée sur une petite fille...

\- Une petite fille ? Tu es certaine ? Il n'y a pas d'enfant, dans la réalité virtuelle !

\- Et cependant, j'ai parlé avec elle...

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est Lexa ?

\- Et bien la ressemblance déjà ! On dirait une version miniature de Lexa ! Ensuite sa voix, ses expressions de visage...

\- Peut être, as tu voulu voir, ce que tu voulais voir...

\- Non, non, non, je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais je vous assure que je l'ai vu ! Venez voir, je vais vous la présenter...

\- Très bien rendez vous dans la réalité virtuelle.

Becca disparue.

\- Merci Raven, je te laisse finir ta nuit ! Dit Clarke en quittant les quartiers de Raven.

\- Trop aimable de ta part ! Dit Raven en s'écroulant dans son lit.

Clarke regagna sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et se plongea dans la réalité virtuelle. Elle y retrouva Becca qui l'attendait.

\- Par ici, dit elle en ouvrant une porte qui donna directement sur les couloirs de l'Arche.

Arrivée devant ses anciens quartiers, Clarke frappa doucement à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

\- Ma puce, c'est moi, Clarke !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Alors Clarke ouvrit la porte, pour constater ce qu'elle redoutait déjà, la petite n'était plus là !

Clarke chercha partout en vain sous le regard désolé de Becca.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, arrête..., dit doucement Becca.

\- Elle était là ! Je l'ai laissé là !

\- Mais il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, Clarke, dit Becca en s'approchant et en attrapant doucement le bras de Clarke. Celle-ci se dégagea violemment.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Elle était là ! Elle a du avoir peur, elle s'est enfuit, c'est tout !

\- Clarke, je t'en pris ! Je comprend...

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme est partie avec elle. Il faut me faut continuer à avancer et sans elle, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais vous m'avez convaincu et j'ai cru en vous. A présent à vous de me faire confiance.

\- Clarke... Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, dit Becca avec un air de pitié.

\- C'est pas grave ! Je me débrouillerai seule... mais ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin ! Dit Clarke sur un ton sec.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour à la réalité, la triste et vrai réalité ! Becca pouvait elle avoir raison ? Avait elle tellement envie de voir Lexa, qu'elle l'avait inventé, elle même ? Non ! Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle avait bien vu cette petite, elle n'avait rêvé, elle ne l'avait pas inventé, elle était vrai ! Peu importe que personne ne la croit, ou plutôt que tout le monde la prenne pour une folle, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu et le prouverait !


	5. Début de Souvenirs

\- Je veux bien vous entraîner...

\- Je suis curieuse... Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Vous ! Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'un tel changement et surtout d'un tel acharnement. Je vous ai observé, pendant toutes ses semaines, par curiosité d'abord, par intérêt ensuite. Vous avez évolué de façon spectaculaire, votre technique, votre agilité et votre force aussi, tout à augmenté mais de manière harmonieuse.

\- J'ai eu de bons professeurs...

\- Je serais aussi curieuse de connaître leur identité !

\- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Peu importe, ils vous ont bien apprit mais ils ne doivent pas être d'ici ou alors d'un autre temps car...

Indra ne pu finir sa phrase car Clarke partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

\- Oh vous n'avez pas idée ! Mais je vous en pris continuez ! Dit Clarke toujours hilare.

\- Oui, ils vous ont bien préparé mais ici et aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de règles chevaleresques, ni de fair-play ! Le but est de tuer...

\- Oui tuer !

\- Quitte à tricher ?

Indra esquissa un sourire.

\- Clarke, vous devez vous débarrasser de votre candeur et votre naïveté ! Si vous combattez Roan, il n'essayera pas de vous battre, ni même de vous blesser, non, il cherchera à vous tuer ! Et il emploiera tous les moyens, alors si vous voulez survivre, il vous faudra faire pareil. Si vous êtes prête à transgresser vos règles, votre morale, alors je pourrai vous entraîner.

Clarke regarda Indra. Elle savait que la guerrière avait raison. Elle avait vu Roan se battre avec Lexa et l'un comme l'autre n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Si Lexa avait épargné la vie de Roan c'était dans un but stratégique, sinon, à n'en pas douter, elle l'aurait tué sans aucune pitié. Il fallait donc qu'elle devienne aussi une tueuse sans pitié, même si au passage, elle se trahissait et perdait un peu de son humanité. Si elle voulait survivre, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors Indra perfectionna l'entraînement de Clarke, celle-ci s'attela à la tâche avec application et détermination. Cette fois-ci, à la grande satisfaction de sa mère, elle écouta son corps, et se reposa autant de temps qu'il était nécessaire. Une fois, malgré tout, elle transgressa les règles et partit à la recherche de la petite Lexa.

Elle demanda à la première Heda de «disparaître» pour un petit moment, et en dépit de ce que continuait à lui dire Becca, elle commença à appeler la petite.

\- Ma chérie ! Je sais que tu es cachée quelque part ! Tu peux sortir, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux ! Tu n'as rien à craindre...

\- C'est ce que tu disais la dernière fois ! Dit une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir que l'enfant avait grandit, elle devait avoir dix ans...

\- Tu... tu as... grandis !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euh oui...

Passé la surprise Clarke continua.

\- Tu as eu quelque chose à craindre la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, tu es venu avec la femme...

\- Mais tu n'avais rien à craindre d'elle..., je t'avais dit qu'elle était gentille...

\- Je ne voulais pas la voir..., dit l'enfant en croisant les bras, manifestement contrarié.

\- Ok, cela sera entre toi et moi d'accord ?

\- Je préfère ! Dit l'enfant en venant se blottir dans les bras de Clarke.

\- Alors dit moi maintenant pourquoi tu as grandi d'un coup comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grandit moi !

\- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ?

\- Je me suis promenée partout et j'ai découvert une salle très bizarre...

\- Bizarre comment ? Tu peux m'y emmener ?

\- Entendu, mais tu n'en parles à personne ! Dit la petite très sérieusement.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer !

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien laisse tombé... Je te jure, je n'en parle à personne !

\- Ok alors suis moi !

L'enfant entraîna Clarke dans les couloirs de l'arche, pour arriver dans la grande salle qui leur servait amphithéâtre. Au fond, une scène avec un fond blanc et des rideaux sur les cotés. A l'époque tous les samedis soir, un film était projeté et une pièce était jouée une fois par mois. La salle servait aussi pour les réunions importantes, pour des loteries, des jeux.

\- Tu vois sur ce mur blanc, on peut faire apparaître des images qui bougent, dit l'enfant soudain toute excitée.

\- Des images qui bougent ? Des films tu veux dire...

\- Si c'est comme ça que ça s'appellent ! Assieds toi ! Tu vas voir !

Clarke s'assît à coté de la gamine.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as parlé de la Terre, alors j'ai cherché...

Clarke regarda la petite avec curiosité.

\- CHERCHER RENSEIGNEMENTS SUR LA TERRE ! Cria l'enfant.

A ce moment la salle fut plongé dans le noir et un film fut projeté sur le mur.

C'était un documentaire qui devait dater d'avant les bombes, qui expliquait les origines de la planète, son développement jusque dans les années deux mille.

\- C'est là que tu vis ?

\- Euh oui, mais ce n'est plus tout à fait comme ça...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, il y a eu un terrible accident, avec des bombes qui ont tout détruit...

\- Oh ! Alors, je comprend ce que j'ai vu ensuite...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu m'avais parlé de Becca, alors j'ai cherché... BECCA !

Le film qui suivit fut terrible, il s'agissait sans doute de ce que Becca avait vu et avait été enregistré via la puce. Un décor apocalyptique défilait devant leurs yeux. Il faisait nuit ou en tout cas il faisait aussi noir que s'il s'était s'agit de la nuit, car la montre de Becca indiquait quinze heure vingt. Tout était détruit, il ne restait que des ruines, du feu et de la fumée.

Le film continuait ainsi, et dévoilait la vie de Becca. Clarke fit des avances rapides. La petite et elle purent découvrir que Becca avait eu trois enfants, qu'elle s'était éteinte à l'âge tout à fait honorable de quatre vingt quinze ans.

\- C'est elle la responsable de tout ça, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke regarda l'enfant, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Lexa et du haut de son jeune âge, elle avait comprit.

\- Oui et non... Disons que Becca a créé un monstre, qu'elle a laissé s'échapper. C'est ce monstre qui a tout détruit, pas Becca... C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas la voir ?

La petite hocha la tête en signe approbation.

\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante, elle a commis une erreur, mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne...

\- Je vais y réfléchir..., dit la petite pas tout à fait convaincu.

\- Mais tu sais la terre est redevenue assez agréable...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, attend, laisse moi voir... RECHERCHEZ HEDA, dit elle.

Sur l'écran s'afficha le nom de toutes les Hedas qui avait dirigé. Son nom figurait au bas de la liste, juste en dessous de celui de Lexa. Le cœur de Clarke se serra un peu.

Clarke choisie Adria, l'Heda qui avait précédé Lexa.

A travers ses yeux, Clarke et l'enfant découvrirent la terre sous un autre jours. Le décors était plus agréable mais elle purent être les témoins de nombreuses batailles, de guerres, de tueries et de massacres.

\- Est ce que les tiens se battent encore comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, plus vraiment... mon amie à fait en sorte que le calme s'installe petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, nous vivons dans une paix fragile, mais c'est une paix tout de même.

\- Les Hedas, c'est vos chefs, c'est ça ?

\- Oui

\- C'est ton nom, là en dernier...

\- Oui

\- Tu es donc le chef à présent !

\- Oui, en quelque sorte...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un rôle que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi...

\- Pourquoi l'as tu pris dans ce cas...

Clarke sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ravala sa salive, ses larmes et continua.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Et la Heda précédente ?

\- Elle... Elle... est morte...

\- Lexa ? Dit l'enfant en montrant son nom sur la liste.

\- Oui, dit Clarke, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

\- C'était elle ton amie, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke ne répondit pas sa gorge était nouée et sa respiration coupée. Dire que Lexa était morte, c'était comme reconnaître vraiment ce fait atroce.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, ce n'était pas mon intention...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Pourras tu me parler d'elle un jour ? Demanda timidement la petite.

\- Bien sur que je peux te parler d'elle... Que veux tu savoir ?

\- Comment était elle ?

\- Physiquement, elle était presque de la même taille que moi, elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux aussi bruns que les miens sont blonds. Elle les attachaient souvent en nattes. Elle était mince et athlétique, c'était une guerrière. Elle alliait la grâce et l'intelligence. Elle était belle...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Clarke baissait la tête et fermait ses yeux.

\- Vous étiez... amoureuses...

\- Oui, mon cœur..., elle était à l'origine de la coalition, c'est elle qui s'est démenée pour que la paix s'installe et dure entre les différents clans. Elle n'a jamais hésiter à prendre des risques même si parfois, elle a payé le prix fort. Elle a perdu celle qu'elle aimait...

\- Toi ?

\- Non, celle qu'elle a aimé avant moi... Costia...

Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de l'ancien amour de Lexa, la petite la regarda et soudain son corps se transforma, elle vieillit. Elle ressemblait à présent, d'avantage à une adolescente.

Clarke la fixa stupéfaite, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer et surtout ce qui avait provoqué ce vieillissement soudain...

Puis elle comprit que c'était le prénom de l'ancienne amante de Lexa qui l'avait fait grandir, peut être suffisait il tout simplement d'alimenter sa mémoire avec des souvenirs. Le problème c'est que Clarke ne connaissait pas le passé de Lexa et qu'elle n'avait en définitif que très peu de souvenirs pour la «nourrir» ! Il fallait que cette enfant voit Becca, c'était la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

\- Chérie, dis moi, est ce que tes souvenirs te reviennent ?

\- J'ai l'impression..., je vivais sur Terre moi aussi...

\- Alors tu devais appartenir à un clan. Te souviens tu duquel ?

\- Le clan de la forêt, c'est forcement ça ! Dit l'adolescente avec un grand sourire.

\- Certainement ! Dit Clarke joyeuse.

\- C'est pour cela que j'aime les arbres !

\- Évidemment ! Dit Clarke.

Elle chercha d'autres informations qu'elle connaissaient sur Lexa.

\- Je suis certaine que tu as été le second d'une grande guerrière, est ce qu'un nom te reviens ?

La jeune fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

\- A... Anya !

\- Je l'ai connu !

La jeune fille sembla prendre quelques centimètres.

\- Puis à ton tour tu as du avoir un second...

\- J'étais une guerrière ?

\- Oui, forcement une grande guerrière...

\- Mais je ne suis qu'une enfant !

\- Je sais c'est un peu compliqué, mais je pense que lorsque tu auras récupéré toute ta mémoire, tout te semblera évident. Alors ton second, tu t'en souviens ?

La petite se concentra.

\- Non, je suis désolée, rien ne vient.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela sera pour une autre fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas brusquer les choses.

\- Je me souviens de pleins de chose à présent, merci à toi !

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... par contre, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu rencontres Becca..., elle sera capable de réveiller plus de souvenirs en toi...

\- Mais toi, tu ne peux pas le faire ?

\- Je suis sur cette terre depuis moins longtemps qu'elle..., s'il te plaît...

\- Cela semble te tenir à cœur... Pourquoi fais tu tout cela pour moi ?

Clarke regarda la jeune fille, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à la Lexa qu'elle connaissait et cela était très étrange, très déstabilisant.

\- Tu comprendras tout...

\- Lorsque j'aurais retrouvé toute ma mémoire ! Dit la jeune en femme.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Fit Clarke en riant.

\- Alors vivement que cela arrive, car plus je retrouve ma mémoire et plus j'ai de questions !

\- Je peux donc appeler Becca ?

\- Oui...

\- Becca pouviez vous venir ?

Dans la seconde, Becca apparue.

\- Clarke... tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, que vous discutiez avec cette jeune fille...

\- Quelle jeune fille ? Demanda Becca surprise.

\- Becca, arrêtez à présent ! Elle est juste à coté de moi ! Dit Clarke énervée.

\- Clarke, il n'y a personne à coté de vous...

Clarke se retourna vers la jeune femme, elle était là. Son regard passa de Becca à la jeune femme et inversement. Elle chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Est ce que je suis la seule à te voir ?

\- Oui...

Clarke avala sa salive et s'apprêta à poser la question, qu'elle redoutait.

\- Suis je folle ? T'ai je inventé ?

La jeune femme la regarda en souriant.

\- Non, et non. J'ai simplement décidé, que toi seule pouvais me voir.

\- Je t'en pris fait en sorte que Becca puisse te voir...

Becca de plus en plus inquiète, regardait Clarke parler toute seule.

Soudain, elle eut la surprise de voir apparaître, une copie plus jeune de Lexa à coté de Clarke.

Elle resta muette, incrédule.

\- Clarke, je te dois des excuses...

\- En effet !

\- Mais tu m'avais parlé d'une petite fille !

\- Visiblement, elle grandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs ! Vous la connaissez depuis plus longtemps, il faut que vous l'aidiez !

\- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais Clarke !

Becca semblait soucieuse, Clarke devina qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Dites moi, ce que vous avez à me dire...

\- Ah oui..., je suis désolée Clarke mais je venais te prévenir que Roan venait d'arriver et il vient te défier...

\- On savait que cela allait venir, n'est ce pas ? Je suis prêtes, Indra, et vous, m'avez bien préparé !

\- INDRA ! C'est ça ! C'est son nom ! Mon second c'est Indra ! Cria la jeune fille triomphante.

Elle prit encore quelques centimètres sous les yeux stupéfaite de Becca.

Clarke regarda la jeune femme.

\- Je te laisse avec Becca, elle va t'aider à retrouver les fragments de mémoire qui te manque...

\- Bientôt, je vais savoir qui je suis...

\- Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Je suis... Lexa, enfin, sa mémoire, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit Clarke dans un souffle. Je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne à la vrai vie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Raven, sa mère et Marcus étaient là à attendre.

\- Clarke..., commença Raven.

\- Oui, je sais Roan est là, Becca m'a prévenu ! Comme je lui ai dit, nous savions que ce jour arriverait !

\- Et tu es prête ? Demanda Marcus.

\- Autant que je puisses l'être, je suppose...

\- Ma chérie...,

\- Maman, ça va aller...

\- Tu en es certaine ? Demanda Abby de nouveau inquiète pour sa fille.

\- Non..., mais je suis bien préparée, alors je pense avoir toutes mes chances ! Allons y ! Ne faisons pas attendre notre Roi des Glaces !


	6. Le Grain de Sable

Clarke s'assit sur le trône, sa mère et Marcus d'un coté, Bellamy et Indra de l'autre. Celle ci avait réparti une quinzaine de gardes dans la pièce.

\- Faîtes les entrer, dit Clarke aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient devant les grandes portes.

Ils laissèrent entrer la délégation de la Nation des Glaces.

Roan rentra en premier. Il était suivit, à la grande surprise de Clarke, d'Octavia, d'une personne qui portait un masque qui lui couvrait toute la tête, le visage y comprit et de quatre soldats.

Clarke se leva.

\- Octavia que fais tu ici ? Demanda Clarke sur un ton sec.

La jeune femme regarda le commander mais ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire.

\- Elle a rejoint un clan qui l'a accueillit avec chaleur, dit Roan sur un ton mielleux

\- Malgré ce que tu as fait..., nous nous serions montrés clément envers toi, Octavia ! Tu fais parti des nôtres !

\- Non ! Je fais parti de la Nation des Glace, le clan que j'ai choisi !

\- Allons, allons mes dames..., gardons notre colère pour plus tard, vous voulez bien ?

\- Que veux tu Roan ? Pourquoi es tu là ?

\- Et bien, Clarke Griffin, je ne reconnais pas en toi le Commander de la coalition ! Je ne te crois pas apte à tenir ce rôle.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke les dents serrées.

\- Nous sommes des peuples guerriers... Que sais tu de l'art au combat ? De la stratégie ? Serais tu capable de nous mener efficacement au combat, alors que toi même, tu ne sais pas te battre ?

\- Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de te battre ?

\- Non seulement je t'en crois incapable, mais je suis également persuadé que tu serais incapable de battre n'importe quels de mes guerriers ! Dit Roan en riant.

\- Alors, laisse moi te prouver le contraire !

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses..., alors je te propose un combat avec une femme. Il te faudra choisir entre Octavia que tu connais déjà ou ma guerrière mystérieuse.

\- Laisse moi une heure pour réfléchir ! Dit sèchement Clarke.

\- Comme tu voudras..., nous reviendrons dans une heure pour connaître ta réponse.

Roan et tout ceux qui l'accompagnaient, quittèrent la salle.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Clarke à ses compagnons.

\- Tu ne peux pas te battre contre Octavia ! C'est ton amie ! Dit de suite Bellamy.

\- Vous êtes devenue meilleure qu'Octavia, vous pouvez la battre, l'autre..., je ne sais pas ! Dit Indra.

\- On dirait qu'Octavia a choisi son camps..., si tu as plus de chance avec elle, alors n'hésites pas ! Dit Marcus.

\- Maman ?

\- Ma chérie, je ne sais quoi te dire ? Roan est perfide, je suis sur que quelque soit l'adversaire que tu vas choisir, au final, même si tu gagnes, tu y perdras...

Clarke regarda tout le monde, chacun, avait dit des paroles sensées...

Si elle choisissait Octavia, elle risquait de la blesser, ou pire. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et Bellamy non plus. Si elle combattait l'autre femme, et bien elle perdrait peut être, et du coup c'est elle qui serait blessée ou pire ! Et Roan aurait le champs libre, pour prendre la tête de la coalition.

Encore un choix Cornélien, encore une décision à prendre, qui serait lourde de conséquences. Pourtant, un seul choix s'imposait à elle...

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre Octavia...

\- Commander...

\- Indra. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les intentions d'Octavia. Je préfère me battre contre une inconnue. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, je n'hésiterai pas...

\- Et si tu perds...

\- Marcus ! Dit Abby offusquée.

\- Il a raison maman. Je suis aussi prête, que je peux l'être, mais si j'ai pu voir Roan se battre, ce n'est pas le cas de cette femme. Il faut envisager l'éventualité que je perde le combat...

\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas..., je ne veux pas...

\- Maman ! Je t'en pris..., c'est bon, il faudra dans la mesure du possible sauver notre peuple. Roan sait que tu es un bon docteur, monnaye tes services contre la vie des nôtres. Indra, il vous faudra retourner votre veste...

\- Comment ?

\- Je veux dire, qu'il vous faudra vous débrouiller pour être aux cotés de Roan, pour aider les nôtres...

\- Je ferai mon possible...

\- Comme ma mère, je pense que Roan, nous a prévu un sale coups, pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour gagner ce combat, mais, il faut penser au fait que je puisse perdre, afin de s'organiser, si cela se produit réellement. Je compte sur vous tous ! Je vais vous demander, de me laisser un petit moment, je vais m'entretenir avec Becca, avant de donner la nouvelle à Roan.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, Bellamy se retourna avant de passer la porte.

\- Merci, Clarke...

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir épargné Octavia..., quoi qu'elle ai fait, c'est ma sœur...

\- Je sais Bell, je sais...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées.

Elle s'assit sur le trône, ferma les yeux et entra dans la réalité virtuelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que tu ai fait le bon choix, Clarke. Tu t'es laissée guider par ton cœur pas par...

\- Pas par ma tête ! Oui je sais !

\- Mais tu ne connais rien de cette guerrière, ni son niveau, ni sa force, ni sa stratégie..., avec Octavia, cela aurait été plus facile...

\- Est ce que cela veut dire que vous ne la connaissez pas non plus ?

\- La Nation des Glaces est un clan très reclus, on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui !

\- Je venais glaner des renseignements...

\- Sur elle, je ne pourrai rien te dire... En revanche, ne la sous estime pas. Laisse la attaquer en premier, de façon à la jauger afin de déterminer ses forces et ses faiblesses. Reste sur tes gardes, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer. Garde toujours ton objectif en tête : la battre ! L'échec, serait catastrophique pour l'équilibre fragile de la coalition mais surtout serait dangereux pour toi et tes amis.

Becca s'approcha de Clarke et prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée que ce fardeau repose encore sur tes épaules, Clarke...

\- Il arrivera peut être un jour, où je n'en aurais plus la force...

\- Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas jusque là...

\- Clarke ! Cria une voix derrière Becca.

Clarke vit venir vers elle, une version adolescente de Lexa. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle était déjà presque aussi grande qu'elle.

\- Lexa ! Tu as encore grandit !

\- Oui, grâce à Becca, j'apprends plein de choses sur moi, je me souviens de toute mon enfance jusqu'à ce que je devienne Heda après c'est un peu flou, mais on y travaille !

\- C'est bien, je te félicite, bientôt, tu te souviendras de tout...

\- De toi ?

\- De moi ? Bien entendu !

\- Tu vas te battre, m'a dit Becca...

\- Oui, il le faut...

\- Tu vas gagner, personne ne peut te battre !

\- Eh bien, merci pour ta confiance...

\- Si tu as besoin, nous serons là, rajouta Becca.

\- Je vais vous quitter, pour me préparer.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle était calme et paisible, mais elle ressentait une telle solitude. Becca avait raison, un poids de plus sur ces épaules. De sa victoire dépendait l'avenir de la coalition, l'héritage de Lexa. Elle était prête, elle se sentait prête, pourtant une petite incertitude demeurait, et une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter, «Qu'est ce que Roan a prévu ?»... Car même dans les bons plans, parfois, il y a un grain de sable, qui fait tout raté... et Clarke ignorait, le grain de sable prévu par Roan.

Le délais étant passé, tout le monde revint dans la salle.

\- Alors, quelle est ta décision, Commander ?

\- Je me battrai contre ton inconnue, mais je veux voir son visage...

Roan et Octavia se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas... car vois tu, cette jeune femme est défigurée, et le spectacle de sa pauvre figure pourrait te déranger pendant le combat. Cela ne serait pas juste...

Clarke ne croyait pas cette explication farfelu, mais n'insista pas.

\- Elle ne parle pas, non plus... elle a perdu sa langue ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui, on lui a coupé...

\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Dit Clarke en se levant.

\- Non, non ! Des barbares lui ont fait ça, pas moi ! Dit Roan d'un air offusqué.

\- Très bien, le combat aura lieu dans une heure, si cela vous convient ?

\- Cela sera parfait !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, dit sèchement Clarke, mais à mon adversaire !

Roan eut un sourire de mépris et la femme masquée fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

\- Parfait, alors à dans une heure, sur la place principale de Polis, vous pouvez disposer !

Au moment où la Nation des Glaces quittait la pièce, Octavia se retourna vers Clarke.

\- Tu aurais du me choisir, Griffin..., dit elle en souriant.

\- Que veux tu dire O ? Clarke est ton amie, elle ne voulait pas risquer de te blesser, dit Bellamy.

Octavia se mit à rire. Lorsque enfin, elle se calma, elle regarda Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas regretter le choix que tu as fait !

Sans autre mot, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce.

La phrase d'Octavia avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Clarke, qu'est ce que la sœur de Bellamy avait voulu dire ? D'où allait venir la menace ? Était ce Octavia qui voulait en découdre avec elle, et qui regrettait de ne pouvoir le faire ? Ou, était ce l'adversaire qu'elle avait choisie, qui était une guerrière hors pair, et que du coup, elle n'avait aucune chance ?

\- Je suis sur, qu'elle a dit ça, pour te déstabiliser avant le combat ! Dit Marcus, comme s'il arrivait à lire dans les pensées de Clarke.

\- Non, non, non, je suis certaine que la menace est réelle, c'est juste que je ne sais pas d'où elle va venir !

\- Ne te déconcentre pas, même si tu as raison, tu n'empêcheras rien... Alors reste concentré sur le combat. Si la menace vient d'Octavia, elle ne tentera rien maintenant, tu verras ça plus tard ! Si elle vient de ton adversaire et bien, trouve ses faiblesses, aussi forte qu'elle puisse être, elle en a, on en a tous, et sers t'en contre elle ! Dit Becca dans l'esprit de Clarke.

\- Je vais me préparer avec Indra, je vous retrouve sur la place dans une heure.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était là sur la place. Il y avait la Nation des Glaces, tous les amis de Clarke, des soldats de Polis et une foule considérable. Le combat d'un Commander, c'était un événement, qui n'arrivait tous les jours, même si c'était le deuxième provoqué par le clan de Roan.

La place était encerclée de garde pour décourager quiconque d'intervenir pendant le combat.

Clarke rentra d'un coté, son adversaire fit de même en face d'elle. Clarke s'équipa d'une épée courte et d'un petit bouclier rond, son adversaire opta pour deux épées, une courte et une longue.

Clarke frappa son épée contre son bouclier, pour faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Son adversaire, elle, fit tournoyer ses épées devant elle. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Afin de pouvoir l'évaluer, Clarke laissa son adversaire venir à elle et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle abattit ses épées, un coup en haut à droite, un au milieu à gauche, un autre en bas à droite que Clarke encaissa avec son bouclier. La rapidité avec laquelle, elle enchaîna les coups était impressionnante, la puissance, quant à elle, ne l'était pas. Elle était visiblement moins forte physiquement que Clarke.

Pour conforter son impression, Clarke fonça sur son adversaire bouclier en avant, le choc fut terrible, car son adversaire ne s'attendait pas à ça visiblement. Surprise, elle ne se prépara pas à l'impact, alors, si Clarke resta bien encré dans ses appuis, son adversaire, elle, fut projeté en arrière avec une force inouïe. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres dans la terre et la poussière. Elle se releva, sans problème, s'épousseta et se remit en garde.

La jeune femme se jeta sur Clarke en fendant l'air avec ses deux épées. Malgré l'agilité et la dextérité de son adversaire, Clarke bloquait tous les coups, tantôt avec son épée, tantôt avec son bouclier. Un moment, elle vit une opportunité, elle se baissa, passa sous les deux lames, leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et fit une entaille profonde sur le flanc de son ennemie.

Clarke se retourna pour face à la jeune femme, qui venait de planté une de ses épées dans le sol, pour examiner sa plaie.

Et Clarke s'en aperçu...

\- Ton sang ! Tu es une Nightblood ! Comment est ce possible ?

Clarke regardait avec stupeur le sang noir couler de la plaie.

D'un coup tout se bouscula dans sa tête, les questions fusèrent, qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Puis la réponse lui vint comme une évidence... Lexa !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Clarke ! Dit la voix de Becca dans sa tête.

\- Pourtant vous connaissez une autre Nightblood ?

\- Non ! Mais Roan a très bien pu en trouver une, au fin fond d'un clan ! Et pourquoi t'attaquerait elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! A cause de sa mémoire disparue sans doute !

\- Ça se tient... mais il faudrait être sur...

\- Si c'est elle, je ne pourrai pas continuer...

\- Il le faudra bien... ATTENTION !

Son opposante arrivait à grande enjambées. Clarke eut le temps de parer, mais son bouclier, vola en éclats.

Clarke s'écarta de son adversaire et se tint de profil afin de s'exposer au minimum, vu qu'elle venait de perdre sa seule protection.

Elle se rua sur son adversaire et enchaîna les coups, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, à chaque fois, ils étaient bloqués, alors elle pivota sur elle même, et fit tomber sa lame dans le dos de la jeune femme. L'arme coupa le tissu sur toute la longueur du dos et Clarke pu apercevoir un tatouage.

C'était bien le sien, c'était Lexa !

\- LEXA ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Cria Clarke en bloquant les coups de Lexa.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et continua de frapper avec une rage qui semblait décuplée.

Clarke finit par bloquer les épées de Lexa et à s'approcher d'elle. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres séparés par les lames de leur armes. Les deux femmes maintenaient la même force, l'une contre l'autre.

Clarke croisa le regard vert de Lexa, elle n'y vit aucune expression.

\- Lexa... , c'est moi..., dit Clarke doucement, en relâchant légèrement la pression.

Lexa en profita pour la pousser violemment.

Clarke bascula en arrière et se retrouva par terre. Aussitôt, les lames de Lexa fondèrent sur elle. Elle roula sur le coté pour les éviter, et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire qui perdit légèrement son équilibre mais ne tomba pas. Néanmoins, cela donna le temps à Clarke de se relever et de contre attaquer si rapidement que Lexa perdit une de ses épées. Le combat redevenait plus équilibré.

\- Lexa, tu n'as pas à faire ça..., je t'en prit..., continua Clarke.

Mais aucune des paroles de Clarke ne semblait attendrir le cœur de la guerrière. Elle continua à frapper de plus belle. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir des deux cotés. A un moment, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'avant la chute de Clarke, face à face, corps contre corps, épée contre épée. Lexa balança sa tête en arrière, et donna un violent coups de tête à Clarke, ce qui éclata son arcade sourcilière. Clarke recula. Le sang se mit à couler. D'un geste rageur, Clarke essuya le liquide du revers de sa main. En retour, Clarke fonça sur Lexa, abattit son épée, qui fut aussitôt bloquée par Lexa, elle exerça une forte pression pour pousser l'arme de Lexa vers le bas. Le visage de Lexa étant exposé, elle donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, de la brune. Là aussi, le coup fut violent et Lexa crachat du sang.

Clarke revint à la charge, avec une telle rage, que Lexa recula, encore et encore pour finir acculée au mur.

Lexa leva son bras mais de sa main gauche, Clarke attrapa le poignet et l'immobilisa contre le mur, elle glissa sa lame sous sa gorge.

\- Ça suffit Lexa, tu es battue...

Clarke n'arrivait pas à quitter le regard de Lexa et elle ne vit pas cette dernière, attraper le poignard, qu'elle cachait dans le dos. Sans aucune hésitation, et sans sourciller, elle enfonça la lame du couteau jusqu'à la garde, dans le ventre de Clarke.

La blonde recula surprise, elle entendit sa mère hurler son prénom, puis son regard se posa sur le manche qui dépassait de son abdomen. Lentement, elle releva la tête, pour croiser à nouveau le regard de Lexa dans l'espoir d'y trouver une explication, une larme coula sur sa joue, car elle n'y vit rien, aucune expression, le néant. Alors, elle s'écroula par terre, le regard tourné vers le ciel, la respiration saccadée.

Roan s'approcha.

\- Voilà, le Commander de la mort ! Celle qui prétendait être votre Heda ! Par terre, vaincue ! Pensez vous vraiment qu'elle soit digne de ce titre ? La suivriez vous au combat ?

Clarke entendait la foule hurler : «Non ! Non !»

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule Heda et elle a été spolié de son titre par cette Saikru ! Mais elle est revenue, d'entre les morts, pour vous, pour reprendre sa place.

Clarke à demi consciente vit le masque de cuir tomber juste à coté d'elle, elle en déduit que Roan l'avait enlevé à Lexa. Ce qui fut confirmé, par les cris de la foule.

Roan s'agenouilla alors à coté d'elle, il s'approcha de son visage, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Elle est à moi, c'est ma marionnette, j'en fais ce que je veux. Sa tête est vide... Je vais la mettre sur le trône, mais c'est moi qui gouvernerai..., je la mettrai peut être dans mon lit aussi, on ne sais jamais, elle aimera peut être... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper des tiens, pendant que toi, tu vas pourrir dans un coin, ou si tu as de la chance, tu pourras finir dévoré par un animal !

Roan attrapa le poignard et l'arracha d'un coup sec, la douleur fut telle que Clarke poussa un hurlement, comme un réflexe, elle posa sa main sur la plaie, elle sentie le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. Roan se releva en riant fort.

\- Emmenez là et jetez la quelque part, que je ne la vois plus.

Clarke sentie qu'on l'attrapait. On la souleva pour la jeter sur un cheval. Au loin, elle entendait sa mère hurler et scander son nom, elle entendit Bellamy et Raven aussi, puis elle sombra.

On l'emmena loin dans la forêt. Elle n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps, ils avaient marché, mais le temps lui paru interminable. Elle s'étonna d'être encore en vie, peut être le fait d'être à cheval sur la selle, sur le ventre avait momentanément arrêté l'hémorragie.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je vais vous jeter ici, en haut de cette colline. A environ deux kilomètres d'ici, vers le nord, vous trouverez l'échoppe de Niylah, elle pourra vous aider, mais vous devrez y aller seule. Je voudrais faire plus, mais je ne peux pas, dit Indra.

\- Bon c'est bon, tu t'es débarrassée du paquet ? Dit une voix d'homme, non loin.

\- Oui, voilà.

Elle attrapa Clarke et la tira vers elle. Elle la fit tomber de cheval, le plus doucement qu'elle pu, puis la roula, jusqu'au bord de la pente. Sachant que les soldats la regardait, elle poussa Clarke, qui dévala la pente jusqu'en bas comme une poupée désarticulée.

Une fois les soldats parties, Clarke, qui avait atterri sur le ventre, fit un effort, pour se mettre sur le dos et ainsi voir le ciel.

Indra avait ce qu'elle avait pu, mais Clarke savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire les deux kilomètres qui la séparaient de l'échoppe.

Son corps tremblait, elle était en état de choc, elle se doutait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le coté de ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pas pour elle, comme toujours, elle pensait à ceux qu'elle avait abandonné, sa mère, Raven, Bellamy, Marcus, Monty, Jasper et tous les autres. Qu'adviendra t-il d'eux ? Quel sort leur réservait Roan ? Leur avenir n'était plus entre ses mains, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle les abandonnait, et s'en voulait, mais aujourd'hui, elle jetait l'éponge.

Le soir tombait et bientôt, elle pourrait voir les étoiles illuminer le ciel, au moins elle mourait sur la terre ferme, elle qui avait toujours eu peur de mourir sur l'Arche et balancé dans le froid et l'obscurité de l'espace. Les astres apparurent bientôt, elle les regarda un moment, comme pour les imprimer sur ses rétines et ferma les yeux enfin.


	7. Je serai Avec Toi

\- Réveille toi Clarke, ou tu vas mourir ! Cria Becca dans la tête de Clarke.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, Becca..., dit Clarke faiblement.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Dit Becca catégorique.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez faire, je me vide de mon sang...

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

\- Oh que si !

\- Pense à Lexa...

\- C'est à elle que je pense..., Becca j'aurais pu survivre dans un monde où elle n'était pas, mais je ne le pourrais pas, dans un monde où elle est mon ennemi !

\- Je comprend..., commença Becca.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de se faire poignarder par l'être que vous aimez le plus sur cette terre !

\- Pense à tes amis..., ta mère...

\- Je sais, je les abandonne, j'ai honte de ça, mais, je n'en peux plus..., laissez moi à présent.

Clarke sentie son cœur battre une dernière fois et enfin s'arrêter, elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Soudain sa poitrine se souleva, ses poumons se remplirent d'air à nouveau et son cœur se remit à battre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait Becca ! Grogna Clarke.

\- J'ai dirigé les nanites vers ton cœur, ils ont lâché une décharge électrique, qui l'a fait repartir. Je suis désolée, Clarke, je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir !

Clarke ria et toussa en même temps.

\- Qu il de drôle...

\- Bientôt, il n'y aura plus assez de sang pour pomper, et votre tour de magie ne fonctionnera plus.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer, tout son corps lâchait, et comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et bientôt, elle atteindrait le point de non retour.

Dans le silence de la nuit, elle entendit un bruit de pas. Ce n'était pas un homme, mais un animal, un gros. Probablement un félin, en tout cas un carnassier, attiré probablement pas l'odeur du sang.

\- Voilà, Becca, je crois que j'ai un rendez vous qui arrive à point nommé.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçu alors deux yeux jaunes qui l'observait. La créature s'avança d'avantage, mais elle garda une certaine distance, bizarrement, elle semblait se méfier. La bête finit par s'enhardir et vint s'asseoir à coté de Clarke.

C'était un loup. Un animal magnifique, plus noire que la nuit. Son pelage était fourni, et semblait doux et soyeux. Il avait une mâchoire hérissée de dents bien pointues. Il renifla Clarke et approcha sa gueule de sa gorge. Clarke tourna la tête, tendit son cou à l'animal et attendit que les crocs ne se referment sur sa chair.

Mais rien de cela ne se passa. Le loup se coucha et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Clarke.

Avant de s'évanouir, elle entendit la voix d'un jeune homme.

\- Nook ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait !

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle était confortablement installée dans un lit, elle constata qu'elle avait été lavé et qu'elle portait des vêtements propres. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir, mais, elle avait été soigné et recouvert d'un bandage.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la chambre de Niylah. Elle chercha a se lever mais la douleur le lui en empêcha.

\- Il va vous falloir garder le lit encore quelques jours, dit une voix qui venait d'un coin sombre de la chambre.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Dit Clarke en faisant la grimace.

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, s'approcha et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coté du lit.

\- Je m'appelle Arthus, et je suis la personne qui vous a sauvé...

\- Qui a dit que je voulais être sauvé ! Dit Clarke sèchement.

\- Ah, ne m'en veuillez pas trop mais voyez vous c'est Nook...

\- Nook ?

\- Oui mon loup !

\- Oh ! C'est lui que j'ai vu ! j'ai cru qu'il voulait me dévorer !

\- Nook ? Non, aucun risque ! Il a été attiré vers vous parce qu'il a senti que vous étiez blessé, mourante même, il a été curieux, mais il ne vous aurait pas tué !

\- C'est pourtant ce que font les bêtes sauvages !

\- Mais Nook n'est pas une bête sauvage, il est mon ami ! Voyez vous, je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un louveteau. Il avait été abandonné par sa mère, sans doute parce qu' il avait une patte atrophiée. Sans moi, il serait mort. Je l'ai recueilli et depuis, il ne me quitte plus.

\- Un loup à trois pattes !

\- Oui, mais ne vous y fiez pas, même sur trois pattes, il est plus rapide que vous.

\- Et d'où venez vous ? Vous me paraissez bien jeune, pour arpenter la forêt la nuit.

\- Je viens de Delphes...

\- De Delphes ! Mais, si je me rappelle les cartes, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous !

\- En effet, je voyage depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

\- Mais dans quel but ?

\- Chez nous, lorsque les hommes atteignent l'âge de quinze ans, il doivent partir de chez eux, pour un voyage initiatique de un an...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jusqu'à cet âge, nous suivons un enseignement complet. L'art de survivre. Cela va de la façon de se défendre ou se battre contre un adversaire, humain ou animal, en passant par la connaissance des plantes, pour guérir des blessures. On nous apprend comment trouver de la nourriture, comment chasser, pécher, construire un abris ou fabriquer une arme. Lorsque notre enseignement est terminé, nous partons pour appliquer toutes ses connaissances et surtout dans le but de vivre une grande aventure, dit Arthus d'un air fier.

\- Et on vous laisse vagabonder dans ce monde dangereux, tout seul...

\- Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Nook !

\- Oui, certes !

\- Pendant mon périple, j'ai rencontré un tas de gens, de bonnes personnes. Parfois, c'est moi qui aidais et dans d'autres occasions, je demandais de l'aide. Je suis tout d'abord parti vers le Clan des Cavaliers des plaines, puis je suis passé par la Forêt Flamboyante, et le Clan des Montagnes, puis celui des Falaises Bleues, et la Vallée Engloutie, enfin celui des Feuilles, et aujourd'hui je suis ici, sur le territoire du Clan des Arbres. Il me reste la Nation...

\- Oui, la Nation des Glaces, le Clan du Désert et les Boat People..., tu as gardé les meilleurs pour la fin, dit Clarke sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Eh bien, je ne te conseille pas de t'y aventurer, même avec ton loup ! Écoute, je resterai bien à discuter avec toi, mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille d'ici, et d'ailleurs comment connaissais tu cet endroit ?

\- Il y a quelques heures, j'ai rencontré un groupe de chasseurs. J'avais besoin de provisions, je leur ai demandé, s'ils connaissaient un lieu où je pouvais acheter ou troquer des choses, ils m'ont indiqué cette échoppe. Heureusement pour toi ! Et la propriétaire a été très coopérative...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Tu l'as connaît n'est ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui on peut dire ça...

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, elle te regardait d'une drôle de façon... Oh, j'en profite pour te rassurer, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de toi..., dit le garçon soudain les joues toutes rouges.

\- Ah oui..., merci ! Tu sais où elle est, je voudrais lui parler ?

\- Je vais aller voir si elle est disponible.

Le garçon quitta la pièce et revint cinq minutes plus tard accompagné de Niylah.

\- Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire... Je garde ton échoppe, Niylah, si tu as un client, je viendrai te chercher.

Le garçon quitta la pièce à nouveau mais cette fois il emmena son loup avec lui.

Clarke se redressa légèrement dans le lit, Niylah était restée debout au pied du lit.

\- Merci, Niylah, tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- En effet..., dit la jeune femme sur un ton sec. Mais Arthus, a été très... convainquant !

\- Je ne resterai pas longtemps...

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, il a dit qu'il te fallait plusieurs jours de repos...

\- Oui, il me l'a dit aussi, mais dès que je peux, je pars..., je ne veux pas...

\- Te déranger... ! C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

\- Non !

\- Eh bien c'est dommage, parce que c'est le cas !

\- Niylah, je ne veux pas, que ce qui c'est produit la dernière fois, se reproduise...

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Du fait que nous ayons couché ensemble et que tu sois partie comme une voleuse, ou le fait que j'ai faillit mourir sous les coups des hommes de glaces, pour t'avoir hébergé ! Hein ! Dis moi ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Niylah...

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout ! Je n'aurais pas du coucher avec toi..., ce n'était pas juste pour toi, je l'ai fait pour de mauvaises raisons...

\- Ne t'y trompe pas, Clarke, je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi ! J'ai eu du plaisir ! Mais je t'en veux parce que tu es partie, au milieu de la nuit, sans rien me dire !

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit aux hommes de glaces ? Pourquoi avoir enduré tous ses coups !

\- Je devais avoir de... l'affection pour toi, sans doute !

\- Oh, Niylah... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, tellement désolée...

\- Ce qui est fait est fait... Tu peux rester le temps qu'il faudra...

\- Merci encore...

\- Oui...

Niylah quitta la pièce.

Clarke se rallongea et endormie assez rapidement.

\- Clarke ! Je suis contente de te voir ! S'écria Becca.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment, ce que j'avais prévu... C'est ce gamin...

\- Ce gamin t'a sauvé la vie...

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu...

\- Si je pouvais, je le remercierai..., dit une voix derrière Clarke.

Cette voix, la blonde, la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Lexa ! Dit Clarke en se retournant.

Elle se trouvait là devant elle, la Lexa qu'elle connaissait. Elle devait avoir récupéré toute sa mémoire. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Clarke savait que cette réalité n'était qu'illusion cependant, elle était capable de jouer avec les sens et les sentiments. Ainsi Clarke ressentait la pression des bras de Lexa tout contre elle, les formes de son corps aussi. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, les caresses de ses cheveux et son souffle dans son cou. Malgré le caractère illusoire de ses sensations, Clarke ferma les yeux, serra Lexa, plus fort et comme si la guerrière avait comprit, elle fit de même. Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans rien dire, les mains de Lexa caressant le dos de Lexa.

\- Finalement, tu as retrouvé ta mémoire, dit Clarke la gorge nouée.

\- Oui, grâce à toi...

Elles s'écartèrent légèrement pour plonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Elles se sourirent. Clarke de ses doigts effleura la joue de Lexa, joua avec une de ses mèches brunes. Elle glissa sa main sur sa nuque et attira son visage du sien. Elle ferma ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Lorsque ses lèvres furent en contact avec celles de Lexa, des vagues de chaleur, de joie, de peine, de souffrance déferlèrent dans son corps. Elle aurait voulu que ce baisé dure une éternité.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Lexa lui rendit son baisé avec douceur. Leur langue parlait le même langage. Leur tête passait de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Leurs mains redécouvraient le corps de l'autre.

En un instant, elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à Polis.

Un vent léger caressa le corps de Clarke, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte où elle était et surtout qu'elle était nue, tout comme Lexa contre elle.

\- Comment... ? Commença Clarke.

\- C'est virtuel, on est donc libre de faire ce qu'on veut, et en ce moment, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, c'est toi que je veux, dans ce lit avec moi..., dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Becca...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est... partie, nous sommes tranquilles..., dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Peux tu rajouter de la musique ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! Que veux tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une musique douce, sensuelle.

La musique se mit donc doucement à jouer, un morceau de Little Big Town «Girl Crush».

Clarke se colla à Lexa et se mit tout doucement à se balancer, puis à danser. Elle sentait ses seins caresser ceux de Lexa, la peau de son ventre effleurer celle de Lexa. Elle plaqua ses mains dans le dos de la brune, elles se promenèrent du haut de ses épaules, jusqu'à ses fesses, Lexa l'imita.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

Elle dansèrent, le corps l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Sans se quitter, Clarke poussa Lexa jusqu'à ce que ces cuisses touchent le lit.

Lexa regarda Clarke en souriant, puis elle pivota pour inverser les rôles.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'allonge sur toi, dit elle en mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Clarke sourit à son tour, s'allongea sur le lit et tendit ses bras. Lexa resta quelques secondes à regarder son amante comme pour vérifier si elle était telle qu'elle se souvenait. Doucement, elle étendit tout son corps sur celui de Clarke, elle écarta ses jambes et plaça ses genoux de chaque coté de l'abdomen de Clarke. La blonde l'enserra de ses bras. Lexa écarta gentiment les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Clarke. Elle attrapa sa tête et embrassa son front, ses yeux, l'arête de son nez, ses joues et retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres.

Svrcina chantait «Meet me in the Battlefied».

La voix claire de la chanteuse, exacerbait leur désir.

Un an presque, qu'elles avaient fait l'amour, et même, si tout cela n'était pas vraiment réel, le désir, l'envie était là.

Lexa se redressa, sa tête plongea vers le torse de Clarke et sa bouche goba un de ses mamelons, la blonde laissa échapper un gémissement. Lorsque Lexa attrapa l'autre, Clarke se cambra comme pour s'offrir d'avantage à son amante. Lexa sentit les ongles de son amante, s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau.

Elle changea de position, elle redressa son buste, sans se retourner, elle attrapa les jambes de la blonde pour les écarter légèrement. Lexa s'assit entre les jambes de Clarke, et plaça ses mains juste en dessous de ses genoux pour prendre appuis. Elle commença a onduler son bassin, en décrivant des cercles. Son sexe venait frotter celui de Clarke, en douceur, lentement. Au fur et à mesure, l'excitation grandissait, et puis au bout d'un moment, Lexa su que Clarke était prête. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser et sa main trouva le chemin jusqu'au sexe de la blonde afin de la caresser. Puis Lexa embrassa le menton de Clarke, ses seins, son nombril, l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finir sur son sexe. Doucement, elle la pénétra avec sa langue. Là encore Clarke poussa un gémissement, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu. Avec application, du bout de sa langue, Lexa joua avec le sexe de son amante.

Lexa avait vu juste, le corps de Clarke se raidit soudain, et un cri de plaisir jaillit de sa gorge. La brune sourit, ravie de ce qu'elle venait de faire vivre à Clarke. Elle embrassa le corps de la blonde jusqu'à remonter à ses lèvres. Clarke respirait encore lourdement, mais elle ne quittait pas les lèvres de son amante.

Lexa s'allongea à coté de Clarke, sa main attrapa la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Le vent léger séchait leur peau transpirantes.

\- Lexa, aussi bien et agréable que cela puisse être, tout ceci n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas la réalité...

Lexa se mit sur le coté, pour pouvoir voir Clarke.

\- Je sais Clarke. Tu sais j'ai vu le combat à travers tes yeux... C'était d'ailleurs très étrange de me «voir»... La Lexa que tu as combattu, ce n'est pas moi, c'est juste... une coquille vide. Ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains, c'est nos sentiments, nos souvenirs et tout cela est ici dans la réalité virtuelle, elle en est totalement dénué. Je pense qu'elle n'a rien éprouvé lorsqu'elle ta poignarder, ni haine, ni plaisir, rien !

\- Mais c'était elle, c'était toi ! Dit Clarke, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Je sais, mon amour, c'est pour cela que cela va être compliqué...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, tu comprends que l'on ne peut laisser Roan, au mieux utiliser mon corps et au pire prendre la place de Commander.

\- Mais il ne peut pas ! Ni lui, ni toi, n'avez la flamme !

\- C'est vrai, mais même si il est détestable, il est loin d'être idiot. Il a attendu un an avant de revenir, il a eu tout le loisir de se préparer, il a un plan c'est certain !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force..., dit Clarke en s'asseyant.

Lexa se redressa et se mit à genou face à Clarke. Elle poussa légèrement les cheveux blonds et attrapa le visage de Clarke.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu saches, tu m'as fait peur, très peur... C'est moi qui ai demandé à Becca de refaire partir ton cœur, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser partir, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais l'impression, qu'on m'arrachait le cœur...

\- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, lorsque tu es...

\- Je sais, dit Lexa en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force...

\- C'est pour toi que cela le plus difficile, j'en suis consciente. Mais Clarke, comme tu l'as dit, la vie ici, n'est pas réelle, je voudrai réintégrer mon corps...

\- Ça veut forcement dire se retrouver face à face avec elle ?

\- Oui, mais cette fois tu seras préparée, plus de surprise... Au fait je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que j'étais très impressionnée par ton niveau, tu es devenue une excellente guerrière, peut être meilleure que moi ! Dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleure que toi, Lexa...

\- Non, crois moi, tu as eu de meilleurs professeurs que moi... Alors tu es prêtes ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Me ramener à mon corps...

Clarke ferma les yeux. Pour Lexa, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir... Puis, elle pensa, à Abby, Bellamy, Raven et les autres.

\- Entendue...

\- Je serais avec toi, tout le temps, Clarke...  
\- Pouvons nous en parler plus tard...?

\- Bien entendu, je te dirais bien, que nous n'avons même pas besoin de parler ! Dit Lexa en souriant encore.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ! S'écria Clarke faussement outragée, en souriant.

\- C'est vrai !

\- A ce propos, que voulais tu me dire...

\- Quand ça ?

\- Lorsque je suis venue, tu as comprit que je devais partir pour mon peuple.

\- Oui...

\- La dessus tu m'as répondu, «c'est pour cela que... tu es toi», tu as hésité, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire au départ..., je me trompe ?

\- Euh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je ne me souviens pas..., dit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et embrassa ses joues, son cou.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas te rappeler ? Dit Clarke en continuant à l'embrasser.

\- Euh...

\- Lexa, s'il te plaît, je voudrais te l'entendre dire...

Lexa attrapa le visage de Clarke et la regarda en souriant.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire c'était «c'est pour cela que... je t'aime...»...

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je t'aime Clarke, mais ça, tu le sais depuis longtemps...

\- Oui, mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit...

\- Clarke, l'amour est une fai...

\- Une faiblesse, oui, je sais ! Et bien je compte bien profiter de cette faiblesse ! Allonge toi ! Ordonna Clarke.

Lorsque la bouche de Clarke se perdit sur les tétons de Lexa, cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Oh Clarke !


	8. Manipulations

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée, enroulée dans un linceul. Paniquée, elle réussi cependant à se libérer du tissu grâce au couteau qu'elle trouva à tâtons dans un étui sur sa cuisse gauche.

Elle se redressa, la tête lui tournait, et elle attendit avant de se mettre sur ses jambes. Une sûre que ses membres inférieurs pourraient la supporter, elle se leva. Elle resta un moment contre la table où elle était allongée, puis fit quelques pas.

Elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait, mais rien ne lui semblait familier.

Au dehors, lui parvenait des bruits de combats, des cris, on se battait manifestement mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, elle eut la désagréable certitude de n'avoir aucun souvenir. Elle essaya de sa rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, à part le néant. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom !

A l'extérieur de la pièce, les combats se faisaient plus intensifs, que devait elle faire. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre part au combat, elle n'avait qu'un couteau et qu'elle adversaire choisir ! Comment opter pour un camps, si vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes ! En même temps, il lui sembla évident qu'elle ne pouvait rester ici, c'était trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un passait la porte, elle ne saurait, si cela serait un ami ou un ennemi.

Puis, les bruits dehors semblèrent se calmer, alors prudemment, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit. La pièce donnait sur un couloir, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et progressa doucement, vers l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits.

Soudain, une femme arriva vers elle, habillée de noir, et couverte de sang. Son visage n'exprimait que de la colère, Lexa voulu fuir mais c'était trop tard, la femme l'avait vu et elle venait droit sur elle en sortant son épée.

Lexa était tétanisée, la femme était définitivement un ennemi, toute son attitude et son comportement lui criait cela, mais Lexa était incapable de bouger, elle serrait son couteau dans sa main.

La femme s'avançait inexorablement vers elle, mais bizarrement, au fur et à mesure, elle semblait changer d'attitude, comme si en cours de route, elle réfléchissait et changeait d'avis à son sujet. La réflexion de Lexa se confirma, lorsque la jeune femme, rengaina son épée.

Arrivée devant elle, elle lui dit :

\- Lexa si tu veux survivre, suis moi !

Lexa ! La femme s'adressait à elle, Lexa devait être son nom, c'était un début. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle suivit la jeune femme en courant.

Avant de sortir du bâtiment, la jeune femme pris sur un cadavre, une veste à capuche et la tendit à Lexa.

\- Met ça et cache ton visage...

Lexa hésita.

\- Tu veux survivre ? Alors personne ne doit te reconnaître ! Met ça !

Lexa obéit, et les deux jeune femme traversèrent la ville. Lexa du enjamber des cadavres, des mourants, des blessés, les rues en étaient plein. Que c'était il passé ici, une guerre ! Le sol était rouge sang, de partout, parvenaient des cris, de souffrance, de plainte. Heureusement, les jeunes femmes arrivèrent, aux écuries. Elles prirent deux chevaux et s'enfuirent vers les bois.

Elle galopèrent une bonne heure, pour mettre un maximum de distance entre elles et la ville se dit Lexa qui suivait toujours la jeune femme.

Arrivée dans une clairière, la jeune femme s'arrêta et descendit de cheval et l'attacha à une branche, Lexa l'imita. Avant qu'elle ai pu voir et encore moins faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme attrapa Lexa par la capuche et la colla contre un arbre. Elle la retourna, et lui passa un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu sois en vie ? Hein, dis moi ?

Lexa ouvrait de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait rien ! Pourquoi, cette jeune femme l'avait sauvé et maintenant la menaçait !

\- Je ne sais pas... que voulez vous dire ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Lexa ! Tu étais morte !

\- C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas mourir et revenir à la vie !

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui c'est passé ! Alors comment as tu fait !

La lame commençait à entamer la peau de son cou, et Lexa ne comprenait toujours pas où cette femme voulait en venir !

\- Je vous en pris, je ne comprend pas, je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez ! Je me suis réveillée, peu de temps avant que vous me trouviez dans le couloir... Je n'ai aucun souvenir ! Je ne me rappelais même pas mon nom, avant que vous m'appeliez avec !

La jeune femme la regarda et se mit soudain à sourire.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas qui tu es et moi non plus ? C'est ça ?

\- Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu !

La jeune femme libéra Lexa et changea radicalement d'attitude.

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais être certaine que c'était bien toi ! C'est moi Octavia, nous sommes amies, dit la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras de Lexa.

Lexa fut surprit par ce geste, mais l'apprécia cependant, car elle ne percevait plus de menace directe.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Lexa.

Octavia regarda Lexa. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire, mais avoir Lexa à ses cotés était un atout. Si elle avait perdue la mémoire, elle pourrait la manipuler à sa guise et part la même occasion, faire souffrir Clarke. Elle avait perdu Lincoln définitivement, il était hors de question que Clarke retrouve Lexa ! Cependant, il lui fallait jouer avec prudence, car elle ne savait pas à quel point Lexa avait perdu la mémoire, ni même si elle allait la retrouver. Pour que cela soit crédible, il lui fallait enrober ses mensonges de vérité.

\- Nous étions en guerre...

\- Contre qui ?

\- C'est compliqué ! Une entité virtuelle..., ce qui importe c'est que nous avons gagné !

\- C'est déjà ça !

\- Oui, mais il y a un mais ! Tu as été tué dans cette guerre...

\- Comment suis je là, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien car tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta place...

\- Ma place ?

\- Oui, tu est le Commander et quelqu'un a usurpé ta place...

\- Il ne l'a pas usurpé, si je suis morte...

\- Oui c'est vrai, vu comme ça..., mais je la sais responsable de ta mort...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, alors pour reprendre ta place, il te faudra des alliés...

\- Et tu en connais, je suppose...

\- Je crois savoir où en trouver, oui en effet ! Ensemble, nous pouvons y arriver ! On va rester la pour la nuit et demain on part en direction du territoire de la Nation des Glaces !

Le lendemain, elles repartaient.

\- Dis moi Octavia, quelque chose me chiffonne...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tu es mon amie, pourquoi t'es tu montrée si agressive... Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées dans le couloir, j'ai cru, que tu allais me tuer !

\- Eh bien, au départ, je ne t'ai pas reconnu, et lorsque je l'ai fait, et bien, j'ai cru que tu étais un fantôme, ou quelque chose comme ça..., tu étais sensée être morte !

\- Oui, c'est sur, c'est bizarre..., et alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Me tuer !

\- Je me suis raisonnée, je me suis dit que les fantômes n'existaient pas et donc que tu étais vivante ! Pourquoi, je n'en connaissais pas la raison, mais c'était la seule réponse rationnelle !

\- Oui cela semble logique... Je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Bien entendu ! Dit Octavia, en espérant secrètement que cet interrogatoire se terminerait bientôt.

\- Pourquoi, avoir caché mon visage ? Ma fuite ?

\- Je te l'ai dit pour regagner ta place, il te faut des alliés !

\- Et là bas, il n'y en avait pas ?

\- Si bien sur, mais comment faire le tri, entre les conspirateurs et les alliés ?

\- Peux tu me parler de la personne qui a prit ma place ?

Octavia redoutait cette question, mais difficile d'y échapper !

\- Elle s'appelle Clarke. Elle fait partie des Skaikru.

\- Skaikru ?

\- Oui, il y a treize clans, commença Octavia, ravie de changer de sujet. Il y a celui des Cavaliers des Plaines, celui de Delphes, celui des Montagnes, des Lacs, de la Forêt Flamboyante, des Falaises Bleues, de la Vallée Engloutie, des Feuilles, des Arbres, et du Désert. Enfin, il y a la Nation des Glaces, les Boat People et les derniers arrivés, les Skaikru.

\- Les derniers arrivés ?

\- Oui, cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu les as fait rentrer dans la coalition. Ils sont littéralement tombés du ciel !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ils vivaient dans une station dans l'espace...

\- C'est de la magie...

\- Non, de la science. Enfin bref, tu étais le Commander de tous ces clans.

\- Incroyable...

\- Nous étions en paix, tu avais instaurée le calme entre les clans, puis ces Skaikru, sont arrivés. Tu as fait confiance à cette Clarke, et elle t'a trahi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Va savoir ! Pour le pouvoir peut être ! Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle a réussi ! Il y a eu des morts..., mon amour est mort par sa faute... dit tristement Octavia.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Lexa.

En fin de journée, elles arrivèrent enfin sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces.

\- Remet ta capuche, c'est plus prudent...

Lexa s'exécuta.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, elles croisèrent une patrouille de quatre soldats.

\- Que faites vous sur notre territoire, lança un des soldats.

\- Nous sommes venues voir le roi Roan...

\- Vraiment, et pour quelle raison ?

\- Cela nous regarde..., je n'ai pas à discuter de quoi que ce soit avec des soldats, dit Octavia sèchement.

\- Je crois que nous allons être obligé de donner une leçon de politesse à cette donzelle ! Dit un autre soldat.

Octavia sourit et descendit de son cheval.

\- C'est quand vous voulez messieurs !

Les quatre hommes sautèrent de cheval et se ruèrent sur Octavia.

Elle mit deux des hommes rapidement à terre, pour les deux autres, le combat s'annonçait un peu plus long.

Elle réussit cependant à assommer l'un des deux, et se concentra donc sur le dernier.

Lexa était restée spectatrice du combat, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'un des hommes se relever et se diriger derrière Octavia pour la prendre en traite, elle sauta à son tour de cheval. Elle attrapa une épée qui était au sol et vint frapper à l'épaule de l'homme qui menaçait Octavia. L'homme se retourna et vint s'embrocher tout seul sur la lame de Lexa. Au même moment Octavia se débarrassait de son dernier assaillant.

Lorsqu'elle vit Lexa tenant l'épée ensanglantée et le corps sans vit qui gisait à ses pieds, Octavia comprit.

\- Merci, je crois que tu m'as sauvé la vie...

\- Tu avais l'air de te débrouiller très bien toute seule...

\- Sans doute, mais ce gars serait arrivé par derrière et je ne l'aurais sans doute pas vu venir...

\- Alors disons que je t'ai aidé !

\- Oui, si tu veux, en tout cas merci !

\- Je t'en pris...

\- Bon voyons, si il y en a un, qui peut encore, nous servir.

Octavia vérifia les corps, par chance, un respirait encore ! Elle lui attacha les mains solidement.

\- Debout ! Lui cria Octavia en rajoutant un coup de pied dans les cotes.

L'homme se leva péniblement. Un fois à la vertical, Octavia, lui colla la pointe de son épée sur la gorge.

\- Tu vas nous conduire bien gentiment à Roan.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur leur cheval, Octavia poussa le soldat du pied et celui grommela une phrase compréhensive et se mit en marche.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin, dans le fief de Roan. Lorsque les gens dehors les virent arriver, il y eu une grande agitation.

Lexa portait toujours sa capuche, si bien que tout le monde se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être et l'autre femme tenait l'un des leur prisonnier.

Sans descendre de cheval, Octavia prit la parole.

\- Je veux voir votre roi !

Il y eut des murmures dans la foule, mais Octavia vit un soldat partir en courant visiblement pour aller chercher Roan, alors elle attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, le roi arrivait. Il toisa Octavia.

\- On se connaît... Tu es l'amie de C...

\- Je suis ton ami, ton ami, le coupa Octavia, sachant qu'il allait prononcer le prénom de la blonde et du coup discrédité auprès de Lexa.

Roan ne comprit pas mais n'insista pas.

\- Et que veux tu ?

\- Je te propose de renverser l'usurpatrice qui a prit la place de Commander.

\- Continu, tu intéresses...

\- J'aimerai discuter de tout ça en privée...

\- Si tu libérais mon homme, déjà...

\- Pas de soucis, dit Octavia en lâchant la corde qui retenait le soldat.

Pendant que ses camarades le libéraient de ses liens, Octavia descendit de son cheval et invita Lexa à en faire de même.

\- Laissez vos chevaux et suivez moi ! Dit Roan aux deux jeune femmes.

Elles suivirent Roan dans les rues de la ville, et arrivèrent devant un bâtisse relativement imposante. On y accédait par une dizaine de marches et de chaque coté de l'entrée, des colonnes décoraient le bâtiment. Sans doute un vestige de l'ancien temps, épargné par les bombes, certainement un lieu officiel.

L'intérieur était magnifique, du parquet sur le sol et du marbre sur les murs.

Roan poussa deux grandes portes pour pénétrer dans ce qui devait être sa salle de réunion.

Il y avait une grande tables, des chaises et un trône tout au fond. Roan s'y installa.

\- Je t'écoute, dit il à l'intention d'Octavia.

\- Je crois avoir la solution pour déloger Clarke de son trône...

\- Oui et laquelle ?

\- Elle ! Dit Octavia en montrant Lexa de la tête.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Enlève ta capuche, s'il te plaît ! Dit elle à Lexa.

Lorsque Lexa exécuta, Roan se leva de son siège et devint pâle comme un linge.

\- Qu'est ce que..., qu'est ce que c'est que cette diablerie ? C'est de la sorcellerie !

\- Non Roan, c'est bien Lexa !

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est morte ! J'ai vu son cadavre !

\- Non ! Tu l'as bien vu, c'est vrai, mais elle n'était pas morte ! Ces signes vitaux devaient être aux minimum, imperceptible pour nous, c'est tout ! Mais il y a un soucis...

\- Je me disais aussi ! Lequel ?

\- Elle a perdue sa mémoire... Elle sait parler, mais elle n'a aucun souvenir...

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus la plus..., la flamme !

\- Elle n'a plus la flamme ! Mais si elle ne l'a plus, elle ne peut pas devenir le Commander !

\- Roan, tu n'as pas comprit. Lexa n'a pas besoin de DEVENIR le Commander ! Elle EST déjà le Commander !

\- Et qu'est que j'y gagne moi ?

Octavia s'approcha de Roan, pour éviter que Lexa entende le reste de leur conversation.

\- Elle a perdu toute sa mémoire, tu peux donc en faire ce que tu veux, lui faire croire ce que tu veux. Tu la mets sur le trône mais tu lui fais comprendre que c'est toi le chef, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Et tu crois que Clarke va céder sa place ?

\- Non, certainement pas !

\- Il faut tout de même que je la batte et mes espions, m'ont dit qu'elle s'était sacrément entraînée et qu'elle était peut être plus douée que Lexa !

\- Là aussi, j'ai un plan...

\- Vas y je t'écoute !

\- C'est Lexa qui va se battre pour toi.

\- Mais je viens de te dire qu'elle est peut être plus forte qu'elle !

\- Certes, mais ce ne sont que les dire de tes espions, j'ai vu Lexa se battre, c'est une grande guerrière !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a battu !

\- Mais nous allons déstabiliser Clarke.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, on va lui proposer un duel et on va même lui laisser le choix de l'adversaire.

\- Entre moi et Lexa ?

\- Non, entre MOI et une inconnue.

\- Comment ça une inconnue ?

\- Tu ne vas pas présenter Lexa comme ça ! Tu vas lui cacher le visage et la présenter comme une guerrière potentielle.

\- Et si c'est toi qu'elle choisi ? Elle va te botter le cul !

\- Je connais Clarke, c'est un petit cœur tendre, elle hésitera forcement à faire un duel avec une «amie» et mon frère, fera le reste ! Non, aucun risque, elle choisira «l'inconnue». Et lorsqu'elle s'apercevra que c'est Lexa, elle ne pourra pas la tuer, mais Lexa, elle, le fera, car elle n'aura aucun souvenir d'elle. Si elle ne meure pas sur le coup, ça cela va la dévaster, l'achever..., dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne trompe ou tu ne veux pas seulement éliminer Clarke...

\- Non, en effet, je veux qu'elle souffre, elle aussi ! Autant que moi j'ai souffert !

\- Alors parfait, préparons nous pour ce plan !

\- Il faut d'abord endoctriner notre Lexa pour qu'elle soit sans pitié !

Et ils s'y employèrent. Il était facile «d'implanter» des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Lexa, puisqu'il était vierge. Roan et surtout Octavia, peignèrent un portrait terrible de Clarke. Pas besoin vraiment de mentir, ils leur suffisait d'omettre certains détails, ou de de modifier certains éléments. Clarke devenait vraiment Vanheda ! Ainsi, elle avait tué sans aucun remord, tous les guerriers de Lexa qui étaient venus «les aider» alors qu'ils venaient de s'écraser sur Terre. C'est elle, et elle seule, aussi, qui avait éliminé hommes, femmes et enfants du Mont Weather, alors que ceux ci étaient prêt à se rendre ! Ainsi, elle avait également aidé Jaha à transformer tous les habitants en zombies, pour ensuite se retourner contre ALIE. Enfin, Titus qui avait voulu se comporter en héros, en l'éliminant, avait en faite tué Lexa car Clarke, la lâche, l'avait utilisé comme bouclier.

Après des semaines de discours comme ceux là, Lexa avait fini par haïr Clarke sans même la connaître.

Lorsque Roan et Octavia décidèrent qu'elle était prête à affronter Clarke, ils se dirigèrent vers Polis.

\- Souviens toi Lexa, tu ne dois pas parler, ni enlever ton masque, elle te reconnaîtrait immédiatement, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est ce pas ? Dit Octavia.

\- Non. Elle ne doit pas me reconnaître.

\- C'est ça ! Si toutefois cela arrivait, ne l'écoute pas, elle essaiera de t'amadouer, elle est très douée à ce petit jeu. Frappe dès que tu peux, méfie toi d'elle, le sous estime pas, c'est une très bonne combattante ! Dit Roan.

\- Je suis prête !

\- Alors vas y et élimine cet imposteur !

Clarke était rentrée dans l'arène, Lexa fit de même. Elle la vit choisir épée et bouclier. Elle se dirigea vers les armes et opta pour deux épées. Elle fit tournoyer les deux armes de chaque coté de son corps, oui, c'étaient les armes qui lui fallait.

Elle s'avança vers la blonde et attendit. Ne voyant pas son adversaire réagir, elle engagea le combat. Ses épées pourfendaient l'air avec une vitesse incroyable. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle faisait, cela lui venait naturellement, de façon innée.

Son adversaire se protégeait bien et combattait très aussi. A l'aide de son bouclier, elle la poussa si violemment qu'elle se retrouva par terre. Rien de bien grave, mais elle était plus forte, physiquement, qu'elle, il lui fallait donc garder ses distances.

Elle se releva, et fonça sur Clarke, mais avec agilité, elle baissa et vint la blesser au flan. Lexa ressentit une douleur vive. Elle s'éloigna de son adversaire, planta une de ses épées dans le sol, pour examiner sa plaie. Le sang qui coulait de la blessure était noir ! Lexa fut très surprise. Cela avait l'air de surprendre également son adversaire, car elle sembla soudain «ailleurs».

Dans ce relâchement de concentration, Lexa vit l'opportunité pour attaquer et se rua sur la blonde. Elle fut rapide, mais pas assez, et son bouclier sous l'impact se brisa. Lexa se retrouvait avec un avantages.

La blonde ne se laissa nullement impressionné, et enchaînait déjà les coups. Lexa la vit pivoter, elle savait qu'elle voulait l'atteindre dans le dos, alors elle se cambra au maximum, la lame tomba mais ne découpa que le tissu de sa chemise, laissant apparaître son dos nu.

Lorsqu'elle fit face à face à son adversaire, là encore, elle fut surprise.

Clarke n'affichait soudain plus, une attitude guerrière, son visage se radoucit, bizarrement, Lexa la trouva magnifique.

\- LEXA ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, fais tu ça ? Lui cria t elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Lexa fut étonnée par le ton de sa voix. Mais, elle ne se laissa pas avoir, Octavia l'avait prévenue, qu'elle essaierait de l'amadouer. Et c'est vrai qu'elle était douée. Avant de succomber, elle se rua sur Clarke.

La blonde réussi à la bloquer, leur visage était si proche. Ces yeux ! Ils étaient plus bleu que le ciel, on avait envie de plonger dedans, elle avait envie de plonger dedans !

\- Lexa ! C'est moi ! Lui dit elle doucement.

Par tous les dieux... Ce regard ! Il était remplit de douleur, pas de haine... Cette voix ! Elle était emplit de tristesse, pas de cruauté ! Clarke était elle celle qu'on lui avait décrite ? Était elle douée à ce point pour tromper les gens ? Ou lui avait on menti ? Avait elle été manipulé ?Lexa ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle sentit que Clarke relâchait légèrement la pression sur les épée, poussé par son instinct, elle en profita pour la pousser de toutes ses forces. Clarke tomba à terre, à sa merci.

Lexa croisa le regard d'Octavia, et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle continue. Elle abattit alors, ses épées sur Clarke, mais celle ci lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le coup fut assez douloureux, assez, pour qu'elle relâche son attention suffisamment longtemps, pour permettre à Clarke de se relever.

Les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à être fatiguées et éprouvées. Clarke venait de découvrir qu'elle combattait Lexa et Lexa, avait des doutes sur la véritable nature de Clarke.

Cependant Clarke, se jeta sur Lexa et se débrouilla pour la désarmer d'une épée. Elle lui parlait toujours, avec la même tristesse dans la voix.

\- Lexa ! Je t'en pris ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Je t'en pris !

Ne pas écouter, ne pas se laisser attendrir.

Lexa repartit à la charge. Elles étaient chacune avec une épée à présent, mais le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant était toujours aussi rapide. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la même position, que précédemment, épée contre épée, face à face, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lexa donna un violent coup de tête sur l'arcade sourcilière de Clarke, son œil fut bientôt recouvert de sang... noir aussi ! Pourquoi, toutes les deux, avaient elles le sang de cette couleur ?

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée, car son adversaire abattait déjà son épée sur elle, Lexa accusa le coup, mais fléchit, sous la force de Clarke. Elle vit arriver le coude de la blonde mais ne pu l'éviter, elle sentie le sang dans sa bouche, elle cracha. Clarke était déjà sur elle. Lexa la laissa l'entraîner contre le mur, elle leva son bras, mais Clarke lui attrapa et le plaqua contre la parois. Comme Clarke lui avait glissé la lame sous la gorge, elle l'entendit lui dire :

\- Ça suffit Lexa, tu es battue...

Son regard était rivé dans le sien, elle semblait, désespérément, y chercher quelque chose. Lexa attrapa son poignard et l'enfonça jusqu'au ce que ses doigts touchent la peau de Clarke.

Quelqu'un hurla le prénom de la blonde.

Clarke fut surprise, et recula. Lexa aperçu une larme couler sur sa joue... Ce n'était pas une larme de douleur, mais bien une larme de tristesse. Pourquoi cette Vanheda pleurait ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens !

A peine s'écroula t elle sur le sol, que Roan était là. Il galvanisait la foule et manifestement, à part un petit groupe, tout le monde semblait satisfait que cette Skaikru morde la poussière !

Lexa essuya contre son pantalon, le sang qu'elle avait sur les doigts. Elle avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pourtant en entendant la respiration saccadée de son adversaire, qui mourait derrière elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander, si elle ne c'était pas trompée. Avait elle vraiment fait, ce qu'il fallait ? Ce qui était bien ? Puis elle chassa ses questions, ce qui était fait était fait, c'était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Roan l'encouragea dans cette voie, en l'attrapant par le bras et en lui disant :

\- Allez, viens retrouver ce trône que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter !

Sans regarder derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers la tour.


	9. Sacrifices

Lexa était réveillée, allongée sur le lit, elle regardait Clarke qui dormait dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

\- Clarke ? Clarke ? Fit doucement Lexa.

Clarke remua légèrement, mais resserra son étreinte autour de Lexa.

\- Laisse moi..., laisse nous un peu de temps encore, s'il te plaît...

\- Je ne te pensais pas si marmotte ! Dit Lexa en riant.

\- C'est pas une question de dormir, c'est que je suis bien, là contre toi... Cette réalité virtuelle est incroyable, tu sais !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'entends battre ton cœur... Cela m'a bercé toute la nuit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée combien, moi aussi j'aimerai rester là contre toi...

\- Mais...

\- Mais, du travail nous attend, Clarke...

\- Je sais, dit Clarke en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même ! «Un jour peut être, nous ne devrons plus rien à nos peuples».

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'y croyais pas tellement lorsque je l'ai dit, et aujourd'hui, encore moins !

\- Clarke..., il faut y croire, c'est cette espérance qui nous fera continuer, dit Lexa en venant s'asseoir dans le dos de Clarke et en l'enserrant de ses bras.

Clarke tourna la tête pour que ses lèvres puissent rencontrer celles de Lexa dans un baisé passionné.

\- Clarke ! Je suis sensée discuter avec toi, du plan...

\- J'ai un autre plan en tête..., dit Clarke en se retournant et en faisant basculer Lexa en arrière.

\- Clarke ! Laisse moi t'expliquer notre plan et ensuite tu m'expliqueras le tien, d'accord ?

\- Pufff, rabat joie, vas y, je t'écoute, fit Clarke en s'asseyant les bras croisés, l'air boudeur.

\- Becca m'a expliqué que nous ne pourrons plus mettre la puce que tu portes dans le corps de Lexa ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, parce que tu l'as porte depuis trop longtemps. Si on te l'enlève maintenant, cela va faire comme avec Lexa, la puce va drainer tous tes souvenirs...

\- Mais comment allons nous faire alors ! Il te faut une puce !

\- Oui, Becca peut en fabriquer une autre...

Clarke sentit que Lexa devait lui dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas forcement lui plaire.

\- Continu, je sens que la suite va me déplaire...

\- Oui, dit Lexa en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Pour fabriquer, cette puce, il faut du matériel...

\- OK, et où est ce matériel ?

\- Au phare...

\- Au phare ? Tu te moque de moi ! Comment tu veux que je retourne là-bas, il me faut un bateau et je ne crois pas que les Boat People vont m'en prêter un, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Je vois tout à fait, c'est pour cela qu'il faudrait envoyer...

\- Qui ça ?

\- Arthus !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux envoyer ce gamin, dans les griffes de Luna ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Clarke ! Nous n'avons pas le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix ! Je ne veux pas que ce mômes risque sa vie pour nous !

\- Écoute moi s'il te plaît..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Ok vas y continu...

\- Le gamin fait son voyage initiatique et il doit passer par le territoire des Boat People, alors il va le faire ! Il appellera un bateau, il ira là-bas et lorsqu'il reviendra, vous les attendrez ! Vous capturerez l'équipage et vous vous débrouillerez pour vous rendre jusque sur l'île !

\- oui, admettons, cela peut fonctionner... mais attend... tu as dit «vous», «vous les attendrez» ! C'est qui vous ?

Lexa regarda Clarke, et cette dernière su que le reste n'allait pas lui plaire non plus !

\- Toi et Raven !

\- Raven ? Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de la libérer parce que j'imagine que Roan, va garder les Skaikru entre les grilles d'Arkadia !

\- Non, toi, tu es sensée être morte, tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'aller là-bas !

\- Alors qui va y aller ?

\- Niylah !

\- Non, non, non ! D'abord Arthus, ensuite Niylah ! C'est hors de question !

\- Elle est parfaite pour ça !

\- Non Lexa ! Dit fermement Clarke.

Lexa eut l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- Clarke, je ne comprend pas...

\- Je ne veux pas ! Pas elle ! C'est tout !

\- Clarke, je t'en pris, explique moi !

\- Il n'y a rien a expliquer ! Cria, cette fois, Clarke.

Lexa attrapa le visage de la blonde entre ses mains.

\- Clarke ! Tu va me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

\- Je ne peux pas, Lexa, je ne peux pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai... trahi...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh, Lexa, si je te raconte ça, tu vas...

Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- Clarke regarde moi... Rien de ce que tu pourras dire, ne me fera t'aimer moins..., tu comprends ?

\- J'ai couché avec elle, dit Clarke d'une toute petite voix.

Lexa accusa la nouvelle, mais resta silencieuse.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que la nouvelle me rejouisse mais ce que je peux dire en revanche, c'est que tu as du goût en matière de partenaire, elle est plutôt jolie... Et quand cela est il arrivé ?

\- Peu après le Mont Weather.

\- Oh, mais alors, nous n'avions même pas..., dit Lexa plutôt soulagée.

\- Non, en effet. Après ta...

\- Trahison ?

\- Oui ta trahison, je suis partie seule...

\- Oui je sais cela, mes hommes t'ont cherché pendant des jours.

\- En effet, j'étais anéantie par ce que j'avais du faire là-bas et je n'avais plus la force, ni le courage d'affronter le regard de mes amis. J'ai erré dans la forêt et il a bien fallu que je me nourrisse, alors j'ai chassé, et comme il me fallait d'autres choses, j'ai commencé à faire du troc avec Niylah. Nous étions devenues, au fil des jours, des amies ou en tout cas, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Cela m'a été confirmé, lorsqu'un jour, j'étais dans sa boutique et que des hommes de la Nation des Glaces sont rentrés. Elle aurait pu me dénoncer, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a protégé, elle leur a menti, puis elle a soigné la blessure que m'avait infligé ma dernière proie.

Nous étions toutes les deux assises sur son lit, elle a nettoyé la plaie, nous avons discuté, puis, je l'ai... embrassé...

\- C'est donc toi qui...

\- Oui Lexa ! C'est moi ! J'étais perdue, j'avais si mal, j'étais seule... J'avais besoin d'amour, besoin d'aimer et de me sentir aimer ! Niylah m'a procuré tout cela ! J'étais tellement en colère contre toi !

\- C'est donc ma faute !

\- En quelque sorte, oui ! Tu m'as embrassé Lexa ! Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et tu m'as trahi ! Comment j'étais supposée prendre ça, hein ? Dis moi ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Je comprend ton point de vu, mais la douleur et la peine ne partent pas pour autant !

\- Je comprend..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Peut être ! Part contre ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, si le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu...

\- Oui...

\- Ce soir là, je serais allée probablement te rejoindre dans ta tente, pour te réclamer plus qu'un baisé...

\- Mais tu avais dit...

\- Que je n'étais pas prêtes... et bien la vérité, c'est que j'ai été surprise par ton baisé...

\- Mais tu me l'as rendu !

\- Oui, c'est là que je voulais en venir. J'avais déjà développé, des sentiments à ton égard. Le problème, c'est que je ne trouvais pas ça correcte envers Finn et en plus, je te connaissais à peine ! Oh, mais punaise, que j'ai aimé ce baisé... J'étais torturée par mes sentiments, mais je crois que je serais allée te voir tout de même et c'est pour cela, que je dis avoir trahi Niylah ! Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais dans ce lit, ce n'est pas son corps que je voulais dans mes bras, ce n'est pas elle que je voulais embrasser, pas avec elle que je voulais faire l'amour, c'était avec toi, ça toujours été toi ! Elle n'a été qu'une remplaçante, rien de plus, et elle méritait plus que cela... Cette nuit là, je suis partie, et Roan m'a capturé. Je sais que des hommes des Glaces sont venus la voir. Ils l'ont tabassé, pour avoir des renseignements sur moi... et tu sais quoi... elle n'a rien dit, rien du tout... Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait, elle ne m'a pas trahi ! Et maintenant, tu veux que me serve d'elle... Je suis désolée Lexa, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Lexa regardait Clarke, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais au delà de la manifestation physique de sa peine, sa douleur et ses remords étaient réels.

\- D'accord. D'accord, mon amour. On trouvera une autre solution, dit Lexa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Clarke fut réveillée de façon étrange. Elle avait la sensation qu'on lui lavait le visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une grosse tête noire, avec des yeux jaunes. Et en fait de toilette, c'était Nook qui avait décidé de réveiller Clarke à grands coups de langue !

Clarke attrapa la tête de l'animal dans ses mains, afin de stopper ce léchage intempestif.

\- Nook ! Arrête ! C'est bon, je suis réveillée ! Dit Clarke en riant.

Arthus et Nyilah arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre. Le garçon fit descendre le loup du lit.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke, Nook oublie parfois les bonnes manières !

\- C'est pas grave ! C'est juste un peu bizarre d'être réveillé de la sorte !

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais il a bien fait, j'ai des choses à faire !

Clarke essaya de se lever, mais elle fut rappelé à l'ordre par une douleur vive à l'abdomen, qui lui arracha un cri.

\- Clarke, c'est trop tôt ! Quoi que tu ai a faire, il va falloir que cela attende ! Dit Niylah fermement.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il faut que j'y aille et puis je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps chez toi !

\- Clarke, cela fait trois jours que tu es ici...

\- Trois jours !

\- Oui, à un moment, je me suis demandé si tu allais te réveiller ! Puis tu as commencé à faire des bruits étranges..., commença Arthus.

\- Des bruits étranges ? Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, du genre, «oh», «ah»..., continua le garçon dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer.

\- Des genres de bruits qu'un jeune homme ne devrait pas entendre !

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Un rêve sans doute ! Dit Clarke qui elle aussi commençait à rougir.

\- Qui est Lexa ? Continua le garçon.

\- Euh..., dit Clarke ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

\- Une amie très proche de Clarke ! Dit sèchement Niylah.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Et je dois justement partir pour l'aider...

\- Mais je croyais que Heda était morte ? Dit Niylah surprise.

\- Et bien, c'est un peu compliqué, mais elle est encore en vie, en quelque sorte...

\- Je ne comprend pas... Soit on est en vie, soit on est mort...

\- Niylah..., cela serait trop long à expliquer...

\- C'est trop long ou tu me crois trop stupide pour comprendre, dit Niylah, visiblement agacée.

\- Écoute, moi même, je ne comprend pas tout ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lexa est en vie, mais elle a perdu toute sa mémoire.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Si, cela doit être grâce à son sang..., dit Clarke.

\- Il est noir, comme le tien ?

\- C'est ça Arthus !

\- Bien admettons..., que veux tu faire pour elle ?

\- Lui faire retrouver sa mémoire !

Niylah se mit à rire.

\- Et comment comptes tu faire ça ?

\- Et bien, j'ai besoin d'une de mes amie, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte, pour la chercher !

\- Dis moi où elle est, et je te la ramène, dit Arthus avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est gentil mon garçon, mais, il va falloir être très discret pour la sortir de là où elle est, et je doute qu'avec ton loup, tu passes vraiment inaperçu !

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'irai seul !

\- Non, non, non, c'est trop dangereux !

\- C'est pour cela que c'est moi qui doit y aller ! Dit soudain Nyilah.

Clarke regarda la jeune femme, pourquoi avait elle dit cela ?

\- Non, Nyilah, tu n'iras pas, aucun de vous n'ira !

\- Ne te méprend pas Clarke, je ne fais pas cela pour toi..., je fais cela pour Heda. C'est un bon Commander, s'il y a une chance qu'elle reprenne sa place, il faut l'aider et je le ferais volontiers !

\- Je viens de te dire que c'était dangereux, Niylah ! Tu as déjà risqué ta vie pour moi !

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, ta dette augmente, mais là c'est Heda qui me sera redevable !

\- Mais si tu es tuée...

\- C'est mon affaire ! L'affaire est réglé, dis moi qui je dois aller chercher ?

Clarke ne voulait pas répondre, mais comme Lexa le lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

\- Raven, c'est Raven qu'il faut que tu ramènes.

\- Et où la trouverai je ?

\- Elle devrait se trouver à Arkadia...

\- Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve !

\- Roan a prit le pouvoir et comme il ne porte pas les miens dans son cœur, j'imagine qu'il a du les parquer dans l'enceinte d'Arkadia !

\- Il a pu tout aussi bien les tuer !

\- Cela n'aide pas, Niylah ! Dit Arthus.

\- Certes, mais nous devons envisager qu'il s'agit tout de même du roi de la Nation des Glaces et lorsqu'il n'aime pas et bien il tue !

\- Sans doute, mais les miens, en tout cas une bonne partie, ont une certaine valeur... Ils ont des capacités exploitables !

\- Et c'est le cas de ton amie ?

\- Oui, elle est douée pour la mécanique, l'électronique et elle est capable de construire à peu près n'importe quoi ! Sur que Roan voudra s'en servir !

\- Bon, Arkadia étant plus proche d'ici, je vais d'abord essayer par là. Si je ne la trouve pas, j'irai à Polis. Peux tu me la décrire ?

\- Je vais faire mieux, si tu peux me fournir du papier et un morceau de crayon, je peux te faire son portrait !

\- Je dois avoir ça dans mon sac ! S'écria Arthus.

Le jeune homme chercha avec frénésie dans son sac et sorti, avec un air victorieux, le matériel nécessaire.

En l'espace de dix minutes et sous les yeux attentifs de Niylah et Arthus, Clarke, dessina son amie Raven avec une assez bonne précision.

Clarke tendit la feuille à Niylah.

\- Donc, je la trouve et je la ramène, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Parfait, je pars demain. Je fermerai l'échoppe, ne touchez à rien en mon absence !

Niylah attrapa la feuille et quitta la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien ! Dit Arthus en souriant.

\- Oui, d'une certaine façon...

\- Auras tu besoin de moi pour une mission ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

\- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu as autre chose à faire et quelque chose me dit que tu ne pourras pas le faire..., je me trompe ?

\- Et bien...

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Je les vu dans tes yeux !

\- Pfff..., est ce que tout le monde lit en moi comme dans un livre ?

\- Allez, dis moi, ce que j'aurai à faire ? Demanda Arthus en sautillant sur place comme l'aurait fait un enfant à qui on avait promit une surprise.

\- Arthus, ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est moins dangereux, mais il faudrait que tu te rendes chez les Boat People...

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais où est le danger ? Demanda le garçon déçu.

\- Arthus, il est hors de question que je mette ta vie en danger ! Je voudrais que tu ailles chez eux, nous agirons lorsque tu reviendras. Vois tu, avec mon amie, je dois me rendre sur une île et donc le seul moyen d'y aller c'est d'utiliser un bateau. Or les seuls à en avoir, ce sont les Boat People. Donc lorsqu'ils reviendront te déposer, nous leur prendrons leur bateau.

\- Pourquoi, ne pas simplement leur demander de t'aider ?

\- C'est que... je ne suis pas tout à fait la bienvenue chez eux...

\- Clarke, je ne comprend pas, tu as l'air d'être une bonne personne, cependant tu sembles avoir autant d'ennemi qu'un assassin...

\- Il ne faut pas te fier aux apparences, mon garçon, j'ai plus de sang sur les mains, que n'importe quel meurtrier, dit tristement Clarke.

\- Je ne nie pas que tu ai été obligé de tuer, mais tu n'es pas une meurtrière !

\- Tu ne me connais pas Arthus !

\- Non, c'est vrai... mais si tu avais été mauvaise, Nook, l'aurait tout de suite senti et il t'aurait achevé, pour me protéger, crois moi !

\- Tu te fis à son instinct...

\- Oui, il le don de voir la vrai nature des gens...

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir !

\- Ca c'est certain ! Hein, Nook ?

Le loup se leva et alla trouver son ami. Arthus le caressa affectueusement, ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

\- Si tu vas là bas, il ne faudra en aucun cas que les Boat People, soupçonnent quoi que ce soit ! C'est un peuple pacifique, mais s'ils apprennent ce que l'on se prépare à leur faire, je doute qu'ils restent sans faire. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive mal ! Agis comme un jeune adulte de Delphes en voyage initiatique et c'est tout, entendu ?

\- Oui, maman ! Dit Arthus en riant.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère !

\- Non, mais je croirais l'entendre !

Clarke regardait l'enfant rire aux éclats. Comme il venait de l'évoquer, il avait une mère quelque part à Delphes. Cette femme devait, même si elle était native de ce monde et donc certainement plus endurcit, s'inquiéter pour son fils. Et cette autre femme, qu'il avait sauvé, l'envoyait vers un avenir incertain. C'était pire pour Niylah. Ces deux personnes lui étaient venu en aide, et elle c'est ainsi qu'elle les remerciait. Si elle avait cru en un dieu quelque conque, aujourd'hui, elle aurait prié pour qu'ils lui reviennent sain et sauf, mais elle n'avait jamais cru en une existence divine. Les dés étaient jetés et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer, qu'elle n'avait pas encore, sacrifié, deux de ses amis.


	10. Un Monde Obscure

Lexa était mélancolique. Elle avait gagné son duel, avait été félicité par tout le monde ou presque. Elle était remonté sur le trône, même si c'est Roan qui dirigeait, le temps qu'elle soit apte à reprendre ses fonctions, tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pourtant, Lexa ne dormait pas bien. Elle rêvait souvent de cette blonde. Elle revoyait son expression lorsque la lame du couteau avait pénétré son corps. Cette surprise, cette tristesse, ces larmes. Ses rêves la troublaient beaucoup, et du coup la journée, son esprit divaguait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette fille occupait autant son esprit. Elle se dit qu'avec le temps, cela passerait mais rien n'y faisait. Petit à petit, elle oublia les détails du duel, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ceux du visage de Clarke. La façon dont tombait ses cheveux blonds, sur ses épaules. Ses yeux plus bleus qu'un ciel d'été, son nez bien droit, ses lèvres parfaites, le petit grain de beauté, à gauche, juste au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle aurait pu dessiner son visage les yeux fermés. Elle revoyait son corps aussi. Un corps de guerrière, quasiment parfait, musclé, mais pas trop. Une posture féline.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle était assise sur son trône, face à elle, il y avait une foule importante : des ambassadeurs, des chefs de clans. Elle reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur la réunion qui avait cours.

Les jours passaient, et petit à petit, elle apprenait, quelles étaient ses fonctions et a les remplir de façon efficace. Roan restait très présent, parfois il répondait à sa place et prenait des décisions qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle le laissait faire tout en se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'elle s'impose.

Elle aurait donné cher pour retrouver, ne serait ce qu'une partie de sa mémoire, car elle ressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, la situation était bancale. Elle observait les regards, les phrases murmurées, on lui cachait des choses et elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si on lui disait la vérité. De plus, elle avait la certitude que Roan et Octavia observaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle voulait pouvoir retrouver ses pleines fonctions, et se séparer de la régence de Roan. Mais comment gouverner un peuple dont vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? Comment savoir, qui sont vos amis et vos ennemis ? Elle décida donc d'obtenir des informations, par d'autres. Elle profita donc, d'un moment où Roan et Octavia, étaient occupés pour s'éclipser.

Elle erra dans les rues de Polis, en apprécia les odeurs, les bruits. Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre, ferma les yeux, pour essayer de imprégner de l'ambiance, voir si cela ne pouvait pas stimuler sa mémoire et peut être lui faire remonter un souvenir.

\- Heda, que faites vous là ? Dit la voix d'une femme qui semblait inquiète.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une guerrière se tenant devant elle.

\- Je me promène..., n'ai je pas le droit de me promener dans les rues de la capitale ? Dit Lexa sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

\- Euh, si bien sur..., enfin, non..., bafouilla la guerrière.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Là n'est pas la question..., nous avons des ordres...

\- De qui ? Demanda Lexa même si elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Du roi Roan !

\- Et quels sont ils ?

\- De vous garder dans la tour...

\- Je ne suis donc pas autorisée à sortir ?

\- Eh bien, les ordres...

\- Je me moque de vos ordres !

\- Mais...

\- Dis moi, qui suis je ?

\- Vous êtes Heda, mais..., commença le soldat, qui semblait partagé entre son devoir et le respect qu'elle avait pour son Commander.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais..., tu l'as dit, je suis Heda ! Et je fais ce que je veux !

Bizarrement, la guerrière sembla changer d'attitude, elle se mit à sourire et se déplaça pour se cacher dans la pénombre afin de ne pas être aperçu de la foule.

\- Pourquoi souris tu ?

\- Parce que vous êtes de retour...

\- Cela fait longtemps déjà !

\- Non, ce n'était pas vous...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

La femme regarda Lexa, elle avait des choses à lui dire, c'était certain, mais elle était encore partagée entre son respect et son devoir.

\- Si je parle davantage, je vous mets en danger et moi aussi !

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Indra...

\- Indra, je t'en supplie... Je me rend compte qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici..., mais j'ai perdu ma mémoires et j'ai besoin d'aide pour la retrouver. Je suis persuadée, que c'est la clé de tout...

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire..., c'est qu'on vous a menti...

\- Tu me connaissais avant ?

\- Oui, j'étais votre second...

\- Mais pourquoi es tu simple soldat alors ?

\- On m'a éloigné de vous..., c'est pour cela que parler toutes les deux, nous met en danger !

\- Et comment croire que c'est toi qui dis la vérité ?

\- Rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire, ne pourra vous mettre sur la voie, fiez vous à votre instinct.

La guerrière se cacha davantage.

\- Voilà Roan !

En effet Lexa constata que, Roan et Octavia arrivaient dans sa direction d'un pas décidé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi !

\- Ça fait un moment que l'on te cherche ! Tu pensais à quoi ? Sortir sans escorte ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Des ennemis pourraient s'infiltrer ! Cria Roan qui semblait hors de lui.

Lexa se leva.

\- Je suis Heda ! Commander de la coalition ! Si j'ai envie de me promener dans Polis, ce ne sont pas des ennemis qui vont empêcher de le faire, de plus si on m'attaque, je suis capable de me défendre !

Roan regarda Lexa, manifestement surprit par son attitude légèrement rebelle.

\- Bien entendu, mais s'il te plaît ne sort pas sans escorte ! Dit Roan sur un ton mielleux.

Lexa se rapprocha de Roan.

\- J'ai eu peur..., un moment j'ai cru, que tu voulais me garder prisonnière dans cette tour..., dit Lexa en souriant légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Je me soucis de ta sécurité, c'est tout !

\- Et bien, il me faudrait un second !

\- Octavia est ton second !

\- Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas choisi !

\- Mais, je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Cracha Octavia.

\- Certes et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, mais je veux un second que j'ai choisi... Qui était mon second avant ?

Octavia et Roan se regardèrent ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Est ce une question si difficile ? Demanda Lexa amusée de leur embarras et aussi de penser qu'Indra était toujours cachée tout à coté d'eux.

\- Non, mais c'est que..., commença Roan.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment où elle est ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a disparu..., continua Octavia.

\- Elle était avec les skaikru ! Dit soudain Roan.

\- Oh, encore une qui m'a trahi alors ? Dit Lexa toujours amusée.

\- Oui !

\- Effectivement, c'est dangereux...

\- Si vous la croissiez, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à vous tuer ! Insista Roan.

\- Bon alors dans ce cas, je devrais me contenter de toi comme second ! Dit Lexa à Octavia.

\- Je suis plus efficace qu'elle ! Siffla Octavia.

\- Nous verrons ! Retournons à la tour ! Dit Lexa en s'éloignant.

Octavia s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas mais Roan la retint.

\- Il faut s'occuper d'Indra !

\- Quoi ?

\- L'éliminer... Cela te pose un problème ?

\- C'est que...

\- Si elle rentre en contact avec elle, c'est foutu !

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe..., dit Octavia résignée.

\- J'aime mieux ça ! Allez viens, rejoignons notre «Heda» !

Il faisait nuit et Octavia se glissa dans les rues de Polis. La capitale était encore éveillée, beaucoup de gens circulaient. Elle mit sa capuche sur la tête, pour cacher son visage et se fondit dans la foule, à la recherche d'Indra.

Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, il lui fallait se débrouiller seule, sans demander de renseignement. Elle progressa comme une ombre, dans le dédale de la ville, pendant près d'une heure avant de trouver l'information qui lui manquait. Indra était en train de patrouiller dans la ville..., finalement, cela serait plus facile que prévu ! Elle déambula donc de nouveau, mais de façon plus méthodique dans les artères de Polis. Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçu la guerrière, elle se cacha sous un porche, pour la laisser passer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle la suivit à bonne distance, afin de repérer son circuit pour trouver l'endroit le plus approprié pour l'attaquer.

Indra patrouilla dans les rues de la capitale, sans se douter, qu'elle avait rendez vous avec la mort.

Octavia ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et elle se rendit compte que la guerrière, ne suivait pas d'itinéraire particulier, elle s'était réjouie trop tôt.

D'un coup, Indra, s'approcha d'un soldat, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis se séparèrent. Octavia était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais elle comprit rapidement de quoi ils avaient parlé. En effet, la guerrière se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville, elle avait certainement demandé au soldat de la remplacer. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Ce pouvait il que Indra l'ai repéré ? Octavia avait fait attention, elle avait gardé ses distances, elle avait été discrète... Tant pis, ce qui devait être fait, devait être fait, elle marcha donc derrière la guerrière qui était déjà sortie de la ville. La complice de Roan, accéléra le pas pour ne pas perdre Indra de vue.

Arrivée dans une clairière, Indra se retourna. Octavia se cacha derrière un arbre.

\- Pas la peine de te cacher, fille du ciel ! Cria Indra.

Octavia sortie de sa cachette.

\- Tu as de gros progrès à faire..., dit la guerrière en souriant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Octavia vexée.

\- Je t'ai repéré dès que tu es arrivée dans Polis, je t'ai même croisé à plusieurs reprises, mais tu ne m'as pas vu...

\- C'est impossible ! Cria Octavia agacée.

Indra eut un rire léger.

\- Je t'ai promené dans les rues de la capitale, jusqu'ici !

Cette fois c'est Octavia qui se mit à rire. Elle s'approcha d'Indra.

\- Si tu savais pourquoi je te suivais, tu n'aurais peut être pas joué avec moi, et tu ne m'aurais certainement pas attiré ici !

\- Détrompe toi ! Je sais pourquoi tu me suivais et c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené ici, dans cet endroit tranquille et désert.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Octavia qui ne riait plus à présent.

\- Je sais que tu complotes avec ce roi de pacotilles ! Je ne te croyais pas si stupide !

\- Qui est stupide ? Surveille tes paroles ! Dit Octavia en dégainant son épée.

\- Qu'as tu fait ? Qu'as tu raconté à Lexa ? Demanda Indra sans prêter la moindre attention à l'attitude belliqueuse d'Octavia.

\- La vérité..., avec quelques omissions..., dit Octavia avec un air de grande satisfaction.

\- C'est ton commander ! Comment as tu pu ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre Lexa, mais je voulais que Clarke souffre..., et j'ai été plus que gâtée !

\- Pourquoi ? Clarke ne t'avait rien fait !

\- Elle a tué Lincoln ! Et puisque tu tiens tant à ton Heda, elle l'a tué aussi, je te signale !

\- Clarke n'a tué ni Lincoln, ni Lexa ! Pike a tué Lincoln et c'est, cet imbécile de Titus, qui a tué Lexa, dit sèchement Indra.

La guerrière regarda Octavia avec de la peine.

\- Tu as tué, LE meurtrier de Lincoln ! Le sang a eu le sang ! Tu as eu ta vengeance ! Tu ne pouvais demander plus ! Octavia..., tu veux être une des nôtres, mais tu ne suis pas nos lois et nos règles... Et aujourd'hui, tu viens me tuer... Lexa ne savait pas qu'elle était la marionnette de Roan..., mais toi ? Comment ne vois tu pas qu'il se sert de toi ? Une meurtrière, c'est ce que tu veux devenir ?

\- Je serai Vanheda !

\- Non, ce titre n'est pas pour toi ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Il n'y a aucune gloire à tuer quelqu'un de désarmé ! Ce n'est pas un fait d'arme, c'est de la lâcheté !

\- Parce que tous les habitants du Mont Weather étaient armés ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais ceux qui l'étaient se sont servis des innocents, pour faire plier Clarke. L'excellent leader qu'elle est, elle n'a pas fléchit ! Cette décision va certainement la hanter tout sa vie ! Aurais tu pu faire ce choix ?

Octavia serrait la poignée de son épée et fixait Indra.

\- Nous allons voir si c'est si simple... Tu es venue pour me tuer, alors vas y, fait ce pourquoi tu es là !

Indra s'agenouilla par terre.

\- Je n'ai pas d'arme, cela sera facile, tu ne crois pas ? Par contre, lorsque tu abaisseras ton arme, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Que tu vois, qui tu tues. La seule personne qui a cru en toi, qui t'a fait confiance, qui t'a enseigné à survivre. Vas y, je ne me défendrai pas.

Octavia leva son arme en tremblant. Elle resta là l'arme au dessus de la tête pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de la laisser tomber..., à coté d'Indra, qui ne fit pas même un sursaut lorsque la lame heurta le sol.

\- Va t'en ! Va t'en ! Hurla Octavia. Va t'en et disparais ! Ne reviens plus jamais ici !

Indra afficha un sourire mais resta à genoux.

\- Ah non, chère Octavia, cela ne va pas se passer ainsi. Si tu ne veux pas me tuer, il va falloir assumer ! Je ne compte pas partir, alors soit tu m'aides à faire en sorte que Lexa retrouve sa mémoire, soit, je vais déambuler dans les rues de Polis et il faudra alors, que tu expliques à Roan pourquoi tu ne m'as tué !

\- Mais il va me tuer !

Indra se releva.

\- Fallait y penser avant, et puis de toutes façons, un jour ou l'autre, il te trouvera embarrassante et il trouvera un assassin ou une tueuse pour t'éliminer, c'est juste une question de temps ! Il en va de même pour Lexa ! Je l'ai vu cette après midi...

\- C'est comme ça que tu as su...

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai eu l'impression, qu'elle prenait plus d'assurance, cela va devenir dangereux. Roan, ne lui cédera pas la place, il veut une marionnette qu'il peut manipuler, pas une vrai Heda !

\- Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- En ce qui te concerne, tu es le second de Lexa, alors comporte toi comme tel ! Met la au courant. Ensuite promène toi avec elle dans les rues de Polis aussi souvent que tu peux. Faites profil bas, je trouverai un moyen de vous contacter, si j'ai des nouvelles !

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, moi, je vais essayer de retrouver Clarke !

\- Clarke ! Mais Lexa l'a tué !

\- Et bien, j'ai suivi les ordres de ton roi et après le combat, je l'ai abandonné dans les bois. J'ai fais très attention, que personne ne remarque qu'elle soit encore en vie et surtout que je la laissais à quelques kilomètres de l'échoppe de Niylah. Avec de la chance, elle aura pu s'y rendre et se faire soigner.

\- Tu es certaine ? Elle avait l'air plutôt mal en point !

\- J'ai confiance en cette Skaikru, elle est imaginative, intelligente et courageuse !

\- Je suis désolée Indra, j'ai merdé...

\- Tu t'es laissé guider par la vengeance, il ne faut pas l'écouter trop longtemps ou elle t'entraîne vers un monde obscure... C'est le moment de rattraper tes erreurs, allez file vers Polis, dis à Roan que tu m'as tué et sois convaincante !

Octavia tendit son avant bras vers Indra qui s'en saisie avec le sien.

\- Puissions nous revoir..., dit Octavia.

\- Puissions nous nous revoir ! Lui répondit Indra.

Octavia partie en courant vers Polis et laissa derrière Indra, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une issue positive à cette rencontre.

Indra prit la direction de l'échoppe de Niylah à petites foulées.


	11. Niylah

Voila trois jours que Niylah était partie et Arthus avait déjà trouvé ses marques dans l'échoppe. L'habitant de Delphes était un garçon, minutieux, méthodique, et aux dires de Clarke presque un maniaque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait répertorié tout le stock et l'avait rangé par catégories. Il avait fabriqué et installé des étagères, apposer des étiquettes, Niylah n'aurait pas reconnu son commerce. Il fallait admettre cependant, que les articles disponibles étaient de suite visibles et les clients semblaient apprécier ce changement.

Si Arthus était un bon organisateur, il avait aussi la fibre du commerce. Chaque client repartait satisfait de sa vente ou de son achat avec l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne affaire. Le garçon était très à l'aise et semblait même s'amuser.

Clarke gardait toujours un œil sur lui, elle savait que la clientèle, pouvait être peu amicale, voir dangereuse, même si jusqu'à présent tout s'était passer pour le mieux. Elle savait que son aide, ne serait que minime, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré à cent pour cent, et surtout elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être découverte, mais, elle se tenait prête pourtant, au cas ou. Le quatrième jour, faillit être, un de ces jours redoutés.

Arthus était derrière son comptoir, en train de lire, lorsque deux hommes de la Nation des Glaces rentrèrent dans l'échoppe. Clarke les aperçu mais resta dans l'ombre aux aguets, elle savait qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge. Les hommes regardait partout, suspicieux. Puis l'un deux s'approcha du comptoir, Arthus, leva un œil de son livre, nullement impressionné, par l'homme qui devait faire le double de son poids et de sa taille.

\- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une jolie fille ici..., tu n'es ni joli, ni une fille, je me trompe ?

\- Oh, vous devez certainement parler de Niylah..., elle n'est pas là, elle est partie livrer un client, elle ne sera de retour que dans quelques jours, je la remplace ! De quoi avez vous besoin messieurs ? Demanda Arthus d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Si il nous prenait l'envie de nous servir...

\- Allons messieurs ! Il y a du choix, nous achetons mais nous faisons aussi du troc ! Je suis certain que vous aurez de quoi échanger ! Dit Arthus toujours souriant.

\- C'est bien le problème, on a rien, par contre toi tu as beaucoup de choses qui nous intéressent, j'ai bien envie de me servir !

\- Je comprend que beaucoup de choses vous tentent, c'est normal, mais voyez vous, la propriétaire, Niylah, me fait confiance, que dira t elle si il manque des objets ?

\- Eh bien tu diras que tu les as perdu, ou cassé ! Dit l'autre homme en riant bêtement.

Clarke sentait que la tension montait, elle ne pouvait laisser le gamin se débrouiller seul face à ses brutes, alors elle se tint prête à intervenir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Bon assez discuté ! Je me sers ! Dit le premier en tendant la main pour attraper un rouleau de cuir.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire cela... ! Dit fermement Arthus.

L'homme regarda l'enfant, et éclata de rire, son compagnon fit de même. Tous deux étaient hilares.

\- C'est toi, l'avorton qui va nous empêcher de nous servir ! Dit le premier homme toujours en riant.

Les deux hommes attrapèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent d'Arthus dangereusement.

Clarke prit son couteau par la lame et apprêta à le lancer.

\- NOOK ! ATTAQUE !

Le loup noir sorti de dessous le comptoir. D'un bond, il sauta par dessus et se jeta sur l'homme le plus proche. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur la gorge du malheureux. Un bruit sec, indiqua, qu'il venait de lui briser la nuque. L'homme tomba lourdement sur sol, le loup, sur son torse, les babines retroussées pleine de sang.

L'autre homme avait assisté à la scène et semblait pétrifié. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'animal. Le loup se retourna et grogna sur lui.

\- Ta... ta... saleté de bête... elle a tué mon ami..., dit il à Arthus.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, vous n'auriez pas du essayé de me voler..., dit calmement le garçon.

L'homme, hache à la main, se rua sur Arthus.

\- Tu vas mour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la lame du couteau de Clarke venait de lui traverser la gorge, et il s'écroula, surprit, sur le comptoir.

Clarke arriva péniblement vers Arthus et le prit dans les bras. Le garçon tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Clarke tu ne devrais pas être debout, dit Arthus très sérieusement.

\- J'ai vu que tu débrouillais très bien, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin de moi sur la fin..., dit Clarke en grimaçant plus qu'en souriant.

\- Oui, merci..., tu as été plus rapide que Nook, sur ce coup là !

\- Il va falloir se débarrasser des corps rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arri...

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir, la porte s'ouvrait déjà, il était trop tard.

Nook montrait déjà les dents, et se ramassait pour pouvoir bondir sur le nouvel assaillant.

\- NOOK NON ! Cria Clarke.

Le loup s'assit la langue pendante. Il fit des petits couinements plaintifs, comme s'il était déçu de ne pouvoir continuer le carnage.

\- Clarke ! Fit Arthus surprit.

\- C'est une amie ! C'est Indra !

Clarke s'écarta d'Arthus et Indra vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Klarke com Skaikru..., dans quel pétrin t'es tu, encore, mis ?

\- J'en ai tué qu'un seul ! L'autre c'est Nook ! S'écria Clarke comme pour s'excuser.

\- Est ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? Qui est ce jeune homme et cet animal ? Et pourquoi Niylah est elle absente ?

\- Becca a un plan pour permettre à Lexa de retrouver sa mémoire, mais j'ai besoin de Raven, Niylah est partie la chercher...

\- A Arkadia ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est dangereux ! Le camps est fermé, personne ne rentre ou ne sort, ordres de Roan, je ne sais pas comment elle va faire !

\- Elle est maligne, elle trouvera bien !

\- Et toi jeune homme, qui es tu ? Cette bête, est à toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Arthus, je viens de Delphes, je suis en voyage initiatique, et Nook n'est pas à moi, c'est mon ami !

\- Ce fauve ?

\- Ce n'est pas un fauve, c'est un loup ! Et il est très gentil...

\- C'est drôle, c'est pas forcement le qualificatif que j'aurais choisi pour lui... En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu t'en es sortie Clarke.

\- Oui, grâce à Arthus et Nook ! Dit Clarke faiblement.

\- Ça va Clarke ? Demanda Arthus inquiet par la pâleur de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ça va..., et comment va Lexa ?

\- Elle va bien, Clarke. Elle n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire, mais par contre, elle a retrouvé sa lucidité. Elle laisse parler son instinct, elle a comprit, que quelque chose, n'allait pas. J'ai pu discuter suffisamment longtemps avec elle, pour lui faire comprendre d'être prudente. Il ne faut pas que Roan ai le moindre soupçon. Il est dangereux. Tu sais qu'il a demandé à Octavia de m'éliminer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai su la persuader. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle s'est simplement, laissé aveugler par la douleur et la colère. Elle est revenue à la raison. Elle est de nouveau avec nous et protégera Lexa le cas échéant. Voilà pour la bonne nouvelle, la mauvaise, c'est qu'officiellement je suis morte, je dois donc faire attention.

Clarke se sentie soudain très faible, comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Indra eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, évanouie. Une tâche noire, apparaissait sur son tee shirt blanc.

\- Mince, sa plaie, s'est ré-ouverte ! Je lui avais dis de rester coucher ! Cette fille est têtue comme une mule !

\- Tu ne sais pas si bien dire Arthus ! Dit Indra en transportant Clarke jusqu'au lit.

\- Il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle !

\- Moi, je vais m'occuper des deux corps. Je vais creuser un trou et les balancer dedans !

\- Vous ne les brûlez pas ? Demanda Arthus surprit.

\- La fumée risquerait d'attirer l'attention, de plus ces lâches ne le méritent pas !

Lorsque Clarke reprit connaissance, Arthus venait juste de finir de la soigner.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Ta plaie c'est ré-ouverte, tu t'es évanouie... Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille...

\- Arthus, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul face à ses brutes !

\- Je n'étais pas seul, j'avais Nook ! A présent, tu gardes le lit, sinon tu ne pourras pas partir sur ton île !

\- Je vais rester raisonnable, je te le promet !

\- Bien, je vais voir, si Indra à besoin de moi, pour s'occuper de nos deux clients..., essaye de te reposer.

Arthus quitta la pièce, laissant Clarke plonger dans le sommeil et dans les bras de Lexa.

Lorsque le jeune homme rejoignit la guerrière, elle avait déjà fini de creuser un trou suffisamment grand pour y «accueillir» les deux hommes des glaces. En silence, ils enterrèrent les deux hommes et effacèrent les traces de lutte et de sang dans la boutique. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, rien ne laissait supposer qu'un quelconque meurtre y avait eu lieu.

\- Je vais retourner à Polis, pour donner de bonnes nouvelles à notre Heda. Je te confis Clarke, jeune homme.

\- J'en prendrais le plus grand soin.

\- Je sais, j'ai toute confiance en toi, tu l'as déjà fait. Tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas aimé du tout, et puis j'ai appris à la connaître. Je sais, que je ne t'apprend rien, en te disant que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Elle a quelques défauts, mais, elle a de grandes qualités. Et par dessous tout, elle aime et est aimée de notre Heda, par conséquent, cela fait d'elle un être spécial, qu'il faut protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Arthus regarda Indra s'éloigner. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il aimait bien cette guerrière.

La vie reprit son cours, mais Niylah ne rentrait toujours pas, et Clarke était de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Veux tu que j'aille jusqu'à Arkadia ? Demanda Arthus conscient de l'inquiétude de son amie.

\- Non Arthus, nous avons peut être perdu Niylah, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre aussi !

\- Attendons encore quelques jours, si elles ne sont toujours pas revenue, j'irai voir Indra à Polis, pour voir si elle peut nous aider.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la solution..., Indra doit faire profil bas... Oh Arthus, je ne sais pas quoi faire..., dit Clarke en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Arthus attrapa les mains de son amie.

\- Nous trouverons bien, j'ai l'impression que tu es du genre à trouver des solutions !

\- Oui en général c'est vrai, mais là, je suis à court d'idée...

La porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Des Clients ? Demanda Arthus.

\- Cela me semble un peu violent comme entrée pour des clients..., dit Clarke en attrapant son couteau.

\- Nook n'a pas l'air inquiet pourtant, dit Arthus en caressant l'animal qui semblait effectivement très calme.

\- CLARKE ! Cria une voix.

\- Raven ! C'est Raven ! Dit Clarke en bondissant hors de la chambre.

En arrivant dans l'échoppe, elle trouva Raven en train de soutenir Niylah qui semblait plus morte que vivante.

\- Merde ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivées ? Demanda Clarke qui vint soutenir Niylah de l'autre coté.

Elle la déposèrent délicatement sur le lit, une flèche était plantée dans son dos.

\- Elle est rentrée sans trop de difficultés, c'est pour sortir, que cela a posé problème, raconta Raven.

Arthus examina la blessure.

\- Ça ne se présente pas bien..., dit il timidement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda Clarke craignant d'entendre la réponse.

\- La flèche est restée plantée dans sa chair. Elle est haute. Normalement pour ne pas trop endommager les tissus, on casse le bout de la flèche et on l'enfonce jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Mais là, je ne peux pas, la flèche lui traverserait le poumon.

\- Alors il faut tirer dessus..., dit Raven

\- Malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas le choix. Cela va être extrêmement douloureux, la plaie va être importante ainsi que les risques d'infections. Je suis vraiment désolé, Clarke, mais ses chances de survit sont très mince, chuchota Arthus.

Clarke retint ses larmes.

\- On doit essayer...

\- Ok, on va profiter du fait qu'elle soit inconsciente mais lorsque je vais tirer sur la flèche, elle va sans nul doute, se réveiller, il faudra bien la tenir, d'accord ? Ensuite, je passerai ce tison sur sa peau, pour cautériser la plaie.

Niylah était couchée sur le coté. Arthus s'installa à genoux derrière elle. Raven se coucha sur le haut du corps de Niylah et Clarke fit de même pour le bas. Arthus posa sa main gauche sur le dos de la blessée, referma les doigts de sa main droite sur la flèche. Il jeta un regard aux deux jeunes femmes et tira d'un coup sec, aussi fort qu'il pu.

Niylah ouvrit les yeux et hurla de douleur, mais Arthus triomphant, avait la flèche dans la main. D'un geste rapide, il jeta la flèche, attrapa le tison, vint brûler la peau du dos et du thorax de Niylah, qui hurla encore et s'évanouie de nouveau.

\- Et maintenant ? Fit Raven.

Arthus chercha une petite bourse dans son sac.

\- Je vais lui préparer de la tisane avec ces herbes, cela l'aidera à combattre l'infection, mais...

\- Je sais Arthus, mais on doit essayer, dit tristement Clarke.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven.

\- Bon alors que c'est il passé ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle n'a eu aucune difficulté à entrée. Elle a prétexté faire du commerce avec nous, ce qui n'est visiblement pas interdit. Pour sortir, cela nous a prit plus de temps. Il a fallu que l'on repère les tours de garde, et les endroits les plus propice à une évasion. Nous avions tout noté, tout était parfait, ta mère et quelques autres, nous ont aidé, en créant une diversion. C'était sans compter sur Jasper !

\- Il a fallu que ce soit lui !

\- Oui, il était complètement bourré ! Il nous a vu et il s'est mit à gueuler en riant : «Elles s'enfuient ! Elles s'enfuient !». En moins de deux minutes, les flèches volaient partout. J'avais du mal à avancer avec cette satanée jambe, Niylah m'a aidé et elle a été blessé. Je suis désolée, Clarke, si je n'avais pas traîné...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est à cause de moi, si elle est partie...

\- Clarke tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de tout...

\- Si. C'est mon rôle, dit gravement Clarke.

\- Un jour, tu ne pourras plus...

\- Peut être... en attendant, je suis là.

Le soir même, Niylah avait de la fièvre et elle était élevée. La tisane qu'avait préparé Arthus et que Clarke s'obstinait à donner à la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de faire grand chose.

\- Je t'en pris Niylah, bois encore une gorgée !

Niylah détournait la tête, son corps était secoué de tremblement, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle était aussi pâle que le drap qui la recouvrait, seules ses lèvres ressortaient, car elles prenaient une teinte bleutée. Le combat que menait Niylah était inégal, et chaque heure qui passait confortait l'idée, qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Clarke le savait mais elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle resta toute la nuit à son chevet. Au matin, elle souleva légèrement le drap, pour examiner les plaie, plus par réflexe que par nécessité. Elle constata avec horreur, une énorme trace bleue, qui allait de la hanche à l'aisselle de Niylah. La jeune femme se vidait de son sang, elle faisait une hémorragie.

\- La flèche a du endommagé une artère, dit Clarke à Arthus.

\- Sûrement, mais là cela dépasse mes compétences...

\- Alors, cette fois, c'est la fin, on ne peu plus rien faire..., dit Clarke les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Clarke...

Raven posa un main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Pouvez vous me laisser seule avec elle, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur Clarke ! Répondirent en cœur Raven et Arthus.

Une fois ses amis partis, Clarke s'allongea sur le lit, sur le flanc face à Niylah.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais je dois de dire certaines choses avant..., avant..., que tu t'en ailles. Je te le dis du fond du cœur, avec une sincérité absolue, je suis désolée... Désolée, que tu ais donné ta vie, pour sauver Raven, Lexa et tant d'autres dans le processus. Te dire, que tu es une héroïne, serait assez proche de la vérité. Je suis aussi, désolée, de t'avoir trahi cette nuit là. Lexa m'avait trahi, je voulais me venger. J'étais seule, en colère, j'avais besoin d'amour, et tu m'en as donné. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de t'avoir utilisé, pour assouvir mes besoins, sans prendre en considération les tiens. Je ne t'ai rien, rien donné en retour, pire encore, je suis partie comme une voleuse. Vanheda. C'est le nom que l'on me donne, pour tous les gens que j'ai tué. Les tiens me respectent ou me craignent pour cela, mais je ne retire aucune gloire pour ce que j'ai fait, et encore moins pour ce que je T'AI fait. Aujourd'hui, je ne te demande pas ton pardon, car je ne le mérite pas, je devrais vivre avec, comme avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu commettre. Non. Je voulais juste de dire que j'étais désolée, et que si je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Niylah, et tu ne méritais tout cela.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Clarke, pendant qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Niylah. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Clarke, dit faiblement Niylah. Je n'ai donc rien à te pardonner.

\- Non, non, non...

\- Chutttt ! Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je le sens, et j'aimerai pouvoir de dire, certaines choses, moi aussi.

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Tu es un leader, comme notre Heda et en tant que tel, tu dois prendre des décisions, qui ont parfois des conséquences dramatiques. Lexa t'a trahi, mais pour la bonne cause, je pense que tu l'as comprit aujourd'hui. Certes tu m'as utilisé, mais comme je te l'a déjà dit, j'en ai profité aussi. Je sentais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait tant de tristesse dans tes yeux. Je n'ai pas été dupe, mais je me suis menti, car sans le vouloir, cette nuit là, tu as volé mon cœur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Alors, non, si je pouvais changer le passé, je ne changerai rien, mais, j'en savourerai simplement une deuxième fois, tous les instants, continua la jeune femme sans faire attention à l'interjection de Clarke.

\- Oh Niylah, je ne savais pas...

\- Comment aurais tu pu... Ton cœur, appartenait, déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Clarke regarda Niylah. Comment avait elle pu être si aveugle ? Là où elle avait vu de la colère, il n'y avait que de la tristesse avec un peu de jalousie peut être ! A présent, elle comprit pourquoi, Niylah ne l'avait jamais trahi devant les hommes de la Nation des Glaces. Tout semblait plus clair, mais du coup le destin funeste de la jeune femme devenait encore plus douloureux.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Clarke ! Dit Niylah avec un léger sourire.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Ceux de la tristesse. Je donne ma vie pour une grande et noble cause. Je vais te demander trois choses...

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux...

\- La première, fais en sorte de remettre notre Heda au pouvoir et si possible avec toutes ses facultés.

\- Je m'y emploierai par tous les moyens.

\- Bien. Ensuite, je veux, que vous soyez heureuses, ensembles et ce jusqu'à la fin de vos vies.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Clarke avec un large sourire.

\- Une dernière chose..., une faveur..., dit Niylah d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- J'espère que Lexa ne m'en voudra pas... Un... baiser..., dit Niylah dans un souffle.

\- Je suis sur que non.

Clarke passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour l'attirer légèrement vers elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Niylah et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent, Niylah se mit à sourire puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit à jamais.

Clarke agrippa le corps de la jeune femme? pour le serrer contre elle. Elle pleura longtemps la perte de cette amie, que finalement, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.


	12. Les Dés sont Jetés

Indra était rentrée à Polis depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle se cachait la plupart du temps. Un de ses amis tenait, ce qu'on pouvait appeler une taverne. Il avait mit à sa disposition, une toute petite pièce, qui se situait entre la taverne et la remise. L'endroit devait mesurer, deux mètres sur trois à peine, mais elle pouvait s'y reposer en toute tranquillité. Son ami lui déposait tous les jours, de quoi manger et boire. Elle disposait même d'une trappe qui donnait dans le ruelle voisine, ce qui permettait à Indra de rentrer et de sortir à l'abri des regards. Malgré cela, elle ne sortait que très rarement et c'était seulement pour repérer le circuit de Lexa et Octavia. Après plusieurs repérages, elle trouva enfin le bon endroit pour les attendre, un porche avec un banc juste à coté. Elle se plaqua contre le mur sous le porche et attendit. Lorsqu'elle aperçu les deux jeunes femmes arrivées, elle s'avança légèrement, suffisamment mais pas trop, pour que seule Octavia l'a voit. Une fois fait, elle recula pour regagner sa place dans l'ombre et attendit que Lexa et son second se soient assis sur le banc.

\- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Clarke est en vie !

\- Vraiment ? S'écria Lexa, qui s'étonna elle même de enthousiasme de sa question.

Indra regarda son Commander et sourit.

\- Oui, il faut encore quelques jours pour se remettre, mais globalement, elle va bien.

Cette nouvelle emplissait de joie, le cœur de Lexa. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était contente de ne pas l'avoir tué. Non. Elle sentait qu'il existait quelque chose en elles deux et que puisqu'elle était en vie, elles auraient l'opportunité de se voir.

\- Lorsque je l'ai vu, elle attendait Raven et un jeune homme prenait soin d'elle.

Un jeune homme ? Lexa eut soudain l'impression de ressentir de la jalousie...

\- Raven ? Je suppose que Clarke a une idée derrière la tête !

\- Tu supposes bien Octavia ! Elles doivent se rendre quelque part, toutes les deux.

\- Et où ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit. C'est peut être mieux d'ailleurs. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir, ainsi, nous ne pourrons rien dire !

\- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison... Est ce que tu sais ce qu'elles vont faire au moins ?

\- Oui. Elles vont fabriquer une puce pour Lexa.

\- Une puce ? Murmura Lexa, un peu perdue.

\- C'est possible ça ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Oui manifestement Octavia.

\- Heda... Lorsque vous êtes morte, le gardien de la flamme, a fait ce pourquoi, il était destiné, il vous a enlevé la flamme, une puce. Le problème, c'est que vos souvenirs sont partis avec.

\- Alors..., je..., je ne porte pas la flamme...

\- Non. C'est Clarke qui la porte à présent..., dit Indra.

\- Elle ne vous l'a pas volé. Elle l'a mise pour nous sauver, expliqua Octavia.

\- Pour ça aussi, vous m'avez menti...

\- Oui, Lexa, je suis désolée, dit Octavia.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. L'important, c'est que Clarke, a une solution pour vous faire retrouver la mémoire et donc votre place, avec vos pleins pouvoirs.

\- Tu as raison Indra... Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien entendu, que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Quelle relation avais je avec Clarke ?

Indra regarda Octavia.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous attendiez de retrouver votre mémoire ou de retrouver Clarke, pour en parler avec elle..., dit Indra légèrement embarrassée.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre...

\- Heda, cela concerne votre vie privée...

\- Pas si privée..., tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose..., s'il te plaît, dis moi !

\- Vous étiez très proches, finit par dire Indra.

\- Elle était mon amie, alors !

\- Oui...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Elle était... plus que ça...

\- Plus que ça ?

Lexa fit une pause.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Nous étions amantes !

\- C'est ça ! S'écria Indra soulagée.

Le visage de Lexa s'illumina, les choses devenaient plus clair. Soudain, son visage se referma. Elle se leva et regarda Octavia. Elle pointa son doigt vers elle.

\- Toi et Roan vous m'avez obligé à la combattre ! Je l'ai poignardé ! Je comprend son regard, son attitude à présent... Elle n'aurait pas pu me faire du mal ! Par tous les dieux ! Il n'y a rien de plus cruel ! Comment avez vous pu ! Cria t elle.

\- Commander..., je vous en pris, calmez vous !... Nous allons attirer l'attention vers nous ! Dit Indra.

Lexa se rassit. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le bord du banc. Elle serra aussi fort qu'elle pu, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Lorsque enfin, elle réussit à maîtriser sa douleur et sa colère, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Octavia.

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait. Je peux même arriver à comprendre les motivations de Roan, mais ça..., jamais..., je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais...

\- Heda, je comprend votre douleur, mais il faut...

\- Non Indra, je refuse de rester une minute de plus, ici et avec...

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, il vous faut jouer le jeux... Au moins jusqu'au retour de Clarke, continua Indra.

Bien sur, son ancien second avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser son peuple aux mains de Roan. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus réclamer son trône, l'homme n'aurait, à l'heure actuelle, aucun mal à la discréditer aux yeux de tous. Il lui fallait donc continué à jouer ce rôle d'amnésique sous la régence du roi de la Nation des Glaces. Mais elle se sentait humiliée et trahie.

\- Entendu, dit Lexa résignée.

\- Parfait. Roan a fait venir cinq cent hommes d'Azgeda. Je vais essayer de trouver des amis, pour voir, parmi les nôtres, sur combien de soldats, et généraux, nous pouvons compter. Cela sera important à savoir si nous devons nous battre.

\- Tu crois qu'il le faudra ?

\- Et bien tôt ou tard, vous aurez cette puce et serez en droit de réclamer vos pleins pouvoir... et je doute que Roan vous le rende sans résister ! Bon, si vous le voulez bien, on se retrouve dans une semaine, je vous tiendrai au courant, d'ici là...

\- Oui, je sais, faire profil bas !

\- C'est ça ! Dit Indra en rabattant sa capuche et en se fondant dans la foule.

Octavia et Lexa rentrèrent en silence, elles n'échangèrent aucun mots. Le leader bouillonnait de rage, mais elle se souvenait aussi des paroles d'Indra. Se contenir était difficile, cela le fut encore plus, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Roan, et ses yeux perfides. Elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais, si le roi de la Nation des Glaces était un hypocrite, en revanche, ce n'était pas un idiot, et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien ?

La guerrière fut obligée de desserrer sa mâchoire pour lui répondre.

\- Bien entendu, qu'est ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas, une impression. Lorsque tu es arrivée à ma hauteur, j'ai eu la sensation que la température de la pièce chutait, comme si j'étais de retour chez moi !

\- C'est peut être le mal du pays, le temps pour toi d'y retourner ! Dit sèchement Lexa.

Roan se rapprocha d'elle. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le roi plongea son regard gelé dans le vert de Lexa.

\- Attention, Lexa...

\- Pour toi c'est Heda ! Et à quoi devrais je faire attention ?

\- Je suis le roi d'Azgeda !

\- Et moi le Commander des treize clans, dont le tien !

\- Tu es ici parce que JE t'y ai mis ! Sans moi tu n'es rien, tu as une tête vide !

Octavia s'approcha.

\- Et si on se calmait un peu, hein ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Lexa regarda la jeune femme et réalisa soudain ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait laissé exploser sa colère et par conséquence, on était loin du profil bas qu'avait demandé Indra. Elle tenta alors apaiser les choses en jouant, elle aussi une rôle.

\- Tu as raison, Octavia, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis emportée contre toi, Roan... Je suis désolée... Toi qui as tant fait pour moi..., dit Lexa avec une crédibilité incroyable.

\- Il est bien que tu le reconnaisses, dit Roan d'un air suffisant.

\- Si tu veux bien, je vais aller me reposer, dit Lexa en baillant.

Sans même attendre la réponse du roi, la jeune femme s'éclipsa.

Octavia resta seule avec Roan.

\- Si elle prend trop d'assurance, il va falloir agir...

\- Comment ça agir ? Tu ne penses pas à l'éliminer, tout de même ? Demanda Octavia soudain apeurée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Et bien parce que..., personne ne te laissera prendre sa place... tu n'as pas la flamme, bredouilla Octavia.

Roan sembla, un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tord, on ne peut pas la tuer, mais on pourrait la rendre... plus docile.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Octavia à présent terrifiée de ce que Roan pouvait avoir en tête.

\- Tu verras, tu verras, dit il en souriant et en quittant la pièce.

Octavia était paniquée, quoi que Roan voulait faire, cela ne serait pas bon pour Lexa. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la prévienne.

Elle prit les escaliers et monta aussi vite qu'elle pu, les trois étages qui la séparaient de la chambre du Commander. Elle fut rapide mais pas suffisamment, car lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir, elle constata avec regret que Roan était déjà devant la porte de Lexa. Octavia resta caché dans l'ombre.

\- Que veux tu Roan ? Dit Lexa

\- Discuter avec toi, je crois que nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion...

\- Je crois que si, au contraire ! Répondit Lexa sur un ton agacé.

\- Et moi je te dis que non ! Dit Roan en poussant violemment la porte.

Le roi ferma la porte derrière lui. Lexa recula de quelques pas, méfiante.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu comprennes deux trois choses importantes. Pour être Commander, il faut la flamme et toi tu ne l'as plus... J'ai caché cette information, mais ne crois pas que j'ai fait cela, pour te protéger ! Je l'ai fait pour moi ! Alors, il me serait facile de dire que je ne savais pas, annoncé que tu m'as berné... Le peuple te virerait comme une malpropre, Il n'y aurait plus de Commander, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et moi, je prendrai ta place !

\- Impossible, tu n'es pas un nightblood !

\- Ah donc tu sais ça aussi..., qui t'as donné ces informations ? Peu importe ! Le peuple se trouvera sans leader, il sera perdu. Avec ou sans flamme, nightblood ou pas, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers moi !

\- Tous ne t'accepteront pas !

\- Non, mais j'ai cinq cent hommes ici à Polis et je peux en faire venir encore autant ! Tu crois que j'aurai du mal à prendre le pouvoir de force ?

\- Tu tuerai les tiens ?

\- Quels miens ? C'est toi le Commander de la coalition ! Les miens sont Azgeda et c'est tout !

\- Le pouvoir te monte à la tête Roan ! Nous allons retourner dans le chaos !

\- Certainement et du chaos renaîtra un monde nouveau !

\- Dirigé par toi ?

\- Tout à fait ! Il est temps de mettre fin, à tout ce système... Il n'y aura plus qu'un seul peuple, la Nation des Glaces ! Tous devront se soumettre !

\- Tu es fou...

\- Non, je change le monde. Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi...

\- Je ne pourrai jamais être avec toi...

\- C'est incroyable ! Tu as perdu la mémoire, mais tu gardes tes principes stupides ! Ou devrais je dire, ceux de cette Skaikru !

\- De quoi parles tu ?

\- De Clarke ! Avec toutes ses mièvreries, elle t'a ramolli la tête !

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était mon ennemi, qu'elle m'avait trahi ?

\- Oui, et bien, c'était pas tout à fait vrai... Vous étiez proches toutes les deux ! Trop proche ! Elle t'a donné des leçons de morales, de valeurs et t'a convaincu de changer, de nous changer ! Le sang réclame le sang ! Voilà, quels étaient nos principes avant !

\- Sans doute, mais peut être avons nous changé, pour devenir meilleurs !

\- Non, nous sommes devenus faibles !

Roan fit quelques pas vers Lexa, qui restait toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Tu étais comme moi avant..., tu pourrais le redevenir... Je pourrai faire de toi ma reine...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Roan se rapprochait toujours.

\- Oui..., tu retrouverais ta place et moi j'aurai la mienne !

\- C'était ça, ton idée depuis le début ?

\- Non, mon idée c'était de me servir de toi pour arriver à mes fins, après si je peux joindre l'utile à l'agréable... ça vaut la peine de réfléchir, qu'en penses tu ?

Lexa regarda Roan et ne savait que penser. Depuis que Indra et Octavia, lui avait apprit que Clarke et elle étaient amantes, elle avait réfléchit. Elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour la Skaikru, mais elle se sentait attiré par la jeune femme et par les femmes en général. Elle n'avait aucune attirance envers les hommes et encore moins Roan, c'était grotesque ! Alors Lexa se mit à rire. Roan énervé par sa réaction, attrapa la gorge de Lexa d'une main.

\- Ma proposition te fait rire ? Mais je peux obtenir ce que je veux de force ! Dit il les dents serrées.

Lexa lui attrapa le poignet et essaya de se dégager. Les doigts de Roan étaient fermement fermés sur sa gorge et elle avait du mal à respirer. Il la poussa vers le lit. Lexa résistait, mais physiquement Roan était plus fort. La situation ne s'arrangea pas, lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le lit, et qu'il s'allongea sur elle. Toujours la main sur sa gorge, il pesait à présent, de tout son poids sur elle. Là encore Lexa essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. Hurler ne servait à rien, personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Alors malgré la panique qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, elle se mit à réfléchir à la solution pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Tu vois Lexa, lorsque je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je vais te faire comprendre qui commande ici ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu feras ce que je te dis ou je viendrais m'amuser avec toi, tous les jours ! Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, dit péniblement Lexa.

\- Et bien voilà, je savais que je pouvais te rendre plus... docile ! Bien puisque je suis là, autant profiter de la situation.

Il se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur Lexa. Il relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui en profita pour prendre une grande goulée d'air. Roan était assit sur son bassin et l'empêchait de bouger. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bien maintenant enlève tes vêtements d'en haut..., dit Roan avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lexa essayant de gagner quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

\- Tu as très bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit... enlève tes vêtements ou c'est moi qui le fait !

Lexa s'exécuta. Doucement, elle enleva bouton par bouton. Roan exaspéré attrapa la chemise à deux mains et l'ouvrit d'un coup en faisant sauter tous les boutons ou presque.

\- Enlève ça ! Dit Roan en désignant son sous vêtement.

Lexa s'en débarrassa et se retrouva torse nu devant Roan.

\- Parfait ! On va bien s'amuser ! Dit Roan en caressant la poitrine de Lexa avec ses deux mains.

Lexa se sentait humiliée mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se libérer de emprise de Roan, alors elle subit sans rien dire. Puis soudain elle en tournant la tête, elle aperçu quelque chose sous l'oreiller. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait glissé là, un couteau. Il lui était impossible de l'attraper sans que l'homme s'en aperçoive, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de s'en approcher.

\- Tu as raison, dit elle soudain, en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Roan.

Roan fut surprit par le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, si bien qu'il relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Lexa en profita pour donner un coup de hanche, qui fit basculer Roan. Ils échangèrent leur place, Lexa se retrouva à califourchon sur le roi. Elle fit mine de se pencher sur lui et en fait glissa sa main sous l'oreiller son insu. Sa main se referma sur le manche de l'arme et d'un geste vif, elle vint placer la lame sous la gorge de Roan.

\- Lève toi doucement, si je glisse, je te tranche la gorge, je te conseille d'être prudent.

Lexa recula lentement, en même temps Roan avançait. Ils se retrouvèrent debout, le couteau toujours à la même place.

\- Tu vas sortir, et ne plus jamais tenter un coup comme celui-là. Nous allons continuer notre duo, jusqu'à temps que je trouve la mémoire...

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- T'occupes, cela ne devrait pas tarder, et lorsque cela sera fait, tu retourneras dans ton monde de glaces mais tu ne feras plus partie de la coalition !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Oh autre chose, si jamais tu révèles, sur moi, quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit, tu es mort, dit Lexa sur un ton glacial.

Roan savait que Lexa ne plaisantait pas, mais il se dit qu'il trouverait une autre solution, pour briser Lexa, il fallait simplement qu'il fasse vite. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, et prit la direction d'un quartier bien spécial de Polis.

Lexa ferma la porte et s'y adossa en soufflant. Elle avait réussi à retourner la situation de justesse. Elle savait que Roan essayait encore, il lui fallait donc à présent se montrer extrêmement prudente. Indra n'allait pas aimer la façon donc l'histoire avait tourné, mais ce qui était fait, était fait, les dés étaient jetés !


	13. Le Labo

Contre toutes règles de sécurité, malgré le danger et les conséquences que cela pouvaient représenter, Clarke voulut donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom à Niylah.

Seule, elle alla couper du bois, jusqu'à ce que ces mains soient pleines d'ampoules. Elle empila le bois, en silence, et cette fois ci, avec l'aide d'Arthus, elle transporta et déposa délicatement son amie sur son lit de défunte.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça Clarke ? Demanda Arthus en lui tendant une torche.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que cela risque d'attirer l'attention...

\- Oui, Arthus, je sais tout ça. Mais elle a donné sa vie, pour nous, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Dit doucement Clarke.

\- Comme tu voudras, j'imagine que nous partons juste après ?

\- Oui, dès que que son corps sera incinéré, nous partons en direction du territoire des Boat People. Je vais rester un peu ici, tu veux bien préparer avec Raven, des vivres et le matériel pour quelques jours.

\- Bien sur Clarke.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une souche et regarda les flammes danser. Nook, comme s'il sentait le chagrin de son amie, vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Clarke.

\- Je te laisse Nook, je crois qu'il veut t'aider à soulager ton chagrin, dit Arthus en s'éloignant.

Machinalement, Clarke caressa la tête de l'animal.

Après plusieurs heures, du bois et du corps de Niylah, il ne resta plus que des cendres. Clarke attrapa la boite de métal, qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'échoppe, pour la remplir des cendres de son amie. Elle la déposa dans l'armoire de la chambre, attrapa le sac, qu'Arthus lui avait préparé pour elle et ferma la porte du magasin, espérant que personne ne viendrait le piller pendant leur absence.

Clarke prit la tête, suivit de Raven, Arthus et Nook.

Le voyage jusqu'à la cote fut long et silencieux. Ils arrivèrent à destination, à la nuit tombée.

Ils installèrent le camps à la lisière de la forêt, suffisamment cachés pour ne pas être vu, des Boat People, mais pas trop, non plus, de façon à les voir arriver.

\- Arthus, je t'explique une dernière fois comment cela va se passer.

\- C'est bon Clarke, il ne m'arrivera rien..., dit Arthus de façon désinvolte.

\- ARTHUS ! Dois je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à Niylah ? Dit Clarke en colère.

\- Clarke ! Niylah allait dans un endroit hostile. Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Luna et son peuple sont connus pour être pacifique !

\- Peut être, mais si jamais, elle soupçonne le piège qu'on lui prépare ou même si seulement, elle s'aperçoit que nous nous connaissons, j'ai peur que son coté débonnaire disparaisse...

\- Je serais prudent...

\- Je te le conseille vivement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

\- Je le sais Clarke...

Le garçon prit Clarke dans ses bras et la jeune femme le serra dans ses bras également. Puis le garçon s'approcha de son loup, prit la tête de l'animal dans ses mains.

\- Nook, je dois partir et je ne peux t'emmener avec moi, mais je vais revenir bientôt ! En attendant, je te laisse avec Clarke et Raven, je veux que tu les protèges, comme tu le ferais pour moi.

L'animal inclina la tête, puis vint la blottir dans le cou du garçon. Arthus fit une dernière caresse à Nook, jeta un regard à Clarke et s'éloigna vers la plage.

Sous le regard attentif, des deux jeunes femmes, le garçon, jeta des branches de sapin dans le feu, qu'ils avaient allumé plus tôt, aussitôt des flammes vertes s'élevèrent. Arthus s'assit et patienta. L'attente fut longue, mais au bout de deux heures enfin, deux hommes arrivèrent de la mer.

Le garçon se leva et laissa les hommes venir jusqu'à lui.

\- Qui est tu ? Demanda l'un des homme.

\- Je suis Arthus et je viens de Delphes, dit fièrement le garçon.

\- Et que veux tu Arthus de Delphes ?

\- Je fais mon voyage, j'ai visité tous les clans de l'ouest, et à présent, je vais vers ceux de l'est.

\- Ah, oui ! Le voyage initiatique..., il y a quelques années, une fille de chez toi est venue jusqu'à nous. Vous êtes peu nombreux à atteindre la cote !

\- J'imagine que les miens ne veulent pas s'aventurer trop loin !

\- Entendu, Luna ne verra pas d'objection à ta venue. Tu comptes rester combien de jours ?

\- Et bien, deux ou trois jours, si vous le voulez bien, car après, je dois continuer vers la Nation des Glaces et le Clan du désert.

\- On dirait que tu as gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Dit l'homme en riant.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai, ces contrées inhospitalières..., dit l'autre homme.

\- Si je n'y allais pas, je n'aurai pas vraiment effectué mon voyage..., dit le garçon comme une évidence.

\- C'est toi qui vois ! Bien, t'a t-on expliqué comment nous procédions ?

\- Non, menti le garçon.

\- Bien, alors nous allons te donner un liquide qui va t'endormir jusqu'à notre arrivée. C'est sans danger, juste pour que nous gardions notre endroit tranquille. Tu comprends, n'est pas ?

\- Bien entendu.

L'un des hommes lui tendit une fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent. Le garçon l'avala d'une traite. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écroula sur le sol. Au moment où Arthus atterrit sur le sol, Nook émit un léger gémissement d'inquiétude. Alors que l'homme l'attrapait et l'installait le garçon sur son épaule, Nook cette fois ci grogna, retroussa ses babines et mit ses oreilles en arrière. Clarke passa sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nook, tout va bien, Arthus va bien, il est juste endormi.

Le loup fixa Clarke et il comprit qu'effectivement, son ami ne risquait rien. Ses oreilles se dressèrent à nouveau et cessa de grogner. Heureusement, les filles et l'animal étaient assez loin, et personne n'avait entendu la réaction du loup.

Avec son compagnon, et le garçon sur le dos, le Boat People repartit vers le bateau. Lorsque l'embarcation ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, Raven, Clarke et Nook, sortirent de leur cachette.

\- Espérons que tout se passe bien ! Dit Clarke légèrement angoissée.

\- Arthus me semble être un garçon intelligent et puis Luna...

\- Je sais ! Mais je me sens responsable de ce gamin... Et à Arkadia comment cela se passe ?

\- Eh bien depuis que l'on t'avait vu être emmené comme un sac de linge sale par les hommes de Roan, ta mère et beaucoup d'entre nous sommes passés par des moments plus agréables. Tout d'abord, tout le monde te croyait morte, et c'est pour ta mère, tu t'en doutes, que cela a été le plus difficile. Elle est passée par toutes sortes d'émotions, elle était anéantie, j'étais très inquiète pour elle. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait quasiment jamais, elle était comme une ombre parmi nous. Alors, lorsque, enfin Niylah est arrivée pour nous apprendre que finalement tu étais en vie, je l'ai vu revenir à la vie.

\- Tu sais, il s'en ai fallu de peu...

\- Oui, Niylah nous a tout expliqué...

\- Et vous arrivez à vous débrouiller là bas ?

\- Oui, ça va, ça pourrait être pire. La plupart des soldats qui tiennent le siège sont de Polis, c'étaient ceux de Lexa, alors, ils sont plutôt sympa avec nous. Ils nous laissent faire du troc, et lorsqu'ils vont à la chasse, ils nous ramènent toujours quelque chose. La veille de notre départ, un détachement de soldats, envoyé par Roan est arrivé et alors là, les conditions n'ont plus été les mêmes. Et je suppose que mon évasion, ne va pas arranger les choses ! Je suis désolée ! Abruti de Jasper ! Pesta Raven.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Raven...

\- Je sais, mais si cet imbécile avait fermé sa gueule, tout ça se serait passé gentiment, et personne n'aurait rien vu.

\- On va faire en sorte, que leur situation dure le moins longtemps possible et pour ça, il nous faut aller sur cette île !

\- En parlant de ça, qu'allons nous y faire ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Becca et elle m'a expliqué, que la mémoire de Lexa avait été enlevée en même temps que la puce. A mon tour, si je l'enlève de mon cou, il m'arrivera la même chose. On est donc dans l'obligation, d'en fabriquer une autre, pour y télécharger la mémoire de Lexa.

\- Et on pourra faire tout ça sur l'île ?

\- Oui, Becca y avait son labo. On aura, tout le matériel nécessaire et avec tes compétences, on pourra faire tout ça.

\- On a juste besoin d'un bateau !

\- C'est ça ! Lorsque les Boat People, reviendront déposer Arthus, on prend le leur !

\- Et on fait ça comment ? Parce que je doute, qu'ils nous le cèdent gentiment !

\- Avec ça ! Dit Clarke en sortant deux revolvers de son sac.

\- Merde ! Tu les as eu où ? Ce sont des antiquités !

\- L'échoppe de Niylah est une vrai mine ! On y trouve à peu près tout, il suffit de chercher ! Et ce sont peut être des antiquités, mais ils fonctionnent très bien !

\- Cela ne me plaît pas trop...

\- A situations désespérées, mesures désespérées ! On ne va pas les tuer, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- J'espère bien ! Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est le fait de voler leur bateau... On aurait pu essayer de leur demander...

\- Décidément ! Arthus m'a dit la même chose !

\- C'est parait logique !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la logique ! Je ne suis pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté avec Luna ! Alors, non, je suis certaine qu'elle ne me prêtera pas un bateau et ce même si je lui demande gentiment et poliment !

\- Tu as vraiment des ennemis partout Griffin !

\- Pas vraiment de ma faute !

Elle restèrent à camper pendant deux jours et à la fin du troisième jours, elles entendirent un bateau s'approcher. Le jour déclinait mais l'embarcation était bien visible. Elle se mirent de chaque coté de la plage et laissèrent Nook juste en face de la mer.

Lorsque les deux homme arrivèrent sur la plage, il déposèrent délicatement l'enfant au sol, c'est à ce moment là que Nook sortie du bois, pour se diriger vers eux lentement.

Les deux hommes furent pétrifiés sur place. Il faut dire que Nook avait l'art de se faire passer pour un animal effrayant. Ses babines étaient retroussées et laissaient apparaître des crocs d'une taille importante. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient les deux hommes, son poil noir était hérissé et de sa gorge sortait un grognement sinistre.

Les deux hommes n'étaient armés que de simples couteaux, armes dérisoires contre un tel molosse, mais ils les sortirent tout de même. Dès que Nook aperçu les armes, il grogna de plus belle.

\- Tout doux mon gros... On s'en va, hein ! Dit le premier homme en reculant légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas laisser le gamin avec lui !

\- Pendant qu'il le dévorera, nous, on pourra partir !

\- Non, je suis désolé, Orin, mais je ne peux pas laisser Arthus se faire dévorer !

\- Fait ce que tu veux, moi je me tire ! Dit Orin en s'éloignant d'avantage.

\- Lâchez vos armes et vous verrez, qu'il sera plus sociable ! Dit Raven en sortant de sa cachette, à la droite des deux hommes.

\- Il est à vous ?

\- Non, il est à Arthus, mais il nous obéit très bien ! Dit Clarke en sortant à la gauche des Boat People.

\- Que voulez vous ? Dit le premier homme les dents serrées après avoir reconnu Clarke.

\- Juste vous emprunter votre bateau !

\- Ça sûrement pas! Dit le deuxième homme en faisant mine d'avancer vers Clarke, le couteau en avant.

Nook d'un bond se jeta sur lui. L'homme trébucha, lâcha son couteau et se retrouva par terre, la gueule de Nook autour de son gorge. Il sentait les crocs sur sa peau, mais le loups ne serrait pas. L'homme savait bien que si l'animal fermait sa mâchoire, il lui broierait le cou.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Fit l'autre homme en lâchant son couteau.

\- Je vous avais prévenu pourtant ! Dit Clarke avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ramassa la pochette contenant les fioles remplis de produit somnifère.

\- Vous aller nous suivre bien gentiment. Nous allons vous installer confortablement dans une cabane plus loin, vous allez prendre votre produit, faire un gros dodo et nous nous allons prendre votre bateau.

Orin s'approcha de Clarke et lui dit à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas que son compagnon entende.

\- Luna ne te le pardonnera pas.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Laissez moi au moins vous accompagner, vous ne savez même pas naviguer !

L'homme marquait un point, et il avait montré plus de bonté en voulant sauver Arthus quelques minutes avant, mais Clarke ne voulait personne d'autre.

\- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as fait preuve de bonté et de bravoure tout à l'heure, mais je ne veux et ne peux, risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous serez à l'abri dans cette cabane et une fois réveillé, vous contacterez les vôtres, pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher.

\- Il se peut que Luna parte à ta recherche !

\- Je sais, qu'elle le fasse, le temps qu'elle nous trouve, nous serons probablement partis !

\- Dis moi au moins où tu vas, je lui indiquerai la direction opposée !

Clarke regarda l'homme, il semblait sincère. Peut être disait il la vérité, et peut être pas ! Elle savait qu'il y avait de gros risque, pour que, effectivement Luna parte à sa recherche. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle resterait sur l'île, alors pouvait elle, prendre le risque de lui donner une information.

\- Orin, je ne peux pas..., dit Clarke, désolée.

\- Je comprend qu'il soit difficile de nous faire confiance. Si elle décide de partir à ta recherche, je ferais le maximum pour nous ralentir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, les deux hommes burent le contenu des fioles et sans surprise, s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Raven verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'une chaîne qu'elle avait trouvé à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Nook qui était resté à coté d'Arthus, toujours endormi. Elle transportèrent le garçon jusqu'au bateau.

\- Ça va ? Tu vas savoir conduire cet engin ?

\- Clarke, je suis ingénieur..., je crois pouvoir... Et toi tu sais où l'on va ?

\- Oui, Becca m'a indiqué la direction !

\- Parfait, alors c'est parti !

Au bout d'une heure de navigation, ils débarquèrent sur l'île. Nook, content de retrouver, enfin, la terre ferme, parti en courant, et Arthus qui avait enfin émergé de son sommeil, l'accompagna.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Becca, celle de Jaha avait découvert quelques mois auparavant.

Il était étrange pour tous, de découvrir un endroit comme celui là. Un vestige, intact, du temps passé. Becca avait indiqué, que le labo se trouvait sous la maison. Ils descendirent alors, jusqu'au sous sol.

Il y avait des machines partout.

\- Tu crois que tout cela fonctionne encore ?

\- Il y a des panneaux solaires dehors, c'est donc forcement alimenté, alors on va voir ça ! Dit Raven très excitée.

Elle appuya sur tous les boutons power des machines et tout se mit à fonctionner en même temps. Arthus ouvrait des yeux émerveillés, Nook, lui, inquiet, par tous ses bruits inconnus, restait caché derrière son ami.

\- C'est incroyable tout ce matériel ! Tu te rends compte, tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec tout ça ! C'est dingue !

\- Tout ce qui intéresse, Raven, c'est la puce !

\- Oui, oui, ok ! Ce que tu peux être renfrognée, des fois, Griffin ! Et elle t-a précisé où elle les rangeait ces puces ?

\- Euh, non, à partir de là, elle a dit, qu'elle prendrait le relais !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Tu nous as fait venir ici et tu ne sais rien ?

\- C'est parce que je ne lui ai pas tout dit ! Dit soudain une voix derrière Clarke.

Becca se tenait devant eux, juste à coté de Arthus. Nook grogna. Le garçon eut la surprise de passer sa main à travers le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Alie ! Qu'est ce que...

\- Non Raven, je ne suis pas Alie mais Becca. Elle était ma création, alors je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle a prit mon apparence !

\- C'est flippant !

\- Oui, je m'en rend bien compte, et j'en suis désolée. Je peux changer d'apparence, si vous voulez...

\- Non, non, ça ira, après tout, c'est la votre !

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, pouvons nous travailler ?

\- Becca nous venons d'arriver..., commença Clarke.

\- Oui, je sais Commander, mais je croyais que vous étiez pressée...

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça...

\- C'est votre titre...

\- S'il vous plaît ! Et oui, je suis pressée, mais il est tard, il serait peut être mieux que nous allions nous reposer !

\- Tu veux rire Clarke, je veux jouer avec tout ça dès ce soir, cette nuit, s'il le faut ! Dit Raven qui sautait presque de joie.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- A deux cent pour cent ! Allez vous reposer avec Arthus...

\- Mais moi, je suis pas fatigué, je viens de dormir deux heures..., commença Arthus.

\- Écoutes gamin, je t'aime bien, mais je préfère travailler seule, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, fit Arthus tête basse.

\- Allez viens Arthus, on va trouver un endroit pour dormir, dit gentiment Clarke.

La maison ne manquait pas de chambre, Arthus s'installa dans une petite, mansardé, avec une fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur la mer.

Clarke trouva une chambre, non loin de celle d'Arthus. Une porte fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon, d'où on pouvait admirer sous les rayons de la lune pleine, un jardin. Bien entendu, la nature avait prit le dessus, ici, mais on arrivait toutefois, encore à distinguer, des arbres fruitiers, des fontaines, des statues, et ce qui devaient être des allées. Bien entretenu, ce jardin devait être magnifique.

Clarke resta ainsi, à respirer, ses odeurs nouvelles, l'air de la mer, et le parfum des roses, que l'on pouvait voir émerger des ronces et autres mauvaises herbes. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa ses oreilles découvrir des sons nouveaux : le bruits des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, le chant des insectes et le cri des chauves-souris qui volaient d'arbres en arbres. Si il y avait un paradis sur cette terre, cela pouvait être ici. Loin de Polis, des conflits, de la mort, des souffrances, des problèmes, on pouvait y croire. Clarke apprécia ce moment d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il ne durerait pas. A cette heure, il était probable, que Orin et son compagnon, s'étaient libérés et devaient même être en route vers leur clan. Elle n'avait aucun doute, Luna partirait à sa recherche !

Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner, alors elle s'allongea sur le lit et ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir. Dès qu'elle rentra dans le sommeil paradoxal, son esprit se réfugia dans la réalité virtuelle et chercha Lexa. La guerrière apparu rapidement et Clarke se jeta dans ses bras. Son corps contre le sien, elle était bien. Elles restèrent blotti, l'une contre l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes. Elles se séparèrent pour plonger leur regard, l'un dans l'autre. Lexa sourit, alors Clarke fit de même, puis sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, leur visage se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce baiser léger, se transforma en baiser passionné. Une fois ce désir charnel assouvit, leur visages s'écartèrent légèrement, et Clarke posa son front contre celui de Lexa.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué..., lui dit elle dans un souffle.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !

Lexa mit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et elles marchèrent cote à cote.

\- Becca m'a dit que vous étiez arrivés sur l'île, c'est formidable !

\- Oui nous allons pouvoir fabriquer la puce et te rendre ta mémoire !

\- A ce propos, Becca m'a demandé de t'informer de quelque chose...

\- Quoi donc ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Clarke soudain inquiète.

\- Non, non, non ! Elle voulait juste que tu saches que ma mémoire, serait téléchargée et non pas copiée, dans la puce.

Clarke regarda Lexa avec angoisse.

\- Tu veux dire, que tu seras téléchargée dans la puce, que une fois dedans, tu ne seras plus ici ?

\- C'est ça...

\- Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à la puce, tu disparais... complètement !

\- Non pas complètement, mon corps, mon esprit est à Polis... Rien ne nous empêchera de continuer notre histoire. Cela, sera à toi, de faire en sorte que je retombe amoureuse de toi et de me raconter nos souvenirs... De plus, il n'y a pas de raison, qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la puce !

\- J'ai peur Lexa...

\- Je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux, mais j'ai confiance en toi et tes amis...

Clarke se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Lexa.

\- Tu veux que l'on parle de ce qui c'est passé, avec Niylah ? Demanda Clarke au bout d'un moment.

\- On est pas obligé..., répondit Lexa tout en gardant Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Pourquoi le serais je ?

\- Et bien, je l'ai embrassé...

Lexa se sépara de Clarke, mais prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Clarke, je t'aime de tout mon être et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi. Le fait que tu l'ais embrassé, ne change en rien, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Cette fille t'aimait, c'est certain. Tu as exaucé son dernier vœu et tu lui as permis de partir sereine vers l'autre rive. Tu lui as fait un cadeau, un dernier cadeau, rien de plus, comment pourrais je t'en vouloir pour cela !

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser tendre et langoureux.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Lexa, murmura Clarke.

Le jardin où elles se promenaient se transforma soudain en chambre.

\- Faisons l'amour une dernière fois...

\- Lexa...

\- Non, je veux dire, ici, dans cette réalité, la prochaine fois, ce sera dans un vrai lit, dans notre chambre, dit Lexa en poussant Clarke vers le lit.

\- Je t'aime Lexa !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke, dit Lexa en s'allongeant sur le corps de son amante.


	14. La Fuite

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, il faisait grand jour, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, car ce n'était pas son habitude de dormir si tard. Soudain, elle eut un sentiment étrange, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, pas même une vague idée, le néant. Comment était ce possible ? Son problème d'amnésie, s'aggravait il ? Non. Elle arrivait à savoir, ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière, et même, comment s'était déroulé la journée d'hier, mais après le dîner, plus rien, un black out total.

Elle se releva dans son lit, et ressentit des douleurs dans tout son corps. Elle s'examina rapidement, constata qu'elle était nue, ce qui était également étrange, puisqu'elle dormait au moins avec chemise et boxer. Elle avait des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, particulièrement autour des poignets, comme si on les lui avait attrapé et serré avec force. L'intérieur de ses cuisses, présentait aussi des traces, de bleus ou de coups.

Son esprit embrumé se mit à réfléchir et c'est avec horreur qu'elle fut dans l'obligation d'en venir à la seule conclusion possible, sur ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais tout son être refusait cette évidence. Pas ça. Pas elle. Qui avait pu ? Et pourquoi, ne se souvenait elle de rien ? Elle avait forcement, du lutter. Comment ne pas avoir de souvenirs ? Comment était il possible, de ne pas se souvenir d'une chose pareil ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle faisait les cent pas, nu, dans sa chambre. Ses émotions se bousculaient, elle ressentit de la colère, de la honte, de l'humiliation, du dégoût. Elle eut la nausée, elle fut secouée de spasmes et cru qu'elle allait vomir, mais son estomac était vide, alors rien ne sortit.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fallait qu'elle lave son corps, qu'elle le débarrasse des souillures, mais de qui ? D'un homme ? D'une femme ? Forcement d'un homme ! Il n'y avait qu'un homme pour faire ça ! Et surtout être assez fort physiquement pour la maîtriser ! Penser qu'un homme, avait pu la toucher, la pénétrer... Elle frotta son corps aussi fort qu'elle le pu, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge.

En sortant de son bain, elle enfila des vêtements propres, mais malgré l'eau, le savon et le tissu, elle se sentait toujours sale.

Au pied de son lit, elle se laissa glisser et s'assit à terre. Cette position lui était familière et semblait l'apaiser. Il lui fallait retrouver ses esprits, si elle voulait retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça, mais pour l'instant cela lui était impossible.

Assise, les jambes croisées, les mains sur les genoux, elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se concentra et essaya encore une fois, de se souvenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La colère qui faisait rage dans sa tête, fut bientôt rejoint par la frustration. La honte et l'humiliation étaient là aussi, remisées dans un coin, mais prêtes à refaire surface à tout moment. Lorsque Lexa réalisa, qu'elle ne pourrait parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé, qui lui faudrait vivre avec ça, sans l'espoir de pouvoir partager sa souffrance, alors un sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Le chagrin déferla comme un tsunami, elle se laissa envahir et bientôt, il la submergea.

Avait elle déjà pleuré ainsi ? Si longtemps, avec une telle intensité ? Il lui semblait que oui, qu'une fois au moins, elle avait ressentit un chagrin si grand, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi... ou pour qui. Un visage s'imposa à elle. Elle ne savait pas qui s'était. Elle le voyait que par intermittence, comme si il avait été éclairé par des flashs ou des éclairs. Elle ressentait que cette personne était importante. Avait elle été le cause ou l'objet de la souffrance ? Autrement dit, amie ou ennemi ? Lexa penchait pour un ennemi. C'était une femme, les cheveux courts, blonds et bouclés. Un regard bleu, perçant et froid comme de la glace. Des scarifications sur le visage. Azgeda ! Que lui avait fait cette femme ? Et qui était elle ? Avait elle un lien avec Roan ?

Roan ! C'était lui ! C'était forcement lui !

Lexa se releva d'un bond. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit, la souffrance, la tristesse, la honte, avaient disparu, il ne lui restait plus à présent, que la rage. Cette état de fureur, qui l'amenait vers le besoin irrésistible de tuer. Elle allait tuer cette ordure de Roan et cette femme aussi, parce qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir et qu'elle devait avoir un lien avec lui.

Elle fouilla sa chambre et tomba sur un harnais, comportant deux étuis pour épées. Elle l'enfila, attrapa les deux épées qui étaient sur le mur et les plaça dans les étuis.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de porte, l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Octavia. La sœur de Bellamy sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Lexa que se passe t-il ?

\- Octavia ôtes toi de mon chemin !

\- Lexa, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais je sens que cela ne va pas me plaire !

\- Je me moque de ce qui peut te plaire ou pas ! Pousse toi !

\- Je ne peux pas Lexa... Qui apprête tu à tuer ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

\- Si Lexa ! Si tu tues quelqu'un, ça me regarde !

\- Je vais tuer Roan ! Je vais tuer ce porc !

\- Non, non, non, Lexa ce n'est pas possible ! Quoi qu'il ai fait, tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Tu as besoin de lui ! Il est encore trop tôt, tu n'as pas la flamme ! Sans Roan, le peuple ne te suivra pas !

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait ! Il doit mourir !

Octavia poussa gentiment Lexa à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte.

\- Maintenant, Lexa, racontes moi !

\- Je... Je ne peux pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir...

\- Oui, je sais ça Lexa...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

\- Attend, je ne te suis pas..., c'est ton amnésie qui s'aggrave ? Et quel rapport avec Roan ?

\- Non, je vais bien, enfin..., oh et puis merde ça suffit, je perds mon temps ici ! Dit Lexa et attrapant la poignée de la porte.

\- Lexa ! Par tous les Dieux, explique moi !

\- J'ai couché avec Roan !

Octavia regarda Lexa avec étonnement.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir été consentante !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'as...

\- Je le pense...

\- Oh Lexa, je suis désolée... Mais tu dis n'avoir aucun souvenir ?

\- C'est vrai, il a du me donner une drogue...

\- Mais alors comment le sais tu ?

\- Je le sens dans tout mon corps...

\- Es tu certaine que c'est lui ?

\- Ça ne peut être que lui !

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sur ! Lexa tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un, sur des présomptions !

\- Je te dis que c'est lui ! Hurla Lexa.

Lexa poussa Octavia avec une telle violence qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

\- C'est lui et il va payer ! Dit Lexa en ouvrant la porte et en s'engouffrant dans le couloir en courant.

Octavia se redressa d'un bond et partie derrière Lexa. Il fallait qu'elle la rattrape avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable, même si cet idiot de Roan l'avait déjà commit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pas de la porte de la salle du trône, Lexa avait dégainée ses épées, elle était déjà face à Roan, qui lui, était désarmé.

Roan, n'était pas seul, deux soldats étaient avec lui, qui le défendraient jusqu'à la mort, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, si Lexa attaquait. Octavia constata avec surprise que Lexa ne bougeait pas. Intriguée, elle fit quelques pas pour rentrer plus à même dans la salle. Le sang de la jeune guerrière se glaça, lorsqu'elle comprit, pourquoi Lexa était figée. Dans le coin droit de la salle se tenait Indra. Elle était à genoux, deux hommes la maintenaient dans cette position.

\- Ah Octavia ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Nous sommes en plein mélodrame, tu sais ! Dit Roan avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Dit Roan en prenant un air offusqué.

\- Tu m'as drogué ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, hier soir ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Oh, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Comme c'est dommage... Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai peut être accidentellement versé, quelques gouttes d'un produit dans ton verre. Polis est extraordinaire, on y trouve un tas de chose, notamment dans le quartier est. L'apothicaire qui me l'a vendu, m'a assuré que une ou deux gouttes de ce produit, rendait les femmes très docile, et il avait raison le bougre ! J'ai tout de même augmenté la dose pour toi, je voulais être sur ! Et j'ai bien fait, parce que tu t'es tout de même défendu, pas très longtemps... Après... Et bien après, c'était bon ! J'espère que tu porteras bientôt un enfant ! Et si nous avons de la chance, ce sera un garçon !

\- Je vais te tuer Roan ! Hurla Lexa en levant ses épées.

\- Attention, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, mes soldats ont ordre de tuer la Trikru !

Lexa se ravisa, baissa ses armes. Elle transpirait la rage, Octavia se demandait comment elle arrivait encore à garder le contrôle d'elle même.

\- Heda, ce sera un honneur de mourir pour vous, tuez le ! Murmura Indra.

\- Tais toi ! Cria un des soldat en décochant une droite à Indra.

\- Je ne peux pas Indra..., dit Lexa en laissant tomber ses armes.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez à sa merci, à cause de moi !

\- Roan, relâche la, s'il te plaît ! Dit Octavia sur un ton ferme.

\- Ah Octavia, nous ne t'avions pas encore entendu et pour cause ! Imagine ma surprise, lorsque mes soldats m'ont ramené Indra ! N'étais tu pas sensée avoir tué cette Trikru ?

\- Je...

\- Tu m'as désobéi, pire, tu m'as menti ! Attrapez la et jetez la dans le même trou que Indra !

Octavia savait qu'elle ne pourrait sauver Indra et Lexa, alors avant même que les deux hommes ne bougent, elle attrapa la main de Lexa et l'entraîna dehors. Les deux soldats stoppèrent leur course, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Roan.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme deux idiots ! Partez à leur poursuite et ramenez les moi !

Les deux hommes partirent dans la même direction que les deux jeunes femmes.

Octavia tenait toujours fermement la mains de Lexa lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux écuries.

\- On prend deux chevaux et on part !

\- Pour aller où Octavia ? Je ne peux pas laisser Polis et le reste de mon peuple aux mains de Roan !

\- Si pour l'instant ! Nous allons rejoindre Clarke, tu vas retrouver ta mémoire et nous trouverons un moyen de récupérer ton trône !

\- Mais par quel moyen ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Clarke aura bien une idée, elle a toujours une idée ! L'important c'est de rester en vie !

\- Et Indra ?

\- Il va certainement, la jeter en prison, mais il va la garder en vie...

\- Tu en est certaine ?

\- Oui, il a vu que c'était un moyen de pression contre toi, alors il va forcement la garder !

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

\- Écoute, cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de la laisser aux mains de Roan, mais il fallait que je prenne une décision et celle ci m'a paru être la plus logique ! Indra comprendra, elle aurait fait le même choix, je pense... Allez, il faut partir avant que ces deux lourdauds nous retrouvent.

\- Tu sais où est Clarke ?

\- Oui, suis moi ! Dit Octavia en talonnant son cheval.

Elles menèrent leur cheval à un train d'enfer, mais un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant l'échoppe de Niylah.

\- Tu es certaine qu'elle est ici ?

\- Et bien, si elle n'y est plus, elle y était et Niylah saura bien nous dire où elle est allée !

\- Mais l'endroit a l'air désert...

\- C'est vrai, c'est étrange...

Octavia frappa à la porte.

\- Niylah ! Niylah !

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Elle est peut être partie pour quelques jours, nous ne pouvons restez dehors ! Je vais crocheter la serrure pour nous mettre à l'abri, je suis sur qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas !

\- Si tu lui abîmes sa porte...

\- Je ne vais pas lui abîmer, je vais l'ouvrir, comme je l'aurais fait avec une clé ! Regarde !

Octavia ramassa un fils de fer dans le tas de ferrailles qu'il y avait à coté de la bâtisse. Elle le plia en deux et introduit les deux bouts dans la serrure. Au bout de trois minutes à peine la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Et voilà ! Abracadabra !

\- Abracada quoi ?

\- Non rien laisse tomber...

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent prudemment dans l'échoppe pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois fait, elle allumèrent un bon feu et attendirent le retour d'un de leurs amis.


	15. La Puce

Raven ne mentit pas, elle travailla toute la nuit.

Lorsque Clarke descendit dans le labo, elle la trouva, assise devant une paillasse, la tête dans ses bras croisés, posés sur la surface carrelée. Elle dormait profondément, et elle n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller.

\- Ton amie est vraiment extraordinaire ! Dit l'hologramme de Becca qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Elle l'est en effet.

\- Nous avons travaillé ensemble, toute la nuit. Elle est très intelligente et douée aussi, nous avons presque fini ! C'est pourquoi, je lui ai accordé un peu de repos ! Dit Becca en souriant.

\- C'est parfait, plutôt vous aurez fini, plutôt nous pourrons partir...

\- Je ne crois pas que Luna connaisse l'existence de cette île...

\- Oui et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre pour le vérifier !

\- Lexa t'a expliqué, pour la puce...

\- Oui, elle m'a dit que sa mémoire ne serait plus que dans cette puce, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de faire autrement ? D'avoir une sauvegarde ailleurs ?

\- Non, Clarke. Il ne s'agit pas d'un programme, transférer la mémoire de Lexa, de la matrice à la puce, est un processus, long et délicat et je ne peux en faire une copie. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- C'est juste que je trouve dangereux de devoir transporter, toute la vie de Lexa dans ce petit objet...

\- Tu l'as déjà fait...

\- Oui, et bien justement, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir recommencer. J'avais tellement peur, de la perdre, ou qu'elle soit abîmée, détruite...

\- Dis toi que tu vas y arriver, car de toutes les façons, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

Arthus surgit dans le labo.

\- Des bateaux ! Des bateaux ! Ils arrivent !

Raven releva la tête doucement.

\- Comment ça ils arrivent ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Je regardais par la fenêtre, j'admirais la vue, et d'un coup, j'ai vu des petits points à l'horizon... trois bateaux !

\- Luna ! Merde, elle nous a trouvé !

\- Pas forcement, mais ils doivent faire le tour des îles. Si tu les as vu à l'horizon, ils ne seront pas là avant une heure, dit Becca.

\- J'ai presque fini, dit Raven en baillant.

Et effectivement, une demi heure plus tard, elle avait fini.

\- On peut effectuer le transfert. Clarke tu peux t'allonger, je vais te brancher des électrodes ?

\- Oui bien sur.

Clarke s'allongea sur le grand fauteuil blanc. Raven lui installa, sur la tête, les ventouses munies d'électrodes.

\- Raven ?

\- Oui ?

\- Peux tu me laisser quelques minutes avec Lexa, avant le transfert ?

\- Oui, bien entendu !

Pendant que Raven branchait les électrodes à l'ordinateur, Clarke ferma les yeux.

Dans la réalité virtuelle, Lexa l'attendait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Une dernière fois, sentir son corps contre le sien.

\- Tout va bien se passer Clarke, lui murmura tendrement Lexa.

\- Comment peux tu en être sur ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui gère cette opération...

\- Mais c'est bien le problème, je ne gère pas tout, c'est Arthus qui ira à Polis ! J'ai peur pour lui, pour toi !

Lexa attrapa le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe qui dit, la peur n'évite pas le danger... D'après ce que je sais, Arthus est un garçon intelligent, il saura se débrouiller. Et si malgré tout, je ne récupère pas cette puce et bien tout ne se sera pas fini pour autant, n'est ce pas ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis en vie, alors d'une façon ou d'une autre nous serons réunies !

\- Mais tu n'aura plus ta mémoire !

\- Peut être mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de continuer notre histoire...

Lexa commençait à disparaître.

\- Raven a du commencer le transfert...,

Lexa déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke.

\- Je t'aime Clarke et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit Clarke à Lexa qui disparu complètement.

La blonde avait le cœur serré, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, il lui fallait continuer à avancer, malgré la peur qui lui torturait les entrailles.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, Raven était à coté d'elle, et essuya un larmes qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Tout c'est bien passé Clarke, le transfert s'est fait sans problème, il ne reste plus qu'une étape, mais je suis persuadée que ça va aller !

Elle lui tendit une puce, identique à celle qu'elle avait dans le tête. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.

\- Il vous faut partir, dit Becca.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent ce que nous avons fait ici !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que vous serez reparti, je remettrai le système de sécurité en place, ils ne pourront pas rentrer !

\- Parfait alors en route ! Où est Arthus ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Il est dans la pièce à coté ! Dit Raven.

\- Arthus ! On y va ! Cria Clarke.

\- J'arrive ! Dit la voix du garçon.

Lorsque Arthus sorti dans le labo, les filles étaient déjà à l'étage. Becca était toujours là. Le garçon fut surprit.

\- Arthus, Clarke va te confier la puce. C'est à, toi, qu'elle va demander de l'amener à Polis

\- Ah ! Dans ce cas, puis je prendre quelques... bricoles ? Demanda t il.

\- Bien sur Arthus, prends ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un besoin, plutôt un plan de secours !

Alors Arthus prit quelques objets qu'il fourra dans ses poches.

\- Sois prudent mon garçon ! Dit Becca en regardant partir l'enfant.

\- Je l'suis toujours M'dame ! Dit Arthus en riant.

Arthus rejoignit les filles au dehors et tous montèrent à bord du bateau. Heureusement celui ci était caché à l'opposé d'où arrivait Luna, ils pourraient donc partir sans être vu et ainsi prendre de l'avance. Ce léger avantage ne dura pas longtemps. En effet après à peine une demi d'heure de navigation, les bateaux de Luna étaient à leur poursuite. Leurs navires devaient être plus puissant, car la distance qui les séparait ne cessait de diminuer.

\- Tu penses qu'on va y arriver ?

\- Les leurs sont plus rapides c'est indéniable, mais pas assez toute fois pour nous attraper. Comme ça à vu de nez, je dirais qu'ils ont un quart d'heure de retard sur nous, c'est le temps qu'il nous faudra pour accoster, donc oui, je pense que l'on va y arriver !

Effectivement comme l'avait prévu Raven, quinze minute plus tard, ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Les Boat People n'étaient pas loin, Clarke pouvait reconnaître Luna et sa chevelure rousse, à l'avant du premier bateau.

\- Allez on file ! Dit Clarke.

Et les trois compagnons et leur loup disparurent dans la forêt. Après être certain qu'ils avaient semé Luna et les siens, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler un moment.

Clarke sortit de sa poche, la boite en métal qui contenait la puce.

\- Arthus, je voudrai te demander quelque chose..., dit timidement Clarke.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander et c'est d'accord ! Dit le garçon fièrement.

\- Arthus, je suis désolée, je voudrai, vraiment faire autrement, mais ni Raven, ni moi, ne pouvons le faire...

\- Oui, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues à Polis !

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu sais !

\- Oui, Clarke ! Et oui, j'apporterai la puce à Lexa.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses approcher Lexa mais par contre tu pourras la donner à Indra.

\- Et où vais je la trouver ?

\- Traîne dans Polis et tu finiras par tomber sur elle.

Clarke tremblante, lui tendit la boite. Avec délicatesse, Arthus la prit dans ses mains.

\- Par pitié Arthus, fais attention à toi et à elle...

\- Avec Nook, nous la protégerons de nos vies, dit Arthus en bombant le torse.

\- Je sais Arthus, c'est bien pour cela que je te dis ça. Tu as été entraîné dans cette histoire, malgré toi, et je voudrai être sur que tu reviendras sain et sauf.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, et même si je risque ma vie, je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleure aventure.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta mère, tiendrait le même discours.

\- Lorsque je rentrerai et que je raconterai tout ce que j'ai vécu, elle sera fière de moi. Pour tout le village, je serai peut être même un héros !

\- En tout cas, je suis fière de toi et tu es mon héros !

Clarke prit Arthus dans ses bras. Ce garçon avait le courage d'un homme et elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

\- Dernière chose, si quelque chose se passe mal, si ça tourne au vinaigre, reviens ici, nous trouverons une autre solution, entendu ?

\- Entendu Clarke, allez en route Nook, allons visiter la capitale !

Le loup vint frotter son museau contre la main de Clarke.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux et attrapa la tête de l'animal.

\- Je te le confis mon ami, veille bien sur lui et toi aussi fais attention !

L'animal hocha la tête et émit un petit jappement d'approbation. Clarke frotta sa joue contre le poil soyeux du loup, et celui ci lui donna un grand coup de langue. Elle se releva et regarda partir le garçon et son compagnon, avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Tout se passera bien, Clarke, fit Raven en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

\- Le garçon est intelligent et le loup est dissuasif !

\- J'en ai assez d'envoyer des gens risquer leur vie pour un travail que je devrais accomplir !

\- Clarke ! C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !

\- Sans doute mais, ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles !

\- Je sais Clarke et c'est vrai que souvent, je me dis que je n'aimerai pas être à ta place !

\- Bien ! Si on veux arriver avant la nuit, il faudrait que nous partions aussi !

\- Tu as raison ! Allez allons y !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route et arrivèrent alors que le soleil venait juste de quitter l'horizon.

\- Attends ! Fit Clarke en s'accroupissant derrière en bosquet.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Raven en imitant Clarke.

\- Regarde, il y a de la lumière dans l'échoppe. Et de la fumée s'échappe de la cheminée.

\- Merde ! Quelqu'un est entré ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Laisse moi réfléchir...

\- Faudrait savoir combien ils sont...

\- On entend pas beaucoup de bruit, ils ne doivent donc pas être nombreux...

A ce moment deux ombres se dessinèrent à travers la seule fenêtre.

Raven et Clarke se regardèrent.

\- On sait maintenant qu'ils sont au moins deux !

\- On a toujours les armes à feu ! Moi, je dis on fonce ! Dit Raven.

\- Tu es sure ? Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, même si ils sont plus nombreux, nous on a la puissance de feu !

\- Bon ok , on y va, en silence !

Les deux jeunes femmes se déplacèrent aussi silencieusement que possible.

Elles se mirent chacune d'un coté de la porte, Clarke mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. La serrure n'opposa aucune résistance, la charnière par contre grinça légèrement. Clarke jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, des lampes brûlaient mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Les intrus devaient se cacher quelque part. Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans l'échoppe prudemment, Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes cachés, sortez et ne vous ferons aucun mal ! Cria Clarke.

Une silhouette se dessina alors dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Niylah.

\- Vous êtes aussi silencieuse qu'un troupeau d'éléphants ! On vous a entendu arriver de loin Griffin ! Dit une voix.

Raven et Clarke se regardèrent.

\- Octavia ? Dirent elle en même temps.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Euh... Un petit soucis à Polis...

\- Et qui est avec toi ?

Octavia sortit de la pénombre et Clarke pu apercevoir Lexa juste derrière elle.

La blonde sentit sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps. Soudain, ne pouvant refréner son envie, elle courut vers Lexa et la prit dans ses bras. La guerrière, d'abord surprise, resta figée les bras écartés, puis elle fit ce qui lui semblait approprié, elle referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Le contact des bras de Lexa sur son corps fit frissonner Clarke et elle resserra son étreinte. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la guerrière, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rappela que Lexa, n'était pas vraiment Lexa.

Brusquement, elle se sépara de Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée, je..., bredouilla t-elle.

Lexa la regarda et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a tout expliqué et puis c'était... agréable !

Clarke sentit soudain ses joues s'empourprer. Il lui fallait attendre que Lexa retrouve sa mémoire... SA MEMOIRE !

\- Arthus ! Cria t-elle.

\- Qui est Arthus ? Demanda Octavia.

\- C'est lui qui a la puce, qui contient la mémoire de Lexa...

\- Vous avez récupéré la puce, c'est parfait ! Dit Octavia.

\- Non !

\- Comment non ? Demanda Octavia déconcertée.

\- Je viens de te le dire, nous ne l'avons pas, c'est Arthus qui l'a !

\- Très bien et où est il ?

\- A présent, il doit être à Polis !

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, Clarke, il va trouver Indra ! J'imagine qu'elle sait que vous êtes partis, alors ils reviendrons ici ! Dit Raven.

Octavia et Lexa se regardèrent, et Clarke sut que les choses allaient se compliquer.

\- C'est que..., commença Octavia.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à Indra ? Et pourquoi êtes vous parties de Polis ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.

\- Les deux raisons sont liées. Roan m'avait ordonné de tuer Indra.

\- Oui je sais cela et Indra t'a convaincu de ne pas le faire...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai été capable. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas fait et Roan l'a su. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à la capturer. Il voulait utiliser Indra pour faire plier Lexa. Et moi, je l'avais trahi ! Fuir, m'a semblé sur l'instant, la seule chose à faire !

\- Donc si je résume, il n'y a plus personne à Polis ! Roan a tous les pouvoirs et Arthus est tout seul avec la puce ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre moyen Octavia ! C'est la merde !

\- Si tu es si maligne, dis moi ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, hein Griffin !?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être aurais tu pus essayé de discuter avec lui, trouver un arrangement !

\- Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, de plus, je ne pouvais pas laisser Lexa aux mains de Roan, pas après ce qu'il...

Octavia ne put finir sa phase car Lexa lui donna discrètement un coup dans le dos, et elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aborde le sujet.

Clarke ne vit pas le geste de Lexa mais comprit que leur fuite n'était pas entièrement du à la capture de Indra et que Octavia savait quelque chose.

\- Bon, bref que fait on maintenant ? Demanda Octavia visiblement agacée.

\- Tu as mis le bordel et maintenant tu me demandes de réparer tes conneries ! Octavia tu as vraiment de la chance d'être la sœur de Bellamy ! Dit Clarke amèrement.

Octavia la regarda méchamment mais ne releva pas.

\- Ça me désole de dire qu'aucune de nous ne peut aider Arthus, il est dans une situation périlleuse, avec un objet d'une valeur inestimable et sans personne pour pouvoir l'aider...

\- Le gamin est malin, il reviendra ! Dit Raven.

\- Oui, mais nous nous ne serons plus là ! Dit Clarke d'un ton sec.

\- Comment ça, plus là ? Où allons nous ?

\- Puisque Octavia a laissé les pleins pouvoirs à Roan, il va falloir les lui reprendre !

\- Et comment comptes tu faire ça ?

\- Il n'aura pas le soutien de tous les clans, alors à nous de lever une armée composée de tout ceux qui seront contre lui. Et pour cela, il va falloir aller discuter avec tous les chefs de clans.

\- Cela va nous prendre des semaines, voir des mois ! S'exclama Raven.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas de meilleure solution...

\- Et tu crois qu'ils vont te suivre ! Siffla Octavia.

\- Oui. Je suis Vanheda, je porte la flamme et Lexa, même si elle n'a toujours pas récupéré sa mémoire reste le leader de la coalition.

\- Si la situation de Polis risque de se dégrader, celle d'Arkadia, ne va pas s'améliorer.

\- Je sais Raven, mais je ne peux rien faire pour eux, dit Clarke en ravalant sa salive.

Clarke pensa à sa mère et à ses amis, qu'elle savait là-bas. Son impuissance à les aider, la révoltait mais encore une fois, il lui fallait faire un choix. Choix, qui avait, elle le savait, un prix. Cela ne finirait donc jamais !

Raven l'a sorti de sa mélancolie.

\- Et pour en revenir à Arthus. S'il revint, comment fera t-il pour nous retrouver ?

\- Je lui laisserai une note...

\- Si quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui seul pourra comprendre.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Niylah de le lui dire ! Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Octavia.

Cette fois c'est Raven et Clarke qui se regardèrent.

\- Elle est venue me chercher, mais les choses ont mal tourné, elle a été blessé...

\- Elle est morte ?

\- Oui, dit Clarke dans un souffle.

\- C'est toi qui l'a envoyé chercher Raven, n'est ce pas ?

Clarke regarda Octavia, comprendrait elle un jour, les choix difficiles qu'elle avait du prendre, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, le chagrin qui était le sien, à chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait à cause d'elle...

\- Oui, je n'avais pas le choix...

\- C'est toujours ta réponse Clarke ! Tu sais mon mère disait toujours «on a toujours choix !» !

\- C'est vrai. Mais parfois, les événements, les situations, font que les choix se résument à un seul...

\- Tu as tellement de sang sur les mains, que même tous l'eau de cette terre ne pourrait te les laver, dit Octavia avec tant de mépris dans la voix, que Clarke eut l'impression d'être traversé par une lame de glace.

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Octavia, aussi, Clarke ne releva pas, elle se retourna et dit :

\- Nous partons dès demain pour les territoires de l'ouest, je vous conseille de vous reposer.


	16. Les Everglades

Les quatre femmes progressaient à travers le territoire des Trikru de façon assez rapide, même si Raven ralentissait légèrement leur progression.

\- A cette vitesse là, c'est pas des mois, c'est des années que l'on va mettre pour faire le tour les clans ! Remarqua Octavia.

\- Si c'est pour moi que tu dis ça, crois moi, je fais de mon mieux ! Répondit Raven.

\- On trouvera peut être des chevaux ou un véhicule !

\- Ouai bien sur Clarke, bien sur ! Dit Octavia en accélérant le pas pour distancer ses camarades.

Clarke vint se mettre à coté de Raven.

\- Je suis désolée Raven...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, Octavia est en colère, elle ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit ! Enfin, sauf lorsqu'elle parle de toi ! Dit Raven en riant.

\- Très drôle Raven ! Dit Clarke en riant aussi. N'empêche que si tu fatigues, dis le, et que ça lui plaise ou pas, on s'arrête !

\- Ok, pas de soucis ! Et toi ça va ?

\- Euh oui..., pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Lexa par exemple, dit Raven en montrant de la tête, la jeune femme qui marchait derrière.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec elle..., et se dire qu'elle ne les a pas... Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle ne se souvient absolument pas de moi...

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Clarke ! Le gamin va nous rejoindre et tu retrouveras Lexa.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

\- J'en suis certaine ! Vous êtes... destinées l'une à l'autre ! Dit Raven en se retournant pour regarder Lexa qui lui sourit.

\- Si vous pouviez cesser de parler, nous allons quitter le territoire des Trikru pour pénétrer sur celui des Feuilles Palmées. C'est une province gigantesque.

\- Calme toi, Octavia, ce clan est pacifique. Il nous faut descendre dans le sud, jusqu'à un endroit nommé El Portal, dit Clarke.

\- Et c'est où ? Toi qui est si maligne !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence Octavia, c'est Becca qui m'a indiqué l'itinéraire.

\- Bon et bien dans ce cas, nous te suivons ! Fit Octavia en faisant une espèce de révérence.

\- Et pour combien de temps en avons nous ? Demanda Raven.

\- Si nous gardons une bonne moyenne, il nous faudra neuf jours.

\- Neuf jours !

\- Raven, Becca m'a indiqué que nous passerons par une ancienne base militaire, avec de la chance, il y aura peut être encore des véhicules.

\- Tu crois au Père Noël, Clarke ! Fit Octavia en riant.

\- Oui, de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal ! Dit Clarke sèchement en reprenant la marche.

Tout était bien différent sur ce territoire. Le climat tout d'abord, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud et très humide. Lorsque le soleil était au zénith, il faisait presque une chaleur caniculaire, et plus elles descendaient vers le sud, plus la température augmentait. La végétation, pourtant luxuriante, n'avait rien à voir cependant avec celle des Trikru, ici, c'était plutôt des fougères et des pins.

A la nuit tombée, elle arrivèrent à la base militaire, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- On ne trouvera rien, ici ! Lâcha Octavia.

\- Je jetterai bien un œil tout de même ! Dit Clarke.

\- Et puis cela pourrait nous faire un abri pour la nuit ! Rajouta Raven.

Prudemment, elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après une inspection rapide, elles constatèrent que l'endroit était vide et qu'elles pouvaient donc s'en servir pour la nuit.

\- J'ai bien envie d'aller farfouiller, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Il vaut mieux que l'on reste ensemble, ce n'est pas prudent de partir seule, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles !

\- Sur quoi ou qui veux tu que je tombe ? Il n'y a personne ici ! Te ferais tu du soucis pour moi Octavia ?

\- Pas du tout, mais s'il t'arrive un truc, il va falloir aller te chercher, on va perdre du temps... et on risque de perdre la flamme...

\- Ah oui, je me disais aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention !

\- Je vais y aller avec elle, dit soudain Lexa.

\- Alors je crois que c'est carrément une mauvaise idée là !

\- Non au contraire, nous veillerons l'une sur l'autre c'est parfait ! Dit Clarke, ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule avec Lexa.

Octavia s'éloigna en secouant la tête.

\- Elle n'a peut être pas tout à fait tord, dit Raven.

\- On ne part pas longtemps, on ne va trop loin et on sera prudente !

Clarke courra vers l'une des portes au dessus de laquelle, il y avait écrit «Sous-sol». Elle fit signe à Lexa de la rejoindre.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur elles, il faisait complètement noir. Clarke, laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité mais impossible de se repérer. Elle sentie la main de Lexa venir attraper la sienne, ce contact la fit sourire. Elle sentait le corps de Lexa contre le sien. Elles ne se voyaient pas mais elle tourna la tête, pour faire en sorte d'être en face d'elle. Au moment où elle fit son geste, son nez effleura celui de la guerrière.

\- La grande Heda a peur du noir ? Murmura Clarke.

\- Pas du tout, bredouilla Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une lampe ! Dit Clarke en riant et en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir l'objet.

Lorsqu'elle alluma la lampe, Clarke se rendit compte que leur visage était à quelques centimètres, et elle refréna son envie irrésistible de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Clarke se retourna vivement pour essayer de chasser cette idée de sa tête et elle pointa sa lampe vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, tu me suis ?

\- Je suis juste derrière, dit Lexa en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Elles descendirent prudemment les marches. Au bas des escaliers, elles se trouvèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit «- 1». Clarke dirigea sa lampe à droite de la porte, l'escalier descendait encore.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on continu ou on voit déjà ce qu'il y a là ?

\- On a dit que l'on ne s'éloignait pas trop alors...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré, dit Clarke en se moquant un peu de Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que, je n'aime pas cet endroit, nous sommes sous terre...

\- Je comprend, bon allons voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, dit Clarke curieuse.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, le gond eut un grincement sinistre. Elle leva sa torche pour voir ce que contenait cet endroit.

\- On avance un peu ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Nous sommes là pour trouver des véhicules, alors voyons s'il y en a. Plus vite nous trouverons...

\- Plus vite nous partirons, ok, j'ai compris ton point de vu, dit Clarke en riant.

Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du lieu, et c'était sans aucun doute un parking. Le plafond était très bas, il y avait de gros piliers un peu partout et surtout le marquage au sol était encore visible. Enfin, au fond, la torche éclaira quelques voitures.

\- Et bien voilà, nous avons trouvé ! Dit Lexa visiblement soulagée.

\- Non, Lexa, ce n'est pas ce genre de véhicule que je cherche, sur le terrain accidenté que nous pratiquons, elles ne passeront jamais. Il doit s'agir du parking du personnel, il nous faut descendre plus bas.

\- Nous ? Tu es sur ?

Clarke sentait que Lexa n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, être sous des tonnes de terre et de béton, n'était vraiment pas naturel pour elle. Alors même si elle voulait la garder près d'elle, elle lui dit :

\- Lexa, je peux le faire toute seule, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas à l'aise.

\- Non, ça va, je ne vais pas te laisser seule, hors de question.

Et elle continuèrent à descendre, les deux étages suivant ne donnèrent rien. Elles arrivèrent devant le niveau -4. Il y avait encore des niveaux mais impossible à atteindre, l'escalier s'étant effondré, il y a longtemps.

\- C'est notre dernière chance, si nous ne trouvons rien, il va falloir s'habituer à la marche à pied !

Et la déception fut grande lorsqu'elles visitèrent le niveau, il était vide.

\- Merde ! C'est forcement dans les niveaux en dessous !

\- Clarke, nous en avons vu quatre, sans aucun succès ! Il n'y a plus rien ici ! Nous en trouverons peut être ailleurs, ou nous trouverons des chevaux !

\- Les chevaux c'est pas l'idéal pour Raven...

\- Oui, je me doute...

\- Regarde là-bas, dit Clarke en éclairant le fond du niveau.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On dirait que là aussi, ça c'est écroulé, on pourrait peut être..., dit Clarke en s'approchant de l'endroit.

En effet, il manquait un gros morceau du sol, qui avait atterris à l'étage en dessous. Clarke s'accroupit et dirigea le faisceau de lumière vers le bas.

\- J'y crois pas ! Regarde ! Dit elle soudain à l'intention de Lexa.

Lexa s'avança prudemment du bord du trou et regarda. Il y avait plusieurs véhicules, tous terrains.

\- Comment on va descendre ?

\- Parce que tu veux y aller ?

\- Il y a pile ce qu'on cherche, alors oui, j'y vais !

\- Et comment vas tu remonter ?

\- Il y aura forcement une sortie !

\- Et si il n'y en a pas ?

\- Il y en aura une ! Allez, c'est pas trop haut, hop, j'y vais !

Elle donna la lampe à Lexa.

\- Éclaire moi, s'il te plaît !

Clarke passa ses jambes dans le vide, glissa son corps, resta un moment agrippé au rebord, regarda vers le sol pour estimer la distance et lâcha ses doigts. Elle tomba, en douceur, sur la plaque de béton qui s'était détachée.

\- Envoie la lampe et viens !

Lexa exécuta, mais glissa et tomba sur Clarke. Elles se retrouvèrent par terre, Lexa allongée de tout son long sur Clarke.

Leur visage était très proche. Lexa détailla le visage de Clarke du regard et la blonde lui sourit. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une étrange chaleur l'envahie soudain. Le désir. Celui de s'approcher d'elle, d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Avoir sa langue dans sa bouche. Lexa sentie qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, alors elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Je suis désolée, je..., je ne..., bredouilla t elle.

\- Tout va bien, rien de cassé, dit Clarke en s'époussetant et en lui souriant.

Ce sourire. Il illuminait son visage. Avait elle vu visage si joli ? Que se passait il ? Lexa savait qu'elle et Clarke avait été très proche, mais elle n'avait pas ses souvenirs, alors comment pouvait-elle... ?

\- On y va ? Dit Clarke en la sortant de ses rêveries.

\- Oui, vas y, je te suis !

Clarke fut ravie de constater que leur recherches se soldent pour une fois par une réussite. Il y avait là, une dizaine de véhicules militaires dont certains électriques, en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Clarke sautait presque de joie, elle passait d'un véhicule à un autre, comme l'aurait fait un enfant en découvrant une pièce remplit de jouets.

\- Regarde dans celui là, on dirait une ambulance, il y a du matériel médical ! Et dans celle là, il y a du matériel de plongée... Oui bon, ça ne va peut être pas nous servir tout de suite.

\- Il serait bien de trouver une corde plutôt, ou quelque dans ce genre pour regrimper au dessus !

\- C'est un parking, il y a forcement une sortie ! Il leur en fallait bien une pour sortir leurs véhicules !

Clarke balaya l'endroit de sa torche et arrêta la lumière sur une petite pièce vitrée.

\- C'est là qu'ils devaient garder les clés !

Elle fonça vers le petit bureau. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire murale ou trouva une trentaine de clés pendues à des petits clous. En dessous de chaque clé, l'immatriculation des voitures.

\- Lexa peux tu me donner les numéros de la plaque de l'ambulance, s'il te plaît ?

\- Et comment pourrai-je ? Tu m'as laissé dans le noir !

\- Oups pardon !

Elle leva la lampe au dessus de sa tête pour éclairer le véhicule.

\- Et là c'est bon ?

\- Euh... oui, soixante huit... S... A... M ! Cria Lexa.

Clarke prit la clé correspondante ainsi que le chargeur manuel qui se trouvait sur l'étagère à coté et revint vers Lexa.

Arrivée devant le véhicule, elle ouvrit la portière, s'assit et mit la clé dans le contact. Rien.

\- Merde la batterie est à plat ! Fit Clarke en tapant sur le volant ce qui déclencha le klaxon. Le son résonna dans tout le niveau.

Lexa fit un bond.

Clarke tourna la manivelle du chargeur manuel, jusqu'à temps que son bras lui fasse mal. Elle brancha les fils sur la batterie. Et dans un cri de joie, la voiture démarra.

\- Allez monte, on va trouver la sortie !

Une fois Lexa à bord, Clarke fit avancer le véhicule, emprunta la rampe qui menait aux étages supérieurs, pour arriver au premier niveau qu'elles avaient visité.

\- Et voilà !

\- On n'est toujours pas sorti...

\- On va trouver et sinon on fait un trou dans le mur ! Dit Clarke en riant.

Elles remontèrent voir Raven et Octavia.

\- Tu en as trouvé une ! Cria de joie Raven, je veux la voir !

\- Viens, je te montre !

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent, laissant Lexa et Octavia perplexes.

Clarke remonta une demi heure plus tard.

\- On a trouvé la sortie, Raven est en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, on va gagner plusieurs jours !

\- Faites comme vous voulez, moi je vais dormir, parce que si votre plan ne fonctionne pas, il va falloir encore marcher des jours, alors mieux vaut se reposer.

\- Je crois que Octavia à raison, dit Lexa.

\- Vas y, je te rejoins... enfin, je vous rejoins..., se reprit Clarke.

Octavia installa son sac en guise d'oreiller et s'allongea par terre. Lexa fit de même.

Lorsque Raven et Clarke remontèrent, les deux autres jeunes femmes dormaient déjà d'un sommeil profond.

\- On leur annonce la bonne nouvelle ? Dit Raven avec un grand sourire.

Clarke regarda Lexa. Les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard étaient toujours là et peut être même plus fort qu'avant, probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait assouvir ses désirs, mais ce n'était plus réciproque. Depuis leur départ, elle évitait de l'observer de peur de croiser son regard. Alors, elle préférait garder ses distances, et détournait le regard, mais parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était presque de la torture, elle comptait les rares moments où elle avait eu le bonheur d'être seule avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait faire ce dont elle avait envie. Aujourd'hui, la promiscuité dans le noir, leur chute, avaient réveillé des envies, qu'elle se sentait obligé de refréner. Elle avait l'impression de voler des instants, et là, en ce moment même, c'était le cas.

\- Clarke !

\- Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées...

\- Oui, je vois, tu sais tu devrais vraiment lui parler...

\- Je sais Raven...

\- Bon, nous ferions bien de faire comme elles ! Je vais dormir dans la voiture, la banquette sera plus confortable que le sol ! A tout à l'heure Clarke !

\- A tout à l'heure, répondit Clarke en regardant son amie s'éloigner.

Clarke s'allongea par terre à coté de Lexa. La jeune femme était sur le coté, Clarke se mit donc dans la même position, juste en face d'elle. A la lueur de la torche, elle la regarda dormir. Son visage endormit était serein. Sa respiration, calme et régulière. Soudain, elle sourit, un rêve s'en doute. Clarke approcha son visage de celui de Lexa et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la guerrière. Elle en voulait plus mais elle n'osa pas. Elle posa sa tête sur son sac, éteignit sa lampe et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, Lexa était blotti dans son dos, un de ses bras lui enserrait la taille.

Clarke attrapa délicatement le bras de Lexa pour se dégager. La brune se réveilla et constata la position dans laquelle, elle était.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai du avoir froid cette nuit...

\- Pas de problème...

\- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lorsque Lexa se sépara d'elle, une sensation de froid lui parcouru l'échine.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes dans la voiture et quittait la base militaire. Après quelques heures de route, elle furent presque arrivé à destination.

\- Je ne pourrai aller plus loin ! Il va falloir continuer à pieds, dit Clarke en s'arrêtant devant des marais.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Si je me souviens des cours de géographie, ce sont les Everglades. Des marais qui s'étendent sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

\- Et comment on traverse ce merdier.

\- Avec un bateau pneumatique, dit Clarke triomphante en sortant un énorme paquet de tissu plastique plié, de l'arrière du véhicule.

Une fois le bateau gonflé, elles attrapèrent une rame chacune et montèrent à bord.

\- Il faut se diriger plein est, indiqua Clarke.

\- J'ai moyennement confiance, dit Raven.

\- Et bien, pour une fois on est d'accord ! Ajouta Octavia.

Le paysage était magnifique. Par endroit les arbres formaient des tunnels végétaux. Elles purent admirer plus d'une centaine d'oiseaux différents. La température du lieu, n'était pas vraiment plus élevée qu'avant, mais le taux d'humidité rendait l'air plus lourd à respirer et donnait une impression de chaleur plus importante.

Dans certaines zones, la terre ferme s'élevait de quelques centimètres au dessus du niveau de l'eau, formant de petites îles, recouvertes d'herbe, il leur fallait donc quitter le bateau et progresser à pieds. Elles profitèrent d'une de ces zones, pour se reposer à l'ombres d'un chêne immense.

\- Ce paysage est magnifique, dit Raven.

\- Oui, et bien, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ça grouille, de serpents, d'araignées et d'insectes en tous genres ! Dit Octavia en écrasant un moustique qui venait de la piquer au bras.

\- Allez, on se remet en route, j'aimerai arriver à destination avant la nuit, dit Clarke.

Pendant deux heures, elles progressèrent, tantôt dans l'eau, tantôt sur la terre ferme.

\- Le village doit se trouver au bout de cette étendue d'eau, dans une demie heure nous y sommes ! Dit Clarke ravie.

Elles mirent de nouveau le bateau à l'eau, mais elles ne virent pas l'énorme reptile qui avait glissé furtivement, en même temps qu'elles. L'animal était presque invisible, de la même couleur que l'eau ou presque et ne laissant dépasser de l'eau que ces yeux.

L'animal les suivit un moment, comme pour observer leur progression et évaluer ses chances de succès. Lorsqu'il sentit que c'était le moment, il plongea en profondeur, nagea pour se positionner sous le bateau. D'un coup de queue, il se propulsa vers la surface, heurta avec violence la frêle embarcation, qui se retourna, envoyant les quatre filles à l'eau.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous a percuté ! Hurla Raven.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais mieux vaut sortir de l'eau, le plus rapidement possible ! Cria Octavia.

\- Là-bas, il faut rejoindre la rive ! Dit Clarke en montrant du doigt, la terre ferme qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre.

Les jeunes femmes nagèrent le plus vite possible, l'eau était tellement boueuse qu'elles ne voyaient rien.

Octavia fut la première regagner la rive, suivit de Clarke et Lexa. Raven alourdit par sa prothèse de jambe avait du mal à progresser.

Soudain l'animal refit surface, il poursuivait Raven à vive allure et il la rattrapait.

\- Raven accélère, il est juste derrière toi ! Hurla Octavia.

La pauvre fille nagea comme une désespérée, car sa vie en dépendait. Malgré ses efforts, la bête se rapprochait, elle ouvrit la gueule et la referma sur les jambes de Raven. Celle-ci hurla de terreur et de douleur !

\- Je dois l'aider ! Dit Clarke en retournant dans l'eau.

\- Non, Clarke ! Cet animal va te tuer ! Dit Lexa.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici à la regarder se faire dévorer !

Lexa, avec angoisse, regarda Clarke attraper une grosse branche et rentrer dans l'eau.

Raven se battait toujours pour sa vie. Par chance, le reptile avait refermé sa mâchoire sur la jambe blessée de Raven et plus exactement sur la prothèse. Si les morceaux de métal la protégeaient des blessures, en revanche, ils n'étaient d'aucune protection contre la puissance de la mâchoire de l'animal. Elle n'abandonnait pourtant pas le combat et se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. L'animal voulait l'attirer vers le fond.

\- Cette fille est vraiment incroyable ! Se dit Clarke qui progressait vers elle.

\- Clarke, non ! Ne viens pas ! On va mourir toutes les deux !

\- Personne ne va mourir ! Personne ! Dit Clarke en attrapant la main de Raven.

Elle tira de toutes ses forces pour entraîner Raven vers un endroit où elle avait pied.

Lorsque enfin, elle sentit le sol sous ses pied, elle leva le bout de bois au dessus de sa tête et l'asséna de toutes ses forces, sur celle du reptile.

Sous le choc l'animal lâcha prise, Clarke passa son bras autour de la taille de Raven et l'aida à progresser.

Elles était presque sorties de l'eau, quand l'animal, qui avait visiblement reprit ses esprit, revenait à pleine vitesse vers elles.

\- Reculez, reculez ! Hurla Clarke.

\- Mais nous sommes hors de l'eau, nous ne risquons plus rien ! Dit Lexa en se précipitant vers Clarke.

\- Si, c'est un crocodile, il est amphibien !

\- Il est quoi ?

\- Il peut respirer hors de l'eau !

Clarke avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'un crocodile de plus deux mètres sortit de l'eau. Il fit face aux quatre jeunes femmes qui c'étaient placées en arc de cercle. Il resta un moment, comme précédemment, sûrement pour évaluer ses chances et les risques. Finalement, il fit demi tour et retourna dans l'eau tranquillement.

Clarke soutenait toujours Raven. Elle la déposa doucement sur le sol et constata avec étonnement que la jeune femme n'avait visiblement aucune blessure.

\- Je crois qu'il a mordu dans ma prothèse...

\- C'est clair ! Heureusement, sinon, il t'aurait écrasé ou coupé la jambe !

\- Putain ! Je crois que c'est la première fois, que je suis contente de porter ce truc ! Dit Raven en riant.

Elles rirent toutes les quatre de bon cœur, peut être pour évacuer la peur.

Elles reprirent leur progression et arrivèrent au village une demi heure plus tard.


	17. L'Epreuve de Vérité

Il était incroyable de constater la différence de paysage depuis leur dernière aventure. Après la moiteur, et la végétation dense du marais, Clarke et ses compagnons de voyage, découvrirent un lieu très aéré, avec des palmiers, dont la hauteur pouvait donner le vertige. Le soleil était bien présent, il faisait chaud, mais on pouvait sentir une légère brise iodée, preuve que la mer n'était pas loin.

Comme partout, ici, la nature avait aussi, reprit ses droits, mais les habitants avaient visiblement reconstruit et entretenu certaines infrastructures. La plupart des routes étaient dégagées et praticable, ce qui semblait étrange puisque ici, comme partout ailleurs, personne ne conduisait. L'explication vint lorsque les jeunes femmes croisèrent des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, juchés sur de drôles d'engins à grandes roues ou chaussés de chaussures à petites roues.

\- Quelle étrange façon de se déplacer ! Fit Lexa intriguée.

\- J'aimerai bien essayer ! Dit Raven avec un sourire béa.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous en aurons vraiment le temps, dit Clarke en souriant aussi.

\- Ou doit on aller ? Dit sèchement Octavia ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

\- C'est par là, dit Clarke.

Elle entraîna ses camarades vers un grand portail vert sur lequel, il y avait écrit EL PORTAL.

Clarke se dirigea vers le garde qui se tenait à l'entrée.

\- Bonjour nous venons voir Zaina.

Le regard de l'homme passa en revu, les quatre femmes. S'il ne s'arrêta pas sur Raven et Octavia, en revanche ses yeux passèrent de Clarke à Lexa avec une rapidité étonnante. Son regard se fixa soudain sur Lexa.

\- Heda ! Dit il en posant un genou à terre.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas fini tous ces salamalec ! Cracha Octavia.

\- Ça suffit Octavia ! Siffla Clarke.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon rien ! C'est juste que, j'en ai marre de ton attitude ! Nous sommes étrangers sur cette terre, respectons nos hôtes ! Mon ami, peux tu nous conduire à Zaina, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu, suivez moi !

L'homme les mena vers une petite maison de plein pied, sans porte, fait de bois, dont le toit semblait être recouvert de feuilles de palmier.

\- Je vais la prévenir de votre présence, dit l'homme en entrant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme ressortit.

\- Elle vous attend...

Les quatre femmes s'avancèrent vers la maison.

\- Seulement vous, dit l'homme en barrant le passage à Raven et Octavia.

La guerrière attrapa la poignée de son épée.

\- Là où va Lexa, je vais ! Dit elle menaçante.

\- Non ! Heda et Vanheda ! Ce sont les ordres ! Dit l'homme fermement.

\- Octavia ! C'est bon ! Dit Clarke.

\- S'il vous arrive quelque chose, il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre !

\- Je pense que l'on va pouvoir gérer !

Clarke et Lexa entrèrent dans la petite maison.

L'intérieur était sombre, faiblement éclairé par la lumière qui pénétrait à travers une minuscule fenêtre.

Clarke laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, peu à peu, elle distingua deux personnes, deux jeunes femmes, assises l'une à coté de l'autre. Toutes deux portaient des vêtements très colorés, ce qui était très inhabituel dans les autres clans. Sur la tête, elles portaient chacune, une couronne faite de feuilles tissées. Même assises, on pouvait observer qu'elles étaient grandes et minces. L'une avait les cheveux plus long que l'autre, mais leur texture, leur volume et leur couleur étaient les mêmes. Leur peau satinée, couleur chocolat, indiquait que leurs ancêtres étaient afro-américains. Assises ainsi, on aurait dit deux déesses d'un pays oublié.

C'est alors que Clarke remarqua que les deux femmes se tenait la main. Elle sourit et pendant un petit moment les envia.

Puis, Clarke passa un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Rien de menaçant. Aucun mobilier, à part une table et des chaises. Une ouverture dans le mur, indiquait une autre pièce. En se penchant légèrement, Clarke aperçu un grand lit, elle en déduit que c'était la chambre.

\- Personne ne m'avait annoncé votre visite..., dit l'une des femmes.

\- Oui, nous en sommes désolées, nous n'avons pas suivit le protocole..., commença Clarke.

\- En effet ! Il y a des rumeurs...

\- Je vois ce dont vous parlez...

\- Vraiment ! Dit la femme en se levant. Comment avez vous pu laisser le pouvoir à Azgeda ! A Roan ! A un homme !

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix !

\- Vous, Vanheda, en effet, vous avez été battu en duel singulier, mais vous ! Dit la jeune femme en pointant son doigt vers Lexa.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait ! Nous allons aider Heda a reprendre le pouvoir ! Dit soudain Clarke.

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là n'est ce pas ? Dit la jeune femme en souriant et en s'asseyant de nouveau.

\- A l'heure qu'il est Roan a du prendre le contrôle de Polis et a du rapatrié toute son armée...

\- Et vous avez besoin vous aussi d'une armée...

\- Oui...

\- C'est hors de question, nous sommes un peuple pacifique...

\- Je vous en pris, c'est l'affaire de tous... Avec Roan au pouvoir, c'est le retour au chaos !

L'autre femme se leva.

\- Ça suffit Sharmalee !

\- Mais Zaina !

\- Maintenant que nous savons pourquoi vous êtes là, nous allons réfléchir et voir si nous pouvons vous aider, nous vous donnerons une réponse avant le couché du soleil.

\- Merci ! Dirent Clarke et Lexa presque à l'unisson.

C'est lorsqu'elle quittèrent la maison que Clarke réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Lexa.

\- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Raven.

\- Et bien, pas si mal que ça, nous aurons une réponse ce soir...

\- Oui, en fait vous n'avez rien !

\- La ferme Octavia ! Bon moi, en attendant, j'essayerai bien un de ces engins !

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, un panneau indiquait la direction de la mer. Clarke suivit donc l'indication et se retrouva bientôt face à une plage de sable immense. Tout le long de cette plage, il y avait un chemin, que bon nombre de gens empruntait. Un groupe de jeunes gens discutait. Clarke s'approcha d'eux.

\- Pourrions nous utiliser vos vélos ?

\- Nos quoi ?

\- Vos vélos ! Dit Clarke en désignant les engins à roues qui étaient sur le sol.

\- Vous voulez faire du cykle...

\- Euh oui...

Les jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Un jeune garçon se leva et mit un vélo debout. Il tapa sur la selle pour inviter Clarke à y poser ses fesses. La jeune femme accepta l'invitation, le garçon lui expliqua les rudiments de l'engin. Il posa une main au niveau de la selle et poussa Clarke. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques mains posées malencontreusement sur les fesses, ce qui sembla déplaire fortement à Lexa, Clarke tenait sur le vélo, sans l'aide de personne. Toute l'après midi fut occupée à tenter de tenir l'équilibre. Raven gênée par sa jambe, opta pour une planche avec des petites roulettes et Octavia pourtant réticente au début, fini par se laisser tenter par des chaussures à roulettes. Seule Lexa refusait d'essayer. Clarke vint jusqu'à elle.

\- Viens Lexa !

\- Clarke, tout ça est futile, nous avons des choses plus...

\- Des choses plus importantes à faire... lesquelles ? On doit attendre la réponse de Zaina, pourquoi ne pas le faire agréablement !

\- Cela n'a pas l'air agréable, vous passez vote temps à tomber !

\- Et bien, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait ! Mais c'est sur que cela renforce ton sens de l'équilibre ! Allez viens, s'il te plaît !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour s'amuser !

\- Je ne sais pas m'amuser !

\- Ça je le sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne t'a jamais apprit !

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa.

\- Fais le pour moi..., dit timidement Clarke.

Lexa regarda la jeune femme. Le soleil ici, renforçait, le bleu de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux. Plus Lexa la regardait et plus ses sentiments pour elle, changeaient. Cette jeune femme était brave, courageuse, intelligente mais elle avait aussi un coté fragile, qu'elle avait envie de protéger. Le respect qu'elle ressentait se muait, en quelque chose de plus fort, c'était inexorable. Alors Lexa céda, elle se leva et enfourcha un vélo.

\- Tu m'aides ? Demanda t-elle à Clarke.

La blonde posa une main sur la selle et l'autre sur l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Je suis là derrière toi, je ne te lâche pas...

A plusieurs reprises Lexa tomba, mais ne renonça pas et en moins d'une heure, elle savait faire du vélo. Elle pédalèrent l'une à coté de l'autre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Sentir le vent sur son visage, la vitesse... Pour la première fois, Clarke l'entendit rire de bonheur, de joie !

Les jeunes gens leur expliquèrent pourquoi, ils utilisaient ces engins.

\- Nous n'avons que très peu de chevaux et le peu que nous avons refusent d'emprunter la voie là-bas !

Le garçon montrait un pont reliant un chapelet d'îles et long de plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Ils n'aiment pas marcher sur ce sol dur ! Alors il nous a fallu trouver une autre solution !

\- Ingénieux et amusant ! Fit Clarke en riant.

La fin de la journée arriva. Les jeunes femmes rendirent les engins à roulettes à regret et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Zaira.

Les deux reines les attendaient.

Clarke sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Avez vous pris votre décision ? Demanda t-elle tout de même.

Les deux reines se regardèrent.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas réussi à nous entendre...

\- Je le savais ! Nous perdons notre temps ici ! Partons ! Siffla Octavia.

Clarke se retourna sur Octavia et la regarda méchamment.

\- Je le regrette, mais je comprend..., dit Clarke.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Sharmalee et moi même devons toujours être d'accord pour toutes décisions. J'étais prête à vous fournir notre armée mais elle ne vous fait pas confiance, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi, mais je respecte votre point de vu.

\- Vous pouvez néanmoins la faire changer d'avis..., commença Zaina.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Oui, vous pouvez passer l' Épreuve de vérité...

\- Ça ne servira à rien Zaina !

\- Sharmalee, si Clarke se soumet à l'épreuve, tu seras dans l'obligation, de reconsidérer ta décision, c'est la loi !

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, le regard dur, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Puis soudain, leur visage se transforma, sur leurs lèvres se dessina un sourire, le regard se fit doux. Sharmalee posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zaina.

\- Tu sais toujours comment t'y prendre avec moi... ! Entendu, si elle passe l'épreuve, j'envisagerai de remettre ma décision en question !

\- Alors, je passerai cette épreuve ! Dit Clarke d'un ton ferme.

\- Clarke, tu n'y penses pas ! Tu ne sais même pas en quoi cela consiste ! Dit Raven.

\- Une épreuve..., cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire, je ne pense pas que cela soit agréable ! Souligna Octavia.

\- Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord ! Ajouta Raven.

\- Je suppose, que ce n'est rien que je puisses supporter...

\- Ah le retour de Clarke Griffin, invincible ! Dit Octavia sur un ton moqueur.

\- Octavia, je sais, que je ne suis pas invincible, mais je suis prête à endurer beaucoup, si cela peut faire changer Sharmalee d'avis.

Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa, pour y trouver un peu de soutien. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire magnifique et lui dit quelque chose, qu'elle lut sur ces lèvres mais qu'elle ne comprit pas, cela lui donna cependant, le courage nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Allons y, je veux passer cette épreuve !

\- Parfait, dans ce cas suivez nous.

Les deux reines passèrent devant et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bâtiment rond, devant lequel était assit, en tailleur, un vieil homme. Il portait un short et un chapeau de paille pour se protéger du soleil qui était pourtant déjà presque couché.

A l'arrivée de tout le monde, il se leva et salua ses reines. Sharmalee, s'approcha de lui. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et y restèrent dix bonnes minutes. Passé ce délais, la jeune femme sortit.

\- Il t'attend, dit elle à l'intention de Clarke.

Sans se retourner Clarke, rejoignit l'homme à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

\- Allonge toi, dit simplement le vieil homme.

Clarke exécuta et s'allongea sur un peau qui était étendu sur le sol.

\- Je vais t'expliquer. Sharmalee, ma reine, n'a pas confiance en toi. Elle m'a demandé de te poser plusieurs questions...

\- Pourquoi, ne me les a t-elle pas posé, elle même ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle n'a pas confiance, elle a peur que tu lui mentes !

\- Et quelle preuve a t-elle, que je ne vous mentirai pas ?

\- C'est que tu ne pourras pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vais t'inoculer un produit...

\- Qu'est ce que cela va me faire ?

\- Pendant une demi heure, environ, tu ne pourras plus bouger tes membres, seule ta tête sera mobile.

\- Ok, dit Clarke légèrement inquiète d'être à la merci d'un tiers.

\- Ensuite, je te poserai des questions et si les réponses ne me satisfont pas, alors, tu comprendras que le produit qui coule dans tes veines, n'est pas seulement un paralysant. Prêtes ?

Et avant que Clarke n'ai eut le temps de répondre, le vieil homme planta une aiguille au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Dans un laps de temps assez rapide, Clarke s'aperçue, qu'elle ne pouvait effectivement plus bouger son corps, exceptée sa tête.

\- Le produit doit faire effet à présent... Tu voulais savoir pourquoi, tu ne me mentirais pas, tout à l'heure... Et bien parce que la douleur te fera dire la vérité ! Chaque fois que je vais, t'effleurer la peau, tu auras l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vifs. Je te montre.

Clarke vit le vieil homme attraper une plume d'oiseau, avec laquelle, il caressa son avant bras.

Ce qui aurait du être une douce chatouille fut toute autre. La douleur fut fulgurante, elle n'en avait jamais ressentit de telle et elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser sortir un son de sa gorge.

\- Je te laisse un peu de temps pour récupérer, dit le vieil homme, presque désolé.

Clarke haletait, elle sentait la sueur perler à son front. C'était une épreuve, à n'en pas douter !

\- Bien à présent reprenons. Qui es-tu ?

Clarke regarda l'homme avec surprise.

\- Je suis Clarke Griffin...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, dit le vieil homme en passant la plume sur la joue de Clarke.

La jeune femme crue qu'on lui arrachait les dents une à une. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

\- Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que... vous voulez savoir ! Cria Clarke.

\- Tu entends mais tu n'écoutes pas... Qui es-tu ?

Clarke prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- Je suis... je suis VanHeda !

\- Parfait ! Et que veux tu ?

\- Je veux une armée..., dit Clarke sans même réfléchir.

\- Faux ! Dit l'homme en passant sa plume sur le corps de Clarke.

La jeune femme ne hurla pas cette fois, mais se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de répondre.

\- Que veux tu ?

\- Reprendre le pouvoir à Roan !

\- Bien ! Tu aimes le pouvoir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tu mens !

L'homme utilisa la plume.

\- NON ! Je n'ai pas choisi !

\- C'est faux ! Tu veux le pouvoir pour les tiens, les Skaikru !

\- NON ! Je suis le Commander des treize clans ! Ils sont tous mon peuple ! Hurla Clarke.

\- Et serais tu prêtes à mourir pour eux ?

Il y avait du bruit au dehors, probablement ses amies qui se demandaient ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

\- Ah, je crois que nous allons avoir une participante supplémentaire ! Dit le vieil homme.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, Lexa rentra dans la pièce comme une furie.

\- Ça suffit ! Quoi que vous lui fassiez subir, ça suffit ! Cria Lexa en cherchant à distinguer Clarke et l'homme dans l'obscurité.

Avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge, Clarke le vit se lever, attraper une aiguille, et piquer Lexa à la poitrine, comme, il l'avait fait pour elle. Lexa ne vit rien venir et s'écroula sur le sol.

Le vieil homme attrapa Lexa par les épaules et la glissa sur le sol pour la positionner à coté de Clarke.

\- Il ne fallait pas intervenir..., dit tristement Clarke.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier, je... n'ai pas... pas pu..., Lexa ne pu continuer de parler, elle semblait dans l'impossibilité de le faire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ! Cria Clarke qui essaya désespérément de bouger.

La torturer, elle, était une chose, mais torturer Lexa, c'était hors de question !

\- Je ne lui ai pas administré la même chose... Son corps va se paralyser petit à petit, bientôt, elle ne pourra plus respirer...

\- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! C'est moi, qui devait souffrir ! Pas elle !

\- Mais elle n'est rien, puisque vous êtes le Commander !

\- C'est Lexa ! C'est Heda ! C'est moi qui ne suis rien ! Je vous en pris, tuez moi, mais laissez la vivre !

Clarke regarda Lexa qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Sa respiration était saccadée et chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait, cela semblait lui demander un effort considérable.

\- Seriez vous prêtes à mourir pour elle ?

\- Oui, dit Clarke, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Prenez ma vie, mais laissez la vivre...

Clarke voulait bouger, elle essaya en vain, elle ne pouvait que regarder Lexa mourir, une deuxième fois.

Elle hurla de désespoir.

\- J'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, par pitié !

Lexa suffoquait à présent.

L'homme attrapa une aiguille, la trempa dans un bol, et piqua Lexa avec. La seconde d'après, la poitrine de Lexa se souleva pour prendre une goulée d'air frais.

\- Oui, en effet, tu as répondu à toutes mes questions et Sharmalee sera satisfaite. Je vais discuter avec elle, je vous laisse récupérer.

L'homme quitta la maison.

Petit à petit, Clarke sentait qu'elle pouvait remuer ses doigts, puis ses mains et le reste de son corps. Lexa, elle reprenait un respiration normale. A tâtons, Clarke chercha la main de Lexa et la prit dans la sienne.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça, Lexa. Je t'ai perdu une fois, si il t'arrivait quelque chose à nouveau...

\- Je suis désolée... Je t'ai entendu crier..., je ne voulais plus qu'il te fasse souffrir...

\- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais fait pareil...

\- Je suis derrière toi, je ne te lâche pas..., dit Lexa en souriant.

\- C'est ça ce que tu m'as dit, avant que je rentre pour passer l'épreuve ?

\- Oui.

Clarke se souvint du vélo et sourit à son tour.

\- Peux tu te relever ?

\- Oui.

\- Aide moi, s'il te plaît.

Lexa aida Clarke à se remettre sur ses pieds, elle garda un bras autour de son torse car elle était encore chancelante.

Lorsqu'elle récupéra enfin, la pleine capacité de ses membres, elle se tourna vers Lexa et la prit dans ses bras. La guerrière referma de suite ses bras sur elle. La dernière embrassade l'avait surprise mais là, elle apprécia la chaleur de son corps contre celui de Clarke.

Elle était vivante, elle avait eu si peur, peur de la perdre. La dernière fois avec le crocodile, la surprise, la peur l'avaient paralysées, mais là, rien ne l'avait retenu. Car si Clarke offrait sa vie pour elle, elle aurait fait pareil. Clarke était spéciale. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, qui la bouleversait. La sentir contre elle, emballa son cœur, qui se mit a taper dans sa poitrine. La tête niché dans le creux de son cou, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Lorsque Clarke se dégagea légèrement et brisa le contact, elle eut l'impression désagréable qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. Une sensation de froid l'envahi, alors qu'il faisait probablement quarante degrés, et tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons.

Clarke s'en aperçu.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, mentit Lexa.

Leur visage était si proche, si elle tendait son cou légèrement, elle pourrait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sa bouche réclamait la sienne...

\- On dirait que vous allez mieux, parfait ! Les reines veulent vous voir ! dit le vieil homme en entrant à nouveau dans la maison.

Clarke et Lexa se séparèrent vraiment, Lexa sentie son visage s'empourprer.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la maison, il faisait complètement nuit.

\- Finalement tu as convaincu Sharmalee, je suis impressionnée ! Dit Zaina.

\- Notre armée est à ta disposition et t'attendra à notre frontière, quand tu voudras. Dit Sharmalee.

\- Merci ! Fit Clarke.

\- Demain, nous vous raccompagnerons par un chemin plus sûr, ce qui vous évitera les mauvaises rencontres, mais en attendant, on fait la fête ! Cria Zaina.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, on alluma un grand feu sur la plage et des torches furent disposées ça et là. Un groupe composé de plusieurs personnes, muni de tambours fabriqués dans des bidons, vint s'installer.

La fête dura toute la nuit, au son envoûtant et entêtant des tambours. On mangea, on bu et on dansa. Au petit matin, la plupart des gens, dormait sur le sable.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, les quatre femmes se préparèrent pour repartir.

\- Dans trois mois, notre armée vous attendra à la frontière entre notre territoire et celui des Trikru, dit Zaina.

\- Merci encore, dit Clarke.

\- Tu mérites notre confiance, tu l'as gagné. Deux de nos hommes vous accompagnerons, jusqu'à votre véhicule, faites bonne route et que la chance vous accompagne ! Dit Sharmalee.

La troupe se mettait en route, lorsque Sharmalee retint Clarke par le bras.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Lexa !

\- Eh bien, oui..., je l'aime, mais elle a perdu la mémoire, alors...

\- Alors tu demandes si elle t'aime toujours, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, enfin pas encore, tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, je ne vois pas comment...

\- Vraiment ? Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas, si je fais ça !

Sharmalee attrapa le visage de Clarke et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La blonde surprise par le geste de la jeune femme, resta figé. Elle chercha Lexa du regard. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit que la guerrière la regardait avec d'étonnement mais surtout avec tristesse. Lexa pressa le pas pour s'éloigner. Sharmalee avait elle raison ?

Clarke s'écarta de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie et peut être vas tu comprendre, que mémoire ou pas, elle a des sentiments pour toi. Un jour tu me remercieras pour ce baiser ! dit Sharmalee en riant.

\- J'en doute beaucoup, dit Clarke en courant pour rejoindre le groupe.


	18. Questions de Conscience

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'Arthus arpentait la capitale à la recherche d'Indra, Octavia et Lexa sans succès. Il évitait de poser des questions, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons sur lui, il laissait alors traîner ses oreilles, mais cela n'était guère efficace.

Il décida donc de prendre des risques et de poser des questions. Il commença par l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus évident, la taverne.

C'était un endroit mal fréquenté, peu recommandable diraient certains, mais il traînait ici toutes sortes de personnes, des soldats, des marchants, des habitants, des voyageurs, des voleurs, bref des personnes susceptibles de lui apprendre des choses.

Il s'assit à une table, juste à coté de celle où étaient attablés deux hommes, probablement des marchands. L'un deux remarqua Nook et fut très impressionné.

\- C'est un loup ?

\- Oui, en effet, mais vous ne craignez rien, c'est mon ami.

\- Il est certain que tu ne risques rien, même dans cet endroit, avec un animal pareil ! Il est magnifique..., mais il lui manque une patte ! Dit l'autre homme.

\- Ne vous y trompez pas, il est estropié mais si je lui ordonne de vous tuer, vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit !

\- C'est certain ! Et d'où viens tu mon garçon ?

\- De Delphes ! Dit fièrement Arthus.

\- De Delphes ! Et bien, tu es bien loin de chez toi !

\- Ne serais tu pas en train de faire ton voyage ?

\- Si tout à fait !

\- Je connais bien Delphes, il m'arrive souvent de commercer avec les tiens. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Niels et lui c'est Abel. Nous sommes marchands, nous voyageons à travers tous les territoires. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à Polis pour affaires. Veux tu te joindre à nous ?

\- Volontiers ! Moi c'est Arthus ! S'exclama Arthus.

Arthus s'installa en bout de table et Nook se coucha à ses pieds contre le mur.

\- Je suppose que si tu es ici, c'est que tu as presque fini ton périple ?

\- Oui, j'aurai bien voulu apercevoir ou mieux obtenir un entretien avec Heda Lexa, mais manifestement elle n'est pas ici...

L'homme fit une drôle de tête, et d'un coup Arthus se demanda si il avait bien fait de parler.

\- Tu arrives trop tard jeune homme, Heda, n'est plus là...

\- Plus là..., et elle revient quand ?

\- Je doute qu'elle revienne...

\- Chuuutt Niels !

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Arthus.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu évites de parler à ce sujet...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est un sujet... sensible...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle s'est enfuit, le roi Roan l'a fait rechercher pour trahison !

\- Trahison ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Peut être, mais c'est ainsi et tous ceux qui ont des informations à son sujet sont embarqués et on ne les revoit jamais.

\- Que deviennent ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont probablement interrogés, torturés, enfermés ou tués ! Vas savoir !

Arthus se sentit soudain désemparé. Il n'avait pas trouvé Indra, Octavia ou Lexa, et comprenait pourquoi, à présent. Que fallait il qu'il fasse maintenant ?

\- Ça va mon garçon ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je suis déçu..., le chef de notre clan, m'avait demandé de présenter ses respects à Heda...

\- Eh bien, tu peux toujours le faire mais il faudra que tu te contente du roi de la Nation des Glaces ! Dit Niels en riant.

\- Te moquerais tu de notre roi ? Demanda une voix derrière Arthus.

\- Notre roi ? Ce n'est pas le mien ! Je n'ai pas de roi ! Je suis du Peuple des Lacs et nous avons le Conseil des Sept, pas de chef, de roi ou qui que ce soit !

\- Tu te trompes, tu as un roi, le Roi Roan régent de la coalition !

\- C'est toi qui te trompes, les seuls chefs de la coalition sont Heda et VanHeda !

Arthus entendit des mouvements de chaises et sans se retourner, il sut que l'homme qui discutait avec Niels s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux. A la façon dont il parlait et à la manière dont il se déplaçait, Arthus devina que l'homme devait être un soldat.

Dans la taverne, il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le monde s'était tut et semblait attendre la suite des événements.

L'homme arriva à la hauteur de leur table. Arthus ne s'était pas trompé, c'était un soldat d'Azgeda. Il était très grand, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Ses cheveux crasseux, lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Niels se leva à son tour et Arthus réalisa à ce moment la taille gigantesque de l'homme du peuple des Lacs. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que le soldat. C'était un colosse. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses muscles saillants. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux longs, mais ils étaient aussi blonds que ceux du soldat étaient bruns.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, et tout le monde dans la taverne semblait retenir son souffle.

\- Les deux femelles ne sont plus là, c'est notre roi qui commande et je te conseille de t'y faire ! Sinon, nous serions dans l'obligation de t'arrêter pour trahison ! Pas vrai les gars !

A la table voisine, les camarades du soldats se levèrent.

L'air était électrique, il allait se passer quelque chose et Nook le sentit, il se mit à grogner.

Dans la seconde qui suivit ce fut le chaos.

Niels attrapa la bouteille qui était sur leur table et l'écrasa sur la tête du soldat, qui vacilla sous l'impact. Niels saisit son couteau à sa ceinture et ouvrit la gorge de l'homme. Le gars s'écroula, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Les camarades du soldats se jetèrent sur Niels, Abel aida son ami. Nook sauta sur la table et se rua sur la gorge d'un soldat. La taverne fut bientôt, un véritable champs de bataille, mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, tous les soldats qui avaient pris part à la bagarre, étaient tué.

\- Viens Arthus, il faut qu'on file, avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! Dit Niels qui passait déjà la porte, accompagné d'Abel qui le suivait de près.

Sans plus réfléchir, Arthus prit le même chemin.

Les trois hommes coururent dans les rue de Polis, jusqu'à temps d'être sur, que personne ne les suivait.

\- Merde Niels ! Tu nous as grillé à Polis maintenant !

\- Et que voulais tu que je fasse, Abel ? Que je me laisse insulter ?

\- Ce gars ne t'a même pas insulté, il donnait son point de vu, c'est tout !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et Arthus ! Le pauvre garçon n'avait rien demandé et le voilà mêlé à nos problèmes !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

\- Que vas tu faire à présent ?

Arthus n'en savait rien, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, tout était allé trop vite.

Si Lexa n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de raison de rester, il était dangereux de rester ici avec la puce en sa possession. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune indication en ce qui concernait la direction qu'avait pu prendre Lexa. Alors où aller ?

Le plus judicieux semblait peut être de retrouver Clarke.

\- Je vais essayé de retrouver mes amis.

\- Tu as des amis dans le coin ?

\- Oui pas très loin d'ici..., une échoppe...

\- Peut être pouvons nous t'accompagner, nous pourrions faire du troc !

Arthus et les deux marchands prirent la direction de l'échoppe de Niylah.

Après trois jours de marche tranquille, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin.

Arthus eut un petit pincement au cœur en constatant que l'endroit était vide, ses amies étaient parties, comment allait il faire pour les retrouver ? Il ouvrit la porte, alluma une lanterne et remarqua une note sur le comptoir.

\- C'est un poème ? Dit Niels qui regardait par dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas...

 _ _Avec oiseau, nous partons__

 _ _Du sud vers l'ouest__

 _ _Vers d'autres horizons__

 _ _Pour lutter contre le bupreste.__

 _ _Nous cherchons des bras__

 _ _Pour abattre ce fléau.__

 _ _Retrouve nous là bas__

 _ _Où tu as éclos.__

 _ _C.__

\- C... c'est ton ami ?

\- Oui...

\- Le bupreste..., c'est quoi ?

\- Un animal parasite...

\- Je comprend rien...

Arthus regarda Niels. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Clarke lui avait confié une mission, que pour l'instant, il n'avait pu mener à bien. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait en sa possession un objet très précieux. Si des personnes mal intentionnées en apprenait l'existence, non seulement sa vie serait en danger, mais peut être aussi l'avenir de ce monde. Cependant, ces amies n'étaient plus là et ce fardeau était bien lourd à porter seul. Pouvoir le partager avec un autre l'aurait aidé. Il questionna sa conscience. Niels semblait être de bonne foi, il décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Je pense que c'est un code...

\- Et cela veut dire quoi au juste ?

\- Cela veut dire qu'elles sont parties...

\- Ce sont des femmes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bravo mon garçon ! Dit Niels en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Non, non, ce sont des amies !

\- Bien entendu ! Et elle sont parties où ?

\- Et bien là où j'ai éclos !

\- Mais tu n'es pas un oiseau !

\- Non, mais cela sous entend là où je suis né !

\- Ah ! A Delphes alors !

\- Voilà ! Donc demain, je retourne chez moi !

Le lendemain Arthus se préparait pour partir.

\- Cela te dérangerait si nous partions avec toi ? Demanda Niels.

\- Non, pas de soucis ! C'est plus agréable de voyager en compagnie !

\- Moi, je vous abandonnerai en chemin, il faut que je me rende sur le territoire du clan des Lacs.

\- Alors en route mes amis !

Ils évitèrent le territoire de la Nation des Glaces et filèrent vers celui des Falaises Bleues.

Sans le savoir, Arthus et ses compagnons empruntaient une voie parallèle à celle des filles. Elles étaient passées voir le chef du Clan de la vallée Engloutie et avaient négocié une disponibilité de quatre cent soldats, ce qui n'était pas mal compte tenu de la petitesse du clan.

Lorsque Arthus et les siens pénétrèrent en haut du territoire des falaises Bleues, Clarke et les siens faisaient pareil mais en bas du même territoire.

Le clan des falaises bleues portait bien son nom. En faite le territoire suivait le tracé d'une large rivière encastrée entres deux hauts murs de roches. Les deux pans de la falaise étaient recouvert d'une multitude de petites fleurs bleues, de loin on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à peindre les roches en bleu.

C'était un territoire agréable, les villages s'étalaient tout le long du lit de la rivière. Les habitants vivaient surtout de la pêche, les poissons étant très abondant dans cette eau. Contrairement à d'autres endroits, ici pas de monstre marin, car les enfants s'amusaient et nageaient dans la rivière. Clarke se dit qu'elle trouverait peut être un coin où elle pourrait se tremper et se laver un peu.

Sur ce territoire, il n'y avait pas de chef, à proprement parlé. Il y avait un responsable dans chaque village et lorsqu'il fallait prendre une décision pour le clan entier, comme s'était le cas aujourd'hui, tous ses responsables se réunissaient en conseil. Ils procédaient alors à un vote simple, oui ou non. Pour cela, ils avaient de petites pierres blanches et noires. Chacun prenait une pierre de chaque couleur, puis chacun leur tour, ils mettaient la pierre de leur choix dans une petite bourse. Pierre noire pour non, et pierre blanche pour oui.

A la question : faut il mettre des soldats à la disposition de Heda et Vanheda pour renverser le régime d'Azgeda, il y eut dix pierres blanches pour trois pierres noires. Encore une fois, Clarke et Lexa avaient obtenues gain de cause, elles venaient de récupérer cinq cent soldats.

\- Où partons nous à présent ? Demanda Raven.

\- Nous partirons après demain, je crois que nous méritons une petite journée de repos ! Ensuite nous irons vers le clan de la forêt lumineuse.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce territoire, il y a des plantes bio-luminescentes, c'est magnifique, parait il ! Dit Raven enthousiaste.

Clarke semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va toi ? Tu n'as pas été très loquace, ces temps ci ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, mentit Clarke, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Je trouve Lexa très fatiguée aussi..., presque malade... Tu devrais voir si tout va bien pour elle...

\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke inquiète.

\- Oui, je sais pas, c'est peut être moi, mais... Au fait tout va bien entres vous deux, hein ?

\- Écoute Raven, je...

\- C'est ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu as des sentiments pour elle et qu'elle n'en a pas... mais il faut...

\- Justement j'ai bien peur, qu'elle en ai !

\- Quoi tu veux dire, que... ? Mais qu'est ce que tu attends, fonce !

\- Raven, c'est compliqué...

\- Clarke, il n'y a rien de compliqué, tu l'aimes et si elle est de nouveau tombée amoureuse de toi, vas y fonce, Clarke ! On a qu'une vie, et ici, elle peut nous être enlevé à tout moment, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Il faut profiter de chaque moment !

\- Je préférerais qu'elle ai retrouvé sa mémoire !

\- Je me doute Clarke et je souhaite vivement revoir Arthus un jour, mais si cela n'arrive pas...

\- Je m'inquiète pour ce garçon, j'espère qu'il a trouvé mon message et qu'il est en route pour Delphes. Pour Lexa, je ne sais pas... Je vais y réfléchir !

\- Eh bien fais vite !

\- En attendant, je vais essayer de me trouver un endroit pour me baigner !

\- A tout à l'heure alors !

Raven quitta Clarke et se dirigea vers le véhicule pour vérifier si tout était ok.

Clarke, elle, alla voir un groupe de jeunes femmes qui discutaient.

\- Bonjour, dit Clarke.

\- Bonjour, répondirent les jeunes femmes.

\- Je me demandais si il y avait un endroit, où je pourrai me baigner en toute tranquillité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

\- Oui, il y a un endroit pour nous les femmes, vous y serez tranquille. Je vous y emmène, si vous voulez, dit l'une d'elle.

\- Volontiers !

La jeune femme se leva et emmena Clarke vers un petit bras de rivière. L'eau faisait une cuvette, circulaire, d'environ vingt mètres carrés. Le lieu était caché par des arbres et des bosquets.

\- Cet endroit nous est exclusivement réservé, les hommes n'ont pas le droit de venir !

\- C'est parfait, parfait ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Vous y serez seule, aucune d'entre nous ne viendra à cette heure, nous y allons plutôt le matin ! Profitez bien !

\- Merci encore !

La jeune femme s'en alla et Clarke se déshabilla rapidement et plongea avec délice dans l'eau. La fraîcheur de l'élément, la surprit un peu, mais après quelques minutes dans l'eau, elle la trouva plutôt bonne. Il y avait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas profité d'un bon bain. Elle frotta sa peau pour en enlever la crasse accumulée depuis quelques jours.

Après un bon quart d'heure d'ablutions, elle étendit le tissu qu'elle avait apporté, sur le sol et s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant son corps sécher au soleil. La chaleur de l'astre, la petite brise qui soufflait sur sa peau et la fatigue eurent bientôt raison d'elle et Clarke finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Lexa arriva, Clarke dormait profondément.

La guerrière se déshabilla et glissa silencieusement dans l'eau. L'air était chaud, ce qui rendait la fraîcheur de l'eau très agréable. Sur le bord du bassin, la roche était creusé de telle façon qu'elle formait une sorte de siège, Lexa prit place. Elle était très bien placée car de là où elle était, elle pouvait admirer le corps nu de Clarke ce qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir faire depuis quelques temps. Elle se doutait qu'elle l'avait forcement déjà vu, mais n'en avait bien sur aucun souvenir. Elle avait observé les formes de Clarke sous ses vêtements et avait fantasmé sur son corps. Sans devenir une obsession, elle rêvait de pouvoir le détailler, le caresser, l'embrasser. Elle avait là l'opportunité de le faire et avait bien l'intention au moins de satisfaire le plaisir de ses yeux.

Sa peau était plus claire que la sienne, elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se tanner au soleil, ce qui lui donnait un aspect un peu fragile. La brise qui soufflait, la faisait frisonner de temps en temps dans son sommeil, et tout le duvet de sa peau claire se redressait. Ses bras étaient pliés sous sa tête, et sous sa crinière blonde, Lexa pouvait admirer les muscles saillant de son dos, ses bras et ses épaules. Elle avait du travailler et pousser son corps jusqu'à ses limites pour obtenir cette musculature. Ce qui plaisait le plus à Lexa, c'était la courbe de ses reins et surtout, les deux fossettes qu'elle avait juste au dessus de ses fesses. Elle sentait le désir monter au creux de ses cuisses.

Comme pour combler ses désirs, Clarke se retourna dans son sommeil et se retrouva sur le dos.

Ce qu'elle pu admirer était au delà de ses espérances. A chaque inspiration, son torse se soulevait comme pour lui offrir sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient de toute beauté. Ils étaient nettement plus gros que les siens et dans cette position, ils s'étalaient légèrement, cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa. Les auréoles étaient roses, parfaitement rondes et les mamelons étaient bien dressés vers le ciel. Au niveau des abdominaux, Lexa pouvait distinguer les muscles au dessus de son nombril.

Son regard s'attarda sur les poils blonds de son pubis. Sans qu'elle contrôle quoi que ce soit, Lexa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait la chaleur et le désir envahir tous son corps. Elle quitta son siège de fortune pour retourner dans l'eau et s'approcha du bord, là où se trouvait Clarke. Elle était si près d'elle qu'en tendant le bras, elle pouvait la toucher, ce qu'elle ne fit cependant pas, de peur de la réveiller.

Sa main plongea sous l'eau et se dirigea vers son sexe. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps nu de Clarke, elle se caressa doucement, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure.

Lorsque la jouissance déferla, elle fit un gros effort pour garder son cri dans sa gorge. L'euphorie qui suivit fut intense, mais également amer car elle aurait voulu vraiment partager ce moment avec Clarke.

Après le plaisir, la tristesse l'envahi. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Clarke, la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était passée par toutes sortes de sentiments avec elle. A cause de Roan et Octavia, elle l'avait d'abord haï. Pendant leur voyage, elle avait passé un certain temps a l'observer et du coup l'avait admiré, pour son courage, sa gentillesse, sa détermination, son intelligence, sa force. Sa présence devenait peu à peu agréable pour finir par être indispensable. Comment pouvait elle imaginer sa vie sans elle ? Elle l'aimait c'était une évidence. Clarke l'aimait aussi, mais pourtant, elle se montrait distante. Pourquoi ? La raison échappait à Lexa. Et ce baiser ! Pourquoi Shamarlee, l'avait elle embrassé ? Tout serait il plus simple lorsqu'elle retrouverait sa mémoire ? Non, elle savait que non, car un autre problème venait obscurcir son avenir, leur avenir, si elles en avaient un encore possible.

La fatigue, le manque d'appétit. Elle avait refusé l'évidence ces derniers jours, mais elle savait qu'elle se voilait la face. Comment faire autrement ? Comment accepter l'inacceptable ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, que cet être sans défense, n'avait rien demander et si elle questionnait sa conscience, la réponse était simple... Si Roan était en face d'elle, elle le tuerait sans hésiter, pour lui avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait et surtout pour les conséquentes de son acte.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, pour prendre la bonne décision. En parler à Clarke était hors de question. Elle savait que le jour ou Clarke saurait, car elle finirait forcement par le savoir, elle ne pourrait le cacher indéfiniment, il en serait fini de leur éventuel avenir commun.

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et passa ses mains sur ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle sortit de l'eau comme elle y était rentrée en silence. Elle se rhabilla puis s'apprêta à partir, mais elle fit demi tour et se mit à genoux à coté de Clarke. Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de la blonde, se releva. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux et vint s'écraser sur la poitrine de Clarke, mais la blonde ne se réveilla pas. Lexa partit sans faire de bruit en direction du village.

Lorsque Clarke revint à son tour, une demie heure plus tard, elle grimaçait et Lexa eut des sueurs froides à la voir se diriger droit sur elle.

Clarke regarda Lexa avec un air surprit.

\- Tu t'es lavés les cheveux ? Demanda Clarke en voyant les cheveux mouillés de Lexa.

\- Oui, je suis allée... commença Lexa. Avoir une rivière à disposition c'est inespéré !

\- Je suppose... Tout va bien Lexa ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je te trouve fatiguée... On ne part pas avant demain alors profites en pour te reposer.

\- Et toi ça va ? Tu as l'air de souffrir...

\- Euh, oui, je suis restée au soleil. Je me sens stupide, j'ai pris des coups de soleil...

\- Où ça ? Demanda Lexa, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Et bien partout, j'étais complètement..., chuchota Clarke.

\- Nue ?

\- Oui, dit Clarke un peu gênée.

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Lexa, c'est extrêmement gênant et un peu douloureux !

\- Viens, on va aller voir des femmes du village, elles doivent certainement avoir de l'argile verte pour apaiser tes brûlures.

Lexa entraîna Clarke vers un groupe de femmes qui lavaient du linge dans la rivière.

\- Bonjour, auriez vous de l'argile verte, c'est pour mon amie, le soleil l'a brûlé...

\- Tu en trouveras au bord de la rivière un peu plus haut, tiens prend ce bol, tu pourras en mettre dedans, dit une des femmes en lui tendant un grand récipient.

\- Attends moi ici, je vais chercher ça, dit Lexa en partant en courant.

\- Le soleil peut être traître ici, j'aurais du te le dire, remarqua la jeune femme qui avait indiqué l'endroit où Clarke s'était baignée plus tôt.

\- Tu es brûlé au niveau des épaules ? Demanda une autre.

\- Euh, pas seulement...

Les femmes se mirent à rire.

\- Décidément, ça n'a rien de drôle ! Dit Clarke vexée.

\- Heureusement que ton amie est là, elle va pouvoir s'occuper de toi...

Lexa, justement revenait en courant, le bol remplit à la main.

\- Il y a t-il un endroit où nous pourrions...?

\- Oui, il y a une maison qui sert pour les voyageurs comme vous, elle est à votre disposition. Allez tout droit, c'est une maison jaune.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi et bon courage !

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et l'entraîna vers la maison en question.

C'était une petite maison de trois pièces, une salle avec une table, des chaises et une cheminée, une chambres, avec un grand lit et une pièce d'eau.

\- Déshabille toi et allonge toi !

\- Lexa ! Je ne peux pas...

\- Clarke pas la peine de jouer les effarouchés, je t'ai déjà vu nu !

\- Techniquement non !

\- Euh oui, c'est vrai... mais comment je fais pour étaler ce truc si tu ne te déshabilles pas ?

\- Je vais le faire toute seule...

\- Et dans le dos ?

\- Et bien pour le dos, je t'appellerai, d'accords ?

Lexa sourit.

\- Ok comme tu voudras, je serai à coté, dit Lexa en tendant le bol à Clarke et en sortant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Clarke appela Lexa.

Lorsque Lexa entra dans la chambre, Clarke était nue sur le ventre, dans la même position, que quand elle l'avait vu endormie au bord de la rivière.

Lexa examina le corps de Clarke.

\- Mon dieu, Clarke, c'est très rouge, tu as même des cloques, c'est douloureux ?

\- Un peu, avoua Clarke.

\- Je vais y aller doucement.

Lexa étala doucement l'argile sur le dos, les bras, les fesses et les jambes de Clarke. Malgré la grande douceur de Lexa, celle ci entendit le blonde gémir de douleur, à plusieurs reprise.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Lexa vraiment sincère.

\- C'est pas grave, mon amou..., euh, Lexa, se reprit rapidement Clarke.

Clarke fut obligée d'admettre que malgré la douleur, il était agréable de sentir les mains de Lexa se promener sur son corps. D'où son dérapage verbale.

Lexa nota avec amusement et plaisir mais ne releva pas.

\- Voilà, il faudrait laisser agir l'argile pendant quelques heures puis te rincer. Cela devrait vraiment te soulager.

\- Merci Lexa.

\- Je t'en pris, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je te laisse te reposer..., dit Lexa en quittant la pièce.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui, Clarke.

\- Veux tu t'allonger à coté de moi ?

Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa.

\- Avec plaisir !

Lexa s'allongea sur le lit, en douceur, pour éviter de faire bouger Clarke et la faire souffrir. Clarke sourit à Lexa, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	19. Rigueurs Climatiques

Le lendemain, comme prévu, les quatre femmes quittèrent le territoire des Falaises Bleue pour se diriger vers celui de la Forêt Lumineuse.

Clarke souffrait encore un peu de ses brûlures et avait du mal à supporter, ne serait ce que le frottement du tissu de sa chemise, sur sa peau. Lexa avait ramassé de l'argile verte en quantité conséquente, pour pouvoir soigner Clarke pendant quelques jours encore.

Le troisième soir, elles s'arrêtèrent à la frontière entre les deux clans et établirent leur camp dans une forêt dense, le temps était toujours très chaud, ce qui leur permettait de dormir à la belle étoile.

Comme chaque soir, Lexa prit soin des brûlures de Clarke qui guérissaient bien. De ce fait, les caresses vespérales de Lexa, devenaient de plus en plus agréables. Ce soir là, lorsque Lexa arriva près d'elle avec l'argile à la main, elle faillit lui dire que ce n'était plus la peine, mais elle se tut et laissa la guerrière œuvrer. Elle ne lui offrit cependant que son verso, elle avait vraiment trop peur de succomber si Lexa la caressait devant.

La guerrière semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir aussi, les caresses s'éternisaient bien au delà du nécessaire, mais Clarke ne s'en plaignait pas.

Raven avait raison, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Lexa mais elle redoutait ce moment.

C'était Lexa, à n'en pas douter, mais en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment elle, en tous cas pas complètement, c'est ce qui troublait Clarke. Elle avait l'impression désagréable, de tromper celle qu'elle aimait, si elle succombait à la Lexa de maintenant. Elle n'avait pas eu ce ressenti, avec la Lexa de la réalité virtuelle, car elle contenait toute la mémoire de la guerrière. Or qu'est ce qui fait un individu, son corps ou tout ce qu'il a vécu ? De qui était elle tombée amoureuse ? Pas du corps de Lexa, ou pas seulement, mais bien de sa personnalité. C'est sans aucun doute, le vécu qui façonne un individu ! Mais Lexa lui manquait. Avoir une «version incomplète», était tout de même perturbant et surtout diablement tentant.

Toutes ses interrogations tournaient dans la tête de Clarke, la solution à son problème était Arthus, elle le savait, elle l'espérait en vie, mais où diable pouvait être ce gamin !

Puisqu'il était question de lui, le jeune homme et ses deux compagnons, continuaient de progresser dans les territoires vers le nord. Ils affrontaient un climat bien différent de celui de Clarke et ses amies. Ils avaient traversé les terres du Clan de la Ligne Rocheuse, et pénétraient dans celles du Clan des Lacs. Ici le temps était sec aussi, mais la température nettement moins clémente, presque identique à celle du Clan des Glaces. Tout le territoire était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Ils devaient donc affronter le froid, le manque de nourriture, le gibier étant rare, mais aussi et c'était le cas ce jour, de dangereux prédateurs. Une meute de loups les avaient pris en chasse depuis plusieurs heures, les obligeant à une marche forcée. Les rigueurs climatiques et le manque de nourriture, les avaient considérablement affaiblit. Si Arthus, de part sa jeunesse et Niels, de part sa condition physique arrivaient à garder un rythme soutenu, ce n'était pas le cas d'Abel. L'homme était trapu et grassouillet, même si personne ne le disait, tous savaient qu'il ralentissait leur progression. Les animaux gagnaient du terrain.

\- Arthus, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer à ce rythme là, dit Niels.

\- Niels, si on s'arrête, toute la meute va nous encercler, et on va mourir, on se fera dévoré. Si nous souffrons du manque de nourriture, dis toi que pour eux c'est pire !

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir les deux hommes commençaient à distancer Abel. Le pauvre homme était à bout de force et les jeunes loups étaient à peine à quelques mètres derrière lui. Soudain un des animaux vint se placer sur le flanc d'Abel. L'homme dévia sa course, lorsque Arthus s'en aperçu, il était déjà trop tard, toute la meute avait lâcher les deux hommes de tête et était à présent après Abel.

\- ABEL ! NON ! REVIENS ! Hurlait Arthus.

La meute avait gagné, leur proie se dirigeait là où elle voulait, le destin d'Abel était malheureusement celé. En quittant la forêt, Abel perdait la protection des arbres, le manteau de neige était bien plus important dans la plaine. Le marchand, déjà épuisé par sa course de plusieurs heures, s'empêtra dans une neige profonde, il n'arrivait plus à progresser, il s'immobilisa, les loups déjà l'encerclaient.

Les deux hommes encore dans la forêt ne purent qu'assister impuissant à la mise à mort de leur amis, son agonie fut rapide, un des jeunes loups lui sauta à la gorge et lui brisa le cou.

Arthus et son compagnon reprirent leur route la tête basse et le cœur lourd. Leur infortuné compagnon, leur avait sauvé la vie, les loups seraient occupés un moment, suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de les distancer et de quitter le territoire.

Clarke et ses amies avaient atteint les terres du Clan de la Forêt Lumineuse à la nuit tombée et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux était de toute beauté. Ce lieu avait quelque chose de féerique. La végétation mais également presque tous les insectes étaient luminescents. On aurait dit que la forêt était habitée de millier de petites fées virevoltantes. La couleur vert était prédominante, mais il y avait du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, du violet, une merveille chromatique.

\- Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi beau ! C'est extraordinaire ! S'émerveilla Raven.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique ! Confirma Clarke.

Même Octavia semblait époustouflée.

Clarke s'éloigna un peu pour profiter du spectacle en solitaire.

\- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre..., murmura Raven.

\- Quoi ? Dit Lexa rêveuse, les yeux fixés sur le dos Clarke.

\- Clarke ! Tu devrais la rejoindre !

\- Non, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule...

\- Fadaises ! Combien de temps cela va durer toutes les deux ! Vous en mourez d'envie ! Vas la rejoindre, je te dis ! Dit Raven exaspérée.

Raven passa derrière Lexa et la poussa.

\- Allez !

Alors timidement Lexa avança vers Clarke.

La blonde était assise sur une souche et tenait sur la paume de sa main un papillon multicolore.

\- C'est une créature magnifique ! Dit Lexa.

\- Oui, c'est incroyable..., j'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Lexa s'approcha davantage de Clarke.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des choses aussi magnifiques dans ce monde, ajouta Clarke.

\- On marche un peu ? Demanda Lexa qui voulait s'éloigner un peu plus des autres.

\- Oui si tu veux, répondit Clarke en se levant.

Elles firent quelques pas et tombèrent sur une étendue d'eau. La lune ainsi qu'une multitude d'insectes se reflétaient à la surface comme dans un miroir, c'était comme un feu d'artifice.

\- Clarke..., je suis contente que nous soyons enfin seule..., je voulais te parler...

\- Que voulais tu me dire ?

\- C'est plutôt quelque chose, que je voudrais faire mais..., dit Lexa en s'approchant davantage.

\- Oui...

\- Je ne sais pas si..., dit Lexa dont le visage était tout près de celui de Clarke.

Lexa la poussa légèrement pour faire en sorte que Clarke soit calée contre le tronc d'un gros chêne.

Ni tenant plus, la guerrière attrapa le visage de Clarke entre ses deux mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, bientôt son visage s'écrasa sur celui de la blonde. Elle était affamée de sa bouche et l'embrassait passionnément. Les bras de Clarke vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps de Lexa, elle lui rendit son baiser. Elles étaient deux êtres privés d'amour, dont les désirs avaient été si longtemps refrénés et qui enfin lâchaient prise.

Elles se séparèrent pour se regarder, il n'y avait rien à dire, leur regard parlait pour elles mais Clarke se ressaisit.

\- Lexa, je ne peux pas, je..., tu n'es pas...

\- De quoi as tu peur ?

\- Lexa... tu n'es pas... entièrement toi...

\- Clarke écoutes moi ! Je suis Lexa ! C'est bien moi !

\- Non, tu n'es qu'une coquille vide ! Cria Clarke comme libérée de quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire depuis longtemps.

Lexa la regarda avec surprise. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Ce que venait de dire Clarke l'avait profondément blessé.

Elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Et bien au moins à présent je sais ce que tu penses...

\- Lexa, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., dit Clarke sentant qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

\- Si c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire au contraire. J'ai compris, je ne t'importunerai plus ! Dit Lexa en se retournant et en s'éloignant.

\- Attends je t'en pris, dit Clarke en retenant Lexa par le bras.

\- Lâches moi, dit sèchement Lexa en se dégageant violemment.

Clarke resta un moment les yeux rivés sur l'étang puis retourna vers le camps.

Toutes les quatre assises autour du feu, elles dînèrent en silence, le fond de l'air était doux mais l'ambiance était glaciale.

Raven voyait bien que son amie n'allait pas bien.

\- Clarke, tu peux venir avec moi, on va ramasser un peu de bois pour cette nuit.

\- J'arrive, dit Clarke ravie de ne plus avoir à éviter le regard de Lexa pour quelque temps.

Un fois qu'elles s'étaient éloignées, Raven se retourna vers Clarke.

\- Bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai envoyé Lexa tout à l'heure pas pour que vous fassiez la gueule !

\- Ah, c'est toi !

\- Bien oui, j'en ai marre de vous voir tourner autour sans qu'il y en ai une qui se décide !

\- Je ne peux pas Raven, je te l'ai dit !

\- Non, tu n'as dit que tu allais réfléchir, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose !

\- Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Ce n'est PAS Lexa, pas complètement !

\- Arghhh, Griffin ! Parfois, je ne te comprend pas ! Tu l'aimes non ?

\- J'aime Lexa ! Pas ce corps !

\- Mais merde ! Elle n'a peut être pas ses souvenirs, son passé, mais elle à sa conscience ! Bien sur, notre histoire nous façonne, mais on a une personnalité, un moi, et elle les a toujours ! Son courage, sa bravoure, sa ténacité, sa force, son aptitude au combat, son amour pour toi, tout ça, elle l'a ! Dans ce corps, comme tu dis, dans chacune de ces cellules ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne le vois pas ? Cria Raven.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Clarke.

\- J'ai peur..., murmura Clarke.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Je l'ai perdu une fois, j'ai cru que l'on m'arrachait le cœur...

\- Et tu as peur, qu'en l'aimant à nouveau...

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Oh Clarke ! Je suis ton amie, tu le sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te soutiendrai, toujours ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te secouer ! Regarde autour de toi..., tu as la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé, peu importe si c'est pour un jour, un mois, un an ou toute la vie..., dit doucement Raven en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Je perd tout ceux que j'aime..., mon père, Wells...

Clarke marqua une pause.

\- Finn, Lexa...

\- Clarke on a tous perdu quelqu'un que l'on aimait, je t'en pris ne gâche pas tout !

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà tout gâché !

\- Non, non, non, Lexa t'aime, je te l'assure et rien de ce que tu pourrais lui dire ne changerait cela. Il faut que tu y crois. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir, de rattraper ta boulette et filer le parfait amour avec Lexa.

\- Je vais essayer...

\- Non, non, non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre...

\- Je vais le faire ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- A la bonne heure ! Bon ramassons du bois, on est là pour ça, non ? Si on revient les mains vides, elles vont se poser des questions.

Elles ramassèrent donc du bois, et rentrèrent au camp. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent, Lexa et Octavia semblait dormir.

Clarke regarda Lexa allongée sur le sol, elle hésita à se glisser contre elle.

\- Vas y, les nuits sont fraîches, murmura Raven comme pour répondre à son hésitation.

Clarke s'allongea doucement contre le dos de Lexa et passa son bras autour d'elle. Lexa prit alors le bras de Clarke pour le pousser.

Clarke regarda Raven.

\- Patience, put lire Clarke sur les lèvres de Raven.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit là, mais elle finit, tout de même par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elles se dirigeaient vers la ville où résidait le chef du clan. Si ce territoire était une merveille pour les yeux, le dirigeant de ces terres, ne correspondait pas au profil. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, les quatre filles virent venir à elle, un homme de petite taille, assez maigre, ces jambes devait faire cinquante centimètres, il lui manquait un bras et son crane rasé était difforme.

Lorsque sa mère l'attendait, elle avait du recevoir une forte dose de radiations, pour provoquer des malformations de cet ampleur.

Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, l'homme regarda les quatre jeunes femmes et leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que quatre magnifiques jeunes venaient me voir, je me serais fait beau ! Dit l'homme en riant.

Les femmes se regardèrent et ne surent pas quoi faire.

\- Vous pouvez rire, c'est drôle, notre chef, adore se moquer de lui même ! Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année vint se placer à coté de l'homme.

\- Soyez les bienvenues. Je suis Mérida, voici mon fils et chef Aaron.

\- Merci Mérida, nous sommes enchantées de vous connaître. Voici Raven, Octavia...

\- Heda Lexa et VanHeda, compléta Aaron.

\- En effet !

\- Et que nous vaut votre visite ?

\- C'est une visite politique...

\- Entendu, dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre.

Aaron se retourna et se dirigea vers un bâtiment de deux étages.

Dans la pièce principale, il y avait une grande table rectangulaire, avec une quinzaine de chaises autour. Aaron s'assit en bout de table.

\- Prenez place, je vous en pris.

Les quatre jeunes femme s'installèrent. Octavia et Lexa à la droite de Aaron, et Clarke et Raven à sa gauche.

\- Je vous écoute...

\- Aaron, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Roan, roi d'Azgeda a prit le pouvoir de la coalition à Polis..., commença Clarke.

\- En effet, je n'aime pas ce gaillard et je crois que c'est réciproque, mais ce n'est pas grave, continuez...

\- Nous voudrions reprendre le pouvoir, mais nous avons besoin de tous les clans.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Des hommes !

\- Des femmes qui veulent des hommes, cela me semble logique ! Dit Aaron en riant.

Il fit une pause et rajouta en montrant du doigt Clarke et Lexa.

\- Cela ne s'applique pas pour vous, bien entendu, puisque vous vous suffisez à vous deux ! Dit Aaron toujours hilare.

Clarke regarda Raven qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Oui, je parlais plutôt de soldats, ceux de Trikru, des Feuilles Palmées, de La Vallée Engloutie et des Falaises Bleues, se sont déjà joint à nous.

\- Et que comptez vous faire, une fois que vous aurez récupéré le pouvoir ?

\- La même chose qu'avant, maintenir la coalition, avec des ambassadeurs, ne faire qu'un seul peuple.

\- Et qui va gouverner ?

Clarke regarda Lexa, il y avait encore beaucoup de colère dans son regard.

\- Lexa reprendra sa place de Commander.

\- Et vous ?

\- Comment ça moi ? Et bien, si Lexa le veut bien, je gouvernerai à ses cotés.

\- Et si je ne veux pas, dit froidement Lexa.

\- Alors, je retournerai chez les miens, dit amèrement Clarke.

\- Vous abandonneriez le trône pour Lexa...

\- Lexa est Heda, je n'ai été qu'une intérimaire !

\- Non, vous êtes VanHeda !

\- C'est un titre exagéré..., et qui ne me permet en aucun cas de gouverner si Lexa est vivante.

\- Entendu. Et combien voulez vous d'hommes, enfin de soldats ?

\- Autant que vous pourrez me donner...

\- Je vais voir cela avec mes généraux et je vous donne une réponse. En attendant vous pouvez profiter de l'hospitalité de notre clan.

Tout le monde se leva et quitta le bâtiment.

Clarke accéléra le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Lexa.

\- Lexa, je t'en pris, il faut que je te parle...

\- Tu as déjà tout dit, il n'y a rien a ajouter, dit Lexa sèchement en s'éloignant.

\- Patience, patience..., dit Raven en dépassant Clarke.

La blonde soupira.

Il y eut soudain de l'agitation dans le village. Des cris et des pleurs.

Un chasseur avait été blessé par un fauve, l'infortuné était mal en point, Clarke se précipita.

\- Vous avez un guérisseur ? Demanda Clarke.

\- C'est lui le guérisseur ! Répondit une femme.

\- Merde ! Amenez le chez lui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Clarke resta plus d'une heure avec le guérisseur. Elle nettoya ses plaies, recousit les blessures et enfin recouvrit le tout de pansements et bandage.

\- Il vous faudrait des antibiotiques...

\- Regardez là sur les étagères, il y a des herbes, regardez les étiquettes.

\- Désinfectants...

\- Ça fera l'affaire...

\- Je vous fait une infusion avec ?

\- Oui, ça sera parfait.

Lorsque Clarke quitta la maison du guérisseur, elle tomba nez à nez avec Aaron.

\- Il parait que vous avez sauvez mon frère...

\- Le guérisseur..., c'est votre... frère !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que la ressemblance n'est pas frappante !

Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

\- J'étais venu vous dire que je mets à votre disposition quatre cent hommes ! Et vous avez toute ma gratitude pour mon frère.

\- Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire...

\- Sans doute, mais sans vous, il serait déjà mort !

\- Peut être...

\- Vous partez où maintenant ?

\- Vers le territoire des Cavaliers des Plaines.

\- C'est un peuple fier, très bon cavalier, excellent soldats, puisque cela vous intéresse !

\- Avoir une cavalerie, pourrait être un atout !

\- C'est certain... Sachez en tout cas que quoi qu'il arrive, notre peuple vous soutiendra toujours et si vous n'avez pas suffisamment d'hommes, je pourrai toujours vous en avoir plus.

\- Merci, c'est bon à savoir, mais je voudrai que tous les clans participent, nous sommes une coalition, nous devons travailler en tant que telle !

\- Alors il serait bon que vous vous réconciliiez avec Heda...

\- Aaron, c'est... personnel...

\- Pas autant que vous le croyiez ! Heda a toujours été un très bon leader, bonne combattante, bon stratège, bonne idées, mais ce monde évolue. Il lui fallait quelqu'un comme vous, pour être meilleur ! Cela va au delà des sentiments que vous avez l'une pour l'autre. Vous êtes comme les deux faces d'une médaille, indissociable ! Tout le monde ne l'a pas comprit, mais ça viendra, je vous l'ai dit, le monde change ! Roan est un abruti, il ne veut pas que ce monde change, il pense, sûrement à juste titre, qu'il perdra son pouvoir, ou au moins une partie. Le battre sera une bonne leçon pour ceux qui hésitent encore !

\- Les Boatpeople et Le Clan du Désert, le soutiennent !

\- Luna ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut, c'est une vrai girouette, aussitôt Roan battu, elle se rangera à vos cotés. Pour le clan du désert en revanche, le roi Aydan, suivra aveuglément son voisin Azgeda. Son armée est composée de meurtriers tous pires les uns que les autres. Ses soldats sont sans pitié. Ces deux rois se ressemblent beaucoup, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils s'entendent comme cochons !

\- Merci pour ses informations précieuses.

\- Je vous en pris ! J'ai confiance en vous... en vous deux !

Clarke tendit le bras que Aaron lui serra vivement.

\- Puissions nous nous revoir un jour Aaron !

\- J'espère bien Vanheda !

Le lendemain, le petit groupe partait pour les territoires les plus à l'ouest, celui des Cavaliers des Plaines.

Dans la voiture, il régnait un silence de mort. Octavia était à coté de Raven qui conduisait. Lexa et Clarke étaient à l'arrière regardant chacune par la fenêtre.

Raven faisait des grimaces dans le rétroviseurs pour enjoindre Clarke à engager la discussion avec Lexa, mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, et ce n'était pas seulement par manque d'intimité.

Raven finit par renoncer.

En fin d'après midi, elles arrivaient sur les terres des Cavaliers, mais il leur fallait monter au nord territoire pour atteindre la ville où résidait l'empereur.

Elles mirent trois jours pour arriver à mi chemin.

\- La végétation est trop dense, à partir, il faudra continuer à pieds.

\- A pieds ! Il reste combien de kilomètres à faire ? Demanda Raven.

\- On a fait la moitié du chemin, Raven..., dit Clarke désolée.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas nous ralentir encore pendant trois cent kilomètres !

\- Octavia, la ferme ! Si il faut que je la porte, je la porterai ! Dit Clarke sèchement.

\- C'est bon, Clarke, je vais y arriver !

Les quatre jeunes femmes prirent leur sacs sur le dos et se mirent en marche.

L'air était encore plus sec, et la température plus élevée, très insupportable la journée. Les filles évitaient donc de marcher lorsque le soleil était au zénith.

\- C'est l'enfer ce territoire, se plaignait Raven.

\- Oui, en cette saison, c'est encore très chaud et sec, un peu comme dans un désert, mais Becca m'a apprit que bientôt se serait la saisons des pluies. Il ne pleuvra pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour étancher la soif de cette terre.

\- Si c'est si sec, comment peut il y avoir autant de végétation ?

\- Ces arbres non pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau, et les plus grands protègent les plus petits de la chaleur du soleil. Pendant que les grands meurent accablés par le soleil, les petits poussent et deviennent grands à leur tour. C'est ensuite à leur tour de protéger la génération d'après.

\- C'est la force de la nature !

\- Bon, si on s'arrêtait ici pour la nuit ? Dit Clarke après plusieurs heures de marche.

\- A combien sommes nous de la ville ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je dirais encore une bonne demi journée !

\- Ok alors bivouaquons ici !

Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent pour la nuit. Après un repas frugal, Octavia et Raven se couchèrent.

\- Je prend le premier tour de garde, je te réveille dans cinq heure Octavia.

\- Entendu Clarke !

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Bien entendu, mais il faudrait que tu te reposes aussi..., répondit Clarke, un peu surprise par la question de Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas cinq heures de sommeil seront suffisante !

\- Ok, comme tu voudras.

Clarke s'assit sur une souche, Lexa fit de même mais garda une certaine distance.

\- J'ai été très impressionnée par ton efficacité à soigner le frère de Aaron..., commença Lexa.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai vu faire ma mère, tant de fois...

\- Oh, ta mère et guérisseuse...

\- Oui, nous on dit docteur, mais c'est la même chose...

Une heure plus tard, Lexa et Clarke discutaient toujours, lorsque soudain un éclair zébra le ciel.

\- C'est curieux pourquoi cet éclair ? Tu as bien dit que ce n'était pas encore la saison des pluie ?

\- En effet, il doit s'agir d'un orage de chaleur.

Quelques seconde plus tard, le tonnerre grondait, mais pas une goutte de pluie ne tombait.

\- C'est dommage, cela aurait fait du bien...

\- Lexa, je voulais te dire..., Clarke arrêta de parler et se leva.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Clarke ?

\- Tu ne sens rien ?

Lexa prit une grande inspiration.

\- Une légère odeur de brûlée peut être...

\- Oui, le feu !

\- Quoi le feu ?

\- L'éclair à du frapper un arbre et y mettre le feu ! Il faut que l'on parte d'ici, bientôt la forêt sera une fournaise.

Clarke secoua Raven et Octavia.

\- Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure ? Demande Octavia encore endormie.

\- Non, il faut qu'on parte d'ici, le feu ! La forêt est en feu ?

\- Comment ça la forêt est en feu ?

Octavia se leva d'un bond.

\- On part par où ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Répondit Clarke désemparée.

\- Je monte à cet arbre et je vais voir.

Octavia attrapa une branche de l'arbre le plus proche et grimpa avec agilité.

\- Le feu est par là, indiqua Octavia en montrant la direction opposée à leur destination.

Clarke ferma les yeux, le temps que Octavia redescende.

Au moment où elle mit pied à terre, Clarke ouvrit les yeux.

\- Becca m'a indiqué qu'il y a une rivière à vingt kilomètres d'ici...

\- Vingt kilomètres !

\- Oui, Raven, c'est notre seule chance ! On va y arriver ! En avant !

Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et partirent rapidement.


	20. Le Choc

Les quatre jeunes femmes maintenaient un rythme d'enfer, pour s'éloigner des flammes, mais le feu gagnait du terrain inexorablement. Raven faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais tout le monde savait, y comprit elle, que part sa faute, le groupe n'était pas rapide.

Elles avaient à peine fait la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la rivière et déjà Raven était épuisée, sa jambe la faisait souffrir au delà de toutes tolérances, mais elle ne se plaignait pas.

\- Tu sais Clarke, j'ai vu un documentaire une fois sur l'Arche, sur les feux de forêts...

\- Oui et alors? Dit Clarke.

\- Ils disaient que le feu se propageait à environ onze kilomètres par heure et que tous ce qui couraient moins vite étaient condamnés !

\- Nous avons de l'avance sur lui...

\- Nous n'en avons plus ! Regarde derrière toi !

Clarke s'arrêta et regarda. Effectivement, les flammes étaient à une centaine mètres d'elles. La blonde resta un moment fascinée par cette force de la nature. Le feu attaquait les arbres à la base, puis il se servait des branches comme d'une échelle et progressait jusqu'à la cime pour le consumer entièrement. C'était à la fois extraordinaire et terrifiant.

Clarke regarda Raven, elle soufflait et souffrait, c'était une évidence !

\- Raven, il faut accélérer..., dit doucement Clarke.

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, Clarke, je suis épuisée, je fais mon maximum, crois moi !

\- Raven, si tu n'avances pas plus vite, on va tous cramer ! Dit Octavia.

\- Partez en avant, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vous vies pour moi.

\- Octavia, pars en avant avec Lexa. Je reste avec Raven, on vous rejoint...

\- Comme tu veux Griffin..., dit Octavia en s'éloignant.

\- Clarke ?

\- Vas y Lexa,

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser Clarke...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera juste derrière.

A ce moment un arbre en flamme tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas, séparant Raven et Clarke de Lexa.

\- Cours Lexa ! Je t'en pris cours ! Vas t'en ! Cria Clarke.

Lexa hésita puis Clarke la vit disparaître.

\- Raven si nous ne bougeons pas, nous serons bientôt encerclées par les flammes !

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit déjà le cas, dit Raven en regardant autour d'elle, paniquée.

\- Non, regarde là bas, dit Clarke en montrant une trouée que les flammes n'avaient pas encore fermé.

\- Mais Clarke, c'est à l'opposé de notre destination !

\- Parfois, il faut reculer pour mieux avancer ! Allez vas y !

Raven s'engouffra et Clarke suivit.

Elles progressèrent encore de quelques kilomètres, lorsque Raven se prit les pieds dans une racines et s'écroula.

\- Relève toi !

\- Non, c'est bon Clarke, je n'en peux plus, ma jambe ne me porte plus !

\- Raven lève toi ! Sinon, je te porterai !

\- Tu vas mourir, c'est stupide, tu as une chance de t'en sortir...

\- Je ne laisserai pas mon amie mourir ici ! Si tu meures, je meure aussi !

Raven rassembla tout son courage et se releva. Clarke attrapa le bras de la mécanicienne et le mit autour de son cou, ensemble, elles progressèrent.

Le feu se rapprochait dangereusement, les filles pouvaient sentir la chaleur dans leur dos. La fumée envahissait partout, attaquait la gorge et piquait les yeux.

Arrivées en haut d'une butte, elles purent apercevoir la rivière en contre bas.

Elles commencèrent à descendre la pente, mais entraînées par l'angle de la pente, elles tombèrent toutes les deux.

Elles firent des roulades pendant un moment, un tas de feuilles arrêta en douceur, la chute de Raven. Clarke eut moins de chance, car sa tête heurta violemment un rocher. En voyant cela Raven se releva et alla rejoindre la blonde, aussi vite que possible.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Cria t elle.

La jeune femme resta inconsciente.

Raven aperçu Lexa et Octavia de l'autre coté de la rivière. Elle leur fit des grands signes pour leur faire comprendre de venir l'aider, mais aucune des deux ne la vit. Elle attrapa alors Clarke par les bras et la tira de toutes ses forces. Elle traîna la blonde sur plusieurs mètres, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Les flammes avançaient vite et Raven hésitait à laisser Clarke pour aller chercher Lexa et Octavia. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux filles avant que le feu n'atteigne Clarke. Elle décida de prendre le risque. Elle partie en courant, elle fit abstraction de la douleur et utilisa chacun de ses muscles. Elle parvint à la rivière plus vite, qu'elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

\- Où est Clarke ? Demanda Lexa inquiète de l'autre coté de la rive.

\- Elle est là haut ! Sa tête a heurté un rocher, elle est inconsciente, je n'arrive pas à la ramener seule.

Sans perdre une seconde, sans réfléchir, Lexa traversa la rivière. Elle sortie de l'eau et se rua vers le feu. Raven lui emboîtait le pas en clopinant.

\- A Droite, Lexa, à droite ! Hurla Raven.

Lexa vira à droite mais ne ralentit pas sa course. La chaleur était infernale, le feu crépitait, les arbres s'écroulaient et les flammes léchaient parfois sa peau, mais Lexa courait toujours. Soudain, cernée par le feu, elle aperçue Clarke. Son manteau était trempé, alors avec le courage d'un guerrier, elle traversa le mur de flamme et tomba à genoux devant Clarke. La poitrine de la blonde ne se soulevait plus, elle avait cessé de vivre.

Les yeux de Lexa se remplirent de larmes. Elle cria de colère et de douleur.

Elle attrapa Clarke par le col et la secoua violemment.

\- Réveille toi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Tu ne le peux pas ! Je t'aime ! Tu entends ! Je t'aime !

Elle frappa un grand coup sur sa poitrine avec son poing mais rien ne se passa, le feu avait presque atteint les bottes de Clarke. Lexa frappa à nouveau, alors la poitrine de la blonde se souleva et la guerrière entendit l'air rentrer dans ses poumons.

Elle se pencha sur Clarke et lui embrassa le front, les yeux la bouche.

\- En route, quittons cet enfer, dit Lexa en attrapant Clarke et en basculant sur son épaule. Elle retraversa rapidement le feu, puis elle descendit aussi vite que possible. Elle rejoignit ensuite Raven, et elles traversèrent la rivière. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle déposa délicatement Clarke sur le sol, en prenant soin de garder une main sous sa tête. Clarke respirait mais était toujours inconsciente.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Le choc à la tête, la fumée qu'elle a du respirer en grande quantité..., son cœur s'était arrêté, mais il est reparti !

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

\- Le coup à la tête probablement...

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On attend qu'elle se réveille !

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? Elle est peut être dans le coma !

\- Octavia, des nanites circulent dans son sang, ils régleront le problème, en attendant on est à l'abri du feu, dit Raven.

En effet de l'autre coté de la rivière, le feu perdait de la vigueur, faute de bois à brûler !

\- Du feu peut être mais d'eux ? Dit Octavia en montrant quatre cavaliers qui arrivaient plein galop.

La guerrière Skaikru commença à sortir son épée. Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux, voyons ce qu'ils veulent d'abord... N'oublie pas que l'on a besoin d'eux...

Octavia garda sa main sur son épée mais la laissa dans son fourreau.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent ensemble, sur une même ligne comme s'ils avaient été lié par une corde. Les deux cavaliers du milieu restèrent sur leur monture, les deux autres descendirent et s'avancèrent vers les filles. Ils étaient très jeunes, presque des adolescents.

\- C'est vous ! Cria une des hommes.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Ça ! Dit l'homme en montrant ce qui restait de la forêt. Le feu ! C'est vous ?

\- Vous plaisantez, je suppose, dit Octavia.

\- Vous allez nous suivre et répondre de votre crime auprès des anciens, dit le deuxième en dégainant son épée.

Octavia se mit à rire.

\- Même à quatre vous ne pourriez me battre...

\- Octavia nous ne sommes pas là pour cela et Clarke a besoin de soins..., dit Lexa.

\- Ce ne sont que des mômes...

\- Ne te fit pas aux apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses. La façon, dont ce garçon a dégainé son arme, sa position, son attitude, son regard, tout montre qu'il est plus qu'aguerrit au combat. Tu pourrais avoir des surprise.

Octavia observa les deux jeunes gens et elle su que Lexa avait raison.

\- Nous vous suivons mais mon amie est blessée, elle est inconsciente...

\- Installez là sur mon cheval.

Lexa et Octavia installèrent Clarke aussi confortablement que possible et tous se mirent en route. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au village. Il y avait quelques maisons en dures mais surtout des habitations de toiles.

Ils traversèrent le village, ils étaient suivit par beaucoup d'enfants et quelques adultes, leur arrivée avait fait sortir presque tout le monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande tente.

\- Attendez là.

Deux des hommes rentrèrent sous la tente.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient.

\- Vous deux, dit l'un d'eux en désignant Lexa et Octavia, venez avec nous.

\- Mais mon amie..., commença Lexa.

\- Ne craignez rien, il ne lui arrivera rien !

Tous les quatre disparurent sous la tente.

Lexa et Octavia se retrouvèrent face à huit personnes, quatre femmes et quatre hommes. Ils étaient tous très avancé dans l'âge. Ils étaient assit en tailleur, à même le sol.

Lorsque le groupe rentra, ils se regardèrent puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple du milieu.

L'homme qui devait être le plus âgé, avait les yeux fermés mais il tourna l'oreille vers Octavia, puis Lexa et sourit.

\- Nos jeunes nous ont dit que vous êtes responsable de la destruction de notre forêt...

\- C'est une erreur, un éclair est tombé sur un arbre et le feu a embrasé toute la forêt, nous n'y sommes pour rien, je vous assure.

\- Je le sais, cela arrive parfois. Les jeunes ont la mémoire courte et sont impétueux. Je suis désolé qu'ils vous aient traité de la sorte Heda. Ils m'ont aussi prévenu pour Vanheda. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit transporté dans un endroit plus, confortable, cela doit être fait à présent.

\- Merci beaucoup...

\- A présent, je voudrais savoir ce que vous voulez de nous, vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet...

\- Bien dans ce cas asseyez vous et expliquez nous.

Octavia et Lexa s'assirent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le roi de la Nation des Glaces a prit Polis et est à la tête de la coalition, commença Lexa.

\- On raconte que vous lui avez laissé le pouvoir, que vous avez fuit..., dit une des quatre femmes.

\- On raconte pleins d'histoires, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles sont vrais ! Cracha Octavia.

Lexa regarda Octavia et leva la main pour lui demander de se taire.

\- Ce qu'on dit est vrai, mais croyez moi les raisons qui m'ont poussé à partir, justifiaient parfaitement ma fuite. Je ne pourrai pas vous les exposer car elles sont vraiment très personnelles, vous devrez donc me croire sur parole, mais vous savez qu'elle est digne de foi.

\- Je suis un vieille homme Heda, mais je vous connais bien et votre parole me suffit.

La femme qui était intervenue, regardait Lexa avec méprit tout en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin.

\- Ça suffit Dichali ! Je ne vois peut être pas, mais j'entends très bien ! Dit fermement le vieille homme.

La femme s'arrêta immédiatement de parler.

\- Bien où en étions nous... Ah oui, Roan qui est au pouvoir... Et je suppose que vous voulez reprendre ce qui est à vous ?

\- Pas ce qui est à moi, mais ma place !

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Dichali !

\- Pas tout à fait..., dit Lexa froidement.

\- En effet...! Bien et je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de nous.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin des membres de la coalition, ou plutôt de leurs armées.

\- Vous aurez ce que vous voulez mais, nous voulons quelque chose en échange...

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que cela fonctionne ! Cracha de nouveau Octavia.

\- Tout comme Dichali...Votre amie a du fiel dans la bouche..., dit le vieil homme.

\- J'admets qu'elle ne met pas les formes, cependant, elle a raison, en tant que membre de la coalition, vous avez le droit d'accepter ou de refuser ma demande, mais pas de la marchander.

\- Dans ce cas..., commença l'homme.

\- Mais..., comme j'ai absolument besoin de vos cavaliers, je suis prête à étudier votre demande. Que voulez vous en échange ?

\- Un territoire plus grand.

\- Le votre fait partie des plus grands !

\- Certes, mais nous voudrions nous étendre plus à l'ouest.

Lexa prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

\- Jusqu'où ?

\- Jusqu'aux montagnes...

Lexa essaya de se souvenir des cartes qu'elle avait vue.

\- Entendu, mais à une condition aussi.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si vous rencontrez d'autres peuples, il faudra m'en avertir et les traiter avec égard.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord ! Je met à votre disposition six cent cavaliers.

\- Parfait, faites en sorte qu'ils soient dans trois semaines entre les frontières du clan des Arbres et celui des Feuilles Palmées.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Merci !

\- Profiterez vous de notre hospitalité ?

\- Oui, pour quelques jours si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien entendu, Wapi va vous conduire près de votre amie, ensuite vous partagerez notre dîner.

\- Entendu, merci encore !

Octavia, Lexa et Wapi quittèrent la tente. Le jeune homme les conduisit vers une tente au milieu du village. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, Raven, les ayant rejoint.

Clarke était allongée sur une peau de bête étendu sur le sol. On lui avait lavé le visage, qui était plein de suie. Elle avait l'air détendue. Lexa accroupie auprès d'elle.

Une vieille femme entra.

\- Votre amie a reçu un sacré coup à le tête !

\- Oui, sa tête a heurté un rocher.

\- Elle est loin...

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Que son esprit est loin, il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver son chemin vers vous !

\- Lexa, peut être faudrait il envisager de laisser Clarke ici et continuer notre progression, dit doucement Octavia.

Lexa se retourna vers la sœur de Bellamy.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Clarke derrière nous ! Dit Lexa les dents serrées.

\- Son coma peut durer des jours, des semaines, des mois voir des années !

\- Peut être pas, les nanites vont l'aider, dit Raven.

\- En attendant on perd du temps !

Au bout de plusieurs jours, Lexa se dit que Octavia avait peut être raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser Clarke toute seule et partir sans elle.

Alors qu'elle était dans la tente avec Clarke, Raven s'approcha d'elle.

\- Lexa, ça m'agace de dire ça, mais je crois qu'il y avait un part de vrai, dans ce qu'à dit Octavia, il y a quelques jours. Il va peut être falloir partir et laisser Clarke ici...

\- Non, Raven, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Dit Lexa en caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

\- Lexa cela ne me plaît pas non plus, mais il faut penser à ce que nous sommes venu faire ici ! Plus on va laisser de temps à Roan, plus, il sera difficile à combattre. Il est pas idiot, il doit se préparer, il a peut être même des espions, va savoir ! Il te faut aller vers Delphes, en espérant qu'à l'heure actuelle, Arthus y est déjà.

\- Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera seule, entourée d'étrangers !

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'y pense depuis un ou deux jours, je crois que je vais rester aussi ! Comme ça, lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience, je serais là ! Et puis de toutes les façons, je ne fais que vous ralentir ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je prendrai soin d'elle... Alors peut être pas aussi bien que toi, mais elle ne manquera de rien, je te le promet ! Penses y au moins ! Dit Raven en quittant la tente.

\- Entendu, merci Raven !

Lexa tint à rester encore une semaine, mais l'état de Clarke restait inchangé, la mort dans l'âme, elle se résigna à partir.

La veille de son départ, elle passa la nuit blotti contre de Clarke.

\- Clarke, je suis obligée de partir, je voudrai vraiment rester, mais je ne le peux pas, cela ne serait pas raisonnable. Je te laisse entre les mains de Raven, je sais qu'elle s'occupera bien de toi... Oh, Clarke, j'aurai voulu te dire tant de choses !

Elle déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, je t'aime...

Elle quitta rapidement la tente, les yeux plein de larmes.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle était à Polis dans la chambre de Lexa.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bor...

\- Bonjour, Clarke ! Dit Becca.

Clarke regarda Becca ahuri. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas réel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Becca ? Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ?

\- Tu as une commotion cérébrale, Clarke, c'est grave !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es cogné violemment la tête sur un rocher, tu as perdu connaissance, tu es actuellement dans le coma, je t'y ai mise.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke ! Mais tu as un énorme hématome...

\- Mais les nanites !

\- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, ils l'élimine, mais le processus sera long, et...

Becca hésita.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui..., je ne peux pas te garantir que tu n'auras pas de séquelle...

\- De quels genres ?

\- Cela peut aller de la paralysie, à l'aphasie, en passant des maux de tête, des pertes de mémoire...

\- Et bien, on va être bien avec Lexa..., si on perd toutes les deux notre mémoire ! Et où sommes nous ?

\- Tu es dans le clan des Cavaliers des Plaines.

\- Comment ça, je suis ?

\- Et bien tu étais intransportable... Alors Raven est restée près de toi mais Lexa et Octavia sont parties vers Delphes.

\- Ah, elle continue la mission, c'est bien...

\- Cela n'a pas été facile, elle ne voulait pas te laisser ici, seule...

\- Je ne suis pas seule !

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire...

\- Bien entendu, mais elle a prit la bonne décision ! Je suis fière d'elle !

\- Peut être aurais tu du le lui dire avant...

\- Becca, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Raven m'a fait la morale, j'ai comprit, d'ailleurs avant que le feu nous fasse partir, j'allais avoir une discussion avec elle. Alors, dès que je serai remise sur pied, nous parlerons !

\- Cela risque d'être dans longtemps !

\- Vraiment ! Et bien cela sera encore mieux, elle aura peut être retrouvé Arthus et donc sa mémoire !

\- Je l'espère Clarke, je l'espère.


	21. Point de Vue

Voilà plusieurs jours que Clarke était dans le coma et que Lexa et Octavia était parties. Raven restée en «arrière» pour prendre soin de son amie commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas médecin, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'un coma prolongé avait toujours des conséquentes sur le patient. Elle avait la certitude que Becca devait gérer la chose, mais tout de même son inquiétude grandissait.

Elle venait s'occuper de Clarke tous les jours et chaque fois, elle espérait que Clarke ouvrirait les yeux. Son espoir se muait peu à peu en désespoir. Parfois, Bly, le vieil homme aveugle se joignait à elle.

\- Ton amie a de la chance de t'avoir !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes solidaires. Notre groupe a vécu tant de chose, nous sommes plus que des amis, nous sommes une famille.

\- Certains plus que d'autres, celle qui accompagnait Heda, ne semblait pas très «famille».

\- Dans toutes les familles, il y a parfois des frictions, et puis elle a vécu un drame qui l'a profondément marqué et changé.

\- Sa colère est grande. Elle a choisi un chemin sombre, c'est un chemin dangereux. Celui où la tristesse se change en haine, où la douleur devient une force et où la peur n'existe de plus.

\- Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous l'aiderons à guérir et à revenir près de nous...

\- Crois tu seulement qu'elle veuille revenir ?

Raven regarda le vieil homme. Il est vrai que Octavia avait beaucoup changé. Elle était devenue aigrie, agressive, implacable, mais la jeune femme restait persuadé qu'il y demeurait du bon en elle.

\- Et Clarke comment va t-elle ? Demanda Bly.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement.

Le vieil homme attrapa la main de Clarke avec beaucoup de douceur et sourit

\- Elle va mieux...

\- Vraiment ? Comment la savez...

\- Sans mes yeux parfois, je vois mieux que les autres ! Dit l'homme en riant.

\- Vous voyez autre chose ?

\- Je sens qu'elle n'est pas seule, ça c'est une bonne chose !

\- Pas seule ? Oui, je suis là...

\- Non, non. Je veux dire dans sa tête. Il y a quelqu'un dans sa tête avec elle !

Le vieil homme se mit à rire à nouveau.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme cela, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je vous assure qu'il ...

\- Je vous crois ! Il s'agit de Becca ! Le coupa Raven. Par la flamme, Clarke peut rentrer en contacte avec les esprits des Hedas précédentes.

\- Du coup, elle n'est vraiment pas toute seule ! Ria encore Bly.

\- Comme vous dites, ria aussi Raven.

Rire. Cela faisait tant de bien. Il y a longtemps, que cela ne lui était pas arrivée, elle avait presque oublié.

Le lendemain, alors que Raven venait à peine de rentrer dans la tente, Clarke papillonnait des yeux.

Raven se jeta sur son amie.

\- Clarke tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu peux bouger les pieds, les mains ?

\- Raven s'il te plaît !

\- Oups ! Pardon !

\- Déjà , mets nous un peu de lumière, veux tu ?

\- De la lumière ? Mais de quoi tu parles Clarke ? Il fait plein jour !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis dans le noir !

\- Clarke ! Regarde moi !

\- Où es tu ? Je ne te vois pas !

\- Je suis là juste devant toi !

\- Je ne vois rien Raven, dit Clarke d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu es... aveugle...

\- Il semblerait... Becca avait dit, qu'il y aurait peut être des conséquences...

\- Tu peux bouger tes bras, tes mains, tes pieds ? Bouge, s'il te plaît !

Clarke put bouger tous ses membres, elle n'avait visiblement aucune séquelle au niveau moteur.

\- A quoi vais je servir, si je ne vois plus rien ? Dit tristement Clarke.

\- Ne dis pas ça Clarke ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Comment vais je me battre contre Roan, sans mes yeux !

\- Une chose à la fois d'accord ? Tout d'abord, rien ne dit que ta cécité soit permanente...

\- Mais...

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît ! Ensuite même si elle l'est et bien tu apprendras à vivre avec ton handicap. Tu es en vie Clarke ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Être paralysée ! Enfin, en ce qui concerne la bataille qui se prépare, et bien, tu as perdu la vue, pas la tête, tu es capable de réfléchir, d'élaborer une stratégie, de donner des conseils. Ton savoir, tes connaissances, tes aptitudes, tes qualités, tout cela sera utile !

\- Et Lexa ?

\- Quoi Lexa ? Tu crois que parce que tu es aveugle, elle ne t'aimera plus ! Cette fille t'aimerai même s'il te poussait un troisième œil sur le front !

\- Quelqu'un est venu me dire que tu étais réveillée Clarke, tu m'en vois ravi ! Dit Bly en se glissant dans la tente.

\- Oui, Bly, ça y est, elle est sortie du coma...

\- Mais à ta voix, je sens qu'il y a un problème.

\- En effet, elle a perdu la vue !

\- Ah ! C'est dommage... Définitivement ?

\- Nous ne savons pas...

\- Alors, peut être, il y a t-il une chance !

\- Oui, peut être..., dit tristement Clarke.

\- Clarke, ne sois pas triste...

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je me réjouisse ? Dit Clarke sur un ton amer.

\- Peut être que oui..., tu as faillit mourir mais tu es en vie !

\- Vivre dans le noir ! Ce n'est pas une vie !

\- Oh Clarke ! Je ferai un jeu de mots et je te dirai que c'est ton point de vue ! Que devrais je dire ? Tu peux te réjouir «d'avoir vu» ! Je suis né avec le handicap qui est le mien, je n'ai jamais vu les couleurs, les nuages, le vent dans les feuilles. Je n'ai jamais pu voir le visage de ma femme, de mes enfants, de mes petits enfants. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de lire un bon livre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas pu profiter de la vie ! Manquer d'un sens, ou en perdre un, a une conséquences sur les autres. Ton ouïe, ton odorat, ton touché et même ton goût, vont compenser ta vue. Tu vas pouvoir entendre des choses que tu n'entendais pas avant, sentir des choses qui seraient passées inodore antérieurement. Sous tes doigts, tu vas découvrir, des variances de températures, des aspérités différentes, des sensations, dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. Avant tout ou presque passait par tes yeux, tu vas découvrir que tu peux «voir» avec tes autres sens !

\- Tu as eu toute une vie, vieil homme, moi je n'ai pas le temps..., dit amèrement Clarke.

\- Il faudra le prendre, et cela ira plus vite que tu ne le penses ! En attendant, mange, bois, reprend des forces, car ce sommeil t'as rendu plus faible que jamais. Je vais te faire apporter ce qu'il faut ! Dit Bly en quittant la tente.

\- Tu vois tout espoir est permis !

\- Raven... Peux tu me laisser seule un moment, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu Clarke ! Je vais voir ce qu'ils te préparent à manger !

Aussitôt Raven partie, Clarke ferma les yeux et attendit Becca.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta vue..., dit Becca.

\- Désolée ! Tu es désolée ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant ! Hein ! Comment vais je guider mon peuple, si je ne vois rien !

\- Je comprend que tu sois en colère, c'est normal ! Les nanites ont fait leur travail, ils ont éliminé l'hématome... mais il y a eu pression sur les nerfs optiques... Je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des séquelles..., tu aurais pu avoir bien pire !

\- Oui, alors vu comme ça évidemment ! Et pourquoi je vois très bien ici ?

\- Et bien parce qu'ici, rien ne passe vraiment par tes yeux... Écoute. J'ai renvoyé les nanites vers tes nerfs optiques, pour voir si ils sont «réparables».

\- C'est possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est complexe, mais si il y a une chance...

\- En attendant, je développe mes autres sens ! Dt Clarke sur un ton ironique.

\- Oui, les conseils de Bly étaient très bons !

\- Pfff !

Le lendemain, elle avait mangé un peu, elle se risqua à se lever, Raven et Bly la tenant chacun d'un coté.

\- Ouh ! J'ai la tête qui tourne !

\- C'est normal, tu veux te rallonger ?

\- Oui, on réessayera tout à l'heure si tu veux bien !

\- Pas de soucis Clarke !

La blonde reprit sa position horizontale.

\- Tu crois que Arthus est arrivé à Delphes ? Qu'il a comprit ton message ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui, il est intelligent...

En effet Arthus et Niels étaient arrivés sans encombre à Delphes.

Le jeune garçon avait retrouvé sa mère, qui avait pleuré en le voyant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as grandit mon fils ! S'étonna sa mère.

\- Maman, je suis parti presque un an, c'est normal ! Dit Arthus en soulevant sa mère et en la faisant tourner.

\- Arrête tu vas me donner le tournis !

Arthus posa sa mère à terre délicatement.

\- Dis moi qui est ton ami ?

\- C'est Niels, maman, on s'est rencontré à Polis...

\- Tu as été jusqu'à la capitale ?

\- Oui maman !

\- Oh comme je suis fière de toi, mon fils ! Dit la mère d'Arthus en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Maman tu m'étouffes !

\- Oups ! Pardon mon fils ! Ton ami restera bien manger...

\- Oh non madame, c'est gentil... mais je ne veux pas déranger...

\- Voyons vous ne dérangez pas ! Vous êtes l'ami de mon fils, vous êtes donc le bienvenu !

\- Alors dans ce cas volontiers !

Arthus raconta ses exploits pendant les veillées qui suivirent. Il lui fallut quatre soirées pour tout raconter dans le détail. Sa rencontre avec Vanheda et comment il l'avait sauvé, tout le monde fut impressionné par ces capacités de guérisseur ! La bagarre dans la taverne à Polis, sa fuite avec Niels et Abel, ce récit fut plus qu'édulcoré, mais là encore, le public resta captivé, les plus jeunes restaient persuadé, qu'Arthus était un puissant guerrier. Enfin, il évoqua l'attaque de la meute de loups et là sa mère manqua de s'évanouir. Il passa cependant sous silence, l'existence de la puce et les raisons réelles de son retour.

A la fin, Arthus était devenu la vedette du village et le chef en personne le reçu à sa table.

\- As tu pu rencontrer Heda ?

\- Non, malheureusement, elle n'était plus là, le roi Roan...

\- Oui, cet usurpateur..., oh si j'étais plus jeune, je... je lèverai une armée et je...

\- Vous en aurez peut être l'occasion !

\- Ah bon ! Explique toi...

\- Vanheda, je crois qu'elle fait le tour de tous les clans de la coalition pour reverser Roan, justement...

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette Skaikru...

\- C'est parce que vous ne la connaissez pas...

\- Ce n'est pas elle en particulier, mais vois tu, ces gens sont tombés du ciel, ils sont différents de nous...

\- Moins que vous le pensez. Lorsqu'elle arrivera, vous pourrez discuter avec elle et vous serez surprit d'apprendre les choses qu'elle vous révélera !

\- Je prend en compte ta remarque, jeune homme et puis entre les deux malgré tout, je préfère cette jeune femme !

Après le repas, Arthus rejoignit sa mère.

C'était une petite femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez ronde . Elle était aussi brune que son fils, le même sourire. Elle était généreuse, on devinait sans peine d'où venait ce trait de caractère, chez le jeune homme. Arthus ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et il avait une grande tendresse pour elle. Et la voir si fière de lui, valait toutes les richesses du monde, rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils !

\- Maman ! Tu me l'as déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois ! Dit Arthus en riant.

\- Vraiment ! Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas grave !

La femme prit soudain un air grave. Arthus s'en inquiéta.

\- Maman? Tout va bien ?

\- Arthus, je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

\- Parle sans crainte...

\- C'est à propos de ton ami...

\- Niels ?

\- Oui !

\- Et bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, une impression... Tu sais que j'ai un don, pour «sentir» les gens, et lui, je ne sais pas, j'ai une sensation étrange.

\- Maman ! Je sais que tu as la capacité de lire comme dans un livre ouvert chez les gens, mais parfois tu te trompes !

\- Oui, cela m'est arrivé, rarement...

\- Maman cela fait un bon moment que je suis avec lui, je le connais bien ! En plus même Nook l'aime bien !

\- C'est ton point de vu ! Tu crois le connaître, mais certains hommes sont habiles dans la duperie !

\- Mais alors, si tu n'avais pas confiance en lui, pourquoi l'avoir invité chez nous dans ce cas ?

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de connaître ton ennemi...

\- Si tu dis vrai, c'est dangereux !

\- Je te demande, juste, de l'observer, d'un œil différent.

\- D'accord, mais je suis sûr, que tu te trompes...

\- Peut être, mais fais le pour ta mère, s'il te plaît !

\- Oui maman ! Finit par dire Arthus.

\- Et quand doivent arriver tes amies ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais j'espère qu'elles arrivent bientôt. D'une part parce que j'ai hâte de les revoir mais j'ai surtout envie de me débarrasser de l'objet.

\- De quel objet veux tu te débarrasser Arthus ? Tu sais, je suis marchand, je pourrai te l'échanger ou te l'acheter ! Dit Niels qui venait d'arriver.

\- Non, je te remercie, mais cet objet n'est ni vendable, ni échangeable, il attend sa nouvelle propriétaire.

\- Tu es certain ? Avoir la garde de cet objet semble être lourd à porter, insista Niels.

\- Inutile d'insister Niels ! Dit gentiment mais fermement Arthus.

\- Comme tu voudras, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver ! Dit Niels en disparaissant dans la chambre que la mère de Arthus avait mis à sa disposition.

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Soudain, il trouva l'insistance de l'homme, légèrement suspecte. Arthus regarda sa mère qui était restée silencieuse pendant son échange verbal avec Niels, elle lui sourit.

\- Je sais maman ! Dit Niels résigné.

Le lendemain le mère d'Arthus lui demanda d'aller chasser quelque chose pour le repas. Elle partie au marché, chercher quelques légumes pour accompagner.

Le garçon partit avec son loup vers la forêt. Après un quart d'heure de marche, le loup repéra la trace d'un chevreuil. Les deux amis pistèrent l'animal et finirent par le découvrir dans une petite clairière.

Arthus attrapa son arc, arma une flèche et tira. La trajectoire du dard fut nette et précise, elle transperça le cœur, tuant le chevreuil sur le coup.

Le garçon marcha jusqu'à la bête, s'agenouilla et le caressa respectueusement.

\- Merci, dit il. Grâce à toi, nous allons manger ce soir.

Il attacha les pattes de l'animal et le chargea sur ces épaules, Nook le suivait de près, très intéressé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nook, il y a largement de quoi manger pour nous, et même pour toi !

Le loup sautait de joie autour de son ami.

De retour au village, il posa l'animal sur une table en pierre qui servait à préparer le gibier. Il découpa un cuisseau et le tendit à Nook. Le carnassier ouvrit la gueule et referma sa mâchoire sur le morceau de viande.

\- Régale toi mon ami ! Dit Arthus en voyant son loup partir à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour déguster ce morceau de choix.

Il découpa l'autre cuisseau qu'il mit de coté pour lui, sa mère et Niels.

Ensuite, il dépeça le chevreuil avec méthode. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de découper toute la viande, il héla un garçon qui passait.

\- Awan !

\- Oui, fit le garçon surprit.

\- Fait savoir à ceux qui en ont besoin, qu'il y a de la viande. Ils peuvent se servir !

\- Tu n'en veux pas toi ?

\- J'en ai bien assez !

\- Merci Arthus ! Dit le garçon en s'en allant en courant.

Arthus attrapa le cuisseau et se dirigea vers chez lui.

Il déposa la viande sur la table et entendit du bruit à l'étage, au niveau de sa chambre.

Il monta en silence et ouvrit doucement sa porte, là il vit Niels de dos, en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Niels surprit, sursauta, se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers Arthus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., commença Niels.

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que je crois ! Comment ? Comment as tu pu ? Je te considérais comme mon ami ! Nous t'avons accueilli dans notre famille, comme nous l'aurions fait pour l'un des nôtres !

Niels avait son sourire habituel, puis d'un coup son visage changea. Il affichait toujours un sourire, mais ce n'était plus le même. Un mélange, de mépris, de haine et de victoire.

\- Enfin, je suis libre, plus la peine de jouer mon rôle...

\- Mais qui es tu ?

Niels se mit à rire.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Pauvre petit garçon ! Oh, mais ne t'en veux pas, j'ai joué un rôle et je suis très doué, mes victimes ne voient rien venir... Cependant, je crois que ta mère, a sentit quelque chose, je me trompe ?

\- Non en effet, dès qu'elle t'a vu, elle s'est méfiée de toi !

\- Elle est intelligente ta mère... dommage...

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, tu vas le payer !

Niels se mit à rire encore une fois.

\- Ne profère pas de menaces petit, tu n'es pas de taille !

Arthus se souvint d'un coup que Nook, n'était pas dans la maison, il ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois ! Il fallait gagner du temps.

\- Mais je ne comprend pas..., dans la taverne..., les soldats...

\- Des pions sacrifiables, il fallait que je gagne ta confiance !

\- Mais... et Abel ?

\- Il est devenu trop curieux. Il a comprit le jeu auquel je jouai, et voulait sa part, alors je l'ai persuadé de prendre un autre chemin, pour te prendre par surprise. Je savais qu'il s'enfoncerait dans la neige et surtout que la meute le suivrait ! Une pierre deux coups ! Je me débarrassai d'Abel et des loups ! Bien joué, non ?

\- C'est horrible, le pauvre a été dévoré !

\- Oh, il n'a pas souffert longtemps ! Dit Niels fier de lui.

\- Tu es un monstre !

\- Oui, je sais ! Mais je suis doué !

\- Et que veux tu à la fin ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Tu es bien naïf ! Réfléchi, cherche un peu...

\- Roan !

\- Exact ! Bravo ! Roan a des espions partout, et l'un d'entre eux t'a vu avec Clarke, le roi a saisi l'opportunité et m'a envoyé.

\- C'est la puce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

\- Encore exact ! Alors maintenant que tout est dit, donne la moi ! Dit Niels fermement.

\- C'est hors de question ! Tue-moi si tu veux, de toutes façons tu n'auras rien ! Hurla Arthus.

\- Arthus ! C'est toi qui crie là haut ! Dit la mère du garçon.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Niels, mit à sourire. Arthus comprit de suite ce que le colosse avait en tête.

\- Maman, sauve toi, sauve toi ! Hurla le garçon.

Niels fonça sur Arthus et le projeta contre le mur. Il dévala les escaliers et attrapa par le bras la pauvre femme qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Arthus entendit sa mère crier puis plus rien, alors il se releva encore étourdit et descendit les marches. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il vit sa mère étendu sur le sol, et Niels debout devant elle avec un couteau.

Les yeux du garçon s'emplirent de larmes, il sentit la douleur, la peine, et la colère monter en lui. Sans réfléchir, il se rua sur Niels. Le géant n'eut aucun mal à arrêter le garçon. Il le bloqua d'une main et le repoussa si violemment, que le jeune se retrouva par terre.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, mon garçon, mais elle gueulait si fort que j'ai du la faire taire, tu comprends, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ameute tout le village ! Par contre, si tu ne me donnes pas la puce, dit Niels en attrapant la mère du garçon par la gorge, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'abréger sa vie !

\- Je ne peux pas te la donner..., pleurait Arthus.

\- Alors ta mère va mourir ! Dit Niels en installant la femme sur une chaise et en passant le couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Non, non, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie...

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes supplications, je veux la puce !

Tout se brouillait dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- OK, OK, je te la donne ! Dit Arthus résigné.

\- Eh bien, voilà, je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison.

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet rectangulaire frappé du symbole de l'infini.

Niels tendit la main, tout en gardant l'autre sur le cou de la mère de Arthus.

\- Allez sois un bon garçon et donne la moi !

\- Je t'en pris, elle te sera d'aucune utilité...

\- C'est là que tu te trompes ! C'est parce que tu ne vois pas mon point de vue ! Je me fous de ce qu'il y a dessus, ni même à quoi elle sert, tout ce que je sais c'est que Roan l'aura et que Lexa ne l'aura pas ! Allez dépêche toi, je pers patience !

Le garçon se résigna et déposa la puce au creux de la main de Niels. L'homme referma ses doigts sur l'objet et eut un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Au fait, je suis désolé, dit il en riant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux être sûr de pouvoir m'enfuir...

La dessus, il trancha la gorge de la mère de Niels.

Le garçon vit tomber sa mère comme l'aurait fait une poupée de chiffon. Arthus mit quelques secondes a réaliser ce qu'il venait de se réaliser. Soudain, l'horreur de la scène lui sauta au visage, alors un cri de douleur sortit de la gorge. Sans même prêter attention à la fuite de Niels, il se jeta sur sa mère, avec désespoir il plaça ses mains sur son cou, pour essayer de contenir le flot de sang. La femme jeta un dernier regard sur son fils, Arthus y vit tant d'amour, de fierté, que cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je t'aime mon fils..., parvint à murmurer la mère de Arthus.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, aussitôt, l'âme quitta la corps de la femme, sous les yeux impuissant de son fils.


	22. Retrouvailles

Lexa et Octavia progressaient vers le territoire de Delphes.

\- Pourquoi avoir prit des chevaux à la place de la voiture ? Dit Octavia

\- Lorsque Clarke sera réveillée, elle et Raven, nous rejoindrons plus vite avec le véhicule !

\- En attendant on se traîne !

\- Arrête de te plaindre et avance ! Dit Lexa en partant au galop.

Elles gardèrent un rythme soutenu pendant plusieurs jours, se reposant chaque nuit, pour arriver enfin sur les terres du clan de Delphes. Il leur fallut deux jours de plus pour monter vers le nord et atteindre le village du jeune Arthus.

Elles arrivèrent en pleine après midi et furent étonnées du calme qui régnait dans le village, il n'y avait personne dehors. Ce n'est qu'en atteignant le centre, qu'elles trouvèrent une petite bande d'enfants en train de jouer sur la place.

Les gamins furent surpris et tous disparurent comme une envolée de moineaux, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux femmes. Tous, sauf un. C'était un enfant de quatre probablement. Il avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, mais il restait là debout, comme figé. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Lexa, il était comme fasciné et cet état transcendait sa peur.

La guerrière s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Bonjour, lui dit elle. Peux tu me dire où sont passés tous les gens ?

Le petit la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage couvert de boue, de sueur et probablement de morve. Il prit un air coquin.

\- Sais pas !

\- Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas me le dire, dit Lexa en affichant un large sourire.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lexa ! Et toi ?

\- Isha ! Et quand je serais grand, tu pourras être ma femme !

Lexa éclata de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle, qu'est ce que je viens de dire !

\- Non, c'est vrai, dit Lexa en essayant de garder son sérieux, mais ce n'est pas possible !

\- Pourquoi ? Je serais un grand guerrier, tu seras heureuse !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Isha, mais vois tu, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Sans doute..., je suis désolée..., dit elle devant la mine triste que venait de prendre le petit garçon, mais je peux faire cela !

Lexa attrapa la bouille du gamin et déposa un gros baiser sur sa joue.

L'enfant quitta sa mine triste et sourit fièrement.

\- Bon à présent peux tu me dire où sont passés tous les habitants ?

\- Ils sont dans la grande salle, là bas, dit Isha en montrant un grand bâtiment aux portes blanches.

\- Merci, Isha ! Dit Lexa en quittant l'enfant et en se dirigeant vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué.

\- C'est étrange pour quelle raison, se sont ils tous réunis dans ce lieu ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument aucune idée ! Allons voir !

Une fois devant l'édifice, elle posa une main sur chaque porte et les poussa.

L'endroit était bondé, nul doute, qu'il y avait tout le village. Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les portes, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Au premier regard, tous surent qui elle était, et sur tous les visages qui affichaient initialement de la tristesse, montraient à présent de la surprise.

\- Nous sommes ici pour voir un dénommé Arthus..., commença Octavia.

A l'annonce du prénom, tous les yeux pointèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Il y avait tellement de monde, que les deux jeunes femmes furent dans l'impossibilité de voir quoi que ce soit. Lexa entreprit alors de traverser la foule, Octavia la suivit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, la foule s'écartait, pour les laisser passer. Au bout d'un moment, elles purent enfin voir le bout de la pièce.

Sur un autel, était posée une planche, sur laquelle une femme était allongée, manifestement décédée. Lexa comprit alors, qu'il devait s'agir d'une cérémonie, rendant hommage à la femme en question. Elle ressentit soudain, de la gêne, comme si elles étaient à un endroit où elles n'avaient rien à faire et venaient de déranger un moment qu'elles ne pouvaient partager.

Lexa n'avait aucun souvenir de ses gens, même pas de leur dirigeant, pourtant le grand homme tout sec à coté de la femme décédée avait l'air de présider la cérémonie. C'est donc à lui qu'elle s'adressa.

\- Nous sommes désolées de vous déranger dans un moment pareil...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Heda, nous avions presque terminé, dit l'homme légèrement agacé.

\- Non, non, nous allons attendre dehors, finissez votre cérémonie...

\- Mais Heda..., dit l'homme soudain étonné de l'attitude de la guerrière.

Lexa sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait cette femme, pour mériter l'hommage que vous lui rendez, mais vu votre mobilisation, je peux deviner que cette personne mérite tout mon respect. En conséquence, personne n'a le droit d'interrompre sa cérémonie ! Pas même moi !

Lexa attrapa le bras de Octavia et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Heda ! Dit une voix.

Lexa se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme.

\- Je suis Arthus. Cette cérémonie est pour ma mère. Elle aurait été ravie de vous rencontrer, alors je vous demande comme une faveur... Restez pour assister à la fin...

Lexa regarda le jeune homme et lui sourit.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Arthus, même si j'aurais préférer te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, et je serai très honorée d'assister à la fin de cette cérémonie !

Les habitants de Delphes étaient très religieux, ils avaient manifestement gardé une partie des croyances anciennes. Il y eut des chants, puis Arthus, aidé de trois hommes, transportèrent le corps de la femme jusqu'au bûcher funéraire. Tout le monde suivit le cortège.

Arthus donna une torche à Lexa puis en attrapa une pour lui. Ensemble, ils enflammèrent le bois.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent légèrement, et attendirent le jeune homme. Celui-ci revint deux heures plus tard.

\- Où est Clarke ? Demanda t-il de suite.

\- Euh...

\- Ah, non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est...

\- Non, non, non, Arthus, elle n'est pas morte ! Mais elle a eu un accident..., elle est dans le coma. Nous l'avons laissé aux cavaliers des plaines, il n'était pas raisonnable de la transporter dans son état !

\- Et quand reviendra t-elle ?

\- Lorsqu'elle sortira de son coma, dit Lexa désolée.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien Arthus...

\- Et elle risque d'avoir des séquelles..., rajouta octavia.

\- Des séquelles !

\- Oui, mais peut être pas... Et toi ? Peux tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lexa gentiment.

\- Et bien, je me suis rendu à Polis pour vous rencontrer, comme me l'avait demandé Clarke, mais vous n'étiez plus là ! L'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse là bas ! Vous êtes recherchées, et tout le monde est très suspicieux. Il m'a semblé plus raisonnable de retourner vers Clarke, mais elle aussi était partie... J'ai cependant trouvé sa note, qui m'expliquait qu'elle était partie rassembler une armée et qu'il fallait que je me rende chez moi, à Delphes. Ce que j'ai fait.

\- Bien, mais ta mère, qu'est il arrivé à ta mère ?

\- Elle a été assassiné..., dit Arthus dans un murmure.

\- Mais par qui ?

\- Quelqu'un que je croyais être mon ami. Un marchand, avec qui j'avais fuis Polis. Et qui en réalité, travaillait pour Roan.

\- Pour Roan ?

\- Et que voulait il ?

\- La puce.

\- La puce ? Mais comment a t-il su ?

\- Il m'a dit que Roan avait des espions partout, et j'en ai peut être parlé devant lui...

\- Super ! Et tu lui as donné ? Demanda Octavia agacée.

\- Il a mis un couteau sous la gorge de ma mère et à menacé de la tuer si je ne lui donnais pas...

\- Mais tu ne lui as pas donné, et il a tué ta mère..., le salaud ! Dit Octavia soudain radoucit.

Le garçon resta silencieux.

\- Tu ne lui a pas donné... n'est ce pas ? Demanda Octavia soudain inquiète devant l'attitude de Arthus.

\- Il allait tué ma mère ! Alors je lui ai donné...

Sur le coup, Lexa se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Octavia attrapa le jeune par le col et le secoua violemment.

\- Comment as tu pu ! Imbécile !

\- Ça suffit Octavia ! Dit Lexa.

\- Mais cette idiot a donné la puce ! Et pourquoi, je te le demande ? Le gars à tout de même tué sa mère !

\- Arrête ! Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux ! Il voulait sauver sa mère ! C'est juste un fils qui voulait sauver sa mère ! Ce n'est pas grave ! On trouvera une solution pour la récupérer !

\- Pfff !

\- C'est pas la peine..., murmura Arthus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis, abruti ! Cria Octavia.

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné la bonne...

\- Comment ça, tu ne lui as pas donné la bonne ? Demanda doucement Lexa.

\- Lorsque nous sommes allés sur l'île, j'ai trouvé une boite avec quelques puces identiques à celle que m'a donné Clarke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai mis dans ma poche... C'est une de celle la que je lui ai donné ! Celle que m'a confié Clarke, c'est Nook qui l'a.

\- Nook ? Qui est Nook ? Demanda Octavia sèchement.

\- Mon ami. Il est juste derrière toi.

Octavia se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le loup. L'animal grognait en retroussant ses babines.

La jeune femme, un peu inquiète, tourna légèrement la tête vers le garçon.

\- Il ne t'aime pas ! Mais il ne te fera rien, dit Arthus, sauf si je lui demande..., rajouta t-il.

\- Me voilà rassurée, dit Octavia en avalant sa salive.

Le garçon se dirigea vers Nook et fit tourner son collier et sortit la puce. Il la tendit à Lexa.

\- Tout ce temps, elle était là..., dit Lexa.

\- Oui, cela m'a semblé, être une bonne cachette, dit Arthus en esquissant un sourire.

Lexa posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolée, Arthus. Désolée, que nous ayons du te confier cette mission. Tu l'as mené à bien, et pour cela, jamais je ne te remercierai assez. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage mais tu as payé le prix fort et pour cela, je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser...

\- Il n'y a rien a rembourser, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire et votre gratitude me suffit.

\- Que faisons nous à présent ? Demanda Octavia.

\- On continu. Je vais rencontrer le chef de clan, lui demander de l'aide et...

\- Et la puce ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne l'as met pas ?

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Mais, c'est dangereux... Je serais plus tranquille, si tu l'as remettais..., dit Octavia.

\- Je l'a mettrais en temps voulu...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, est ce que c'est clair ? Dit Lexa fermement.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Deux raisons poussait Lexa à remettre à plus tard l'implantation de la puce.

Elle n'avait aucune connaissances scientifiques, et même si elle en avait eu, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé, elle avais donc peur des conséquences qu'aurait la puce sur son esprit. Depuis qu'elle s'était «réveillée», elle avait vécu et ressenti des choses. Que deviendraient ses souvenirs et ses ressentis ? Seraient ils effacés ? Écrasés ? S'additionneraient ils avec les autres ? Elle avait conscience d'être quelqu'un, d'avoir une personnalité. Est ce que tout cela serait bousculés ? Deviendrait elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Pire, sombrerait elle dans la folie, en étant deux personnes à la fois ! Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La peur était donc la raison principale qui la poussait à retarder l'implantation de la puce.

Mais il y en avait une autre : l'envie.

Elle savait qu'elle aimait Clarke avant de perdre la mémoire, qu'elles avaient fait l'amour ensemble, mais bien entendu, de cela, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Pourtant, contre toutes attentes, elle était tombée amoureuse de Clarke une seconde fois. A présent, elle avait envie d'elle, et voulait avoir une chance de découvrir son corps une nouvelle fois, mais pour cela, il fallait attendre que Clarke revienne... Combien de temps, lui faudrait elle attendre ? Pouvait elle se le permettre ?

\- Oh Clarke, je t'en pris, reviens moi, murmura t-elle.

Voilà plusieurs jours que Clarke avait repris le dessus. Elle était plus en forme, et commençait a accepter sa condition de non voyante. Elle connaissait le nombre de pas entre son lit et dehors. Elle évitait à présent sans problème, les quelques meubles ou objets qui se trouvait dans la tente.

Elle eut la surprise de constater que Bly avait raison. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir les choses différemment, ou de les sentir tout simplement. Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais fait attention au vent qui caressait son visage, ou au soleil qui chauffait sa peau, même lorsqu'il se levait ou se couchait, ou qu'il était caché par les nuages. Elle réalisa, que les forêts aux alentours étaient peuplées d'oiseaux aux chants différents. Elle avait même apprit à en reconnaître certains.

\- Je reconnais que c'est un émerveillement de découvrir cette terre d'une façon différente, dit Clarke à Bly.

\- Je te l'avais dit...

\- Oui, mais je ne perds pas espoir de recouvrer la vue !

\- Tu as raison Clarke, ton amie dans ta tête pourra certainement t'aider, il faut garder espoir !

L'homme sembla regarder au loin.

\- Vous allez partir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, Bly, il nous faut terminer ce que nous avons commencé et je veux retrouver la femme que j'aime.

\- Je me doute. Et il faut que vous soyez unies, car vous allez avoir besoin l'une de l'autre. Et elle plus de vous dans quelques temps...

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit...

\- Vous semblez savoir quelque chose sur Lexa que je ne connais pas...

\- En effet, mais c'est à elle de vous le dire et elle le fera en temps voulu.

\- Vous m'intriguez !

\- C'est fait pour ! Dit Bly en riant.

Raven et Clarke partirent le lendemain et cette dernière fut reconnaissante aux filles d'avoir laissé le véhicule. Si tout ce passait bien, elle arriverait probablement deux ou trois jours après Octavia et Lexa. Elles aurait récupéré la puce et Lexa serait à nouveau Lexa. Clarke avait hâte d'arriver.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite Raven ?

\- Clarke, je vais aussi vite que je peux, je t'assure !

\- Oui, je sais je te taquine, je sens bien que le terrain est accidenté et qu'il serait dangereux d'aller plus vite... mais j'ai tellement envie de la voir ! Enfin façon de parler !

\- Je sais Clarke, je sais !

Elle arrivèrent en deux jours, Raven était épuisée et il était vraiment temps qu'elles arrivent car à deux reprises elle s'était assoupie au volant et avait évité l'accident de justesse.

Clarke descendit de la voiture en fit le tour pour arriver jusqu'à Raven.

\- Dépêche toi Raven, s'il te plaît, conduis moi à elle.

\- Clarke, c'est presque la nuit...

\- Je sais ça, j'ai entendu une chouette hululer.

\- Oui, et bien à part ta chouette, il n'y a personne dehors !

\- Et bien klaxonne, quelqu'un sortira bien !

\- Mais Clarke certains sont peut être en train de dormir !

\- Rhooo !

Clarke ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.

\- Quelqu'un arrive ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je n'entend rien !

\- Fais moi confiance, c'est un animal à trois pattes ! Dit Clarke en s'accroupissant.

La lune était pleine et éclairait bien la ville, ce qui permit à Raven de voir arriver Nook à grande vitesse. Si grande que lorsqu'il sauta sur Clarke, il la fit basculer en arrière. La blonde se retrouva étendu par terre, Nook sautant autour d'elle. Il finit par s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour lui lécher le visage et se faire caresser.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très contente de te voir mon ami ! Dit Clarke en se redressant pour attraper l'animal dans ses bras.

Elle réalisa à quel point sa fourrure était dense mais également soyeuse et douce. Il émanait de lui une odeur particulière, celle que l'on peut sentir dans les sous bois.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un bienvenu ! Dit Raven en descendant de la voiture.

Aussitôt Nook redressa la tête et quitta Clarke pour se diriger vers Raven. La jeune femme prit soin de rester contre le véhicule pour ne pas tomber. Grand bien lui fit, car Nook, une fois arrivé devant Raven, en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières posa son unique membre avant sur l'épaule de la mécanicienne, et entreprit de lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom !

\- Nook ! Tu m'as manqué mon grand ! Dit Raven en passant ses bras autour de l'animal et enfonçant sa tête dans sa fourrure.

\- Nook ! Nook ! Cria une voix familière.

\- Arthus ! Murmura Clarke comme un soulagement.

\- Clarke ! Raven !

Elle entendit les pas du garçon arriver vers elle. Elle se releva rapidement.

\- Clarke !

Elle imagina que Arthus allait l'enlacer alors elle écarta légèrement les bras. Elle sentit alors le corps du garçon venir tout contre elle et ses bras se poser délicatement autour d'elle. Naturellement, elle ferma ses bras sur le jeune homme et le serra tendrement contre elle. Arthus fut secoué de sanglots.

\- Arthus que t'arrive t-il ? Dit Clarke en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes.

\- Je suis juste content que tu sois en vie, dit le garçon en regardant Clarke.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez Clarke, mais il ne su tout de suite ce que c'était. Il l'observa plus attentivement, puis son regard se plongea dans celui de Clarke, il n'y vit rien, voilà ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'écarta légèrement de Clarke et passa sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme, ils ne cillèrent même pas.

\- Clarke !... Tu es... Tu es aveugle !

\- Oui, Arthus..., mais ce n'est pas grave... ce n'est peut être même pas permanent ! Parle moi de toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit...

\- Non, je le sens, il y a autre chose... Ta peine est immense...

\- Je vais bien Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, nous parlerons de tout ça demain, si tu veux bien..., il y a quelqu'un qui sera heureuse de te voir !

\- Ta mère c'est cela ! Je serais ravie de la voir ! Ne serait ce pour lui dire combien je suis fière de toi !

Le garçon ne put contenir ses larmes.

Il tomba à genoux à terre.

\- Mon dieu Arthus ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ! Dit Clarke en tombant à genoux aussi.

\- C'est ce qu'elle me disait tout le temps..., parvint à dire Arthus.

\- Ta mère ? Que lui est il arrivé ?

Et Arthus lui raconta.

A la fin du récit, Clarke ne put retenir ses larmes non plus.

\- Oh Arthus, je suis..., je suis tellement désolée... tout est de ma faute..., je n'aurai jamais du t'envoyer, c'était trop dangereux...

\- Arrête Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le coupable c'est Niels ! C'est lui qui a tué ma mère !

\- Il est coupable et crois moi, nous retrouverons cette ordure, mais je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, si je ne t'avais pas entraîné dans cette histoire ta mère serait toujours en vie ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Clarke ! La seule responsable de tout ça, c'est moi ! Dit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

\- Lexa... ! Dit Clarke en se levant en même temps que Arthus et en essayant de tourner la tête dans la direction de la voix.

\- Viens jusqu'à elle Lexa, Clarke est aveugle..., dit Raven.

\- Aveugle ! Dit Lexa d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est temporaire ! Dit Clarke en tendant les bras.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Clarke !

\- Il le faut, Raven ! Il le faut !

Lexa attrapa les bras de Clarke. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit ce contact, la blonde vint se blottir dans les bras de la guerrière, qui referma ses bras sur son amante.

Comme pour le loup, le sens olfactif de Clarke, fut presque assaillit par les odeurs. Celle du cuir que portait Lexa, mais aussi celle de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Elle frotta sa joue contre la sienne pour ressentir la douceur de sa peau.

\- Je veux que ce gars soit retrouvé et puni, Lexa...

\- Il le sera, Clarke, fais moi confiance !

\- Tu as la puce, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais...

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Clarke colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, et Lexa lui rendit son baiser.

\- Mais ? Dit ensuite Clarke en se séparant de Lexa.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit «oui, mais...». Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai la puce mais... je ne l'ai pas mise...

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, j'ai cru que tu étais toi !

\- Je suis moi !

\- Je me comprend... Et puis laisse tomber ! Je m'en fou ! Dit Clarke en se jetant à nouveau sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait laisser ces deux là..., il y aurait il moyen de manger quelque chose dit Raven.

\- Oui, viens, je t'emmène chez moi..., dit Arthus.

Raven, et Octavia qui était venue avec Lexa, suivirent Arthus pour aller vers la maison de celui ci, laissant les deux jeunes femmes se retrouver enfin.

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et elle l'entraîna vers la petite maison que la guerrière occupait avec Octavia.

\- Attention, il y a deux marches, pour rentrer dans la maison, dit Lexa.

Prudemment, Clarke approcha son pied droit pour repérer la première marche. Une fois dans la maison, c'est l'odeur du bois qu'elle remarqua en premier, sans doute à cause des meubles qui devaient être fait dans la matière, puis ce fut l'odeur du feu, qui avait du brûler la veille.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers !

Elle entendit le «pop» du bouchon qu'on ôte, puis le bruit du liquide, que l'on verse.

\- Tiens, dit Lexa en tentant le verre à Clarke.

La blonde tendit le bras et Lexa lui mit le verre dans la main.

Elle passa son nez au dessus du verre pour deviner ce que Lexa lui avait servit. Elle sentit de suite l'odeur de la poire, puis elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le goût du fruit lui envahi la bouche, le sucre aussi et l'alcool lui anesthésia la langue et la gorge.

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis la puce ?

\- Je... c'est... je vais la mettre !

\- Non, Lexa s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande..., je voudrais juste savoir, pourquoi ?

\- C'est idiot...

\- Laisse moi en juger, allez dis moi !

\- Je voulais...

Clarke chercha les mains le Lexa, lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle les mis dans les siennes.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de moi...

\- Vois tu..., tout le monde m'a dit que nous étions très proche... Il m'a fallu quelque temps, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... à nouveau... en faite. Alors je me suis dis que peut être j'aurai une chance... de pouvoir te... faire... euh... te... découvrir à nouveau..., comme pour la première fois...

\- C'est intéressant comme idée...

Clarke posa son verre sur la table.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai eu qu'une fois la chance de pouvoir te découvrir, il me reste des souvenirs bien sur... mais cette unique nuit d'amour, m'a donné un goût amer, je ne serai pas contre une piqûre de rappel..., dit Clarke en s'approchant lentement de Lexa.

Clarke entendit le bruit du tissu glisser sur la peau de Lexa, elle venait d'enlever sa veste, puis elle enleva sa chemise. Torse nu, elle s'avança vers Clarke, elle lui attrapa une main et vint la poser sur sa peau à hauteur de poitrine. Clarke sentit le téton de Lexa juste sur sa paume. Ses doigts caressèrent son sein, avec une infinie douceur. Elle n'avait rien sentit de plus doux. Elle plaça le téton de Lexa entre son pouce et son index, peu à peu elle le sentit augmenter de volume, se dresser. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de le mettre dans sa bouche, elle ne résista pas. Elle plongea sa tête et lorsque son nez rentra en contact avec le poitrine de Lexa, elle goba littéralement son sein. Elle aspira, téta, mordilla, lécha ce tout petit bout de peau et de chair. Elle posa alors sa main sur le ventre de Lexa et la glissa jusque dans son pantalon, entre sa peau et le tissu. Avec délice, ses doigts passèrent le pubis, pour pénétrer le sexe de Lexa et trouver cet autre petit bout de chair, qui lui aussi se mit à augmenter, sous les caresses. Lexa se mit à gémir. Alors la guerrière, redressa Clarke et l'entraîna vers le lit. La blonde avait toujours sa main dans le shorty de Lexa, cette dernière entreprit donc de déboutonner le chemisier de Clarke. Puis elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde pour lui dégrafer son soutient gorge, elle avait du mal à se concentrer, tellement les caresses de Clarke étaient bonnes. La respiration de Lexa s'accéléra légèrement mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle découvrit la poitrine de son amante. L'orgasme était proche, elle le sentait, alors elle bascula Clarke sur le lit et la déshabilla, elle voulait voir tout son corps nu. La blonde se laissa faire avec plaisir. Les bras en croix et les jambes légèrement écartées, elle était là comme une offrande. Puis les doigts encore humides d'avoir caressé le sexe de de son amante, Clarke commença à caresser le sien. Tout en se déshabillant Lexa n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de la blonde. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, elle vint s'installer sur son amante. Elle sentait sur son sexe, la main de la blonde en train de se caresser. Clarke gémissait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lexa posa sa bouche sur la sienne et sa langue chercha l'autre.

Lexa décida de goûter à la peau de Clarke. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille. Elle suça légèrement le lobe, Clarke fut parcouru de frissons. Lexa descendit dans le cou et sur l'épaule, avec sa langue elle dessina l'os de la clavicule, pour arriver entre les seins. La poitrine de Clarke était magnifique, Lexa la regarda se soulever au rythme de la respiration excitée de la blonde. Sa peau était blanche, de la couleur de la porcelaine, de celle qui n'a jamais prit le soleil, il ne restait rien de son exposition prolongée de la dernière fois. Il y avait une petite dissymétrie entre les deux seins, mais ils étaient bien ronds et charnus. Lexa en eut l'eau à la bouche et comme l'avait fait Clarke pour les siens, elle se jeta sur ses tétons et les goba l'un après l'autre.

Lexa continua sa série de baiser, pour arriver jusqu'au ventre de son amante, elle s'arrêta à hauteur de sa cicatrice. La guerrière se souvint du duel.

\- Lexa ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- C'est moi qui tenait l'épée, moi qui t'ai transpercé avec...

\- Tu as été manipulé, on t'a menti..., je t'en pris continu...

Alors Lexa continua, elle joua avec son nombril et atteignit l'aine.

Clarke se caressait de plus en plus vite, elle était proche de l'extase. Alors Lexa descendit davantage et déposa plusieurs baisers sur la main de Clarke et celle-ci comprit. La guerrière attrapa fermement les cuisses de la blonde. Clarke enleva sa main et laissa la langue de Lexa prendre la place. Aussitôt une chaleur intense envahit le bas du ventre de la Skaikru. Elle gémissait, elle haletait et son corps ondulait au rythme de la langue de Lexa. Elle essaya de retarder sa jouissance mais elle ne pu se contenir bien longtemps.

Le plaisir déferla au creux de son ventre et de son sexe, son corps se raidit. Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de Lexa, la maintenant entre ses cuisses et elle hurla.

\- OOOOOH ! Merde Lexa, c'est bon !

Lexa releva la tête et vit la poitrine de Clarke se lever et se baisser à grande vitesse. La blonde respirait fort et très rapidement, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Lexa... c'était... ! Arriva à dire Clarke entre plusieurs respiration.

\- C'était mieux que la dernière fois ?

\- C'était différent... tout était plus... intense ! J'ai l'impression que... mes sens... c'était... whaou !

Lexa regardait Clarke avec passion, étonnement et amusement. Elle détaillait chaque centimètre de son corps.

\- Tu es magnifique Clarke...

\- A mon tour..., dit Clarke avec un grand sourire. Je connais ton corps. Je n'ai pu l'admirer qu'une seule fois mais avec mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, ce sera avec mes autres sens, cela sera une nouvelle expérience et crois moi, j'ai envie de la pousser très loin... Allonge toi sur le ventre s'il te plaît.

Lexa s'exécuta.

\- Pour redécouvrir ton corps, je vais avoir besoin de le faire avec les mains. Je vais donc prendre de l'huile et te oindre, entièrement.

Clarke s'installa à califourchon sur les fesses de Lexa, elle sentit son sexe encore humide frotter sur sa peau. Elle mit de l'huile dans ses mains et les posa sur les épaules de Lexa. Ce qu'elle remarqua en premier c'est la douceur de sa peau, aucune aspérité, puis ensuite ce fut la puissance musculaire de la guerrière. Chaque muscle de ses épaules, de ses bras et de son dos était saillant, puissant.

Clarke descendit ses mains jusque dans les reins en suivant sa colonne vertébrale de ses pouces. Avant de déposer de l'huile sur le postérieur de Lexa, elle se pencha et embrassa chaque fesses à plusieurs reprise. Sa peau était douce sur ses lèvres et avait un goût salé. Elle continua en passant ses doigts juste sous ses fesses, ce qui fit gigoter Lexa.

\- Je ne te savais pas chatouilleuse..., dit Clarke en riant.

\- Moi non plus ! Ajouta Lexa.

Sous les caresses de Clarke, Lexa contracta ses cuisses et là encore Clarke fut impressionnée les muscles de la guerrière, c'était vraiment une athlète ! Elle finit par les pieds, qu'elle n'avait pas trop grands. Clarke vérifia en souriant si Lexa était chatouilleuse des pieds, elle constata que oui, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Elle lui demanda de se retourner, la guerrière s'exécuta.

Là encore, Clarke s'installa à califourchon sur Lexa, leur sexe l'un sur l'autre.

Avec ses mains, elle caressa son visage de la guerrière. Avec ses pouces, elle lissa ses sourcils, passa sur les paupières. De l'index elle dessina l'arête de son nez, passa sur ses lèvres, Lexa en profita pour embrasser son doigt. Du bout du pouce, elle caressa ses lèvres de droite à gauche et vice versa. Lexa ouvrit la bouche et suça le pouce de Clarke. La blonde continua avec son menton, son cou, puis arriva entre ses deux seins. Lexa fermait les yeux de plaisir.

Clarke posa une main sur un des seins de Lexa puis elle attrapa le flacon d'huile et fit couler le liquide sur sa poitrine. Lorsque l'huile entra en contact avec ses tétons, Lexa les sentit se contracter, elle était très excitées. Elle posa alors, ses mains sur les fesses de Clarke et ondula son corps de façon à ce que son sexe frotte sur le sien. Le frottement excita aussi Clarke qui se cambra légèrement pour accentuer le contact. A présent, elles gémissaient toutes les deux. Pourtant, alors qu'elles commençaient à accélérer les mouvements, Clarke, s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Attend ! Pas encore ! Pas si vite !

Elle reposa ses mains sur les seins de Lexa et les pétrit amoureusement. Elle les avait bien en main, ils étaient plus petits que les siens mais bizarrement plus gros que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle fit descendre ses mains sur son ventre et là aussi elle eut une impression étrange. Dans ses souvenirs, l'abdomen de Lexa était complètement plat, surtout allongé, mais là, sous ses doigts, elle avait la sensation, que Lexa avait un peu de ventre. Elle fut stoppé dans sa réflexion lorsque sous ses doigts, elle sentit des aspérités : sa cicatrice. Le souvenir douloureux de sa disparition refit surface, Lexa le comprit et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Clarke la poussa gentiment.

\- Attend ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

\- J'espère bien ! Dit Lexa.

Alors brusquement, Clarke se glissa vers le bas du lit, s'allongea, fit comme Lexa un peu plus tôt, elle lui attrapa fermement les cuisses et plongea sa tête entre. Elle ne la releva qu'après avoir entendu Lexa crier de plaisir, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.


	23. Coups Bas

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de vérifier avec sa main, que Lexa était bien à coté d'elle, mais elle constata avec regret qu'elle n'y était pas.

\- Lexa ?

\- Je suis là..., répondit la voix de la guerrière.

\- J'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé tout ça...

\- Non, non, non, dit Lexa en s'asseyant, sur le lit, à coté de Clarke.

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke, frotta le dessus avec sa joue et l'embrassa.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je ne voulais pas te déranger alors, je me suis levée...

\- Pas de soucis, c'est juste que pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru...

Lexa déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Non, ce n'était pas un rêve !

\- Non, manifestement pas ! Lexa, je voulais te dire..., je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les choses désagréables que je t'ai dis...

\- N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

\- Entendu... Tu as remis la puce ?

\- Non, j'étais sur le point de le faire..., mentit Lexa.

\- Je sens comme de la réticence dans ta voix, je me trompe ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la réticence, Clarke, c'est de la... peur !

\- Tout se passera bien, tu peux faire confiance à Becca !

\- Peut être, mais si tout se mélange ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas... et même si cela arrive, je serai avec toi, nous ferons front !

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Lexa donna la puce à Clarke. Avec sa main gauche, la blonde écarta les cheveux de la brune pour dégager son cou. Elle prit la puce entre ses doigts de la main droite et prononça les deux mots latin. L'objet s'activa et une fois posé sur le cou de Lexa, les fibres pénétrèrent sa peau et sa chair, c'était fait, la puce était en place. La guerrière garda les yeux fermés, pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle sourit.

\- Alors ? Fit Clarke un peu anxieuse.

\- Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! Et je crois que j'ai récupéré ma mémoire ! Dit Lexa attrapant le visage de Clarke et en l'embrassant passionnément sur la bouche.

\- L'avenir nous le dira ! Dit Clarke en attrapant elle aussi le visage de Lexa.

Elles restèrent enlacé un moment, savourant l'instant présent.

\- Lexa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sur, ce que tu veux !

\- Avant de partir, Bly m'a laisser entendre que bientôt tu aurais besoin de moi...

\- Je ne saisis pas Clarke..., j'ai besoin de toi, depuis longtemps et j'espère avoir besoin de toi encore...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire..., c'était plutôt, comme si dans quelque temps, tu aurais davantage, besoin de moi... Tu vois où il voulait en venir ? Tu auras besoin de moi, pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Lexa comprenait très bien ce que Bly avait évoquer. Elle regarda Clarke avec inquiétude, elle ne pouvait aborder ce sujet avec elle, pas maintenant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi il voulait parler..., finit par dire Lexa.

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa.

\- Lexa, je ne vois rien, du coup je ressens les choses différemment. Ton silence, ta respiration légèrement accélérée, parlent pour toi... Tu me caches quelque chose, quelque chose qui te mine... Tu dois savoir, que rien de ce que tu pourras dire, changera les sentiments que j'ai pour toi...

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, Clarke...

\- Si ça l'est..., dit doucement Clarke.

\- Non ! Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma mémoire, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai vécu entre ma résurrection et maintenant, n'est qu'un rêve, enfin, plutôt un cauchemar ! Suis-je vraiment responsable de ce qui c'est passé, pendant ce laps de temps ?

\- Lexa si c'est à propos de notre duel, tu sais que je ne t'en tiens absolument pas pour responsable ! Roan t'a manipulé...

\- Je le sais et cela me soulage, mais, il y a autre chose..., il s'est passé autre chose...

\- Je t'en pris Lexa, n'es pas peur... que c'est il passé ?

\- Une chose, dont j'ai été l'actrice mais dont j'ai l'impression d'avoir été la spectatrice...

\- Lexa, je voudrai t'aider, mais pour cela il va falloir que tu m'expliques...

Lexa regarda Clarke, elle lui souriait et caressait ses mains, elle l'aimait, c'était une évidence, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, allait tout remettre en question. Elle le savait et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait presque tout récupéré, sa mémoire, la femme qu'elle aimait, ne lui restait plus que sa place au sein de la coalition pour que la vie reprenne son cours, mais cette nouvelle allait tout bouleverser. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais prit de décision aussi difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Clarke était aveugle et de ce fait, elle pourrait lui cacher cette situation un moment, mais pas longtemps.

\- Pardonne moi, pour ce que je vais te dire, enfin pas pour le fait en lui même mais pour ce que cela a impliqué..., dit Lexa d'une voix tremblante.

Clarke attrapa son visage et lui déposa plusieurs baisers, comme pour l'encourager.

\- Je suis... je suis enceinte..., dit Lexa dont une larme coulait à présent sur la joue.

Clarke lâcha Lexa et son visage resta figé un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais...

\- Je suis déso...

\- Attend, laisse moi, juste une minute pour assimiler l'information, la coupa Clarke sèchement.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuse quelques minutes. Puis voyant que Clarke gardait le silence, Lexa se leva, décidée à quitter la pièce, et s'éloigner de celle qui ne l'aimerait plus, mais Clarke la rattrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu es déçue...

\- Je ne suis pas déçu...écoute Lexa, lorsque tu es revenue à la vie, tu n'avais aucun souvenir de la nuit que nous avions passé, des sentiments que j'avais pour toi, ni ceux que tu avais pour moi, puisque je n'existais même pas pour toi. Nous avons été séparé pendant des semaines, je comprend, que tu ais cherché du... réconfort... Par contre, je suis surprise... j'étais persuadée que les hommes ne t'intéressaient pas !

\- C'est le cas !

\- Alors comment cela est il possible ?

\- C'est que je ne me souviens pas...

\- Comment ça tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire, oui ou non ? Demanda Clarke légèrement agacée.

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent...

\- Lexa, je ne comprend rien, si tu es enceinte, tu as forcement couché avec un homme...

\- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

\- Lexa, je veux bien essayer de comprendre, mais ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît ! Dit Clarke en levant la voix.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi !

\- Et qui est le père, au fait ?

-... Roan...

\- ROAN ! Merde j'aurai tout entendu ! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Tu pouvais choisir, n'importe quel gars sur cette planète, et c'est lui que tu as choisi ! Cria Clarke.

\- Je..., je croyais que tu comprenais..., que rien ne pouvait changer tes sentiments à mon égard...

\- Être enceinte est une chose, Lexa ! De Roan en est une autre ! Tu portes l'enfant de notre ennemi ! Dit Clarke toujours en criant.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Dit Lexa en pleurant et criant en même temps.

\- C'est trop tard pour t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Fallait y penser avant de le mettre dans ton lit ! Dit Clarke sèchement.

\- C'est un coup bas Clarke..., tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé...

\- J'en ai une petite idée !

\- Tu es en colère, tu te sens trahi, je peux comprendre tout ça...

\- Écoute, j'ai besoin d'être seule, je vais faire un tour...

\- Laisse moi t'aider, tu ne vois rien, tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillerai seule, merci, tu en as déjà assez fait !

Clarke trouva la sortie et s'éloigna de la maison, laissant Lexa seule avec sa peine. La blonde s'enfonça dans le village et pestait à chaque fois qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans un caillou. Il était tôt encore et il n'y avait personne dans les rues pour l'aider. Elle avança tout de même et fini par tomber par terre, après avoir mit le pied dans un trou. Elle resta par terre et laissa aller son chagrin. Elle frappa le sol de ses poings pour éviter de crier et essayer d'évacuer toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Bientôt ses doigts furent en sang, ne voyant pas leur état, elle continua à cogner, jusqu'à ce que la douleur la fasse arrêter. Elle n'entendit pas Nook arrivé, malgré ses précautions pour ne pas trop faire de bruit, la bête l'avait entendu. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui donna des grands coups de langue sur le visage. Clarke se retourna et prit l'animal dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que Arthus, Raven et Octavia la découvrirent une heure plus tard.

Raven s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tes mains ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait !

Clarke se jeta dans la bras de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa...

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lexa ! S'écria Octavia.

\- Oui, elle s'est fait engrossé par Roan ! Voilà ce qu'il c'est passé !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'étonna Raven.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, lorsque j'ai l'impression d'avoir droit au bonheur, on me l'enlève !

A ce moment Octavia s'avança vers Clarke, l'attrapa par le col et la souleva du sol. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde.

\- Écoute bien Griffin ! Le bonheur tu l'as devant toi, mais c'est toi qui le refuse ! Lexa n'a pas couché avec Roan, en tout cas pas de son plein gré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Roan, l'a drogué et a abusé d'elle ! Le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose s'était passée... Roan lui a confirmé qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, et qu'il espérait avoir un héritier ! C'est une des raisons qui nous a fait nous enfuir ! Tu comprends à présent ! Lexa t'aime, espèce de gourde ! Elle est la victime et toi, tu l'as tu la traite de traînée !

\- Je ne savais pas..., murmura Clarke.

\- Et non, tu ne savais pas..., mais tu n'as rien demandé non plus ! Tu n'as vu que ta petite personne ! Mais tu crois être la seule à avoir l'apanage de la souffrance ! La seule a effleurer le bonheur du bout des doigts, pour le voir s'envoler ! Tu as eu une seconde chance et tu as tout bousillé !

Clarke se dégagea de l'emprise de Octavia. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était vrai. Elle avait été égoïste, aveuglé par sa douleur, elle avait laissé la colère s'emparer d'elle ! Elle n'avait même pas accordé le bénéfice du doute à Lexa.

\- Mon Dieu, Lexa ! Raven ramène moi vers elle s'il te plaît !

Raven attrapa le bras de Clarke et l'entraîna en direction de la maison.

\- Lexa ! Cria t-elle désespérément en arrivant.

\- Elle n'est pas là..., j'ai regardé partout, dit tristement Raven.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pleura Clarke.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, on va la trouver ! Dit Raven décidée.

\- Ton loup peut la trouver ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Si tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient, il pourra la pister sans problème ! Dit Arthus fièrement.

\- Alors en route ! Dit Octavia en tendant le manteau de Lexa à Arthus.

Le jeune garçon, fit sentir le vêtement à l'animal. Nook le renifla, jappa et partit comme une flèche. Arthus et Octavia lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Clarke s'assit sur le lit, Raven s'installa à coté d'elle.

\- J'ai été stupide ! Octavia a raison, une vrai gourde !

\- Clarke tu as traversé tant de choses !

\- Oui, pas plus que toi, que Octavia, ni même que Arthus !

\- Certes mais une grossesse tout de même ! Il y a quoi se poser des questions !

\- Non, j'aurai du avoir confiance en elle...

\- Bon, de toutes façons, ce qui est fait est fait ! Ils vont la retrouver, tu vas lui présenter tes plus plates excuses et vous vous réconcilierez sur l'oreiller !

\- J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple que ça..., j'ai eu des paroles très dures...

\- Fais lui confiance...

Pendant ce temps, Arthus et Octavia, suivaient Nook, qui lui même suivait la piste de Lexa. Octavia était persuadée que la guerrière était partie s'isoler non loin du village, mais plus le temps avançait, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et plus elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Au bout d'une demi heure de piste, Nook s'arrêta net et se mit à grogner. Arthus s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur son oreille.

\- Que se passe t-il mon ami ? Tu as perdu sa piste ?

L'animal secoua la tête et tapa ses pattes au sol.

\- Il a perdu sa piste ?

\- Non, elle est droit devant, mais elle n'est pas seule ?

\- Comment ça pas seule ? Combien ?

\- Combien sont avec elle Nook ?

L'animal resta immobile un instant, aux aguets, puis il gratta le sol à deux reprises.

\- Ils sont deux...

\- En plus de Lexa ?

\- Oui...

\- On est loin d'eux ?

\- Oui, certainement, nous ne pouvons les entendre, seul Nook le peut...

\- Il faut que l'on se rapproche...

\- Entendu !

Ils progressèrent en mode furtif, ce qui était facile pour Nook et Octavia, mais nettement moins pour Arthus, ce qui agaçait profondément la jeune femme.

\- Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants !

\- Un troupeau de quoi ?

\- Non, laisse tomber, essaye de faire moins de bruit !

\- Je fais de mon mieux !

\- C'est bien le problème !

A chaque fois que Octavia pestait contre Arthus, Nook montrait les dents.

\- Et dis à ton chien de se calmer !

\- Ce n'est pas un chien !

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Ils s'accroupirent et observèrent. Autour d'un feu, il y avait deux hommes qui étaient en train de plier bagages et une femme assise par terre, les mains liées dans le dos. Même dans cette position, Octavia reconnu Lexa de suite, Arthus, lui, reconnu le meurtrier de sa mère, il se leva d'un bond. La jeune femme, posa une main sur son épaule, et l'obligea à reprendre sa position initiale.

\- C'est Niels ! C'est lui qui a tué ma mère ! Murmura t-il.

\- Et comptes tu faire, gros nigaud ?

\- Je vais le tuer !

\- Toi ? Il va bien rigoler le Niels !

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais cela n'empêchera pas Niels de te tuer !

\- Alors que proposes tu ?

\- Je peux m'occuper de Niels, mais il faudrait que ton ch..., loup, s'occupe de l'autre...

\- Pas de problème..., et moi, je fais quoi ?

\- Toi, tu restes planqué et tu essayes de ne pas te faire tuer !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Si tu te fais tuer, Clarke va encore jouer les pleureuses, alors non merci ! Bon, je vais vers eux et si je sors mon épée, tu envois ton animal, entendu ?

\- Entendu, dit Arthus résigné.

Octavia marcha vers les deux hommes, comme si de rien était. Niels et son acolyte se levèrent dès qu'ils virent la jeune femme.

Lexa croisa le regard de Octavia mais n'afficha aucune expression.

\- Je vais vous demander de relâcher le Commander, s'il vous plaît ! Dit elle fermement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

\- Toi ! Répondit Niels.

\- Ravie de vous faire rire, mais je vous ai demandé quelque chose !

\- Tu veux une réponse et bien c'est non ! Dit l'autre homme.

\- J'ai pourtant été polie, j'ai dit s'il vous plaît ! Dit Octavia faussement vexée.

\- Fous le camps avant que je ne te tue femme ! Dit Niels très agressif.

\- Oui c'est vrai que tu aime tuer les femmes, la dernière était sans défense, voyons ce que tu peux faire face à quelqu'un d'armé !

\- Ah tu es une amie du morveux...

\- Je ne suis l'amie de personne, je suis le second de Heda, c'est tout ! Dit Octavia en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide.

Les deux hommes dégainèrent également leurs armes, comme prévu Nook arriva et en une détente, il se jeta sur l'ami de Niels. Celui ci ne vit rien venir, sous le poids de l'animal, il bascula en arrière. Une fois l'homme plaqué au sol, le loup planta ses crocs directement dans la gorge. En moins d'une minute, le sbire de Niels était mort.

Niels s'attendait à ce que le loup l'attaque ensuite, mais il n'en fit rien. L'animal s'assit sur son postérieur, juste à coté de sa victime et ne bougea plus.

\- On dirait que c'est entre nous ! Dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

Niels ne répondit pas, il jeta un œil inquiet au loup et aux environs.

\- Le gamin ne va pas surgir d'un coup, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu as peur d'Arthus ? Demanda Octavia en riant.

\- Pff...

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est entre toi et moi !

De derrière les fourrés, Arthus ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Il était inquiet, car il avait l'impression d'un combat entre un nain et un géant ou un David et Goliath, une histoire que lui avait raconté sa mère, lorsqu'il était petit. Il savait qu'alors le petit avait gagné contre le grand, mais c'était un conte... Octavia semblait petite et frêle face à Niels le colosse. Il était plus grand d'au moins quarante centimètres et ses bras étaient plus larges que les jambes de la guerrière. Malgré tout la jeune femme faisait face et ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée. Elle avait encré ses pieds fermement dans le sol et tenait son arme au bout de son bras sans trembler. Elle suivait des yeux Niels, qui décrivait des cercles autour d'elle. Lui semblait très à l'aise, très sur de lui, presque suffisant. Si Octavia affichait un visage concentré et fermé, lui en revanche montrait un profil presque hilare.

Soudain, il fit quelques pas et chargea Octavia. Il leva son épée gigantesque, qu'il manipulait comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un fleuret, et l'abattit sur la jeune femme. Octavia était bien prête, sa position était bonne, elle n'eut aucun mal à bloquer le coup, même si elle fléchit légèrement les jambes, pour amortir l'inertie. Niels fut un peu surprit par la résistance de la jeune femme.

En poussant sur ses jambes et à la force de ses bras, Octavia repoussa assez violemment le colosse, ce qui lui valu d'être prise un peu plus au sérieux par l'homme. Pour le conforter dans cette prise de conscience, Octavia, virevolta autour de Niels le blessant à plusieurs reprises. Des blessures légères mais agaçantes. Niels faisait des moulinets avec son épée, pour tenter de toucher la jeune femme, mais à chaque fois, plus rapide, elle évitait les coups, et l'homme ne fendait que l'air. S'il maniait son épée lourde avec aisance, des coups à répétition dans le vide commençaient à le fatiguer physiquement et moralement. Cette fille l'agaçait, il fallait qu'il la touche, ce qu'il parvint à faire à l'assaut suivant. Il leva son épée et fit mine de frapper, Octavia se prépara à parer le coup, en se protégeant de son épée, elle ne vit pas arriver l'uppercut, que Niels lui envoya de son poing gauche. Le coup fut terrible, mais moins que si l'homme avait frappé avec la main droite. Il fut suffisant, cependant pour la projeter en arrière et lui casser le nez. Octavia était étendue par terre, les bras en croix, sonnée. Elle se releva néanmoins, sa vision était légèrement troublée mais elle voyait le colosse arriver vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un train, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, car Niels allait profiter de son avantages. Un peu moins sûre d'elle et légèrement chancelante, elle se positionna tout de même pour recevoir le guerrier. L'homme était suffisamment près d'elle lorsqu'il leva son bras armé, il souriait, car il savait que la jeune femme était fragilisée, puis son expression se figea dans la surprise. Il lâcha son arme, du sang apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il tomba à genou. Derrière lui, se tenait Arthus, tremblant, la main ensanglantée. Niels s'écroula enfin sur le sol, la face en avant et un couteau planté dans le dos.

\- Arthus, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu avais l'air... vulnérable..., dit Arthus les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de Niels.

\- Je me serais débrouillée, tu sais..., mais merci, dit Octavia reconnaissant que le garçon lui avait peut être sauvé la vie.

Octavia se dirigea vers Lexa pour la détacher et lui enlever son bâillon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de partir ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir !

\- Si loin ?

\- Je n'étais pas si loin, c'est eux qui m'ont entraîné...

\- Ok, retournons au village !

Tous les trois reprirent le chemin du retour.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivé, Raven amena Clarke à Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée..., commença Clarke.

\- Ne le sois pas, j'ai comprit, encore une fois, j'ai laissé mon cœur dicter ma conduite, cela n'arrivera plus...

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Que je vais faire fonctionner ma tête, prendre des décisions logiques et non affectives... nous partons donc immédiatement vers le point de rendez vous des armées. Nous casserons le siège que subi Arkadia, ainsi Raven et toi, vous pourrez rejoindre les vôtres !

\- Mais Lexa, je veux être avec toi pour combattre Roan...

Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi..., que ferais-je, d'une aveugle ! Dit Lexa sèchement.

\- A chacune son coup bas, n'est ce pas ? dit Clarke blessée.

\- Sans doute ! Bien, nous partons dans une heure, soyez prêt ! Oh, Clarke, rends toi utile et soigne le nez de Octavia, je crois qu'il est cassé ! Dit Lexa en s'en allant.

Elles préparèrent leurs affaires, Clarke soigna le nez de Octavia, et elles se mirent en route. Arthus les accompagna, Lexa ne voulait pas, mais Octavia la persuada de changer d'avis.


	24. Rumeur

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour tout le monde. Lexa et Clarke ne s'adressaient que très peu la parole et lorsqu'elles le faisaient, c'était toujours de façon acerbe. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Octavia avait plutôt prit le partie de Lexa, tandis que Raven avait prit celui de Clarke, ce qui rajoutait à la tension déjà présente.

La blonde semblait souffrir le plus de cette situation et Raven s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle l'entendait souvent s'agiter dans son sommeil. La journée son regard était triste et parfois perdu, loin vers l'horizon. Elle la sentait se refermer sur elle même et s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'avait dit Octavia. Chacun avait eut son lot de tragédie, de souffrance et pas le temps, ni l'opportunité de s'en remettre. Il leur fallait trouver la force, un moyen de continuer à avancer, avec leurs blessures, leurs chagrins. Clarke avait trouvé en l'amour pour Lexa, la force de continuer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait plus... Raven était pressée d'arriver à Arkadia, elle se disait que revoir sa mère, mettrait, sans doute, un peu de baume, sur le cœur meurtri de Clarke.

Elles mirent deux semaines pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Raven fut impressionnée, par la taille de l'armée dont disposait à présent Lexa. La guerrière réunit les chefs de chaque troupe sous la tente qui l'attendait. Leur réunion dura trois bonnes heures et quand enfin, ils sortirent, Lexa prit la parole.

\- Vos chefs vont vous expliquer en détails le déroulements des événements futurs, mais voici globalement ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons tout d'abord libérer Arkadia et permettre aux Skaikru de se joindre à nous. Ils sont actuellement assiégés par les troupes de Roan, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers Polis. Roan, si il est intelligent, aura ramené tous ses hommes dans la capitale, malgré cela, nous serons plus nombreux. Toutefois, ils auront l'avantage d'être déjà sur place, ils seront probablement cachés, à l'affût, partout dans la ville. Vous connaissez leur manières de combattre, alors dans la mesure du possible, essayez d'épargner les nôtres, qui se trouvent aussi dans la ville. N'ayez aucune pitié pour ceux de Azgeda, ils n'en auront pas pour vous. Encore une chose, je vous laisse libre de tuer tous les soldats et les généraux, mais Roan est pour moi !

Le lendemain, l'armée se mettait en route pour Arkadia.

Lexa et Octavia s'approchèrent suffisamment pour observer l'armée de siège. Elles purent observer que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était là, les soldats avaient prit de mauvaises habitudes. La plupart dormaient, buvaient, jouaient, quasiment aucun d'eux n'étaient armés . Il n'y avait personne dans les tours de garde, ni même à la surveillance du périmètre, aucun soldat de ronde. Il régnait dans ce camps, un joyeux bazar. Elle firent le tour, d'Arkadia, et firent le même constat.

\- Ça va être facile ! Dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile en effet ! Approuva Lexa.

La guerrière attendit jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Les soldats étaient encore plus avinés, lorsqu'elle lâcha sur eux un tiers de ses soldats. Ils avaient encerclé les assiégeants, et ils déferlèrent comme une vague implacable.

Ce fut une boucherie. Les hommes d'Azgeda, ne virent rien venir et n'opposèrent aucune résistance. En moins de quinze minutes, il ne restait que des cadavres et l'armée de Lexa, n'avait à déplorer qu'une dizaine de blessés.

Le bruit des combats avaient fait sortir tout le peuple d'Arkadia. Derrière leurs grillages, ils assistèrent médusés à l'éradication de leurs tortionnaires. Et c'est avec des cris de joie qu'ils acclamèrent Lexa, lorsque celle-ci déverrouilla la porte, symbole de leur enfermement.

Marcus et Abby sortirent de la foule pour venir vers Lexa. Le docteur ne semblait pas ravie de la voir.

\- Où est ma fille ? Demanda Abby de façon agressif.

\- Elle est en arrière, à l'abri des combats, elle va bien, répondit calmement Lexa.

\- Permettez moi d'en douter..., la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous lui transperciez l'abdomen avec un poignard...

\- Titus m'avait enlevé la flamme et en même temps j'ai perdu ma mémoire... Je n'avais donc aucun souvenir de Clarke... Je suis désolée...

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Et bien, grâce à Raven et votre fille, j'ai récupéré tout ce que j'avais perdu !

\- Tout est presque rentré dans l'ordre, alors ! Dit Marcus.

Lexa attrapa le bras que Kane lui tendait.

\- Merci Commander ! Grâce à vous, nous sommes libres !

\- Vous faites partie de mon peuple à présent, il est normal de vous aider. C'est à votre tour de m'aider !

\- Comment ? Que devons nous faire ?

\- Mettre à ma disposition des hommes armés pour venir combattre Roan...

\- Commander, cela serait avec plaisir, mais Roan a confisqué toutes nos armes ! Quand à nos hommes, hé, bien, nous souffrons tous de malnutrition, beaucoup sont malades, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en état de nous battre...

\- Vous faites partit de la coalition, vous devez me fournir cette aide, débrouillez vous !

\- N'avez vous pas assez de soldats déjà !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la quantité, tout le monde participe, c'est le principe !

\- Commander, je ne sais pas si...

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, Kane, trouvez moi ces hommes ! Dit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

Marcus ne rétorqua pas, et tourna les talons. En partant, il se demanda, où il allait bien pouvoir trouver ces hommes !

\- Abby, j'ai besoin de vous...

\- Et Clarke ?

\- Oui, je vais la faire chercher... Au fait, elle est aveugle !

\- Aveugle ?

\- Oui, elle a prit un coup sur la tête, depuis elle ne voit plus rien...

\- Je veux la voir maintenant !

\- Docteur Griffin, vous allez vous Clarke tout à l'heure, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous !

\- Bien entendu, je vais m'occuper de vos blessés...

\- J'y compte bien, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Qui donc ?

\- Moi !

\- Vous ! Pourquoi vous êtes blessée ?

\- Non, pas exactement... Je vous expliquerai lorsque nous serons seules, vous voulez bien..., dit Lexa en lui montrant le chemin du bras.

\- Entendu, dit Abby en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Dit minutes plus tard, c'est Clarke et Raven qui arrivèrent à Arkadia, et c'est Bellamy qui les accueillit. Le jeune homme prit les deux femmes dans ses bras.

\- Finalement vous vous en êtes sortie toutes les deux !

\- Oui...

\- Et Niylah ?

\- Elle n'a pas eu cette chance...

\- Et toi Clarke ?

\- Ça va, dit Clarke sans aucune conviction.

\- On a vraiment tous cru que tu étais morte !

\- C'était le but !

\- J'ai entendu Lexa dire que tu étais aveugle..., c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, malheureusement, mais...

\- Comment cela est arrivé ?

\- Écouté Bell, je te raconterai tout ça demain si tu veux bien..., je suis crevée, et je voudrais vraiment me reposer...

\- Bien sur Clarke, viens, on va te trouver un lit...

Le jeune homme entraîna Clarke vers le bâtiment.

Comme promit, il lui trouva un lit. Clarke s'allongea avec plaisir, il était appréciable de coucher dans un lit, même au confort spartiate, après des semaines à dormir par terre.

\- Merci Bell, murmura Clarke avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Bellamy déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarke, étendit une couverture sur elle et s'en alla.

Il retourna directement auprès de Raven.

\- Raven, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Clarke ?

\- Elle s'est cognée la tête et elle a perdu la vue...

\- Non, non, non, je ne te parle pas de sa cécité, je te parle d'elle ! On dirait que quelque chose est... morte en elle !

\- Écoute Bellamy, nous avons vécu pas mal de chose, pendant notre voyage alors...

\- S'il te plaît Raven...

\- Si Clarke veut te parler, elle le fera...

\- Raven nous sommes amis...

\- Oui, et Clarke aussi... Je suis aussi fatiguée que les autres alors si tu veux bien, je vais allez me reposer.

\- Entendu, dit Bellamy déçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle remontera la pente ! Dit Raven en s'éloignant.

Elle chercha Arthus du regard. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle se dirigea vers lui, mais Octavia l'intercepta.

\- Que voulait mon frère ?

\- Il voulait savoir pourquoi Clarke semblait si triste.

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Non, bien évidemment que non ! Si il veut savoir quelque chose à propos de Clarke, il n'a qu'à aller lui demander !

\- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état !

\- Écoute Octavia, ce sont les affaires de Clarke et Lexa, cela ne nous regarde pas et ton frère non plus. Je ne te conseille pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit :

\- C'est une menace Raven ? Demanda Octavia pleine de mépris.

\- Non, Octavia, pfff ! C'est un conseil... Cela ne te coûteras rien de te montrer compréhensive envers Clarke...

\- Envers Clarke ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors tu rêves ! Dit Octavia en s'éloignant.

Raven partie dans la direction de Arthus, l'attrapa au passage. Ils se trouvèrent un lit chacun, où ils purent enfin reposer leur corps et leur esprit fatigués. Nook se coucha entre les deux lits et s'endormit aussi.

Le lendemain, lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle sut de suite que sa mère était endormit, juste à coté d'elle, probablement dans un fauteuil. Elle avait du veiller sur sa fille la toute la nuit. La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit, et le bruit du froissement des draps suffirent à réveiller Abby.

\- Clarke, Clarke comment vas tu ?

\- Ça va maman, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Mentit Clarke.

\- Ne mens pas à ta mère, ni à ton docteur ! Tu as mauvaise mine !

\- Non, je t'assure, je vais bien !

\- Ok, tu ne veux rien me dire... peux tu au moins me parler de ce qui c'est passé avec tes yeux ?

\- Becca a dit que cela allait aller pour le mieux...

\- Et elle est docteur ?

\- Et bien, oui, plus ou moins...

\- Laisse moi en juger, raconte moi !

Clarke raconta sa chute, son coma, sa cécité.

\- Effectivement elle a fait ce qu'il fallait faire et les nanites vont pouvoir te guérir ?

\- Et bien, j'ai bon espoir !

\- Parfait ! J'ai vu Lexa aussi...

\- Ah vraiment ? Et que te voulait elle ?

\- Euh, sais tu quelque chose à propos de son... état ?

\- Si tu veux parler de sa grossesse, oui ! Dit Clarke en ravalant sa salive.

\- C'est incroyable ! Je n'en suis toujours pas revenue ! La guerrière ! Le Commander, enceinte !

\- Et comment vont... Lexa..., le bébé ?

\- Très bien, Lexa est un peu fatigué et manque un peu de vitamines mais globalement cela va bien. En ce qui concerne le bébé, je ne suis pas et sûre à cent pour cent mais je pense que c'est un garçon ! Et il est en grande forme ! C'est un beau bébé de dix semaines. Dit Abby avec un grand sourire

\- Un garçon ? Dit Clarke dont les yeux commençait à s'embuer.

\- Oui..., tout va bien Clarke ? Demanda Abby soudain inquiète de la réaction de sa fille.

\- Oui, c'est..., juste..., l'émotion !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, toi aussi, peut être connaîtras tu aussi le bonheur d'être maman !

\- Sans doute ! Et où est Lexa à présent ?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'elle et son armée sont partis très tôt ce matin en direction de Polis... Au fait, je n'ai pas osé lui demander..., tu sais qui est le père ?

Clarke ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elles coulèrent le long de ses joues et bientôt elle fut secoué de sanglots.

\- Mon Dieu, Clarke ? Que se passe t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je t'en pris parle moi ! Dit Abby en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort, et la berça, comme elle le faisait lorsque ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille.

Les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent, Clarke restait dans son mutisme et ne voulait communiquer avec personne. Abby après avoir essayé en vain, mainte et mainte fois, demanda à Bellamy de parler à son amie, mais il avait déjà essayé et n'avait pas été plus chanceux. Il lui suggéra de demander à Raven. Abby alla donc demander à la mécanicienne de l'aider. Elle la trouva en train de bricoler un véhicule.

\- Raven, je t'en pris, vas lui parler ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Elle reste prostré des heures, les yeux forcement dans le vide. La nuit, je l'entend pleurer, elle ne dort presque pas... Elle ne mange rien ! Je m'inquiète ! J'ai parlé à Bellamy, et je sais que tu sais ce qu'elle a mais que tu ne veux pas en parler, je respecte cela, mais alors aide moi ! Sors la de sa bulle où elle s'est enfermée ! Supplia Abby.

Raven regarda le docteur, il était clair, qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa fille.

\- Abby, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit... Clarke a porté tant de choses sur ses épaules, elle est brisée..., son cœur est brisé...

\- Son cœur ? Je ne comprend pas...

\- Voyons docteur !

\- Ma fille est... était amoureuse !

\- Elle l'est ! Et c'est bien le drame !

\- C'est Bellamy ?

Raven se mit à rire.

\- Non, Bellamy est son ami, et cela restera probablement ainsi !

\- Mais alors qui ?

\- Cherchez dans votre mémoire, des détails, des paroles, cela vous mettra sur la piste car je ne vous en dirais pas plus, mais par contre je vais essayé de parler à Clarke, dit Raven en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

Raven trouva Clarke juste à la sortie du camps, assise par terre, les jambes pliées, la tête posée sur ses genoux et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Elle s'assit en silence à coté d'elle. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela, l'une à coté de l'autre. Puis au bout d'un moment, Raven passa son bras sur les épaules de Clarke et l'attira vers elle, pour l'enlacer. Clarke se laissa faire. Raven caressa les épaules et cheveux blonds. Peu à peu, Clarke se détendit.

\- Elle est partie..., murmura Clarke.

\- Je sais, mais tout n'est pas perdu...

\- Si j'ai merdé, et je l'ai perdu...

\- Non Clarke ! Je l'ai observé, tu sais...

\- Et ?

\- Et bien quoi que dit sa bouche, son corps dit le contraire !

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- Et bien tout simplement que, si elle te dit qu'elle ne t'aime plus ne la croit pas !

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait que personne ne la voyait, elle jetait des regards vers toi... Une fois, je l'ai vu, prendre unes de tes chemises pour en respirer l'odeur !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Non, Clarke ! Crois moi, tu l'as profondément blessé, c'est une certitude, mais ce qui certain aussi c'est qu'elle t'aime encore !

\- Avec tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

\- Elle a parlé sous l'effet de la colère, comme toi ! Vous vous êtes emportées toutes les deux...

\- Mais elle porte l'enfant de Roan !

\- Oui, et que veux tu qu'elle y fasse ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Cette enfant c'est aussi une moitié d'elle... Et c'est probablement comme ça qu'elle le voit, sinon, elle aurait certainement trouvé une solution pour s'en débarrasser, tu ne crois pas ? Si elle est capable d'aimer cet enfant..., pourquoi ne le pourrais tu pas ?

\- ...

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, mais penses y ! Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup, mais Clarke, tu t'es toujours battu pour tout, cette fois ci le combat n'est pas différent ! Si tu veux Lexa, il va falloir te lever et te battre, ongles et bec !

\- Je suis fatiguée de me battre tout le temps...

\- La vie ici est ainsi, tu n'as pas le choix, mais je crois que cela en vaux le coup, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Raven eut l'impression que Clarke la regardait.

\- Clarke tu vois ?

\- Oui...

\- C'est génial !

\- Ne t'emballes pas Raven, pour l'instant je ne distingue que des ombres, comme si je voyais à travers une vitre opaque...

\- Mais c'est un début, cela prouve que tu guéris, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, sans aucun doute...

\- Alors raison de plus pour se battre, debout, jeune fille ! Dit Raven en se levant et en tendant sa main à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

\- Comment ça nous ? Je serais là pour t'aider, comme ta mère et Bellamy, mais c'est à toi d'agir !

\- Si j'y vais maintenant, cela ne sera pas pratique...

\- Attends que tes yeux soient guéris, à mon avis cela va être rapide maintenant, puis tu iras la voir. De toutes les façons, je pense que c'est mieux qu'elle règle le problème Roan avant et toute seule. En attendant, tu vas te requinquer...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Manger et dormir... Ah oui, il faut que tu parles à ta mère aussi, elle est très inquiète pour toi Clarke...

\- Oui, je sais... J'irai, c'est promis, mais avant tu déjeunes avec moi ? Demanda Clarke en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir ! Dit Raven ravie de voir son amie sourire de nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke rendit visite à sa mère.

Abby était dans l'infirmerie à soigner des petits bobos.

\- Maman, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr Clarke, laisse moi deux minutes, je finis avec ce patient et je suis à toi !

La jeune femme attendit cinq minutes avant de voir réapparaître sa mère.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux ces temps ci !

\- Oui, maman, j'ai discuté avec Raven...

\- Oui, c'est bien, je regrette simplement que tu ne te sois pas confiée à moi...

\- Maman, ne m'en veux pas, je n'étais pas prête, et puis c'est parfois plus facile de parler à des amis plutôt qu'à sa...

\- Famille !

\- Oui maman, mais je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors je voulais juste te dire que je vais mieux. Physiquement, je distingue de mieux en mieux les choses, même si ce que je vois est encore flou...

\- C'est vrai ? Je me disais aussi que tu te déplaçais avec plus de facilité !

\- Oui, il faut croire que je vais retrouver la vue finalement !

\- J'en suis vraiment ravie pour toi ! Mais moralement, il y a autre chose, n'est ce pas ? On t'a brisé le cœur, pas vrai ?

\- Oui..., enfin j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais... mais comment sais tu ça ?

\- Une mère ressent cela ! Dit Abby fièrement.

\- Quelqu'un ne t'aurait pas parler pas hasard...

\- Non ! Mentit Abby.

\- Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, effectivement, on m'a brisé le cœur, mais je crois que lui ai fait la même chose...

\- Bref, vous vous êtes disputés...

\- Oui, nous avons échangé des propos extrêmement durs, nos mots ont dépassé nos pensées...

\- Peut être, il y a t-il moyen de vous réconcilier ?

\- Je le voudrai bien ! Dès que j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes facultés visuelles, je vais à Polis !

\- Il se trouve à Polis ? C'est un grounder ?

\- Euh..., c'est UNE grounder...

Abby regarda sa fille avec surprise. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Lexa..., c'est Lexa !

\- Oui maman !

\- Et depuis combien de temps ?

\- Avant que Titus ne lui tire dessus...

\- Ok, tout devient plus clair, à présent !

\- Tu désapprouves ?

\- Je n'ai rien à approuver ou désapprouver, Clarke ! Je suis ta mère, je pourrai au mieux te donner mon opinion...

\- Qui est ?

\- Et bien regarde toi ! On ne peux pas dire qu'elle te rend heureuse !

\- Maman, je t'ai dit que j'avais ma part de responsabilité !

\- Soit ! Mais sa grossesse...

\- Elle avait perdu sa mémoire, et la relation avec Roan n'était pas partagée !

\- Attends, Roan est le père ! Et tu dis qu'il l'a violé !

\- Manifestement, Roan l'aurait drogué pour ensuite abuser d'elle...

\- Et je paris qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est ça !

\- Oui, apparemment !

\- L'ordure ! Il a du utiliser du flunitrazépam ! Tu sais qu'elle veut garder cet enfant...

\- Je l'ai compris...

\- Comment peut elle vouloir garder un enfant, fruit d'un viol, et de Roan, qui plus est ? J'ai du mal à comprendre...

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est son choix !

\- Certes mais si tu décides de partager ta vie avec elle, tu feras aussi partie de la vie de cet enfant... Tu dois garder ça à l'esprit...

\- Tu crois que je ne serai pas capable d'aimer cet enfant ?

\- Bien sûr que si ma chérie ! Les liens du sang ne sont pas les seuls que l'on peut avoir avec un enfant ! Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas à quel point, il partagera l'ADN de son père !

\- Maman, ce n'est pas un psychopathe ! Il est opportuniste et violent mais...

\- Et violeur...

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout ça, n'est pas inscrit dans les gènes, si ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est à Becca qu'il faudrait poser la question, elle est plus pointue que moi en ce domaine..., en tout cas ce petit garçon qui grandit à l'air en parfaite santé ! Et comment comptes tu reconquérir ta belle ?

\- Eh bien, je te l'ai dis, je vais aller à Polis et je vais lui demander une audience !

\- Comme une étrangère !

\- C'est ce que je suis à ses yeux à présent...

Raven, essoufflée, arriva à ce moment.

\- Clarke..., je te... cherche partout ! Dit Raven entre deux respirations.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Arthus ! Arthus vient d'arriver, il voudrait te parler.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il n'a rien dit... Juste qu'il voulait te parler...

\- Ok, vas y, je te suis ! A bientôt m'an !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant.

Lorsque Clarke distingua Arthus, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir Arthus !

\- Moi aussi Clarke !

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, puis Clarke sentit que Nook aussi voulait lui dire bonjour. Elle quitta les bras de Arthus et s'agenouilla pour prendre l'animal entre ses bras. Après avoir subit un léchage en règle, elle se releva et regarda Arthus.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Pas encore tout à fait bien, mais oui... Ne te méprend pas sur ce que je vais te demander, je suis contente de te voir, mais pourquoi cette visite ?

\- Eh bien, je quitte Polis, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous voir...

\- Oh ! Tu rentres à Delphes ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore..., je me disais que j'aurai pu reprendre l'échoppe de Niylah...

\- C'est une bonne idée !

\- Oui, comme ça, je ne resterai pas loin... , bon, après toutes ces aventures, je ne sais pas si une vie sédentaire me conviendra, mais j'ai envie d'essayer !

\- Ça vaut le coup !... Et à Polis... tout va bien ? Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle !

\- Oui..., le libération de Polis a été terrible...

\- Lexa va bien ? Demanda Clarke soudain angoissée.

\- Oui, Clarke, Lexa va bien..., d'ailleurs à ce propos, pardonne moi te demander ça, tu dois te dire que cela ne me regarde pas mais... quels sont... tes sentiments pour elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, pourquoi cette question ?

\- La vérité c'est que, et c'est aussi la raison de ma visite, je m'inquiète à son sujet...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et je me disais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose...

\- Cela dépend, qu'attends tu de moi ?

\- Et bien, voilà plusieurs jours que je traîne à Polis et j'ai entendu un truc bizarre...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il y aurait un assassin dans la capital...

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y en a pas qu'un ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Il y aurait un assassin qui attendrait le bon moment pour éliminer Lexa !

\- Quoi ? Et tu le lui as dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu ! Elle est très occupée et Octavia fait barrière !

\- As tu averti Octavia, dans ce cas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais elle m'a affirmé que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, que ce n'était pas la peine de déranger Heda pour cela et que dans le cas contraire, elle était là pour la protéger !

\- Je vois que Octavia ne change pas !

\- Clarke, je sais que tu aimes Lexa et que tu auras plus d'autorité que moi sur Octavia... Vas à Polis et préviens Lexa...

\- J'avais l'intention d'y aller..., que sais tu de cet assassin ?

\- Pas grand chose, il semblerai qu'il vient d'Azgeda...

\- Oui, ça parait logique ! C'en est un qui veut se venger... Au fait qu'est il advenu de Roan ?

\- Il est mort au combat...

\- Parfait ! Dit Clarke d'un air satisfait.

\- Clarke !

\- Quoi ? Ça fait un parasite de moins sur cette terre !

\- Vu comme ça !...

Le lendemain, Clarke partait pour Polis.


	25. La Libération de Polis

exa était partit au petit matin, le cortège de soldats l'avait suivit. En quelques heures seulement, ils seraient à Polis. Elle avait briefé les chefs de chaque armée, sur le déroulement des opérations.

Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas ou peu d'effet de surprise. Aucun soldats Azgeda, n'avait survécu et échappé au massacre, donc en toute bonne logique, personne n'avait prévenu Roan. Cependant, la preuve avec Niels, le roi pouvait avoir des espions partout, et de plus pour déplacer une armée de cette taille, il était difficile de rester discret.

La ville était plutôt géométrique. Elle formait un espèce de rectangle, avec des murs d'enceintes par endroit et surtout quatre entrées principales, qui correspondaient presque aux quatre coins cardinaux.

A quelques kilomètres de la ville, Lexa sépara son armée en quatre groupes qui se disposèrent aux entrées. Elle dirigea celui qui se trouvait au sud. Arrivée à cinq cents mètres de la ville, elle stoppa l'avancée de son groupe, mais continua seule sur cent mètres.

Son cheval, un peu nerveux, avait du mal à rester en place.

Elle parla aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait.

\- Habitants de Polis... Je suis ici, pour vous libérer du joug de Roan... Nous n'aurons aucune pitié pour Azgeda mais aussi pour ceux qui les aident et les soutiennent. Aussi, si vous voulez survivre, rentrez chez vous, barricadez vous et ne laissez entrer personne. Si nous, découvrons des ennemis chez vous, vous subirez le même sort qu'eux ! Vous avez une heure, après nous mènerons l'assaut !

A ce moment précis, Roan accompagné de quatre soldats, apparu à l'entrée de la ville. Les cinq hommes avancèrent vers Lexa, aussitôt, cinq cavaliers, sortirent du groupe et vinrent se positionner autour de la guerrière.

Roan affichait un grand sourire, il semblait nullement impressionné par l'armée de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, eh bien..., il m'avait sembler reconnaître ta voix.. pourquoi effraies tu le peuple de Polis ?

\- Je ne les effraies pas, je les préviens !

\- Que tu vas attaquer ? Avec ta petite armée ! Dit Roan avec mépris.

\- Ne te fis pas au apparence, Roan...

\- Toi non plus ! Tu t'imagines pouvoir me vaincre avec ton armée de...sept cents hommes, c'est ça ? J'ai quatre milles hommes dispersés dans la ville !

\- Tu ne sais pas compter Roan... Et puis personne ne t'a conseiller de ne jamais sous estimer un adversaire !

Roan fixa le ventre de Lexa puis fit quelques pas. La guerrière ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse.

\- C'est merveilleux, tu portes mon enfant ! Dit Roan euphorique.

\- Non, je porte le mien...

\- Quoi que tu dises, c'est le mien !

\- Il faudrait que tu puisses le prouver, et de toutes les façons, je vais te tuer ! Dit Lexa avec un sourire narquois.

Roan se mit à rire.

\- Lexa comme tu seras la mère de mon enfant, je veux bien faire preuve de clémence..., renonce à ton projet et j'épargnerai ta vie et celle des soldats qui t'accompagnent !

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lexa de rire.

\- Caches toi, comme un rat que tu es, je te trouverai, où que tu sois et je te tuerai, pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Dit Lexa en se retournant et en rejoignant son groupe.

\- Comme tu voudras Lexa ! Cria Roan se retournant lui aussi pour regagner la ville.

Le délais passé, Lexa ordonna à un de ses soldats de donner le signal à tout le monde. Le gars souffla dans sa corne et les troupes s'élancèrent sur la capitale. Les soldats qui s'étaient tous peint le visage en noir, fondèrent sur les rues comme une nuée d'insectes affamés, sur un champ de céréales.

Les soldats de Roan étaient partout dans la ville, mais surtout au sud, là où entraient ceux de Lexa. Comme ils ignoraient que par les trois autres entrées, des soldats s'engouffraient, ils ne protégèrent pas leurs flancs et leurs arrières. Beaucoup se firent surprendre par des attaques multiples.

Le niveau des combattants était inégale. Par exemple, les cavaliers des plaines étaient imbattables lorsqu'ils étaient sur leurs chevaux. Une fois à terre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient plus faibles, et c'était tout le contraire ! Ils excellaient dans l'art du combat. De vrais machines de guerres, comparé aux soldats de Delphes. Ces derniers se défendaient sans trop de difficulté pour les combats un à un mais étaient vite dépassés lorsqu'ils devaient affronter plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Les hommes du Clan des Feuilles Palmées, étaient très bons aux armes de jets, et moins au corps à corps, qu'ils évitaient soigneusement. Les soldats du Clan des Lacs étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du combat à l'arme blanche, mais aux épées longues, ils avaient préféré des couteaux et des lames courtes. Ils contrôlaient leurs déplacements, à la perfection. Ils se déplaçaient tels des félins, et arrivaient à débusquer et éliminer, les soldats de la Nation des Glaces, qui attendaient, planqués, dans tous les recoins de la ville. Les membres des autres clans, se déplaçaient souvent en binôme car si, il y avait une différence de combativité entre les deux armées, il y avait aussi, une inégalité dans le nombre des belligérants. Les soldats de Lexa étaient plus nombreux, forçant ceux de Roan à lutter souvent, à un contre deux. Malgré le déséquilibre des forces, les soldats d'Azgeda se battaient comme des diables souvent jusqu'à la mort.

Petit à petit, la taille de l'armée de Roan diminuait, bientôt, elle ne se résuma plus qu'à une poignée, réfugiée dans la tour.

\- Je vais prendre une centaine d'hommes et prendre d'assaut cette tour. Vous, vous fouillez chaque maison, chaque boutique, chaque recoin de cette ville et vous me trouvez les derniers soldats d'Azgeda qui se cachent comme des rats ! Dit Lexa à un de ses généraux.

\- Entendu Commander ! Et si il y a des collaborateurs ?

\- Vous m'avez entendu tout à l'heure... pas de pitié ! Par contre, essayez de faire la part des choses entre ceux qui ont été menacé et ceux qui ont collaboré !

\- Cela sera fait, Commander ! Dit l'homme en tournant les talons.

\- Lexa tu ne devrais pas mener cet assaut ! Dit Octavia.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Dans ton état ce n'est pas très prudent...

\- Octavia, je suis arrivée ici en me battant, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je m'arrêterai ici !

\- Parce qu'il y a des escaliers, c'est un endroit confiné, j'aurai du mal à te protéger...

Lexa regarda Octavia et se mit à sourire. Il est vrai que ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, lui pompait une partie de son énergie. Elle s'était battue, sans trop de difficulté, mais elle était obligée d'admettre, qu'elle était plus fatiguée, qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Cependant, il était hors de question de l'admettre devant Octavia et sachant que Roan était là-haut, il était également, hors de question, que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour me protéger, j'y arrive très bien seule !

\- Entendu, alors allons y !

Lexa ordonna à une dizaine d'hommes de se placer autour de la tour et d'éliminer les éventuels lâches qui auraient préféré la fuite au combat, en essayant de s'échapper en escaladant la tour, puis elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'entrée, ses hommes étaient déjà en train de se battre, elle se mêla au combat. Étage par étage, ils éradiquèrent toute résistance. Ils eurent fort à faire, car toute la garde rapprochée de Roan, était éparpillée dans la tour. Il s'agissait là, pas de mercenaires d'élites, plus de simples soldats et ceux de Lexa, qui se trouvaient toujours à deux contre un, rencontraient cette fois des difficultés à les mettre hors de combat.

Lorsque enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle du trône, il ne lui restait plus que douze hommes en plus d'Octavia. Tous étaient déjà blessés, bien épuisés et ils savaient que derrière ces portes, se trouvait Roan et d'autres soldats.

\- C'est le dernier combat... occupez vous des soldats, Roan est à moi ! Murmura Lexa.

\- Protégez Heda ! Rajouta Octavia.

\- Non, laisse les, toi, protège moi !

\- Entendu !

Octavia donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

Lexa et ses compagnons passèrent rapidement la pièce en revu. Roan était assit sur le trône et dix hommes se tenaient autour de lui. Tous se regardèrent avec surprise.

Plusieurs hommes de Lexa lancèrent des couteaux, trois atteignirent leur cible, trois soldats s'écroulèrent, ce qui donnait un avantage numérique à Lexa et ses hommes.

\- Rend toi Roan, tu as perdu. Ton armée est décimée, ceux que tu as ici, sont tes derniers hommes.

\- Me rendre ? Tu as perdu la tête ! Tu sais, étant donné que tu portes mon enfant, je vais essayer de ne pas te tuer, mais je ne te garantie rien ! Dit Roan avec un grand sourire.

\- Étant donné, que tu m'as violé, je te garantie que je vais te tuer ! Dit Lexa en se jetant sur le roi.

Tout en se battant avec Roan, Lexa jetait un œil sur ses hommes, qui malgré la fatigue se battaient comme des diables. Voyant que tout se passait bien, elle se concentra sur son combat.

Tous comme les autres, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais la rage lui permettait de puiser de l'énergie, soupçonnée.

La pièce n'était pas très grande non plus, et par moment, elle se trouvait dos à dos avec Octavia ou un soldat. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un soldat de Roan, pour quatre de Lexa. Octavia se jeta sur le pauvre malheureux, avec une certaine grâce, elle tourna sur elle même pour gagner en vitesse, son épée fendit l'air et la pointe vint effleurer la gorge du gars. Son cou se teinta de rouge et il s'écroula.

En voyant qu'il était seul, Roan jeta son épée à terre.

\- Je me rend ! Tu as gagné !

\- Non, c'est trop facile ! Dit Lexa les dents serrées.

\- Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure...

\- C'était tout à l'heure, à présent c'est trop tard ! Ou tu te bats et tu meurs dignement, ou je te transperce tout de suite avec mon épée ! Décide toi !

Roan su de suite que Lexa ne plaisantait pas, alors il ramassa son épée et se prépara à l'affrontement. Octavia et les soldats restant se placèrent autour du duo.

Lexa enchaînait les coups à une vitesse impressionnante et avec la rage d'un lion. Roan se défendait plus qu'il ne se battait, il arrivait cependant à enchaîner quelques coups, il parvint même à entailler si profondément la cuisse de Lexa, que celle ci posa un genou à terre. Octavia se plaça entre son Heda et Roan.

\- Octavia pousse toi ! C'est entre lui et moi, je te l'ai dit !

\- Mais tu es blessée !

\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer ! Dit Lexa en serrant les dents.

Octavia s'écarta doucement.

Le combat reprit, et effectivement, Lexa ne semblait, en tout cas en apparence, ne pas souffrir de sa blessure. Elle frappait, et Roan reculait. Il recula tant et si bien, qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le balcon. Les épées s'entrechoquaient avec une violence inouïe. Il y avait tant de haine dans le regard de Lexa que Roan, petit à petit perdait sa confiance en lui, il comprit alors que Lexa irait jusqu'au bout, alors il tenta un dernier coup.

Il avait remarqué que plusieurs pierres du balcon remuaient dangereusement, alors au moment où Lexa se jeta sur lui, il s'écarta, en prenant soin de tendre en avant sa jambe. Lexa se prit les pieds dans la jambe de Roan et emportée par son élan, percuta les pierres à l'équilibre précaire. Lorsqu'elle s'appuya dessus, les pierres se dérobèrent et chutèrent dans le vide. La guerrière bascula avec, mais dans instinct de survit, Lexa agrippa le rebord du balcon.

Elle sentit le vide sous ses pieds, elle eut la mauvaise idée de regarder vers le bas et pendant quelques secondes, la panique s'empara d'elle. Ses doigts désespérément serraient la pierre, mais ils glissaient, elle savait que bientôt, elle basculerait dans le vide et tout serait fini, cette fois ci, les nanites ne la ramèneraient pas à la vie.

Soudain, elle eut une vision, le visage de Clarke, s'imposa à elle, comme une évidence.

Comment avaient elles pu en arriver là ? Tout le monde le leur avait dit, elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre ! Alors comment avaient elle pu avoir des paroles si dures ? Elle ne la reverrait plus, mais ce n'est pas pour elle que cela serait le plus difficile, mais bien pour Clarke. Elle devrait endurer, une deuxième fois son deuil... Oh, comment avait elle pu se laisser emporter comme ça ? Elle l'aimait de tout son être, autant, sinon plus que l'enfant qu'elle portait ! Être loin d'elle était une torture !

Elle sentit ses dernières phalanges s'agripper, glisser, le vide, puis une main attrapa son bras.

Roan la remonta sur le balcon.

\- Pourquoi..., pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Balbutia Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas... un réflexe... Et puis tu portes mon enfant, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas eu envie de te voir tomber de cette tour...

\- Moi je n'aurai pas de scrupule, dit Lexa en poussant Roan dans le vide.

Le roi fit des moulinets avec ses bras pendant sa chute. Il ne quitta pas Lexa des yeux, son regard exprimant plus de surprise que de peur. Lorsque son corps s'écrasa au sol et que son crâne explosa comme une pastèque trop mûre, Lexa ne détourna pas son regard mais tout son corps tremblait. Octavia s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Tout va bien ?

Lexa sursauta.

\- Oui. Maintenant ça va. Roan est mort...

\- Un moment j'ai cru que tu allais l'épargner... après tout, il t'a sauvé la vie...

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie ? IL M'A SAUVE LA VIE ! IL M'A VIOLE... IL EST LA OU IL MERITE D'ETRE ! Hurla Lexa le corps secoué de tremblement.

\- Ok, Lexa, Ok, ça me va ! Calme toi..., c'est fini...

Dès le lendemain, la vie avait presque reprit son cours à Polis, même si l'on ramassait encore les cadavres. Les armées des différents clans repartaient chez elles, un contingent de cinquante hommes de chaque, resterait encore, le temps qu'il faudrait. Indra, encore en vie, avait été libéré. Lexa elle, avait reprit sa place sur le trône et reprenait les affaires courantes. Elle était satisfaite, elle s'était débarrassée de Roan et n'avait aucun remord à propos de la façon dont elle l'avait tué. Le peuple l'avait acclamé et l'avait accepté de nouveau comme Heda, tout allait bien, pourtant, elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle en connaissait très bien la raison, mais refusait de l'admettre, ni même de l'évoquer. Malgré cette volonté de faire fi de ses sentiments, petit à petit l'absence de la blonde se fit sentir, car ici tellement de chose la lui rappelait. Elle s'en voulait parfois de l'avoir laissé à Arkadia, puis elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, des paroles qui l'avaient profondément blessé, alors elle se disait qu'elle était bien là où elle était ! Mais la minute d'après, elle rentrait dans sa chambre et se souvenait de cette nuit qu'elles avaient passé. Elles avaient partagé tant d'amour, comment avaient elles fait pour en arriver là ? Peut être était il possible de tout réparer, d'aller jusqu'à Arkadia ? Pour la voir... Puis le doute s'installait, et elle se torturait à nouveau. C'était infernal, il fallait qu'elle arrive à prendre une décision, une bonne fois pour toute, mais pour l'instant, elle n'y parvenait pas et les hormones n'aidaient pas. Tantôt, elle était gaie comme un pinson, et l'instant d'après triste comme la pierre. Cette grossesse l'effrayait, mais devoir élever cet enfant toute seule, était pire ! Épuisée, elle sombrait dans le sommeil, mais ses nuits étaient agitées, elle voyait Becca, Bly, Sharmalee et tous lui disaient la même chose, elle avait besoin de Clarke. Elles étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'une sans l'autre, elles étaient incomplètes.

Lexa se réveilla d'un seul coup. C'était ça ! Leurs âmes avaient en quelque sorte fusionnées, en se séparant, elles avaient perdu chacune un morceau et vivre séparément était impossible ou du moins relevait de la torture. Il lui fallait partir. Elle devait aller à Arkadia et d'une manière ou d'une autre récupérer Clarke !

Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea directement vers les écuries. Octavia l'intercepta.

\- Où vas tu ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

\- Je suis ton second, tout ce qui te concerne me regarde ! Dit Octavia nullement impressionnée et habituée depuis peu, aux variations d'humeur de son Heda.

\- C'est Indra mon second...

\- Elle n'est pas encore suffisamment remise pour reprendre sa fonction. Où que tu ailles, je t'accompagne !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne vais pas loin, je vais à... Arkadia...

\- C'est loin ! Surtout dans ton état !

Octavia s'inquiétait pour Lexa, car sa grossesse était déjà bien avancée mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Une rumeur circulait dans Polis. Une rumeur, qu'elle avait réussi à tenir secrète, surtout aux oreilles de Lexa, puisque cela la concernait. Un assassin était supposé être arrivé, et avait pour objectif d'éliminer le Commander. Il avait été engagé par la Nation des Glaces, pour venger la mort de leur roi. Octavia était persuadée que cette histoire était infondée, mais elle préférait cependant garder Lexa sous surveillance. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le tour, c'était facile, à Polis, un peu plus difficile mais dans la forêt, c'était quasiment impossible !

\- C'est pour voir Clarke, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi, cela te dérange ?

\- Non, mais mon avis t'intéresse ?

\- Non !

\- Bon, je vais te le dire tout de même ! Je ne trouve pas prudent que tu partes à cheval en forêt dans ton état !

\- Mon état pourra supporter quelques heures de cheval !

\- Fais envoyer un messager et fait la venir ici !

\- Non ! C'est à moi d'y aller !

\- Emmène au moins quelques hommes...

\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas capable de me protéger ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Dit Octavia, piquée au vif.

\- Bon et bien voilà qui est réglé ! En avant ! Dit Lexa en talonnant son cheval.

Octavia monta sur son cheval en pestant et en priant que le tueur, s'il existait vraiment, n'apprenne pas leur escapade !


	26. Le Choix

Voilà plus d'une heure que Lexa et Octavia chevauchaient à travers les forêts du territoire des Trikru. Le Commander aimait arpenter ces endroits, c'étaient ceux de son enfance. C'est ici qu'elle avait apprit à traquer, chasser et survivre. La faune et la flore étaient abondant, on croisait souvent du gros gibier. Si Lexa appréciait la balade, Octavia en revanche semblait l'apprécier très moyennement.

\- Tout va bien, Octavia ?

\- Oui, oui, mentit la jeune femme.

\- Tu sembles pourtant nerveuse, inquiète... ce sont les animaux ?

\- Oui, c'est ça..., continua de mentir Octavia.

\- Ou c'est la personne qui nous suis ?

\- Quelqu'un nous suis ? J'en étais sûre !

\- Oui, il nous suis depuis Polis probablement, mais je n'ai détecté sa présence que dernièrement, il est doué..., ou devrais je dire, elle est douée !

\- C'est une femme ?

\- Oui, j'en suis presque certaine ! Une idée sur qui cela pourrait être ?

\- Euh comment le saurais je ? Dit Octavia surprise.

\- Tu es mon second, c'est toi qui me l'as rappelé dernièrement, en tant que tel, tu es sensée connaître les danger qui me menacent !

\- Qui te dit qu'elle est dangereuse ?

\- Elle fait tout pour rester dans l'ombre, elle observe et attend le bon moment pour attaquer. Si elle n'était pas belliqueuse, si elle traversait la forêt comme nous, elle serait probablement venu vers nous !

\- Pas évident et pourquoi serait elle là pour toi ? Dit Octavia mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien, peut être parce que j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis... en as tu ?

\- Oui, forcement...

\- Autant que moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., hésita Octavia.

\- Moi, je suis certaine que non !

Lexa regarda Octavia.

\- Ne serais tu pas entrain de me cacher quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Je le savais, cette fille est là pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Depuis quelques jours, il y a une rumeur qui circule..., commença Octavia.

\- Me concernant ?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Et tu n'as pas cru bon m'en parler !

\- C'est que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur...

\- Et que disait cette rumeur ?

\- D'après Arthus...

\- Arthus est venu te prévenir et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ni sur sa visite, ni sur ce qu'il voulait me dire ! Octavia, il va falloir faire quelques mises au poing ! Bon et que t'a t-il dit ?

\- Qu'un tueur était en ville pour te tuer, pour venger la mort de Roan...

\- Et bien manifestement, ce n'était pas une rumeur ! Et maintenant, il va falloir gérer un tueur, dans ces forêts ! Cela aurait été plus simple, si tu m'avais dit ça à Polis !

\- Je suis désolée...

\- C'est trop tard pour l'être, maintenant, gardons l'œil, faisons en sorte de ne jamais être à découvert et tachons d'arriver le plus vite possible à Arkadia.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chevauchée, l'esprit en alerte et les yeux aux aguets. Lexa faisait en sorte de se protéger avec les arbres et Octavia couvrait ses arrières, malgré cela, elle se savait vulnérable. Elle connaissait ses bois, mieux que quiconque, et savait combien il était aisé de se cacher, se camoufler. Le seul avantage, qu'elles avaient, c'était que cette escapade, n'avait pas été planifié et donc que la tueuse n'avait pas pu élaborer un plan à l'avance. Cela l'avait obligé à agir dans l'urgence, et surtout à trouver l'opportunité pour attaquer, sans avoir eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle serait donc dans l'obligation de frapper dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité, il restait donc à Lexa et Octavia d'éviter de lui donner cette opportunité. Plus facile a dire qu'à faire !

Lorsque Clarke arriva en haut de la pente, elle surplombait une bonne partie de la forêt. C'est de là qu'elle aperçue deux cavaliers. Elle n'avait pas récupéré cent pour cent de son acuité visuelle, mais elle distinguait bien deux chevaux, cependant, elle n'aurait su dire si les personnes étaient des hommes ou des femmes, ni de quel clan, elles étaient. Prudente, elle attendit, qu'elles se rapprochent pour mieux les distinguer. D'un coup, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Un instant, elle pensa que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. L'une des personne qui arrivait vers elle, était Lexa ! C'était impensable ! Une menace de mort pesait sur elle et elle était là, à se promener dans la forêt ! Bien sur, Octavia l'accompagnait mais tout de même ! Et comme pour confirmer, la dangerosité de la situation, Clarke, donc les capacités auditives n'avaient pas diminué, entendit un froissement de feuilles sur sa droite. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers le bruit. Elle espérait que ce fut un animal quelconque qui furetait, mais il n'en était rien. Elle distingua une silhouette encapuchonnée, un arc à la main, c'était le tueur ! Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra davantage, cette fois, ce n'était plus du, à la joie de voir Lexa, mais plutôt la peur qu'elle se fasse tué. Lexa et Octavia, n'avait manifestement pas la moindre idée, de la menace qui pesait sur le Commander.

Clarke prit donc quelques minutes pour réfléchir, à comment elle devait gérer la situation. Deux choix s'offrait à elle. Dans la première, Clarke pouvait courir jusqu'au tueur, mais la course n'était pas son fort, il l'entendrait probablement arriver et aurait, dix fois le temps de tuer Lexa. La deuxième consistait, à se diriger tranquillement vers les cavalières, la rapidité ne ferait que donner des soupçons au tueur, et comme de rien, se positionner entre Lexa et la trajectoire de la flèche et l'empêcher d'avoir la guerrière dans sa ligne de mire. La deuxième solution était un poil plus risquée, mais elle lui sembla plus approprié.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa les rênes de son cheval, mit pied à terre, et le cœur battant, elle descendit la colline vers Lexa. Elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder dans la direction de la position du tueur, et s'interdit d'accélérer le pas, même si son cœur lui criait le contraire. Lexa n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres d'elle, mais la distance lui paraissait bien plus importante.

Lorsque Lexa l'aperçu enfin, leur regard se croisèrent. La guerrière arrêta son cheval, et en descendit. Malheureusement, comme une bonne cavalière, elle était descendu du coté gauche de l'animal, elle avait à présent son dos offert au tueur. Clarke s'en rendit compte, n'écoutant plus sa raison, elle se mit à courir. Elle entendit le bruit de la flèche glissant du carquois, puis celui du tube en bois frottant contre l'arc et enfin le bruit caractéristique d'une corde qu'on lâche, suivit du sifflement de la pointe fendant l'air, Lexa n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Clarke se trouva entre Lexa et le tueur, sur la trajectoire du projectile.

Lorsque la flèche pénétra le corps de Clarke, la jeune femme était face à Lexa. La force de l'impact la propulsa en avant dans les bras de la guerrière. Cette dernière comprit de suite ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle entraîna Clarke derrière le cheval, une autre flèche sifflait déjà et vint se planter dans la selle de l'animal.

\- Octavia, trouve la moi ! Hurla Lexa qui installa Clarke à l'abri d'un gros rocher.

Octavia partie en courant vers l'origine des tires.

Lexa avait couché Clarke sur le coté à même le sol. Malgré la vitesse du projectile, il n'avait pas traversé le corps de la jeune femme. Lexa caressa doucement le visage de Clarke, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux.

\- Oh, Clarke, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as tu fait cela ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas...pas... la laisser te tuer !

\- Cela fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie, et à chaque fois tu mets ta vie en danger pour moi !

\- C'est ce que font... les gens... lorsqu'il aime quelqu'un, dit Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais...

\- Je t'aime Lexa... Je n'ai jamais..., jamais cessé de t'aimer..., je me suis juste... laissée envahir... par la colère... je suis désolée, dit Clarke une larme coulant du coin de son œil.

\- Chuuuutt, calme toi..., nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant, je veux que tu te battes pour ta survit d'accord ?

\- Cela se présente mal, Lexa... J'ai beaucoup de mal à... respirer, la flèche... On est... loin d'Ar... d'Akadia, je... je n'arriverai... jamais... Jamais jusqu'à là-bas, alors laisse moi te... dire... te dire... ce que je...

\- Non, non, non, Clarke, je ne veux rien entendre maintenant ! Tu me diras ça, lorsque tu ira mieux...

\- Je n'irai... pas mieux... Lexa, mais ce n'est... pas grave, l'important... c'est que... que tu sois sauve..., et... et... le bébé... aussi..., réussi à dire Clarke donc la poitrine se soulevait avec peine.

Lexa ne fit rien pour retenir ses larmes. Elle attrapa le visage de Clarke dans ses mains.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te battre ! Cria Lexa

\- Ça ne sert à rien..., la blessure...

\- Tu n'en sais rien... !

Octavia revient à ce moment. Elle présentait quelques blessures superficielles mais semblait satisfaite.

\- C'est fini, elle ne fera plus de mal à personne... C'était bien Azgeda ! Dit elle avec un air de dégoût.

\- Parfait...

\- Il va falloir les faire payer pour cela !

\- Oui, sans aucun doute..., mais pour l'instant, il faut prendre soin de Clarke !

\- Et que veux tu que l'on fasse ? On est trop loin de Polis et de Arkadia !

\- Vas chercher Abby !

\- Lexa même si je l'a ramène temps voulu, ce qui n'est déjà pas évident, ne m'en veut pas Clarke, mais tu as vraiment une sale tête, elle ne va pas la soigner, au milieu de la forêt !

\- S'il le faut, je pense que pour sa fille, Abby serait capable de tout !

\- J'ai une meilleur idée, qui lui donnera peut être une meilleur chance...

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Nous ne sommes pas très loin de l'échoppe de Niylah. Arthus m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de la reprendre... Tu l'emmènes là-bas, comme ça, il pourra lui donner les premiers soins et moi je vais chercher Abby... Qu'en penses tu ?

Lexa ne mit que quelques secondes à réfléchir, le temps était précieux pour Clarke, mais il s'agissait de prendre toutefois la bonne décision.

\- Entendu, on fait comme ça..., je te conjure de faire le plus rapidement possible, Octavia...

\- Je ferai aussi vite que je peux ! Assura Octavia en montant sur son cheval.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner. Elle se pencha sur Clarke, elle était à peine consciente.

\- Clarke, il va falloir te lever et marcher, jusqu'à l'échoppe de Niylah...

\- Niylah, n'est plus, murmura Clarke.

\- Je sais, mais Arthus devrait s'y trouver !

\- Arthus...?

\- Oui, Arthus... Ce garçon qui t'as tenu compagnie pendant des jours..., dit Lexa faussement jalouse, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Arthus ? Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Dit Clarke en se levant péniblement.

\- Un enfant ? J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait...

\- Non, Lexa, je t'assure ! Dit Clarke commençant à croire à la jalousie de Lexa.

\- Je sais bien, mon amour, je te taquine..., dit Lexa en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Clarke, tout en passant un bras sous le sien, pour l'aider à marcher.

Malgré son esprit un peu embrumé, par la douleur, par le manque d'oxygène, Clarke nota les mots «mon amour» de Lexa, ainsi que le baiser. Ce geste fut si doux, si soudain, qu'elle eut l'impression, pendant une seconde, de l'avoir rêvé. Elle n'aurait peut être pas l'occasion de vivre avec Lexa, le grand amour, mais au moins, elle pouvait partir heureuse, sachant que la guerrière, l'aimait toujours.

Elle s'appuya sur Lexa et commença à marcher. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'échoppe, mais le trajet, fut long et pénible. Clarke, avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et Lexa, la trouvait de plus en plus pâle, seules ses lèvres prenaient un teint bleuté. L'effort que lui demandait la marche, surtout sur un terrain accidenté transformait l'exercice en torture, pourtant, Clarke avançait. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent enfin l'établissement, Clarke sut que c'était la fin de son calvaire.

Lexa ouvrit la porte sans même frapper, elle trouva Arthus, perché sur une caisse, en train de poser des articles sur une étagère. A peine vit il les deux jeunes femmes, il comprit que, la situation était grave.

\- On va la déposer dans le lit..., qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Arthus en soutenant Clarke de l'autre coté.

\- Un tueur...

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je le savais, ce n'était pas une rumeur ! Mais..., ce tueur... avait été engagé pour toi ?

\- Oui, mais Clarke s'est interposée et...

\- Elle a prit la flèche qui t'était destinée ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Ah Clarke, je te reconnais bien là... Mais pourquoi l'as tu amené ici ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose ! Dit Arthus, inquiet en voyant le type de blessure.

\- Octavia est partie chercher sa mère, elle est médecin, en attendant, il faut la garder en vie.

\- La garder en vie ? Vue la couleur de ses lèvres, elle respire très mal, et vue celle de sa peau, elle doit avoir une hémorragie quelque part, si sa mère, n'arrive pas bientôt...

\- Non, non, non, Arthus, je ne veux pas entendre ça... Si on lui enlève la flèche, elle respirera peut être mieux ?

\- Enlever la flèche ? C'est hors de question ! La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, Niylah est morte !

\- Cela ne veux pas dire que cela arrivera à Clarke et ce n'était qu'une suggestion..., dit Lexa désespérée.

\- Arthus a raison..., murmura Clarke.

Lexa se pencha doucement sur la jeune femme.

\- Clarke que doit on faire ?

\- Attendre que ma mère arrive...

\- Mais la flèche ?

\- Si vous essayez de l'enlever, vous pourrez faire plus de mal que de bien...

\- Mais Clarke, tu es en train de mourir !

\- Tu sais, il y a un peuple autrefois, qui disait lorsque l'un d'entre eux mourait pour une noble cause : «C'est un bon jour pour mourir»... Lexa, aujourd'hui est peut être pour moi, un bon jour pour mourir... La paix est instaurée, tu as reprit ta place..., la vie va reprendre son cours. Te sauver la vie, était peut être ma destiné, ma vie n'aura pas été vaine..., dit Clarke dont le visage devenait de plus en plus gris à présent.

\- La destiné n'existe pas ! Notre vie nous appartient, elle est ce que nous en faisons ! Et je veux faire ma vie avec toi Clarke !

\- Est ce une demande officielle ? Dit Clarke en se forçant à sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Je t'ordonne de vivre !

\- Tu sais que je rêverai de t'obéir, mais je suis si fatiguée..., dit Clarke en fermant les yeux.

\- Non, non, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme ! Dit Arthus paniqué.

Lexa caressa le visage de Clarke.

\- Il ne faut pas dormir, pas maintenant, ton combat n'est pas terminé, il faut te battre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Abby rentra dans la pièce comme un furie.

Lexa se poussa pour laisser le docteur s'asseoir aux cotés de sa fille.

Elle déchira la chemise de Clarke et inspecta la plaie.

\- Vous avez bien fait de ne pas enlever la flèche..., bon, je vais m'occuper d'elle... J'ai pris avec moi, ce dont j'avais besoin mais il me faudrait en plus, des linges propre et de l'eau, si possible qui aura bouilli.

Arthus quitta la pièce pour préparer ce dont Abby avait besoin, laissant les femmes entre elles.

\- Vous allez la sauver n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lexa très inquiète.

Abby regarda la guerrière, elle avait l'air si jeune, si fragile et le docteur, se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

Lexa fut surprise par ce geste de tendresse, car à part Costia et Clarke personne ne se permettait de se comporter ainsi avec elle. Elle avait quelques souvenirs de sa mère et en cette circonstance, Abby le lui rappelait un peu.

\- Lexa, n'ayez crainte, c'est ma fille, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver !

Le docteur fit installer Clarke sur une table pour être à meilleur hauteur, elle cassa l'empennage et d'un coup sec elle enfonça la flèche, dont la pointe ressortie par l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Abby fut rapide mais la douleur fut fulgurante, Clarke hurla et perdit connaissance. Lexa se rua vers elle, mais Abby la retint.

\- Tout va bien Lexa, elle s'est juste évanouie et c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai un anesthésiant, mais je ne sais pas si il sera efficace assez longtemps, alors si elle est inconsciente, ce n'est pas plus mal. Maintenant, comme je m'en doutais, je dois enlever sa rate, la flèche est passée au travers, elle fait une hémorragie. Il lui aurait fallu une transfusion...

\- Prenez de mon sang ! Dit spontanément Arthus.

\- C'est gentil mon garçon, mais, Clarke est une Nightblood à présent...

\- Alors prenez le mien, dit doucement Lexa.

\- Je ne peux pas, cela serait trop de risque pour le bébé !

\- Vous pouvez en prendre un peu...

\- Une poche pas plus !

\- Entendu !

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça Abby, dit Arthus.

Lexa et le garçon passèrent dans la pièce d'à coté. Il installa confortablement Lexa, lui posa une aiguille munie d'un tube relié à une poche souple.

\- Cela va prendre une bonne demi heure, lorsque le niveau aura atteint le trait, vous pourrez arrêter le prélèvement en utilisant cette pince, je vais voir si le docteur a besoin de moi, dit Arthus en tendant l'instrument à Lexa.

Au bout d'une heure, Abby avait réussi, a faire l'ablation de la rate de Clarke et ainsi stopper l'hémorragie. La jeune femme était très pâle et son pouls était filant, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fils. Malgré le succès de l'opération, Abby était très inquiète.

\- Je vais la transfuser avec le sang de Lexa, cela lui donnera un peu plus de chance.

Arthus parti dans l'autre pièce.

\- Abby ! Cria t-il.

Le docteur accouru dans la pièce et découvrit Lexa évanouie, l'aiguille toujours dans le bras, la poche était pleine, il devait y avoir presque un litre soit plus du double de ce qui était prévue.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Lexa ! Dit Abby en tapant sur les joues de la guerrière, qui fini par reprendre conscience.

\- Que c'est il passé ?

\- Ce qui c'est passé, c'est que vous n'avez pas écouté ou suivi les instructions que Arthus vous avez donné ! Lexa c'est beaucoup de sang ! C'est dangereux pour vous et surtout pour le bébé ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Cria Abby en colère.

\- Abby ne soyez pas en colère... J'ai bien réfléchie... Si je dois choisir entre Clarke et le bébé... eh bien, je choisie Clarke..., dit doucement Lexa, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Oh seigneur ! Lexa..., je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire ce choix !

\- Non, je le sais, vous n'auriez pu me demander de faire ce choix, alors je l'ai fais... donnez ce sang à Clarke, sauvez lui la vie.

Abby regarda Lexa, si un jour elle avait douté de l'amour que cette dernière portait à sa fille, à présent, elle n'avait plus aucun doute, rien n'empêcherait ces deux là de s'aimer.

Abby attrapa la poche de sang noir et transfusa sa fille.

Ensuite, avec Arthus, elle installa de nouveau Clarke, dans le lit et surtout aida Lexa à s'allonger dans le lit à coté d'elle, aussitôt la guerrière, mit la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

Elles étaient aussi pâle, l'une que l'autre, et leur santé était préoccupante mais au moins, elles étaient réunies.

\- Je vais restée pour les veiller cette nuit, si vous voulez, dit Arthus.

\- Merci jeune homme, si il y a le moindre soucis, pour l'une ou l'autre, n'hésites pas à me réveiller ! Si rien de grave ne se passe cette nuit, alors, je pense, qu'elles seront tirées d'affaire.


	27. Notre Enfant

La nuit se passa plutôt bien, Arthus réveilla néanmoins, une fois Abby, car il ne sentait plus le pouls de Clarke. Après quelques massages cardiaques, beaucoup de frayeur mais probablement l'aide des nanites, le cœur de la blonde reprit un rythme normal.

Au bout de quelques jours, l'état de santé des deux jeunes femmes s'était bien amélioré, la technologie qui coulait dans leurs veines, y était certainement pour beaucoup, car Abby était très étonné de leur rapidité de récupération.

Une semaine plus tard, Lexa décida qu'elle devait retourner à Polis.

\- Il serait plus prudent si vous restez quelques jours encore ici, afin que je puisse vous surveiller encore un peu.

\- Je vais bien et de toutes les façons, il me faut retourner à Polis, j'ai des affaires à régler ! Dit Lexa sur un ton ferme.

Abby la regarda et sourit.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?

\- Vous ! C'est incroyable cette capacité que vous avez à endosser votre rôle à la perfection...

\- Quel rôle ?

\- Celui de Heda ! Mais avec moi, cela ne fonctionnera plus, Lexa. J'ai vu, qui vous étiez... vraiment !

\- Et qui suis je selon vous ?

\- Une jeune femme fragile et vulnérable...

Lexa fit quelques pas vers Abby afin d'être à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Cela ne vous est pas venu à l'idée, que c'était l'inverse...

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, que c'est lorsque je suis «fragile» comme vous dîtes, que je joue un rôle ?

\- Impossible !

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que ma fille ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de vous ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, puisque vous avez décidé d'afficher votre coté sombre, je vous conseille, de vous comporter correctement avec Clarke dorénavant, la dernière fois que vous l'avez abandonné comme une vieille chaussette, elle était dévastée, je ne veux plus que cela arrive ! Dit Abby sur un ton ferme.

\- Est ce une menace, docteur ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas les moyens, mais c'est une promesse !

\- Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Dit Clarke qui arrivait en boitant légèrement et en se tenant le coté.

\- Clarke ! Dit à l'unisson Lexa et Abby.

\- Clarke, je t'avais demandé de ne pas quitter ton lit !

\- Et bien on doit vous entendre jusqu'à Polis et puis je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus à mes cotés, alors..., dit Clarke en prenant Lexa dans ses bras.

\- Ta dulcinée avait l'intention de filer en douce pour Polis ! Dit Abby ravie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Clarke... il faut que je retourne à Polis, il y a longtemps que je suis partie !

\- Mais je croyais que Octavia...

\- C'est mon second Clarke, elle ne peut pas prendre les décisions importantes !

\- Alors tu partais sans même me dire au revoir ? Demanda Clarke en se détachant de Lexa.

\- Je serai revenue te chercher, lorsque tu aurais été mieux ! Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu vives avec moi à Polis..., dit Lexa les yeux brillants.

\- Alors, restes avec moi encore quelques jours...

\- Clarke !

\- Au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire le voyage avec toi, jusqu'à Polis, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi ! Supplia Clarke.

\- Comment puis je dire non ! Dit Lexa en se penchant pour embrasser Clarke.

Emporté par l'émotion, Clarke lui rendit son baiser.

Abby s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présente, mais cela n'arrêta en rien les filles. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de s'embrasser, elles tournèrent la tête vers Abby et se mirent à rire.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, je suis ta mère tout de même ! Dit Abby presque offusquée.

\- Et moi, tu oublis que je ne suis plus une enfant, et que j'ai le droit d'embrasser qui je veux, surtout si c'est la femme que j'aime !

\- Il va falloir tout de même garder une certaine retenue, Lexa est quelqu'un d'important ! Fit remarquer Abby.

\- Oui, certes, une certaine retenue, mais le peuple doit aussi savoir, qu'elle est ma partenaire à présent et qu'il doit la respecter en tant que telle, rétorqua Lexa.

Sur ce Clarke passa les bras autour du cou de Lexa et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Pffff, fit Abby en levant les yeux au ciel. On dirait deux gamines ! Sauf que vous êtes toutes les deux, leaders, que vous avez risqué votre vie plusieurs fois déjà et que vous allez bientôt être mères ! C'est de la folie ! Dit Abby en retournant vers l'échoppe.

\- Elle va trouver Arthus, c'est un garçon beaucoup plus raisonnable ! Dit Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

Toutes deux se mirent de nouveau à rire.

\- J'ai entendu ! Cria Abby en levant les bras au ciel.

Les filles rirent de plus belle.

Comme le lui avait demandé Clarke, Lexa resta encore quelques jours, en fait jusqu'à ce que Abby donne son feu vert pour une ballade de deux heures jusqu'à Polis.

Le soir, elles prirent un dernier repas en compagnie de Abby et Arthus.

\- Vous passerez me voir n'est ce pas ? s'enquit Arthus.

\- Bien entendu et tu seras toujours le bien venu à Polis ! Dit Lexa.

\- Et moi, aurai je le droit à votre visite ?

\- Bien sûr maman ! Nous ne serons pas loin les uns des autres, c'est une chance !

Avant que tout le monde aille se coucher, Abby vérifia la plaie de sa fille une dernière fois. Celle ci s'allongea sur le lit et enleva son tee shirt. Avec précaution, le docteur retira la bande qui entourait l'abdomen de Clarke. Une fois le pansement ôté, elle constata que le plaie était déjà presque cicatrisée.

\- C'est incroyable, la cicatrisation aurait du prendre au moins une semaine de plus ! Tes capacités de guérison, sont impressionnantes !

\- C'est grâce aux nanites !

\- Oui... J'aimerai un jour, pouvoir étudier leurs pouvoirs, leurs capacités... cela nous permettrait peut être de faire des découvertes au niveau médicales, des avancées...,

\- Oui, maman, un jour je t'emmènerai au labo de Becca..., dit Clarke en poussant gentiment sa mère vers la porte.

Abby regarda sa fille.

\- Ma fille, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu veux te débarrasser de ta pauvre mère...

\- Pas du tout, maman..., je suis juste... fatiguée, c'est tout ! Mentit Clarke, qui voulait surtout passer un peu de temps avec Lexa.

Abby sourit et passa sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Dormez un peu, tout de même !

\- Oui, maman ! Dit Clarke en fermant la porte.

Tout le long de la discussion entre Clarke et sa mère, Lexa était restée assise dans le grand fauteuil, silencieuse. Elle vit la blonde arriver vers elle et elle sourit. Elle s'avança légèrement sur le bord du siège et invita Clarke à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Lexa posa ses mains sur les reins de la blonde, tandis que celle-ci mit les siennes sur les épaules de la guerrière. Elles restèrent un moment là sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, en silence. Puis Clarke se pencha sur Lexa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec celles de son amante. Ce fut un baiser doux, presque un effleurement, une caresse. Avec tout autant de douceur, ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa joue, pour atteindre son oreille. Là Clarke fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de gober le lobe de l'oreille de Lexa, qui provoqua chez cette dernière un petit gloussement inhabituelle.

\- Une zone sensible ? Murmura Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

Les bras de Clarke se frayèrent un chemin sur la nuque de Lexa, se croisèrent et attirèrent la guerrière vers la blonde. Celle-ci fit attention de ne pas trop l'étreindre car un petit être se trouvait entre elles. Le visage de Lexa se cala entre les seins de Clarke et le sien se perdit dans les cheveux bruns, elle s'enivra de leur parfum, alors ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de son oreille.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, susurra t-elle.

\- C'est pareil pour moi...

\- Vraiment ?

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, tout en dégrafant le soutient gorge de Clarke.

La lingerie glissa doucement laissant apparaître la poitrine généreuse de la blonde.

\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, voici ta zone sensible...

\- Tu n'as pas idée..., dit Clarke en souriant.

Alors ce fut au tour de Lexa de se pencher sur Clarke. Elle embrassa doucement à plusieurs reprise ces seins qui s'offraient à elle. Puis de sa langue elle dessina le contours des mamelons. Elle quitta ensuite la périphérie et entreprit des cercles concentriques pour finir sur le téton. Lorsqu'elle l'attrapa du bout des dents, elle entendit Clarke gémir, alors elle posa ses lèvres autour du tétons et le suça doucement, en alternant lèvres et langue. Elle fit subir les même caresses à l'autre sein et elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer légèrement.

Elle se dit que c'était le moment d'aller voir plus loin. Une de ses main quitta le dos de Clarke et vint s'immiscer entre ses cuisses. La blonde fut un peu surprise, mais lorsqu'elle sentie les caresses de Lexa sur son sexe à travers le tissu, elle gémit davantage. Elle attrapa fermement la tête de Lexa pour la maintenir contre sa poitrine, la bouche de la brune étant toujours collée à un de ses tétons.

\- Si j'enlevais tout ce tissu, afin que... ah !... tu explores plus loin, tes investigations..., murmura Clarke entre deux gémissements.

\- C'est une très bonne idée !

Lorsque Clarke se leva, il y eu un bruit de succion lorsque son téton quitta la bouche de Lexa, elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux en même temps.

La blonde fit quelques pas, glissa son pantalon doucement le long de ses jambes et le jeta nonchalamment sur le sol.

\- Approches toi, s'il te plaît, dit Lexa.

Clarke s'exécuta, la brune écarta les jambes et attira la blonde vers elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et embrassa son ventre. Elle introduisit ses deux index de chaque coté de la culotte de Clarke et descendit lentement le bout de tissu le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles. D'un petit geste gracieux, la blonde leva une jambe puis l'autre et la culotte alla rejoindre le pantalon.

Lexa poussa doucement son amante referma ses cuisses et l'invita à se réinstaller.

Clarke s'assit de nouveau sur les genoux de Lexa, qui l'attira à elle. Un de ses tétons réintégra sa bouche. Elle plaça sa main gauche dans le dos de Clarke pour la maintenir plaqué contre elle, et son autre main se glissa dans son entre jambe. Son index et son majeur la pénétrèrent sans difficulté, tandis que son pouce vint se poser sur son petit organe du plaisir. Lexa fit quelques mouvements d'avant, arrière, tout en effectuant, des petits mouvements circulaires avec son pouce. Si au début, Clarke resta presque sans bouger, très vite, son bassin accompagna les mouvements de la main de Lexa.

Le rythme de la danse du bassin de Clarke ainsi que sa respiration, devenaient de plus en plus rapide, au fur et à mesure que l'excitation augmentait. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos et surtout les doigts de Lexa dans son sexe. Les muscles de son abdomen se contractaient, une vague de plaisir arrivait au creux de son bas ventre, elle allait jouir, elle le savait. Alors, elle attrapa la tête de Lexa, elle avait besoin de sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa, sa langue se mêla à la sienne. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière à un rythme d'enfer, puis d'un coup il se figea, se cambra et le plaisir déferla. Elle cria, mais son cri resta dans sa gorge, sa bouche étant dans celle de Lexa. Son être était secoué de spasmes, Lexa jouait encore avec son sexe.

Après quelques minutes de récupération, lorsque sa respiration fut retournée à la normale, Clarke entreprit d'ôter les vêtements de Lexa, celle-ci se laissa faire avec plaisir. Une fois son amante torse nu, la blonde pu découvrir que sa poitrine avait encore changé. Ses seins étaient plus volumineux et les mamelons avaient prit une couleur plus foncée. Son abdomen avait une forme bien ronde à présent, une ligne brune le traversait du sternum au pubis, le partageant en deux. Clarke posa ses deux mains sur ce ventre arrondit, le caressa et l'embrassa. Ensuite, elle se leva et tendit les bras, invitant Lexa à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leur peau moite l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains redécouvrant le corps de l'autre. Tout doucement, Clarke entraîna Lexa vers le lit et l'enjoignit à s'installer. La guerrière s'allongea. La blonde, lui glissa un oreiller sous la tête.

\- Ça va ? Tu es bien installée ?

\- Oui, oui...

Clarke dégrafa le pantalon de Lexa et doucement lui enleva. Elle admira quelques instant ce corps dont elle avait été privé pendant des semaines, puis elle s'accroupit à coté d'elle. Elle déposa des baisers tout doux sur sa poitrine et passa sa langue sur ses tétons. De sa joue, elle effleura son abdomen en suivant la ligne qui s'était dessiné sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle arriva juste sous le ventre de Lexa, elle embrassa doucement son sexe à travers le tissu, puis elle y passa son doigt pour en dessiner la fente. Sous les caresses de Clarke, Lexa écarta petit à petit ses cuisses, s'offrant ainsi à son amante. Profitant de l'invitation, la blonde se déplaça légèrement et se plaça entre les cuisses de la brune. Tout d'abord, elle frotta le bout de son nez tout contre le sexe de son amante, puis elle passa sa langue de bas en haut et vice versa. Du bout des doigts, elle écarta légèrement le tissu du sous vêtement de Lexa, pour pouvoir enfin mettre sa langue sur sa peau et dans son sexe. Lexa commença à gémir.

\- Oh Clarke..., si le paradis existe..., il est là...

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans ta bouche !

\- Je pensais la même chose lorsque TA bouche se promenait sur mon corps ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Tu es toujours bien installée ?

\- Et bien pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu mal au dos, mais c'est pas grave, continue, continue !

\- Non, non, attend, je veux que tout soit parfait !

Clarke sauta du lit et attrapa un petit coussin, qu'elle glissa dans le dos de Lexa.

\- Et là c'est mieux ?

\- Parfait ! Dit Lexa en saisissant Clarke par le cou pour l'attirer vers elle.

Leur bouche se trouvèrent à nouveau.

Après un court moment, Clarke glissa à nouveau entre les cuisses de son amante, mais cette fois, délicatement elle l'aida, à enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qu'elle portait encore. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, la blonde déposa plusieurs baisers léger sur son sexe. Elle leva les yeux et sourit, car elle trouva drôle, de ne pouvoir apercevoir le visage de la guerrière, caché derrière son ventre. Si elle ne pouvait la voir, en revanche, elle l'entendrait, et les gémissements qu'elle poussait, prouvaient qu'il était temps de prendre soin de son amante.

C'est avec avidité qu'elle lécha tout d'abord son sexe, puis elle introduisit sa langue dedans à la recherche de cette petit turgescence qui allait donner tant de plaisir à Lexa. Elle joua avec du bout de sa langue, puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes de Lexa venir s'enrouler autour de son corps, elle accéléra les mouvements de langue.

D'un coup les doigts de Lexa s'écartèrent puis se refermèrent sur les draps alors elle cria son plaisir, sans retenu. Clarke satisfaite, embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amante, puis rampa jusqu'à atteindre son niveau et s'étendit à ces cotés. Elles se mirent sur le flanc face à face.

\- Pourquoi souris tu ? Demanda Lexa.

\- J'aime te regarder après...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, parce que tu as un visage particulier...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui tu ne l'as que lorsque nous avons fait l'amour...

\- Et quel est il ?

\- Il est magnifique, détendu, radieux, et il n'est que pour moi !

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Clarke, tu vois des choses chez les autres, que personne ne voit !

Elles se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'endormirent.

Au milieu de la nuit Lexa fut réveillée, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui l'avait extirpé de son sommeil. Clarke n'était plus dans ses bras. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, à l'autre bout du lit. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et la retourna doucement. La jeune femme dormait mais pleurait dans son sommeil, d'ailleurs une larme coula sur sa joue. Lexa se pencha et effaça la goutte avec ses lèvres.

\- Clarke ? Clarke ? Murmura t-elle en caressant son visage.

La blonde se réveilla, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Pourquoi pleures tu ? Dit doucement Lexa.

\- Je ne pleurais pas, je dormais...

\- Oui, mon amour, mais tu pleurais aussi...

\- Je faisais un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et tu... enfin... je te perdais encore..., dit Clarke la gorge nouée.

\- Alors ne pleures plus, je suis là, avec toi...

\- Oui, il s'en ai fallu de peu... J'ai faillit tout gâcher...

\- Clarke...

\- J'ai été stupide...

\- Clarke !

\- Je t'ai blessé, je suis tellement désolée..., pourras tu me pardonner un jour..., dit Clarke en pleurant à nouveau.

\- CLARKE ! Ça suffit ! Dit Lexa plein de compassion.

La guerrière prit Clarke dans ses bras, celle ci nicha sa tête dans son épaule.

\- Clarke ! Bien sûr je te pardonne, à condition que tu me pardonnes, car je n'ai pas été tendre non plus avec toi... Nous nous sommes laissées emporté par nos émotions, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la jalousie et que sais je encore ! Et non, tu n'as pas été stupide, tu t'es senti trahi, je le comprend maintenant. Je me suis montrée égoïste, je n'ai pas voulu me débarrasser de cet enfant...

\- Pourquoi as tu voulu le garder ?

\- Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? Dit Lexa en se séparant de Clarke pour la regarder.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, il nous faut avoir cette discussion, j'en ai besoin... mais je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions, pas cette fois. Je veux pouvoir être honnête avec toi. Il faut que nous puissions dire chacune ce que l'on ressent, d'accord ?

\- Entendu ! Alors pourquoi, j'ai voulu garder, cet enfant ? Principalement, parce que c'est un être vivant, innocent, qui n'a rien demandé, de quel droit je le tuerai ?

\- C'est l'enfant de Roan..., dit doucement Clarke.

Lexa attrapa les mains de Clarke.

\- Oui, mais c'est le mien aussi ! Je sais que vous croyez à la science et de ce fait tu penses que cet enfant sera un mini Roan, mais tu te trompes ! Un enfant devient ce qu'on en fait, on le façonne, on lui inculque des valeurs qui sont les nôtres...

\- D'autres raisons ?

\- Et bien, oui, c'est pour moi l'occasion de porter un enfant. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes alors je croyais que c'était inenvisageable pour moi.

\- Tu voulais être mère ?

\- Et bien, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, ma vie était plutôt destinée à être guerrière pas maternelle, mais quelque part au fond de moi, je pense que ce désir existait, sinon, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas gardé ! Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Veux tu être mère ?

\- Ce monde ne me semble pas l'endroit idéal pour élever un enfant !

\- Les enfants sont l'avenir de ce monde...

\- Nous avons failli mourir tant de fois !

\- Clarke, ce monde est ce qu'il est, mais il est surtout ce que nous en ferons. Et tu veux que je te dise, depuis que tu es là, il est déjà bien mieux.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Avec ton empathie, ta compassion, ta volonté, tu as contribué à rendre ce monde meilleur... Tu as des valeurs que nous avions oublié, et je voudrai, que tu les transmettre à cet enfant... à notre enfant...

\- Notre... enfant... ! Dit Clarke surprise.

\- Oui, le notre, si tu le veux... Clarke, je te l'ai dit, je veux..., je voudrai que tu viennes avec moi à Polis, pas simplement pour y habiter en tant qu'ambassadeur... mais pour former une famille, la notre, toi, moi et cet enfant.

\- Je... je ne sais... pas... J'avais tellement peur que tu

\- Je te demande d'y réfléchir, c'est tout... Sache que je resterai tienne, quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la décision que tu prennes.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai aimer cet enfant...

\- Je te connais Clarke et je suis sûre du contraire, mais si je me trompe, je ne t'aimerai pas moi pour autant. Réfléchis, prend le temps qu'il te faudra, mais en attendant...

\- En attendant, je reste avec toi, dit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Lexa.

Le lendemain, elles partaient pour Polis.


	28. La Naissance

Voilà plus d'un mois que Clarke et Lexa étaient retournées dans la capitale. La grossesse de Lexa touchait à sa fin, mais la guerrière avait reprit ses fonctions, alors pour certaines tâches, Clarke l'aidait. Elles aimaient être ensemble, mais les gens appréciaient de les voir travailler ensemble car à elles deux, elles formaient un couple efficace. Clarke temporisait toujours les humeurs de Lexa et le peuple s'était habitué à voir la Skaikru aux cotés de leur Heda. Lexa s'était montrée distante au début, en ce qui concerne les démonstrations d'affection dont Clarke n'hésitait pas à faire preuve. Il avait fallu à la blonde, argumenter à de nombreuses reprises avant que la guerrière ne finisse par les accepter.

\- Clarke, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes !

\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda naïvement Clarke.

\- Tout ce que tu fais... avec moi... en public...

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa de façon lascive, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Comme ça par exemple ? Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Oui, ça...

Clarke caressa le dos de Lexa et descendit jusqu'au fesses.

\- Ça aussi...

\- Oui évidemment !

\- J'ai le droit de te tenir la main au moins ?

\- Clarke, on en a déjà parlé, je suis le Commander et...

\- Et tu n'as pas le droit d'être aimé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile pour certains membres de clans de vous acceptent comme les leurs, alors...

\- Alors accepter que leur Heda aime une Skaikru... hou lala ! Sacrilège ! C'est ça !

\- Ne te fâche pas Clarke..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Je ne me fâche pas Lexa, c'est juste que je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier le sache... Et puis j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tout ça est réelle !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, j'ai peur...

\- Peur de quoi, mon amour ? Dit Lexa en prenant les mains de Clarke dans les siennes.

\- A Chaque fois que j'ai touche, que j'ai effleuré le bonheur du bout des doigts, il m'a été enlevé et...

\- Et tu as peur que cela recommence ?

\- C'est ça... J'ai besoin de te savoir, près de moi, de sentir ta peau sur le mienne, ta main dans ma main...

\- Clarke... je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, ce monde est plein de danger, tu le sais, mais je te promet de faire, plus attention. Moi aussi, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et j'ai très souvent envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser, ou tout simplement de te prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant je comprend mieux ton comportement, et je te promet une chose, dès que j'aurai enfin déterminé qui est derrière la tentative de meurtre qui a faillit te coûter la vie, je rendrai officielle notre relation.

\- Attend, attend, tu ne sais toujours pas qui c'est ?

\- Non, je sais que c'est un membre de la Nation des Glaces et je suppose que c'est quelqu'un proche de Roan...

\- Tu sais que tu ne va pas calmer ma parano...

\- Oui, j'en suis vraiment désolée...

\- Et ça veut dire quoi officielle pour nous deux ?

\- Et bien j'annoncerai publiquement, que tu es ma femme et que que je suis la tienne..., enfin si tu le veux toujours !

\- Si je le veux toujours ? Viens ici ! Dit Clarke en attirant Lexa vers elle et en prenant sa bouche dans la sienne pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors et alors seulement tu pourras te montrer démonstrative, en attendant, je te demande de rester discrète..., dit Lexa qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

\- Discrète, cela veut tout même dire que je peux faire des choses..., dit Clarke malicieusement.

\- Oui, si tu es discrète..., dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Sinon comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Dit Clarke en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Lexa.

\- Et bien, j'ai hâte qu'il vienne, d'une part parce que je suis pressée de le voir enfin, et d'autre part parce qu'il me vide de toutes mes forces et de toute mon énergie.

\- Mon amour tu entres dans ton huitième mois, il va falloir patienter !

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Et bien c'est ce que maman m'a dit la dernière fois, cependant elle a précisé que c'était un gros bébé alors du coups il viendra peut être un peu avant...

\- Et toi as tu envie de le voir ? Demanda timidement Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas encore..., une partie de moi, le désire oui, mais l'autre... Peut être une fois qu'il sera là... As tu réfléchi à un nom ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

A ce moment un bruit retentit dans le couloir.

\- C'était quoi ? On aurait dit une explosion ! Dit Clarke inquiète.

\- Tu es armée ?

\- Non, on était en réunion Lexa, je n'ai pas pour habitude de venir armée dans ces cas là !

\- Il y a des épées sur les murs, attrapes en une pour toi, dit Lexa en prenant une pour elle.

\- Tu ne comptes pas te battre ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Bien sur que si, que crois tu que je vais faire ?

\- Tu vas te cacher et je vais...

\- Sûrement pas, Clarke Griffin ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude que ma femme se batte pour moi !

\- Je pourrai te dire la même chose ! Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas enceinte de huit mois !

Dans une autre situation, elles auraient ri aux éclats, mais des bruits de combats se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, alors elles se collèrent épaule contre épaule et attendirent de savoir qui allait rentrer dans la pièce.

\- J'avais raison..., dit tristement Clarke.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un instant j'ai cru que j'aurai droit au bonheur...

\- Clarke ! Qui que ce soit, quoi que ce soit, nous allons l'affronter ensemble et en sortir vainqueur !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Echo rentra accompagnée des deux hommes qui lui restaient. Elle regarda le ventre de Lexa avec mépris puis son regard se posa sur Clarke.

\- Toi ! La Skaikru ! Tu peux partir ! Je m'occuperai de toi et des tiens plus tard ! Dit elle les dents serrées.

Clarke regarda Lexa.

\- Pas question que je laisse Lexa... Si tu la veux, il faudra me passer sur le corps..., dit Clarke en se plaçant légèrement devant la guerrière.

\- Oh comme c'est touchant...

Elle les regarda un moment, puis sourit.

\- Toutes les deux... vous êtes... non !

Elle marqua une pose.

\- C'est intéressant !

Elle se retourna vers ses hommes.

\- Vous vous restez dehors, vous empêchez quiconque de rentrer !

Les deux hommes exécutèrent les ordres et quittèrent la pièce. Echo décrocha une épée du mur est la plaça entre les poignées de la porte, rendant impossible toutes sorties.

De son dos, elle sortie un revolvers et le pointa sur Lexa, encore une fois, Clarke voulu s'interposer mais cette fois Lexa l'en empêcha.

\- C'est vraiment trop mignon, l'une prête à mourir pour l'autre ! Sauf que je veux venger la mort de Roan et donc la seule qui mérite de mourir c'est toi ! Dit Echo en avançant mais en tenant toujours son arme dirigée vers Lexa.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'être vengé..., il est mort en combat singulier..., dit doucement Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ! Il t'avait sauvé et toi tu l'as précipité dans le vide, moi j'appelle ça un meurtre !

\- Ce porc m'avait violé !

\- Non ! Il t'a offert sa semence pour que tu portes son enfant ! C'est moi qui devait porter son enfant ! Tu entends Moi !

D'un coups Lexa se plia en deux et un liquide lui coula entre les jambes. Surprise elle regarda Clarke.

\- Tu perds les eaux ! Echo, je t'en pris ! Baisse ton arme ! Le bébé arrive.

Et en effet, il arrivait.

\- Mais c'est trop tôt..., tu avais dit..., commença Lexa.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais il est gros, ceci explique peut être cela ! Echo ! S'il te plaît !

Echo était comme paralysée, elle semblait réfléchir à un nouveau plan, le premier ne s'étant pas déroulé comme prévu. Clarke restait, elle aussi en suspend ne sachant pas ce que Echo allait décider.

\- Aide la à avoir cet enfant, dit elle enfin en baissant son arme.

Clarke fonça sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce, en retira les coussins de l'assise et du dossier pour les étendre sur le sol. Elle récupéra Lexa qui était en pleine contraction, cela se voyait sur son visage crispé, pourtant malgré la douleur, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Clarke l'allongea sur les coussins puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais que tu as mal, c'est une contraction, au début elle ne vont durer que quelques secondes et être très espacées. Ensuite, elles seront plus longues et plus rapprocher. La douleur va devenir de plus en plus intense..., tu as le droit de crier, dit doucement Clarke en écartant une mèche des cheveux de Lexa.

\- C'est trop tôt, non ? Dit Lexa inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, il a du se retourner pour se préparer à descendre, il est prêt, il faut que tu le sois aussi. Je serai avec toi, je vais t'aider, tout va bien se passer !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Non..., mais il le faut, et je ferai en sorte que tout ce passe bien, dit Clarke en souriant.

Sans se soucier d'Echo qui les observait Clarke se pencha et embrassa Lexa avec passion.

\- Bien, tu vas plier les jambes, je vais t'enlever tes vêtements.

Clarke étendit un draps sur le corps de la jeune femme et la déshabilla.

\- Plie bien tes jambes, il faut que je vois où en est le bébé.

Elle passa ses mains sous le draps, entre les jambes de Lexa.

\- Tu es bien dilatée mais il va falloir attendre encore...

\- Encore des contractions, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée, mon cœur, mais ton corps a besoin de se préparer à l'arrivée de cet enfant.

\- Ça va être long ? Demanda Echo de façon très agressive.

\- La nature peut parfois prendre du temps ! Dit sèchement Clarke.

Le visage de Lexa se déforma, une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

\- Respire bien, ça va passer.

Clarke redressa Lexa et vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque coté de son bassin, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule et la berça doucement. Elles restèrent dans cette position, Clarke soutenant Lexa, lui épongeant le front régulièrement et la guerrière se reposant sur son amante.

Une heure plus tard, les contractions étaient très rapprochées et à la manière dont Lexa lui broyait la mains, Clarke sut que la douleur avait augmenté d'un cran, elle décida alors d'aller vérifier. Elle reposa délicatement Lexa sur les coussin et passa une main sous le drap.

\- Lexa..., je sens sa tête !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vérifie par toi même.

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et l'amena doucement à son entre jambe.

\- C'est dur !

\- C'est son crâne ! ... Bon il arrive, il va falloir pousser maintenant.

\- Pousser... oui...

\- Dès qu'une contraction arrive, tu bloques ta respiration et tu pousses, entendue ?

\- Entendue...

\- Tout va bien se passer !

\- Une contraction... elle arrive...

\- OK, alors pousse, mon amour, pousse.

Lexa poussa pendant près d'une heure lorsque enfin elle sentit que quelque chose se passait.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Sa tête, Lexa ! Sa tête est passée ! Tu peux souffler un peu..., dit Clarke en souriant.

\- C'est heureux car je suis épuisée...

\- C'est normal ! Mais c'est bientôt fini, encore quelques contractions et...

\- Encore !

\- Oui, mon amour, tu n'as sorti que la tête, il faut sortir le reste mais les contractions devraient faire le travail...

\- Plus besoin de pousser ?

\- Non, plus besoin.

Et en effet moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke avait le bébé dans les bras. Elle fut submergée par les émotions. Elle attrapa le bout de tissu qu'elle avait trouvé et l'essuya doucement mais suffisamment pour qu'il pousse son premier cri. Pendant tout ce temps, elle l'observa. Il avait bien dix doigts, dix orteils et un petit visage tout rond. Il était si petit, si léger.

Et Clarke aima cet enfant.

Elle le posa sur la poitrine de Lexa.

\- Bravo maman ! Il est magnifique ! Dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa.

\- Bien maintenant que tout est fini, je vais enfin pouvoir régler mes affaires ! Dit Echo qui braquait son arme à nouveau sur Lexa mais aussi sur l'enfant.

Clarke s'interposa encore.

\- Echo ! Ça suffit ! Roan a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Rentre chez toi !

\- Tu crois que je vais partir sans obtenir ma vengeance !

\- Et que se passera t-il ensuite ? Hein ? Les Trikru se vengeront sur Azgeda et ce sera la guerre ! Lexa vient de donner la vie, respecte au moins cela !

Echo regarda Clarke et pendant un instant cette dernière eut l'impression que la grounder allait laisser tomber.

\- Comme tu as raison ! Cet enfant est l'avenir... mais l'avenir de la Nation des glaces ! Il est le fils de Roan, il sera donc roi d'Azgeda !

\- Quoi ? Dit Clarke comprenant soudain où Echo voulait en venir.

\- Cet enfant sera le mien, il sera Azgeda, il sera roi ! Donne le moi !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Cria Clarke.

Echo regarda Lexa et pointa son arme sur le front de Clarke.

\- Donne le moi, ou elle meure ! Dit elle à Lexa.

Clarke regarda Lexa et la supplia par le regard de ne pas céder.

Echo sourit.

\- Tu as le choix Heda..., ou tu me donnes cet enfant, ou elle meure et tu es tellement faible que rien ne m'empêchera de le prendre ! A toi de choisir ! Tu peux perdre les deux ou un seul !

Lexa regarda son fils, puis Clarke qui la suppliait toujours et enfin Echo. A bout de force, les larmes coulant sur son visage, elle lui tendit l'enfant.

Clarke tenta de prendre l'arme des mains de Echo mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et elle lui envoya un formidable coup de poing qui l'a mit à terre.

\- Ne recommence pas ça Skaikru, sinon ta Lexa n'aura plus rien ! Dit Echo avec un sourire cynique.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre à nouveau dans le couloir.

\- Ah ! On dirait que mes hommes ont fort à faire et que je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir par là !

Echo attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne peux t'enfuir nul part Echo ! Rend toi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal ! Cria Clarke.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! Ah, Ah, Ah !

Echo regarda dans la pièce et tomba sur tas de cordes.

\- Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir !

\- Cet enfant vient de naître, il aura besoin du lait de sa mère !

\- Je lui trouverai une frère ou une sœur de lait.

Elle mit l'enfant dans le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos, attrapa la corde et tendit un des bouts à Clarke.

\- Tiens ça ! Je te conseille de ne pas la lâcher !

Elle jeta l'autre bout par la fenêtre, elle enjamba la balcon, celui d'où était tombé Roan. Elle entamait sa descente lorsque Octavia surgit dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda t-elle.

\- C'était Echo !

\- Et où est elle ?

\- Au bout de cette corde !

\- Et bien lâche la ! Cria Octavia qui brandissait déjà son arme pour couper la corde.

\- NON ! Elle a le fils de Lexa ! Hurla Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

Octavia comprit ce qui c'était passé. Elle attrapa la corde à son tour.

\- On pourrait essayer de la remonter ! Dit Octavia

\- Non, non, c'est trop dangeureux...

\- Mais elle va prendre de l'avance...

Clarke regarda Octavia.

\- Octavia, nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, nous avons eu des différents, je t'ai détesté parfois, et je suis sais que c'est pareil pour toi mais, j'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités de guerrière. Tu la retrouvera et comme cette tueuse que tu as éliminé dans les bois, tu feras payer à Echo ce qu'elle vient de faire ! Et surtout, tu ramèneras l'enfant de Lexa sain et sauf !

Soudain, il n'y eu plus de tension dans la corde, Echo venait de la lâcher.

Octavia se précipita au balcon, pour apercevoir Echo qui se glissait par une fenêtre, dans un étage inférieur.

Clarke, elle, se mit à genoux à coté de Lexa qui pleurait.

\- Oh mon dieu, Lexa, je suis tellement désolée...

\- Aide moi à me relever, s'il te plaît...

\- Non, Lexa, il faut que tu restes encore un peu dans la position allongée... Dès que tu iras mieux, Octavia et moi, nous partirons à sa recherche !

\- Non, non, laisse faire Octavia... reste près de moi, je t'en pris, dit Lexa qui semblait perdu, désemparée.

\- Ok, ok...

\- J'y vais, je vais la trouver et je ramènerai l'enfant ! Dit Octavia en quittant la pièce en courant.

Clarke prit Lexa dans ces bras.

\- Pourquoi le lui as tu donné ?

\- Parce qu'elle t'aurait tué !

\- Oh Lexa... ! Je sais par ma mère que tu as déjà mis sa vie en danger à cause de moi, pour la transfusion, cette fois tu aurais du le choisir lui !

\- Non, Clarke ! Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Mais c'est ton fils !

\- Il n'est pas en danger. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal...

\- Tu n'en sais rien...

\- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux... et de toutes les façons Octavia va les retrouver !

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

Clarke serra Lexa contre elle et ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, le bonheur était là mais il leur échappait... Auraient elles un jour le droit d'être heureuses ? Combien de fois leur faudrait il encore se battre, mettre leur vie en péril ? Ce petit bonhomme était à peine arrivé, qu'il était déjà dans la tourmente de ce monde ! Ce petit homme, qu'elle avait tenu quelques instants... et dire qu'elle s'était demandée si elle pourrait l'aimer ! Dès qu'elle l'avait eu dans les bras, qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui, son cœur s'était remplit d'amour pour ce petit être.

\- On retrouvera ton fils, Lexa...

\- Notre fils, Clarke...

\- Oui, notre fils, répéta Clarke émue malgré la situation.


	29. La Poursuite

Grâce à la corde, Echo avait réussi à descendre dix étages plus bas, était passée par une fenêtre, et avait atteint le bas de la tour. Elle avait quitté le bâtiment en courant car elle savait que Octavia serait rapidement sur ces talons. Elle traversa la capitale sans s'arrêter même après avoir bousculer plusieurs personnes, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la forêt au plus vite, il serait plus difficile pour sa poursuivante de la suivre.

Une fois entre les arbres, elle s'octroya quelques minutes de répit, pour regarder si l'enfant allait bien. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement au fond du sac. Pendant un petit instant elle l'observa, en toutes objectivités, il avait des traits de Roan mais ressemblait surtout à Lexa. De ce fait, elle aurait voulu détester cet enfant mais elle n'y arrivait pas, avant de s'attendrir vraiment, elle referma le sac, le refixa sur sa poitrine et reprit sa course.

Octavia avait descendu les escaliers avec une vitesse impressionnante, mais elle savait que Echo, avait prit beaucoup d'avance.

Elle se dit très justement qu'elle avait forcement fuit vers la forêt, elle prit donc le premier sentier qui menait dans cette direction.

Echo avait un peu d'avance sur Octavia mais elle était très douée pour effacer toutes traces de son passage. Octavia avait été initié à la chasse, et donc par le pistage par Indra. Cette dernière excellait dans cette discipline, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son élève. La sœur Blake, avait du mal à repérer les traces du passage d'un animal, alors dans le cas d'un individu, intelligent, sachant brouiller les pistes, c'était compliqué. D'autant plus que Echo ne s'était pas contentée seulement d'effacer ses traces, elle avait aussi laissé de fausses traces pour tenter de mettre Octavia sur une autre piste que la sienne et malheureusement, elle y était arrivée.

Ainsi Octavia prenait une direction bien différente que celle empruntée par Echo. Elle ne comprit qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle s'était fait bernée, elle retourna donc à son point de départ pour retrouver la bonne piste. Elle savait qu'à moins d'avoir une chance inouïe, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à retrouver Echo, en tout cas avant qu'elle n'atteigne le territoire de la Nation des Glaces.

Echo savait qu'elle avait semé Octavia, du moins pour un moment, elle prit donc le temps de s'arrêter dans un village. Elle eut de la chance de trouver une femme qui allaitait et qui voulut bien partager le lait de sa fille avec le nouveau né.

Elle raconta une histoire, pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

\- Comme c'est dommage, ce petit à l'air bien en forme...

\- Oui, mais ma sœur..., à l'accouchement..., il y a eu un problème...

\- Oh, elle est morte en couche..., heureusement qu'il vous a !

\- Oui en effet !

\- Mais vous devriez rester..., il va bientôt faire nuit. Voyager avec un enfant de cet âge c'est dangereux !

\- Non, ça va aller, il faut au plus vite que je rejoigne mon clan ! Que ce petit retrouve les siens.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprend. Je vais voir, si je peux tirer un peu de lait pour vous le mettre dans une bouteille, vous en aurez pour la route !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Une fois l'enfant reput, Echo reprit sa route. La mère du village avait raison, la nuit tomba vite et avec la température aussi. Ces forêts regorgeaient d'animaux sauvages, et Echo du se rendre à l'évidence. S'il lui fallait combattre, avec l'enfant, cela ne serait pas facile et l'obscurité rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées. Il lui fallait donc un abris, même si s'arrêter était une autre prise de risque, permettant à Octavia de se rapprocher d'elle. Pour leurrer, sa poursuivante, Echo était partie vers l'ouest, il lui fallait remonter vers le nord, ce qu'elle fit.

Il faisait complètement nuit à présent, et elle cru rêver lorsqu'elle aperçu, au beau milieu de cette forêt, une maison, habitée, si elle en jugeait par la lumière. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose. Elle frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon à l'air jovial.

\- Bonsoir, je cherche un abris pour la nuit...

Le garçon la regarda de la tête aux pieds et s'arrêta sur le sac qu'elle avait dans les bras.

\- Bonsoir. Que transportez vous ? Dit le garçon méfiant.

\- C'est mon fils, mentit Echo en ouvrant le sac.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Rentrez donc ! Dit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Merci, dit Echo en se forçant à être aimable.

Lorsqu'elle rentra Echo, observa la pièce, autour d'elle. Il y avait un tas d'objets posées sur des étagères. C'était une échoppe, et elle se souvint d'être déjà venu, mais elle avait du mal à reconnaître, tellement c'était différent. L'endroit était plus propre et mieux rangé.

Le garçon l'entraîna vers l'arrière boutique, où se trouvait une autre pièce avec une table et des chaises ainsi qu'une cheminée.

\- Asseyez vous ! Au fait, je m'appelle Arthus !

Comme promis, le garçon lui prépara un dîner, tout à fait acceptable.

\- Je vous laisserai mon lit, vous pourrez dormir avec votre fils comme cela !

\- Merci beaucoup, moi c'est Echo.

Un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un grattait à la porte.

\- Ah, c'est Nook, qui revient de la chasse ! Dit Arthus en levant pour aller ouvrir.

\- Vous..., vous ne vivez pas seul ici ? Demanda Echo, soudain inquiète, de se retrouver face à deux inconnus.

\- Non ! Nook est mon compagnon, il est très affectueux vous verrez.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Echo eut la surprise de voir rentrer un énorme loup noir avec une patte estropiée. L'animal fit la fête au garçon, puis son regard croisa celui de Echo et son attitude changea. Il retroussa ses babines et se mit à grogner.

\- Que t'arrive t-il mon garçon ? Demande Arthus surprit par la réaction de son compagnon à poils.

Le loup s'avança lentement vers Echo, qui ne dissimulait pas sa peur. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, une rangée de poils de sa tête jusqu'à sa queue était dressée comme une crête. Par réflexe Echo serra l'enfant contre elle. L'animal se ramassa comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur la jeune femme. Arthus s'interposa et prit la tête du loup dans ses mains.

\- Regarde moi ! Lui dit il doucement.

Mais la bête ne lâchait pas Echo du regard.

\- Nook ! Ordonna Arthus.

Cette fois l'animal regarda son compagnon et son attitude redevint docile.

\- Nook, Echo est notre invitée. C'est une jeune maman et son fils..., nous n'avons rien à craindre...

L'animal regarda l'humain qui était son ami et il couina. Il aurait voulu lui dire, que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils avaient tout à craindre ! Que cette femme n'était pas bienveillante, et que cet enfant, n'était pas le sien car ne portait pas son odeur, mais par contre, il portait celle de Lexa. Il savait que son ami, ne pouvait ressentir tout ça et lui, et bien, il ne pouvait lui expliquer. Il décida alors de faire profil bas et dès qu'il le pourrait, il récupérerait l'enfant pour le ramener à sa mère. En conséquence, il partit se coucher devant la cheminée.

\- C'est bizarre, il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude, dit Arthus surprit.

Le jeune homme regarda son loup, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, il savait très bien que lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'il ressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, une menace, un danger ou tout simplement une incohérence. En règle générale c'était plutôt évident, mais là, Arthus ne voyait pas en quoi une jeune mère pouvait être une menace ! Connaissant les aptitudes de son compagnon, il se dit qu'il resterait tout de même sur ses gardes.

\- Je vous laisse la chambre au fond, il y a un grand lit, vous y serez bien, vous et votre fils... Comment s'appelle t-il au fait ?

Echo fut surprise et surtout déstabilisée par la question.

\- Euh... Il n'a pas de nom encore, il faut que je vois avec son père...

\- Vous êtes de la Nation des Glaces...

\- En effet !

\- Et son père et là-bas ?

\- Oui, il m'attend...

\- Ce n'est pas très correcte de laisser partir sa femme alors qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher ! Dit Arthus jouant les indignés.

\- Et bien, j'ai des responsabilités et il a les siennes, pour sa défense, je ne devais accoucher que dans un mois...

\- Et vous ne l'allaitez pas ?

Echo regarda Arthus et se demanda un instant, si le garçon n'avait pas des doutes.

\- Non, c'est comme ça dans la famille, ma grand-mère et ma mère, n'ont jamais pu... Si vous le voulez bien, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai aller me coucher...

\- Certainement, si vous voulez que je garde le petit, afin que vous puissiez vous reposer..., dit Arthus en tendant les mains vers l'enfant.

\- NON ! Cria Echo en serrant l'enfant contre elle.

Arthus sursauta. Nook leva la tête et grogna.

\- Non, je vous remercie, mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper, dit Echo en adoucissant sa voix.

\- Entendu, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à demander, dit Arthus.

\- Merci, dit Echo en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, il s'assit à coté de son loup et lui caressa le poil.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris mon ami, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez cette femme. Mais c'est une femme avec un bébé, je ne peux pas la remettre dehors ! Ah ! Si tu pouvais parler, tu me dirais ce qui ne va pas, car tu sais toi, n'est ce pas ?

Nook secoua la tête, jappa, remua la queue en signe d'approbation.

\- Mon pauvre ami, je ne suis qu'un humain, je ne suis pas très doué, pour découvrir les secrets de âme, alors je compte sur toi, cette nuit pour monter la garde et me prévenir, si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !

La dessus, il s'allongea par terre à coté de son compagnon et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Echo était juste au dessus de lui et tenait un couteau sur sa gorge.

\- Où est l'enfant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Où est l'enfant ? Il a disparu !

Arthus s'étonna qu'elle utilise le mot enfant à la place de fils.

\- De quoi parlez vous, vous venez de me réveiller ! Je dormais ! Comment voulez vous que je sache où se trouve votre fils ?

\- Je me suis réveillée aussi, et il n'était plus là !

Echo balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Où est votre loup ?

\- Nook ? Et bien, je ne sais pas, c'est un animal, il va, il vient !

Arthus se demanda aussi pourquoi Nook avait disparu, il lui avait pourtant demander de veiller sur lui et en général, il respectait ce genre de chose. Pour quelle raison était il parti ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait obligé à quitter la maison ?

\- Tu as un moyen de l'appeler ?

Arthus remarqua que Echo était passée au tutoiement, il fit de même.

\- Non, il est libre, il revient quand il veut, ou..., dit Arthus regrettant déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ou quoi ? Répond ou je te fais un jolie sourire sous la gorge.

\- Ou s'il me sent en danger, il peut revenir...

\- Et bien voyons voir ça ! Dit Echo en entraînant Arthus dehors.

\- Mais enfin, je ne comprend pas, si votre enfant à disparu, il suffit de se mettre à sa recherche ! Nook, n'y est pour rien !

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Si ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à un être humain, sauf si je le lui demande !

\- Il faut un début à tout ! Peut être a t-il voulu savoir le goût qu'avait cet enfant !

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui est vraiment cet enfant ? Ce n'est pas le votre n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Rappelle ton animal !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! T u m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu sois en danger... On va s'arranger ! Dit Echo avec un sourire méchant.

Elle força Arthus à se mettre à genoux et elle lui donna un coup violent derrière la tête avec le manche de son couteau. Le garçon cria de douleur et tomba à plat ventre. Echo se jeta sur son dos et lui attrapa une main. D'un geste rapide mais puissant, elle enfonça le couteau dans la main du garçon. L'arme resta planté dans le sol, Arthus hurla cette fois.

\- Mais qui es tu ? Demanda Arthus en pleurant.

\- Ton pire cauchemar ! Rend moi l'enfant !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas où il est !

\- Tu mens ! Tu es avec elle, hein ?

\- Avec qui ça ?

\- Avec Lexa !

\- Lexa ? C'est l'enfant...

Arthus venait de comprendre, cette femme, c'était probablement celle qui voulait tuer Lexa et n'ayant pas réussi, elle lui avait prit son enfant !

\- Tu viens de comprendre... Tu comprends pourquoi, il fut absolument que je le récupère ! Dit Echo en écrasant du pied la main de Arthus, à qui elle arracha encore un cri.

Cette fois fut la bonne, Nook apparu, il arrivait à grandes enjambées vers Echo et Arthus. D'une main et d'un geste rapide, Echo arracha le couteau planté dans la main d'Arthus et le sol. De l'autre, elle attrapa les cheveux du garçon, lui redressa la tête et mit le couteau sous sa gorge, le loup s'arrêta net à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Si tu approches, je tue ton ami, dit elle à attention du loup.

L'animal piétinait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

\- Demande lui ! Dit Ech à Arthus.

\- Que veux tu faire avec cet enfant ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Demande lui !

Alors comme un flash, il se rappela la scène avec Niels. Il avait parlé, et cela n'avait pas sauvé sa mère, alors, il prit une grande inspiration, et décida de ne rien dire...

\- Je ne dirais rien !

\- Espèce d'idiot ! On va voir si ton loup pense la même chose !

Elle fixa l'animal dans les yeux et enfonça légèrement la lame dans la peau du garçon qui se mit à hurler.

\- Si tu ne m'amènes pas à l'enfant, je vais tuer ton ami...

Le loup la regarda, puis regarda son ami. Il piétinait toujours de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière, on le sentait torturé. Il fallait qu'il choisisse entre sa loyauté envers son ami et la vie de ce petit d'homme. L'animal était intelligent, mais il fonctionnait à l'instinct, et il choisit son ami, malgré les suppliques de celui ci. Il se retourna et marcha en direction de la forêt.

\- Non Nook !

\- Tais toi ! Ton animal est plus intelligent que toi et il vient de te sauver la vie ! Allez avance ! Dit Echo en levant Arthus et en l'incitant à suivre Nook.

Pendant ce temps à Polis, Lexa avait un peu récupéré de son accouchement, mais pas complètement.

\- Je vais partir, Lexa, je vais le retrouver...

\- Mais Octavia...

\- Oui, je sais, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que j'y aille...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas une intuition...

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas où ils sont ! Et le territoire est immense !

\- Oui, mais j'ai réfléchi... Elle se savait suivit, elle a du donc faire en sorte de perdre Octavia, et donc elle a perdu du temps. Mais au final, ce qu'elle veut, c'est retourner chez elle, non ?

\- Oui, certainement !

\- Bien, j'ai vu avec Becca, la fonte des glaces a rendu la plupart des passages très difficiles, à vrai dire, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui est praticable, elle va forcement passer par là ! Il suffit de l'attendre là-bas !

\- Et que feras tu ?

\- Je vais discuter avec elle... Echo n'est pas une tueuse, sinon, elle n'en aurait pas engagé une pour te tuer, elle aurait fait le travail seule ! Elle a le cœur brisé, je dois pouvoir la convaincre de nous rendre... notre fils.

\- Pas une tueuse ? En ce qui concerne notre fils, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne suis pas aussi sûre...

\- La dernière fois, elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle ne m'a pas tué non plus !

\- Mais c'est parce que je lui ai donné l'enfant !

\- Non..., elle aurait pu me tuer tout de même !

\- Ok, mais admettons un instant que j'ai raison, crois tu être de taille à l'affronter ? Demanda Lexa inquiète.

\- Je t'ai bien affronté toi !

\- Clarke ?

\- S'il faut en arriver jusque là, alors oui, je serais de taille... Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes...

\- Je serais forcement inquiète Clarke...

\- Tout comme moi, si les rôles étaient inversés, mais ai confiance en moi, je vais y arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en Echo, ne la sous estimes pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Non...

Elles échangèrent un long baiser, puis s'enlacèrent.

Clarke partie aux premières lueurs.

Par la fenêtre, Lexa regarda Clarke s'éloigner, et elle pesta de ne pas être assez remise de son accouchement pour partir avec Clarke. Les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde étaient en danger et elle était là, impuissante !

Clarke enfourcha un cheval et partit au galop.

Elle passa non loin de l'échoppe de Arthus à présent et se demanda un moment si elle n'allait pas y passer pour lui demander de l'aide. Son loup serait peut être capable de retrouver la piste d'Echo. Elle renonça cependant à l'idée, estimant que le garçon avait assez donné de sa personne et fila vers le nord.

Dans le même temps, Echo et Arthus suivait toujours Nook vers une direction connu de lui seul.

Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Le loup s'arrêta et s'assit en plein milieu.

\- Où est l'enfant stupide animal ?!

Nook la regarda et releva ses babines, montrant ses dents.

\- Attention, sale bête, si tu essayes quelque chose, je tue ton ami sans aucune hésitation.

Le loup hurla deux fois. Dès qu'il eut terminé, des bois derrières et sur les cotés, sortirent deux, quatre, puis dix loups, toute une meute.

Echo se rendit compte trop tard, qu'ils étaient encerclés car la clairière se terminait devant par un ravin. Elle entraîna donc Arthus vers le gouffre.

\- Je vois que tu as amené des amis..., cela ne m'empêchera de tuer ton ami humain, tu sais ! Dit Echo en amenant Arthus sur le bord du trou.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon ami, prend l'enfant et ramène le à Clarke et Lexa, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Encore une fois le loup était dans une impasse, il pensait que la meute effrayerait la femme mais il n'en était rien. Il hurla encore une fois. Une louve sortie des bois, elle était plus min ce que Nook mais elle était magnifique. Son pelage était aussi blanc que celui de Nook était noir. Ses yeux jaune fixait Echo avec colère. Dans sa gueule, elle tenait l'enfant.

En voyant la scène Arthus pâli.

\- Par tous les dieux... Nook qu'as tu fait !

\- Un animal reste un animal ! Je ne voulais pas la mort de cet enfant, c'est dommage... mais elles vont souffrir, c'est déjà ça !

Toujours avec l'enfant dans sa gueule, la louve avança. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de Arthus et Echo, elle le déposa à terre avec une infinie douceur et le miracle se produisit, l'enfant se mit à bouger.

\- Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas mort ! Cria Arthus soulagé.

Tout comme Mowgli, la meute avait recueilli, caché et protégé l'enfant. Nook semblait le chef de cette bande de loups et encore une fois, il avait choisi son ami.

En tenant fermement Arthus, Echo s'approcha de l'enfant et l'empoigna.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec lui, dit tristement Arthus.

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?

\- Tu sais que à la seconde ou tu me tus, ils vont se jeter sur toi.

\- Pas si j'ai l'enfant..., dit Echo avec un grand sourire.

\- Ils te traqueront, ils seront patient. Et lorsque tu commettras une erreur, car tu en commettras forcement une, eux ils n'en commettront pas.

Echo sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur de mourir ?

\- Si mais, Clarke et Lexa sont mes amies, elles ont déjà bien souffert, et si il faut que je meurs pour qu'elles soient heureuses avec cet enfant, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- C'est drôle, je me disais tout l'inverse.

Elle lâcha Arthus et se dirigea vers le ravin. La meute avança de concert tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Echo se pencha et regarda vers le gouffre. Cela représentait une chute de plus de cinquante mètres probablement. En bas circulait une rivière, donc il était impossible de déterminer la profondeur. Sauter était un risque évident, tout d'abord à cause de la hauteur, elle même. A cette distance, si le plongeur s'y prend mal, la surface de l'eau peut devenir plus dure que de la pierre. Ensuite, il fallait arriver à viser l'eau, et enfin espérer suffisamment de profondeur, pour ne pas se fracasser au fond. Si ce saut était dangereux pour elle, il était d'autant plus pour l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, cela n'avait jamais été son intention, pourtant elle se trouvait dans une impasse.

C'est alors qu'arriva un autre protagoniste.

Lorsque Clarke sortie des bois, les loups se retournèrent sur elle, mais Nook en un grognement leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une menace, alors elle avança jusqu'à Arthus.

\- Clarke ! Comment nous as tu retrouvé ?

\- Le hasard mon garçon, je suis passée non loin et j'ai entendu vos voix. Quelle est la situation ?

\- Elle ne veut pas donner l'enfant et j'ai peur qu'elle saute ! La rivière en contre bas est assez profonde, cependant c'est une sacrée chute, un risque énorme pour elle, alors pour l'enfant...

\- Je vais essayé de lui parler.

Clarke fit quelques pas vers Echo.

\- Ne t'approche pas plus ou je saute ! Dit Echo en faisant un pas vers le ravin.

\- OK, OK, OK... Pouvons nous discuter au moins ?

\- Ne gâche pas ta salive ! Je ne te donnerai pas cet enfant !

\- Echo, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir ! D'un coté les loups, de l'autre le ravin ! Si tu luttes, ce sera la mort des deux cotés pour toi, et pour l'enfant aussi ! Je t'en pris !

\- Je ne te le rendrai jamais ! Je ne veux pas le tuer, mais je veux que Lexa souffre comme moi j'ai souffert et s'il faut qu'il meure pour cela alors tant pis !

\- Echo, Echo, je t'en pris... Je sais que tu n'es pas une tueuse...

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi !

\- Oh, si ! Plus que tu ne crois ! Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à souffrir, mais tu ne crois pas, que Lexa a aussi souffert ? Tu avais de l'affection pour Roan, visiblement ? Mais sais tu quel genre d'homme il était vraiment ? C'est bien l'enfant de ton roi, mais sais tu que pour l'avoir, il a drogué et violé Lexa !

\- Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Non, tu sais bien que non ! Tout au fond de toi, tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai...

\- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi avoir gardé le fruit d'un viol ?

\- Et bien, c'est là où je voulais en venir ! Cet enfant, n'a rien demandé et surtout pas de venir au monde ! Mais Lexa, a décidé de le garder, car elle pense, à juste titre, que cet être innocent, n'est pas responsable des actes de son père... Pas plus que ceux de sa mère... Lexa a tué Roan, il est vrai, mais en combat singulier, pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et cet enfant n'y est pour rien ! Par contre, il a besoin de sa mère, ne le prives pas de cela... Nous avons tous assez souffert...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, Echo ! Je sais ce que c'est lorsque vous voyez la personne que vous aimez mourir sous vos yeux ! L'impuissance que l'on ressent ! La douleur qui vous écrase la poitrine ! Le chagrin qui vous submerge !

\- Mais tu l'as retrouvé !

\- C'est vrai ! Mais je l'avais perdu, et la douleur a été réelle pendant des semaines ! Elle a voulu me tuer, grâce aux plans diaboliques de ton roi ! Ensuite , j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait trahi, en portant cet enfant ! Comment crois tu que je me suis senti pendant tout ce temps ? Hein ? Non, Echo, tu n'as pas l'apanage de la souffrance, mais je connais bien celle que tu portes ! Alors, je te demande aujourd'hui, de puiser au fond de ton cœur, d'y aller chercher l'amour qui s'y trouve, et d'arrêter cette spirale infernale, dit Clarke donc une larme coulait sur la joue.

Echo regarda Clarke, et cette dernière sut que son discours l'avait touché, car son regard changea.

\- Si je te redonne cet enfant, pourrai je partir sans crainte.

Clarke regarda Arthus, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour approuver la proposition.

\- Oui, tu pourras partir, aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Echo tendit l'enfant à Clarke.


	30. Le Bonheur Est Là

Arthus tint à raccompagner Clarke jusqu'aux portes de Polis.

\- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir rester quelques jours dans la capitale ? Lexa serait ravie de te voir et de te remercier pour ta participation au sauvetage de son fils.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Clarke, mais après tous ses événements, j'ai plutôt envie de retrouver le calme de la forêt... Quand au sauvetage, c'est plutôt Nook qu'il faudrait remercier...

\- Au fait cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans cette meute ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, il est libre d'aller où bon lui semble, mais il est vrai que depuis plusieurs mois, je ne le voyais guère...

\- Et crois tu qu'il en est le «chef» ?

\- Je pense qu'en effet, il est le mâle alpha et je ne serais pas étonné que la louve soit la sienne...

\- Peut être qu'à la saison prochaine, il aura des louveteaux !

\- C'est probable, alors, je ne le verrai plus beaucoup...

\- Je suis désolé pour toi Arthus, je sais que c'est ton compagnon et que tu es très attachée à lui...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est un peu comme un enfant. Je l'ai recueilli, nous avons formé une famille et je l'ai élevé pour qu'un jour, il fonde sa propre famille, c'est la vie..., dit tristement Arthus qui semblait plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait percevoir.

\- Je suis persuadée que comme un enfant, il rendra visite à son vieux père et même qu'il lui présentera ses enfants..., dit Clarke en prenant Arthus dans ses bras.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... Oh ! Et pour Octavia, je garde les yeux ouverts et les oreilles aux aguets ! Si j'obtiens la moindre information, je te la fais parvenir...

\- J'espère que nous la retrouverons...

\- C'est une fille pleine de ressources...

\- C'est vrai !

\- A présent vas retrouver la femme que tu aimes et soyez heureuses !

\- Merci encore pour tout Arthus et à bientôt ! Dit Clarke en embrassant le garçon.

Arthus la regarda s'éloigner, il attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans la tour pour tourner les talons et reprendre le chemin du retour.

Clarke monta les étages aussi vite que ses poumons lui permirent. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle du trône, deux gardes attendaient à la porte et on pouvait entendre beaucoup d'agitation venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

En tenant l'enfant contre elle, elle s'avança vers la porte, mais les deux gardes l'empêchèrent d'avancer d'avantage.

Clarke leur jeta un regard méchant.

\- Savez vous qui je suis ?

\- Oui, vous êtes Vanheda, mais Heda a demandé à ne pas être déranger ! Dit fermement l'un des gardes.

\- Pour moi, elle fera une exception, je suis sa fem..., euh, son amie, se reprit Clarke.

\- Cela ne change rien ! Les ordres sont les ordres ! Dit le soldat buté.

\- Écartez vous ! Il faut que je la vois maintenant ! Dit Clarke en élevant la voix.

\- Vous devrez attendre la fin de la réunion !

Les échanges verbaux entre Clarke et le soldat faisaient de plus en plus de bruit et finirent par déranger, les gens, dans la pièce, de l'autre coté de la porte.

Clarke aperçu à travers la vitre de la porte une silhouette, qu'elle reconnue entre toutes et surtout une voix tonitruante reconnaissable entre toutes.

\- Je vous avais dit que je voulais être tranquille lors de cette...

Lexa ne finit pas sa phrase car en ouvrant la porte, elle se trouva face à face avec Clarke. Son visage n'exprimant que de la colère, se transforma et passa par toutes sortes d'expressions pour finit par arborer une joie intense.

\- Sortez ! Sortez tous ! Laissez nous seules !

\- Mais vous aviez..., commença une des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

\- J'AI DIT DEHORS ! Hurla Lexa.

Cette fois plus personne ne broncha, tout le monde quitta la pièce en vitesse et les gardes fermèrent la pièce en silence, laissant les deux femmes toutes seules.

\- Clarke !

\- Lexa !

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément. Entre elles, sur le ventre de Clarke, dans un tissu qu'elle avait noué dans son dos, se trouvait le garçon.

\- Tu l'as trouvé et tu nous l'as ramené !

\- Oui !

\- Et Echo ?

\- Elle est morte... j'ai tout fait pour la sauver mais...

\- Racontes moi ! Dit Lexa en entraînant Clarke sur le canapé.

\- Echo avait trouvé refuge chez Arthus...

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle a donc demandé à Arthus de l'héberger. Tu connais le garçon, il a vu une jeune femme en détresse avec un bébé qui plus est, il a dit oui tout de suite, malgré les réticences de Nook.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'imagine, qu'il a sentit que cet enfant était le tien et qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle l'ai !

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, la nuit Nook l'a enlevé et amené à sa meute. Ils l'ont protégé, réchauffé...

\- Attends, attends... tu es en train de me dire qu'un loup a prit notre fils dans sa gueule...

\- Oui...

\- Et que Nook a une meute à présent ?

\- Oui, mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Nook, l'ami de Arthus ! De plus les loups sont capables de transporter leurs petits dans leur gueule sans les blesser ! Quand à la meute, et bien, c'était une surprise, même pour Arthus ! Il semblerait même qu'il se soit trouvé une compagne, une magnifique louve blanche !

\- Et après ?

\- Et bien lorsque Echo s'est aperçu que l'enfant avait disparu, elle a tout de suite soupçonné Nook alors pour le faire venir, elle a torturé le pauvre garçon. Le loup n'a pas mis longtemps à se montrer et il les a emmené dans un clairière avec un ravin. Comme, elle a menacé de tuer Arthus, les loups ont rendu l'enfant. Echo avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était pris au piège, le gouffre d'un coté, les loups de l'autre.

\- Qu'a t elle fait ?

\- Elle a menacé de se tuer avec l'enfant...

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est alors que je suis arrivée !

\- Juste à temps !

\- Oui..., j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me rendre l'enfant en lui promettant la vie sauve.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du...

\- Je sais, mais je croyais qu'elle avait comprit, mais en fait, je n'avais réussi qu'à faire sortir un peu de pitié, un peu de bonté, juste assez pour qu'elle me rende l'enfant. Je lui ai donc tourné le dos et je me suis éloignée avec le garçon.

\- Et cela ne s'est pas bien terminé..., dit Lexa en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Non, en effet... Comme je te l'ai dit, je lui tournais le dos, croyant que tout était terminé..., alors que la partie la plus sombre reprenait le contrôle chez Echo. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait sorti son arme et qu'elle se ruait sur moi. C'est alors que Octavia est sorti des bois en courant dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il se passait, Octavia m'a frôlé, je me suis retournée et j'ai juste eu le temps de la voir se jeter sur Echo. Avec l'inertie, la grounder a été projeté en arrière et elles ont basculé dans le vide...

Clarke fit une pause.

\- Arthus est descendu. Il a retrouvé le corps de Echo mais pas celui de Octavia...

\- Alors, il y a peut être un espoir...

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Arthus...

\- Mais s'il n'a pas retrouvé le corps !

\- Lexa, tu sais très bien qu'il peut y avoir une raison ! Son corps a pu être emporté par le courant, ou par un animal ! Son corps peut être coincé au fond de la rivière...

\- Ou elle a pu s'en sortir ! Dis donc, d'habitude c'est toi l'optimiste ! Dit Lexa en caressant la joue de Clarke.

\- Oui, je sais c'est juste que c'est une sacrée chute...

\- Cette fille est solide et je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle réapparaisse un de ces jours !

\- Je l'espère ! En attendant, il va falloir que je prévienne son frère ! Qu'est que que je vais lui dire ?

\- La vérité Clarke, mais donnes lui de l'espoir ! En attendant je vais dans la chambre pour donner à manger à ce garçon..., si tu nous trouvais quelques choses à grignoter ?

Lorsque Clarke remonta en portant dans ses bras, des fruits, de la viande séchée et une bouteille de vin, Lexa était en train de coucher l'enfant.

\- Ah, tu as pris du vin ! Bonne idée !

\- J'avais envie de fêter le fait que l'on soit tous les trois sain et sauf !

\- Et réunis de nouveau !

\- Oui, aussi !

Clarke déposa sur la table, ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Lexa s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de la blonde. Rapidement, elle se déshabillèrent.

\- Je croyais que nous allions manger ? Dit Clarke innocemment.

\- J'ai envie d'une toute autre nourriture, dit Lexa en poussant gentiment Clarke vers le lit.

Lexa s'allongea sur les peaux, elle attira Clarke vers elle. La blonde posa son corps sur celui de la brune, aussitôt ses lèvres fusionnèrent avec celles de son amante, puis sa main glissa dans l'entre jambe de sa partenaire, qui fit de même. Chacune les doigts dans le sexe de l'autre, elles ondulèrent en rythme. Tête contre tête, front contre front, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. De temps en temps, les ondulations cessaient et les baisers prenaient le relais. Puis la danse reprenait. A l'approche de l'orgasme, elles se mirent à gémir, leurs doigts, sortaient et rentraient de leur sexe à une cadence infernale. Et puis à une seconde d'intervalle, leur corps se raidit et elle hurlèrent, dans la bouche l'une de l'autre.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur Lexa.

Leur peau ruisselaient et collaient.

C'était un orgasme intense et rapide, un besoin de se sentir vivantes et le besoin avait été assouvit.

\- Tes lèvres étaient appétissantes Clarke mais j'ai encore faim !

La guerrière retourna Clarke, qui se retrouva sur le dos et avant que la Skaikru ne le réalise, Lexa avait la tête entre ses jambes et sa langue dans son sexe. La brune explora le dôme de la blonde, avec la langue et la bouche, jusqu'à ce que celle ci eut un autre orgasme.

Lexa releva la tête affichant un sourire satisfait.

\- Maintenant, buvons ce vin, j'ai soif !

Elle se leva, la démarche féline, attrapa la bouteille, ainsi que deux verres, les remplit, en tendit un à Clarke et s'assit sur le lit.

\- A nous !

\- A nous ! Lexa...

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime !

\- Non, je veux dire vraiment, sincèrement,... de toute ma chair et de toute mon âme..., dit Clarke les yeux brillants.

Lexa regarda Clarke, et lui sourit. Clarke n'aurait pas eu besoin de crier son amour pour Lexa, tout en elle le criait. La guerrière réalisa alors, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et Clarke non plus visiblement, c'était ça le bonheur. Finalement, elles y étaient arrivées, alors Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras.

\- J'ai faim moi aussi, dit Clarke.

\- Je vais te chercher à manger...

\- Non, pas cette nourriture là, dit Clarke en la stoppant dans son élan.

\- Si, si, il faut que tu manges, pour l'autre nourriture, on verra plus tard, dit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke mangea avec appétit mais finalement, les événements de la journée, le vin, la fatigue, les orgasmes, eurent raison d'elle et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lexa se coucha à coté d'elle, releva le draps sur elles et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, Clarke se réveilla la première. Elle se leva en silence et se dirigea vers le berceau. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dessus, elle constata que le petit bonhomme était réveillé et qu'il gigotait sur son matelas. Avec douceur, elle l'attrapa, l'installa au creux de son bras et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle l'observa avec attention. En toutes objectivités, il était magnifique. Clarke fut heureuse de constater qu'il ressemblait plus à Lexa qu'à Roan, même si cette fois, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas manquer d'objectivité. Son visage était fin. Il avait le nez, la bouche et les yeux vert de Lexa mais son menton et ses pommettes saillantes appartenaient définitivement à son père. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus clairs que ceux de sa mère. Il ressemblait beaucoup, à la petite Lexa qu'elle avait vu dans la réalité virtuelle.

De son index, Clarke joua avec ses petits doigts, qui aussitôt se fermèrent comme un étau dessus.

Plus elle regardait cet enfant et plus elle l'aimait, avec un peu de chance, elles auraient droit au bonheur avec ce petit garçon.

Elle était si absorbée par le bébé qu'elle n'entendit pas Lexa se lever et venir près d'eux. La guerrière arriva derrière, attrapa la tête de Clarke, la bascula en arrière et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormit mon amour ? Demanda t elle à la blonde.

\- Oh oui, en grande partie grâce à toi ! Dit Clarke en lui rendant son baiser.

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

\- Je vais donner à manger à cet enfant.

\- Bonne idée, il s'agite depuis dix minutes, je pense que c'est ça !

Lexa s'assit sur le canapé, fit glisser la brettelle du débardeur qu'elle avait enfilé en se levant, pour dévoiler son sein et attrapa son fils. Le petit goba avec voracité le téton de sa mère et téta avec avidité.

\- Tu sais je pensais à un truc..., commença Clarke.

\- Oui...

\- Il faudrait lui donner un nom à ce petit...

\- C'est vrai, je me suis dit la même chose, il n'y a pas longtemps...

\- Et tu as une idée ?

\- Ça se pourrait ! Dit Lexa mystérieuse.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et bien quel est il ce prénom ?

Lexa regarda Clarke, qui remuait sur le canapé comme une enfant, à qui on est sur le point de révéler un secret.

\- Je voudrai te faire une surprise...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Il y a quelques jours, j'ai envoyé des messages aux chefs de clans, aux ambassadeurs...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au départ, c'était pour reparler de la coalition. Je voudrai remettre les choses à plat, repartir sur de bonnes bases, réintégré les clans exclus...

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on y arrive...

\- Mais la Nation des Glaces !

\- Le peuple n'est pas responsable de ce que leur chef a voulu faire !

\- Je ne suis pas si certaine !

\- Et bien, je voudrai leur donner une seconde chance...

Lexa regarda Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Je voudrai leur... pardonner...

Clarke se mit à sourire.

\- Toi Lexa, le Commander, Heda..., tu ferais preuve de compassion !

\- J'apprends de toi Clarke...

\- Oui, je le vois et c'est pour cela que je t'aime ! Et si tu ne leur parles pas de cela, de quoi vas tu leur parler ?

\- Si, si, nous parlerons de cela, car il le faut, c'est important mais j'en profiterai aussi pour leur présenter mon fils avec son prénom !

Clarke ressentit de la joie mais aussi un petit pincement au cœur, car Lexa avait parlé de «son» fils. La guerrière eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien Clarke ?

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu ! J'ai hâte de savoir quel prénom, tu as choisi pour ce petit bonhomme !

\- Oh ! Je crois qu'il va te plaire !

Clarke se leva d'un coup.

\- Ai je le temps d'aller à Arkadia, pour prévenir Bellamy pour sa sœur ?

\- Bien sur Clarke ! Comme cela tu pourras toujours faire le voyage de retour avec Kane et ta mère..., je les ai convoqué !

\- Pas de problème ! Je vais partir aujourd'hui...

\- Déjà ? Tu peux attendre demain...

\- Non, je partirai cette après midi, je resterai pour la nuit et comme cela je serai de retour dès demain ! Je ne serai pas partie pour longtemps !

\- Ton absence, m'est toujours pénible...

\- A moi aussi, mais je reviens vite !

Et comme promit Clarke partie après le déjeuner. Tout le long du trajet qui la mena à Arkadia, elle se posa des questions. Quel était le prénom qu'avait choisi Lexa était la plus importante mais une autre trottait dans sa tête. Pourquoi Lexa avait parlé de «son» fils ? Et puis la réponse lui vint comme une évidence ! Elle ne pouvait pas présenter cet enfant comme «leur» fils puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre elles ! C'était forcement ça ! Lorsqu'elle rentrerait, il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots !

Elle fut ravie de voir tous ses amis et ce fut réciproque. Sa mère tint à l'ausculter pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Abby fut soulagée de constater que Clarke avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés visuelles. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre la naissance du fils de Lexa et rassurée que tout c'était bien passé.

\- De toutes façons, tu le verras puisque Lexa m'a demandé de revenir avec toi et Marcus !

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour vous présenter son fils et discuter de l'avenir de la coalition !

\- Entendu et nous partons quand ?

\- Demain...

\- Demain ? Mais tu ne peux pas rester quelques jours ?

\- Non, maman...

\- Tu veux retourner auprès d'elle ?

\- Et bien oui !

\- Tu vas rester à Polis après ?

\- Oui maman. Nous allons former une famille...

\- Je sais...

\- Maman, nous ne serons pas très loin...

\- Je sais..., mais ça y est ma petite fille est devenue grande...

\- Oui maman, dit Clarke en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Elle rendit visite à Raven puis elle se décida à aller voir Bellamy.

\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas trouvé son corps ?

\- Et bien on a trouvé celui d'Echo, je peux donc te certifier qu'elle est morte, pour Octavia, je ne sais pas...

\- Tu crois qu'elle a survécu à une telle chute ?

\- C'est possible, cela ne m'étonnerais pas d'elle ! Je veux me raccrocher à ça et je te demande d'en faire autant...

\- De toutes les façons, je ne croirais à sa mort que lorsque je verrais son corps...

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment.

\- Tu vas retourner à Polis, n'est ce pas ? Dit tristement Bellamy.

\- Oui, je veux vivre auprès de Lexa..., mais comme je l'ai dit à ma mère, la capitale n'est pas très loin d'Arkadia..., on se verra souvent !

\- Il y a intérêt Clarke ! Dit Bell avec un grand sourire.

\- Bell, tu est mon meilleur ami et ni la distance, ni le temps ne changeront cela !

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, Clarke, Abby et Marcus partirent en direction de Polis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en fin de matinée, un soldat arriva à leur rencontre.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Le Commander vous attend, dépêchez vous !

A petites foulées, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la salle du trône. L'homme ouvrit les portes et ils purent découvrir une foule de personnes, des chefs et des ambassadeurs ainsi que Lexa, assise sur son trône, au fond de la pièce, tenant son fils dans les bras.

L'homme referma les portes derrière eux et ils se fondirent dans la foule. De temps en temps, Clarke jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Lexa, mais celle-ci portait son masque de Heda, si elle ne détournait pas le regard, elle ne lui souriait pas non plus.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se leva et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Comme vous le constatez, j'ai repris ma place de Commander. Je vous ai donc réuni, pour vous informer que la coalition est toujours d'actualité. Les clans qui avaient été exclus pourront retrouver leur place, s'ils le désirent, il y aura des conditions, bien entendu, mais nous discuterons de tout cela, plus tard, dans une réunion plus formelle. Pour le moment, c'est à une réunion, plus légère, à laquelle je vous convie.

Elle fit une pause, attrapa son fils et le plaça devant elle.

\- Je voulais tout d'abord vous présenter mon fils... Jack !

Toute l'assemblée applaudit.

A l'annonce du prénom, Clarke eut le cœur qui s'emballa. Abby regarda sa fille.

\- J'ai dit mon fils, mais j'aurais du dire notre fils, car je voulais également vous présenter, la jeune femme qui va partager ma vie et celle de ce garçon désormais.

Lexa regarda Clarke et de la tête, lui fit signe de venir.

Clarke remonta la foule, et vint se mettre à coté de Lexa.

\- Clarke Griffin !

Un brouhaha monta de la salle.

Lexa leva la main et le silence se fit.

\- Vous aurez pour elle, le même respect et le même égard, que vous avez pour moi. Elle est mon égal ! J'espère que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde !

\- OUI, HEDA ! Répondit la foule.

\- Parfait, alors buvons et mangeons ensemble, à présent ! Dit Lexa.

La main de Clarke se glissa dans celle de Lexa, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Brusquement, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa.

\- Mais, je croyais que... enfin en public...

\- A présent, il nous faudra garder une certaine retenue, mais de temps en temps, nous pourrons nous montrer un peu d'affection en public, dit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et elle rendit son baiser à Lexa.

\- Jack ! Tu as choisi Jack !

\- Et bien, ce n'est comme cela que s'appelait ton père ?

\- Si, si ! Dit Clarke émue.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce prénom te plairait !

\- Merci, Lexa ! Merci !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon amour !

\- Je peux l'avoir un peu ?

Lexa tendit Jack à Clarke qui le serra contre elle.

Elle regarda l'assemblée, sourit à sa mère et à Kane. Elle était heureuse, elle avait une famille et la paix était revenue. Lexa et elle avaient surmonté toutes les épreuves et en étaient sorties grandit. Il y aurait sans doute de nouvelles crises, mais le bonheur était là, enfin, et elle comptait bien l'embrasser à bras le corps.

FIN

Voilà, ainsi se termine cette histoire. Pour l'instant pas de suite prévue, mais rien ne dit qu'un jour, je n'y reviendrai pas ! J'ai été heureuse d'écrire cette aventure et surtout de la partager avec vous car oui écrire est presque une thérapie mais échanger avec les lecteurs, c'est un réel bonheur.

Les vacances arrivent, mais j'ai une autre histoire en tête et je crois que je vais la commencer dès les jours prochains ! Ainsi vous retrouverez Lexa, Clarke et toute la bande mais dans un univers différent, j'ai envie de voir où l'écriture va me mener.

En tout cas merci encore, à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laissent des messages.

A bientôt et bonnes vacances !


End file.
